Power Of The Wolf
by ingraox777
Summary: Left alone while my friends were chased, unconscious teacher a few feet from me. I thought I'd be ok, ignored, safe. But for once I wasn't ignored. Bitten and marked my life took a turn I never had expected. And it was pretty wicked. New powers and weapons. New friends, more like family at this point. My adventure begins.
1. It Begins

Ron couldn't believe it. Well actually he could believe it. With an injured leg he propped himself up against a tree. Professor Snape was lying unconscious several feet away. His pet rat, which had secretly been a deranged human responsible for the murder of his best mate's parents and the thirteen year incarceration of his godfather in the worst prison known to wizards, Azkaban, was scampering around somewhere if not gone completely from the area. Said godfather had turned into a dog and was probably chasing his own tail somewhere by now, for all Ron knew. His friends Hermione and Harry were also out frolicking in the woods trying to avoid the werewolf that had been their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Oh yeah and their teacher had just changed into a werewolf not mere moments ago, fantastic. Now it was loose and he had no idea where it was. "This is just great." Ron whined. "Once again left behind. Only way this could get worse is if there were spiders." Just then he felt something on the back of his neck. Thinking life just liked to fuck with him and have a spider crawl down the tree onto his neck with him he reached up to brush away what he assumed was a spider. Ron's hand came into contact with something wet. Before he could even contemplate the likelihood of a liquid spider something bit into his hand. Ron let out a scream of pain.

The set of jaws on his hand pulled away. Ron felt a burning sensation flood his entire body. In his mind he heard long howls. He was breathing heavily as the feeling took hold of him. He could hear his name being called but Ron couldn't muster a response. His gaze remained skyward. At the large silvery orb that hung in the sky. Ron never thought the moon looked as beautiful as it did then. That was the last thing on his mind before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ron's gaze opened to the familiar sight of the Hospital Wing ceiling. His right hand was on fire, it throbbed with pain. Ron's leg also hurt but it was slowly fading and becoming bearable. He forced himself to sit up, fighting through the pain. "Ron you shouldn't be moving." Came the voice of Hermione.

"I'm fine, just hurts a little." Sitting against the back of his cot, with a final grunt of pain, he took in the sight of his friends. They didn't look to bad. A little disheveled and a couple scrapes and bruises here and there. "What happened?"

"They got him." Harry spoke from his cot. "They got Sirius. Dementors came in and surrounded us. I managed to hold them off with my patronus a little bit but I just couldn't do it. They're holding him in the tower and he's going to get the kiss."

"I'm sorry mate." Ron looked down, fists clenched.

At this point Dumbledore entered. He spoke briefly to Harry and Hermione, something cryptic about time Ron didn't understand. Like usual. He was beginning to doubt his usefulness. Hermione was the brains, she always had an answer to everything. And Harry was the 'chosen one', the famous boy who lived. He might not have been smart like Hermione but Harry had talent. But what did he have? He wasn't smart, he knew that. And he wasn't that skilled either. It took him practically forever to learn what few spells he did know. "Beautiful moon tonight isn't it Mr. Weasley?"

At the mention of the moon Ron's hand throbbed more intensely, at least it seemed to him it did. "Uh yes sir it is."

"So beautiful it could capture one's soul and change them don't you think?" Ron remained silent. Dumbledore approached Ron's cot, waving his hand around. Ron's eyes widened, silent and wandless casting, very advanced techniques. "Answers and changes are coming for you Ronald. And when they do, please be open to them. You must master your new gifts. You will need them for the coming storm."

Not knowing what to say he just nodded and said, "Yes sir."

The headmaster waved his hand again. "Well children I must leave now. Rest up." Dumbledore left them alone.

Ron started at the door Dumbledore walked through, wondering about his private words to him. "Wonder what that was all about…hey what's that?" When he had face his friends they had a weird necklace around both their necks.

"Sorry Ron no time to explain." Hermione was winding the strange pendant. After a few spins, and smacking Harry's hand when he tried to touch the Time Turner, they were gone.

"Hey! What just happened?" He couldn't believe it, his friends just vanished.

"Oh just some wibbly wobbly, timey wimey...stuff." Ron saw that the door was wide open showing two new figures.

"Timey wimey?" Ron questioned.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." The two approached the bed.

"Ha very funny Jen." The one not called Jen was wearing red pants, with a black stripe running down the legs and a red shirt. A pair of heavy black boots donned his feet and made his footfalls loud. He had short dark hair and red eyes. A pair of dark grey metal framed glasses rested on his face. There was a scar underneath his right eye. "Is he ok to move?"

Jen was wearing dark brown pants and boots. Up top was a purple tunic with a hood and a light blue sash around her waist. Her hair was long, blonde and pulled back into a simple ponytail. She took out a wand and waved if a few times over Ron. "His DNA has stabilized now. The pup is ok to move Alec."

"Alright pup get up." The man in red crossed his arms. "We're getting you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere…"_ 'Answers and changes are coming for you Ronald. And when they do, please be open to them. You must master your new gifts.' _Dumbledore's words repeated in his head. The headmaster told him that then these people showed. Coincidence? Ron didn't think so. "But my leg is hurt?"

"Is it?" Jen poked his leg. Ron didn't flinch. "Seems ok."

"But…how?" Slowly Ron stood, testing his leg just to make sure.

"It will all make sense later pup." Alec started moving toward the door, Jen followed. Ron grabbed his wand off the bedside table and ran after them. They made it to the entrance hall where Dumbledore was waiting for them, or more specifically Ron.

"Professor." Ron stood in front of the headmaster.

"A new journey is starting for you my boy. It will be filled with many hardships as most journeys are." The old wizard put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But you can do it. Trust in your new pack and they will guide you to success."

"Will I get to come back?" Ron asked. He didn't want to leave his friends, his family.

"Depends on when you finish everything. After that you can do whatever you want. " Jen replied to the young teen's question.

"Hear that? Train hard Mr. Weasley and we'll see you very soon." With a pat on the back Dumbledore walked away, presumably to return to his office. With a silent nod Alec lead them out of the castle and towards the forest.

"Um just a warning there's a horde of giant spiders in there." Ron said, suppressing a violent shudder at the memory of them.

"We know." Jen said. "Ran into some of them on the way here. We got a good workout killing them too." Ron stared at the backs of the two. Who were these people who thought that fighting giant spiders was a decent workout? And what was he getting himself into?

* * *

The fire cracked and danced. Ron silently ate his meal, thinking about all that happened to him. He and his two new acquaintances had been traveling for three days. By now his friends and family were worried to death. His poor mother probably crying her eyes out. But Dumbledore said he could see them again, if he worked hard enough.

Ron set his empty bowl aside then looked at his hands. These last few days he had been feeling different. Ron noticed that as they traveled they were traveling faster and longer each day, he wasn't tiring as fast. And normally when he was up early he was sluggish and in a daze. But he's been up and ready to go. It was strange. His hand stopped throbbing. Now it was just a serious of marks on the top and bottom of his hand. And then there were the dreams. For the past few nights he had been in a forest. And he had been running. The moon was big and full in the night's sky. And the howling, he didn't know if it was him that was howling or something else. Slowly it was coming together, the pieces falling into place. He just couldn't be sure.

"We'll be there tomorrow." Alec said, before taking a drink. "Soon all your questions will be answered." They pretty much were but this way he could know for sure.

Ron glance at Jen. The female of their trio was polishing a wand, a nine inch birch wand. Ron already knew she was a witch, she had checked him out before they left Hogwarts. Alec though had yet to show a wand. Instead he was sitting on a large rock, a sword in his lap. He was running a stone down the length. A metallic ring echoed around their camp and Ron saw a few sparks. This lead Ron to believe that either Alec wasn't a wizard, or he was schooled in an entirely different form of magic that Ron wasn't aware of.

He had to hand it to himself, ever since he left he had been using his brain a lot more. Ron guessed it was because Hermione wasn't here to do the thinking for him. "It's a katana." Ron jumped at the sound of Alec's voice. Apparently he had been caught staring. "The blade of the Japanese Samurai. One of the best swords ever forged." The young Weasley said nothing as he continued to watch Alec sharpen his blade.

"Ron you're going to see some very unique abilities." Jen informed the young teen. "It'll be quite the learning experience for you." Ron said nothing, just gave Alec another look before he laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

The following day Ron was greeted with the sight of a large cave. Honestly even he could've seen that coming. Alec and Jen lead him in. The path was lit with torches every few feet. Ron could tell they were going down too, underground. The path opened up to a large cavern. A semi-circle of water in the center, standing in the center was a bald old man a short grey beard. Several other figures were lazing around, some standing, some were sitting on the rock walls.

"Seems our new member has arrived." The bald man said, causing all the others to turn and stare at Ron. Alec pushed Ron to the center of the carven. "Ronald Weasley. Welcome to our pack. Albus said he found us a promising new member."

"Um…thank you?" Ron didn't really know what to say. "Don't really know why I'm here honestly."

"Then allow me to explain. But first, Jen?" Jen stepped forward. "Prepare the pup's quarters."

"Yes Master Sehan." Jen bowed and went down an offshoot of the main cavern.

"Now young one. Remember back to a few days ago." Ron did, he remembered it all clearly. "Yes you were bitten." Ron nodded, he knew that already. "You were given the gift of Lycanthropy."

"Gift? You call that a gift?" Ron spoke, causing the gathered to chuckle.

"Ronald the one you encountered was not one of us. We are different." Sehan made Ron turn. He came face to face with Alec. The man was now without his robes, boots shirt and pants, leaving him in just a pair of shorts. "Alec if you would please." Ron watched as Alec's body shifted, bones crack and his body twitched.

Now standing before Ron was a werewolf. Alec's fur was black. Unlike Lupin, whose form was skinny, almost as if he were malnourished and sickly, Alec's form was large and packed with muscle. Healthy. Alec let out a loud roar and howl. Ron took a step backward but Sehan's hand stopped him from backing up too much. "Relax, there is no danger. Alec is in complete control of his form. He's not one of those mindless beasts." That got a few words of agreement from the crowd.

Ron watched Alec turn back into his human form before he started talking. "Sehan had a vision of you and sent us to Hogwarts to retrieve you."

"Wait you mean you saw the future? Saw me getting bit by a werewolf?" Sehan nodded. "And you didn't tell Dumbledore to stop it?"

"Ron you must understand. There are fixed points in time, they cannot be tampered with or the results could be disastrous." Sehan explained. "One way or another, you would've received the gift. Possibly in a much more violent attack with several deaths. But let us not discuss the workings of time." Sehan put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "How about I give you a tour?" Ron was lead down a series of corridors. The first one had a split path at the end. "The path to the left leads to the men's bath, on the right the women's. There you'll find a hot spring pool and waterfall to use as a shower if you'd wish." Ron simply nodded. After that Ron was taken to the Forge. There was a large black man there, he was bald and had his right eye covered by a black eye patch. "This is Jezza. Our Forge Master."

"Pleasure to meet you pup." Jezza patted Ron on the back. The new werewolf looked around. There were tools hanging up on the right side of the cave, empty slots in the wall bellow them, weapons and armor 0to the right. The back wall had and opening in it about five feet off the ground. It spread the length of the wall, about two feet was the length of the opening. The distance from the opening to the back wall was four feet. There was a foot thick barrier running down the center. On the left half there was a roaring fire, the right held a pool of water. In the center of the cave sat a large anvil. Ron would think it a normal anvil, had it not been pulsing with glowing runes that danced across the surface. "Now pup I'm going to look within you to see what weapon would best suit you."

"Um, ok? It's not going to hurt is it?" Ron asked, curious.

"Not at all." Jezza stepped in front of Ron. "Now just relax, close your eyes and breathe deep." Jezza put his hands on Ron's shoulders and closed his own eyes. It took a few minutes for Jezza to get a good read on Ron before he pulled away. "I am done. Construction on your weapon will begin immediately."

"Right this way Ronald Jezza has work to do." Ron watched Jezza reach into one of the slots bellow the tools. There was a flash of light inside and Jezza pulled his hand out, a grey ingot now in his hand. Jezza tossed it into the fire pit. Ron was then lead to the library. Large bookcases were carved into the walls, there were also glass display cases housing some of the more ancient texts. Ron was starting to think that this group was more than just a pack of werewolves coming together to learn how to control their new form.

Next came the training room, which was a cavern rivaling the entrance chamber in size. All manner of weights and equipment were scattered about. "Whenever you're here and would like some exercise this room is available." After that came the dining hall. It was just a three tables pushed together to form a horseshoe shape with a large fire pit in the center.

Then came one of the most impressive things Ron has ever seen. There was large doorway, pieces were missing so Ron can see an expansive locking system, tumblers and gears exposed by the gaps. "This is the vault. All manner of artifacts are kept here. Things found during our many journeys deemed too dangerous for others." Alec was standing next to the doorway. There was a wolf skull resting in the wall.

"Come here pup." Ron stood before Alec. The older werewolf grabbed Ron's right hand and in one quick motion drew a dagger and cut Ron's palm. Ron yelled but Alec held tight, pulling Ron so his hand went inside the wolf's mouth. Blood dripped onto the stone and they eyes glowed white. The boy heard and saw the door beginning to unlock itself.

Once the door was open the glowing eyes ceased. "That wasn't very nice." Ron said, taking his hand back.

"Would you have let me do it had I told you?" Alec sheathed his dagger. "Anyway look at your paw now." Ron did as instructed. The pain subsided quickly and there was no longer a gash on his palm. "We heal quickly, one of our gifts." Alec hand Ron a rag to clean up the blood.

"How did that door open?" Ron inquired.

"You're one of us. Only those with the blood of the wolf running through their veins can open that door." The group went inside. Ron was amazed by all the artifacts. There was several enchanted blades, magic staves, and robes of dark wizards, dark ancient tomes and tablets along with several cases of gems and jewelry.

"Is that the mirror of Erised?" Ron spoke, seeing the glinting mirror in the back of the vault.

"Ah yes. Dumbledore said you had an encounter with the mirror." Sehan explained. "He wanted to know if we could keep it here until he found a proper place. I asked what was wrong with your school but he said something about a student breaking curfew to sit in front of it all night."

"Harry."

"Exactly. Now we'll show you to your quarters. And I'll have someone bring you some food." After returning to the entrance chamber they went down the offshoot Jen used earlier. His room was the furthest down, being the newest member. Jen was waiting outside.

"I hope you like it." She smiled and opened the door for him. There was a large bed tucked into the back right corner, Ron appreciated the red and orange sheets, Gryffindor pride. Behind the headboard there was water running down the rocks disappearing into a shallow pool. In front of the bed was a large oak trunk. A desk and chair along the right wall, another bookcase cut into the wall next to that. Against the far left wall was a fireplace. In front of that were two wingback chairs. To the left of the fireplace was a door leading to a small bathroom.

"Wow." Stepped in. "This is wicked."

"Nothing but the best for us." Jen took out her wand and gave it a wave. A silver dome appeared on Ron's desk. "Hope you're hungry." Ron pulled the lid off, revealing a plate of succulent chicken and a goblet of water. "Eat up." Ron happily did as instructed. They boy enjoyed every second of it. When he was done Jen waved her wand and the dishes vanished. "I got a present for you." From her pocket. It was a new wand. "Yours still has the trace enchantment on it. This one doesn't." The new wand was ten and three quarter inches in length. It was made of dark oak and there was a carving of crescent moon on four sides, for symmetry. "The core is from a werewolf heart. Go figure." Jen smiled at Ron, setting the new wand on the table. "Good night."

Ron let out a loud yawn as he stood up and stretched. "Merlin I'm tired." He knew he had a long day so Ron decided to retire for the evening. Though he realized he had nothing to change into. All he had brought with him was his wand. Taking a chance he opened his trunk and found clothing in his size. Ron changed into a white t-shirt and grey shorts. The bed was comfy and Ron was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**TWO DAYS AGO**

Dumbledore was consoling a distressed Weasley family, Harry and Hermione. Albus had brought them all in to tell them the news. He swore them all to secrecy before revealing that Ron had been bitten. The news had not been taken well. Arthur demanded to see his son but learned that Ron was no longer at Hogwarts. That brought a new round of crying. "Where is he?" Arthur asked after his wife calmed down some.

"An old friend of mine sent some associates to fetch Ronald." Dumbledore explained. "They are going to help him control his condition."

"That's not possible." Percy spoke.

"For them it is Mr. Weasley. I know not the spells or rituals they use to master their inner beast. It is their most guarded secret." Albus looked to the corner of the room, where Remus Lupin stood. He had a sad and guilty look on his face, he felt terrible about all of this. "Sadly it's too late to help Remus. The process must be used before their first full moon. That's all they told me when I asked if it was possible to help Remus."

"W-will he be safe?" Molly choked out between sobs. "Will he return to us?"

"I was assured young Ronald could return once his training was complete. If all goes well before the end of summer." Albus saw a weight lift from the family's shoulders. "And he will be returned safely, if not a little banged up. I know for a fact that they're going to train him hard. Ron is their youngest member and they have to get him up to their level quickly. I have the upmost confidence in him. He's a strong boy and expect great things from him."

* * *

**PRESENT**

Loud knocking awakened Ron. "Rise and shine pup!" Ron recognized Alec's voice. "Bathe and put on the clothes set out for you, then get food. I'll see fine you later."

The teen sat up in bed. His desk no longer held the remnants of his dinner. Instead a pair of plain black pants and shirt. Next to those were a few items for Ron to clean himself. Grabbing those Ron left his room and headed for the baths. Lowering himself in the water he let out a sigh. The heat felt good. After taking a few moments to soak he went about washing himself. After dunking his head to clear the suds out of his hair Ron removed himself from the water. Ron dried himself off and put on the new clothes.

"Well they fit rather well." Ron looked himself over before leaving the hot spring. He returned to his room briefly to drop off his clothes and bathing supplies. Then his stomach rumbled, reminding Ron of his hunger. "Right." Remembering the tour from yesterday it was easy to find the dining cavern. Breakfast was already laid out, eggs, fruits, bread, hash browns, bacon and sausage. Ron's mouth watered and he sat down to eat.

"Seems the pup has a bit of an appetite." Alec sat down next to Ron. "Or is that your new beastly side."

"I've always been a big eater." Ron said between bites of a bacon and egg sandwich he made. "How else will this…gift, affect me?"

"Enhanced senses. Strength. Speed. Metabolism, though if you eat as much as you say then I doubt you'll notice a change in that." Alec explained. "We'll be working on controlling some of those senses."

"Strength?" Ron asked. The teen took a drink of juice, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That won't actually kick in until your first transformation." Alec took a piece of bacon and ingested it quickly. "Your body will shift and change. Muscle will grow. Even your magic will get a boost. So I'd turn down the power you use in your spells while you're at school or else people will start asking questions."

Ron just took in all the information. If he could really do all that then this might not be so bad. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you're done with your hash browns." Alec said.

Ron found himself standing in the training cavern with Alec. He was standing in a ring, a blue squishy mat beneath him. Alec was standing in front of him. "Now then." The older werewolf took a step toward the new recruit. "Put on this blindfold."

"Excuse me what?" Ron took the piece of cloth.

"Remember what I said about hearing?" Alec lifted his hand, three more members surrounded Ron. "Ron this is Anderson, Ro, and Lin." Each member nodded to Ron. "As you all remember Ron is the new pup. But let's not go easy on him just for that. Now Ron the purpose of this is to strengthen your hearing and teach you how to listen for impending attacks and other things. Just focus and you'll be alright." The new trainee glanced down at the blindfold before putting it on.

Ron let out a shaky breath. "Ok I'm ready." A few seconds later found Ron on the floor, the side of his face stung but the pain faded quickly. This process repeated itself over the next three hours.

"Here drink this." Jen set down a cold drink in front of Ron. "How did the training go?"

Ron looked up, he had it in his arms folded on the table. "Bad."

"There, there." Jen patted his arm. "We all went through it. Just listen better and you'll succeed."

"You sound a bit like my mum." Ron drank his drink. "So what's next?"

"We're going to play hide and seek." Ron just stared back at her.

A half hour later found Ron outside the hideout, in the woods with Jen. Once again he had the blindfold on. "I'm not going to have to listen again am I?"

Jen chuckled. "No. That's Alec's specialty. You're bad at listening anyway." Ron growled at the jab at his attention span. It reminded him again of his mum. "Take a deep breath through your nose." Ron did as instructed. His nose was assaulted by all new scents. He held his hands to it, hoping that it'd stop. It didn't. The sensory overload was too much causing Ron to lose consciousness.

He woke up later in his room. The blindfold was on his desk. "Welcome back Ronald." Sehan was seated in front of the fireplace.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked.

"A couple hours." Sehan said, gesturing Ron to sit next to him. "Seems your training for the day went exactly as your Seniors had predicted."

"My Seniors?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Jen and Alec. They were chosen to be your mentors. To guide you through your training and change." Sehan explained. "If you have any questions you go to them. Clearly you noticed they were more involved with you then any of the other members." The teen just nodded. "Keep up the good work Ronald." Sehan stood up and moved toward the door. "Oh one more thing." Sehan looked back to Ron. "The next full moon is in three weeks. Then you will come into your own and officially join our ranks. After that you'll learn what this group really is."

* * *

After the three weeks Ron had managed to be able to pick up the hearing technique a bit better. He heard the steps, sometimes, and he was having problems reacting in time. Over in the scent area Ron was coming along well, picking up different scents and identifying, now that the aromas didn't overwhelm him. "I thought eyesight was another sense that gets better." Jen and Alec were walking Ron down another tunnel, one he hadn't gone down on his tour.

"That's another one that has to wait until you change for the first time. Your eyes will change also." Alec pointed to his eyes, Ron noticed the slit pupils again. "You won't exactly have to train that one." The trio stopped in front of a set of heavy wooden doors. "Once you're in here Ronald. You are committed to the pack. Gain another family. Are you ready?"

Was he ready? Was he ready to learn how to control something that back in his old life made him an outcast? To be subjected to discrimination and regulations? Yes, he was ready. He was ready since day one of this. Ron wouldn't let his inner beast win, to tear his life apart. "I'm ready." Alec and Jen went through the doors, holding them open for Ron and he walked into the room. The floor was an intricate gold and purple marble. In the center was a large circle of black marble. In the center was a white circle, representing the full moon. Several smaller circles went around the edge of the black circle, they were purple with different phases of the moon in each one. The circle for the new moon was just a plain purple circle, it was positioned closest to the door Ron entered. The phase before full opposite. High up on the back wall was a big gap, allowing moonlight to shine in onto the center moon. But for right now it was letting in the fading sunlight. Below that was a simple stone alter with a silver chalice resting on it.

Around the moon were other members of the pack. They were here to witness the transformation of their newest member. Sehan knelt in front of the alter and was chanting. Alec stood on the Waxing Crescent. Jen took a spot on the Waning Crescent. "Stand in the center Ron." The teen suppressed his 'no shit' retort as he moved. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was he'd have let it out.

"Once again we find ourselves welcoming a new brother into the pack!" Sehan started speaking. "Ronald Weasley! We all now share the blood of the wolf! But it runs wild, untamed through your veins! But with this ritual we reign in that power!" Sehan picked up the chalice and approached Ron. "Drink Ronald. And may this elixir sooth and tame the wild beast that rages within you."

Ron took the chalice and brought it to his lips. The liquid was a bright pink color and tasted sweet. With a few big gulps Ron had finished it and handed it back. Sehan returned the chalice to the alter then stood before Ron again. "The moon is now on the rise." The sunlight was fading fast. "With it your new power grows. Feel it take hold, fuel your change into this new form. And become strong." He could feel it. New energy was rushing through him as the moonlight covered him and it was getting stronger every second.

Sehan, Jen and Alec all made a hand sign and started chanting. Ron's body started to twitch. Clothes started to shred as his body expanded. Teeth became sharper and nails turner into claws. His ears pointed and pupils became the trademark animal slits. In a few minutes in Ron's place now stood an timber colored werewolf. Glancing around wolf Ron saw everyone else had now turned with him, showing their bond. That they were a pack. Alec the black wolf, Jen was amber like Ron and Sehan was a white wolf. The only white in a sea of black, grey, brown and amber. Ron let out a long howl and the group joined in.

* * *

The following morning Ron had changed back. After getting a new change of clothes, as the change had left him in just a pair of tattered shorts, Ron found himself at a breakfast feast. Sehan sat at the center, Ron being newly turned sat at his right. The eldest of Ron's Seniors, Alec, on Sehan's left. Jen was next to him. The other members filled in the remained empty seats. "To the pup!" Alec raised a mug.

The others yelled and raised their mugs, Ron yelled too. After tasting it he was surprised to taste ale. "Aren't I too young to drink?"

Jezza, who was seated next to Ron, slapped him on the back. "Thanks to your new immune system and healing you can't get drunk. As well as immunity to poison and disease. You see wolf's blood is highly aggressive and attacks and destroys foreign organisms so you'll no longer get sick too." Ron was becoming more and more impressed with his new abilities.

"Now Ronald." Sehan got the lad's attention. "About what we really are. Yes a pack of werewolves but we are more than that. What you see before you is a gathering of some of the greatest magical warriors ever produced. The gift of the wolf was but the start. Each member trains and harnesses their magic. We've become mercenaries. Taking jobs to those who pay enough. I welcome you Ron, to the Lunar Knights."

* * *

Ron sat on his bed, deep in thought. _'Mercenaries?' _It was a lot to take in. Could he become a fighter? He was a werewolf now yes but it was obvious they didn't use that form unless they had to. The stigma of the beast would be the group's undoing. Hunted by the ministry, denied jobs due to discrimination and hatred. It's why they had Jezza, to make them weapons and armor for when they had to fight.

But there was a payoff. Alec had told him after the breakfast feast that the jobs paid well. There was a lot of money to be made. Money, something his family could use more of. The Weasley's were a poor family with seven kids. Ron had been using hand-me-downs from his brothers his whole life. If he could use this to help his family then wouldn't it be ok? Actually when he put it that way the decision wasn't all that hard. Ron would do anything for his family after all, no matter how much they got on his nerves.

Getting off his bed Ron left his bedroom. As he passed people in the tunnels he was regarded with a knowing look, though didn't notice anyone giving him said looks. He was too focused on getting to his destination. They were looks of pride. They knew what he was going to do by the look on his face.

Pushing the doors open Ron was in the moon room. Now in the center was a desk. Seated behind it was Sehan. Leaning against the desk next to Sehan was a staff, this was the first time Ron had seen Sehan's primary weapon. It was made of dark brown oak, a large green and blue swirling jewel attached to the head. A white gem was slowly circling it. Ron knew what that represented, you didn't have to be a genius like Hermione to figure it out. The large gem represented the earth and the small one obviously by default the moon. Standing next to him on his left was Jen. Alec was in front of the desk, leaning against it arms crossed. "Well Ron, have you reached a final decision?"

Ron looked at each person before him. Each had helped him greatly since he had been bitten. Alec with his strength, which Ron drew from when he needed it. Jen with her gentleness that calmed Ron down when the stress was getting to him. And Sehan. Like Dumbledore the Alpha werewolf was full of sage advice. "I'm in."

Alec smirked at Ron. "Good." Pushing off the desk he moved passes Ron. "Let's get you kitted out then." The two went to the forge and found Jezza and another member of the Lunar Knights. "What's up Cam?"

Cam was about the same height as Alec. Brown hair buzzed real short. Red eyes. He was kitted out in a pair of baggy dark grey and blue camo pants held up with a black belt. Slide into slots along the belt were several crystals of different colors. Grey boots. A dark blue t-shirt, over that a black sleeveless zip hoodie. On his waist behind him in a holster was a Model 1887 shotgun. The wood was white birch and the metal a bright gold. "Hey Alec. Pup." Cam greeted. "Just finished getting maintenance done. I'll be out of your way in a bit." Jezza was polishing a dagger. "Glad you stuck with us Ron. You're going to have a blast. The knowledge you pick up here is way more interesting then what you'll learn at Hogwarts."

"Cam here graduated from your school eight years ago, served four years as an Azkaban guard after that and been with us four years now." Alec explained. "Don't know what the odds are that would happen, you two from the same school."

"Hey the people upstairs are pulling the strings mate." Cam chuckled.

"All set Cam." Jezza handed Cam his dagger.

"Thanks Jezza." Cam sheathed the dagger. The holster on his waist held a spot for his knife. "You are a master of your craft. I'll catch you blokes later. Master Sehan has an assignment for me." With that Cam left the forge, patting Ron on the back as he left.

"So Jezza let's see what you've come up with for Ron here." Alec crossed his arms in anticipation.

"I've been forging for the last three weeks pup and this is what I came up with." On top of the anvil there was a sheet covering whatever mystical object lay underneath. Jezza grabbed the sheet and pulled it off in dramatic fashion. Clearly there was some magic involved as there was no way that weapon would fit underneath. Ron's weapons was a large two handed sword. The blade was a dull grey, white runes flashed along the blade before fading and remaining hidden, the hilt a simple cross guard of bright polished silver. Set in the blade right above the cross guard was a dull white gem. The handle was black and the pommel was a silver spike. Next to it was a black metal sheath. Around the opening and on the end was silver trim.

"Oh wicked." Ron picked up the blade. It was surprisingly light. But that was to his now enhanced strength.

"And over here is the rest of your gear." Jezza gestured to a mannequin. There was a jacket that had fur around the collar, it was the same color as his fur when he transformed. Coincidence? No. There were two big pockets lower on the front and four smaller ones on the upper chest. On both shoulders was a plate of armor covering both upper arms, the right plate had another pouch, two black straps attached to the sleeve held it tightly to the plate. The left had a sheath for his standard dagger. The pants were a plain grey, not camo like Cam. Two pockets on each thigh and regular pockets. A black belt with a silver wolf head belt buckle. There was also a pair of grey boots to match the pants and black fingerless gloves.

Ron approached the set and took one of the sleeves in his hand. "This is….amazing."

"I'm glad you like it Ron." Jezza picked up a hammer. It had a squared handle, a wider squared shaft. The head had a square piece of black metal, a green rune on each side. A slab of emerald gem stone next to it, then a large gray stone piece on each end made up the striking surface. On the top of the head and the end of the handle was the traditional silver spike.

"I love it." Ron took the clothes off the mannequin.

"Go put them in your room." Alec ordered. "We still have two months to develop your abilities."

* * *

Ron's training intensified. With his stamina now boosted after his transformation he was able to train harder and longer. His hearing had improved and he could evade, and sometimes counter, effectively. His nose was able to sniff out Jen easily when she hide in the forest. Jezza trained him on his weapon, apparently the requirement for being the Forge Master meant you had to be a Weapons Master too. Ron didn't like being on the receiving end of that hammer though. Sehan, Cam and other members helped him learn a few simple spells and better perfect ones he already knew. Also he'd spend two hours each day practicing his transformation, the more he got used to it the faster he could shift. And true to Alec's word his eyesight didn't need any real developing. His now slit pupils could see things even more clearly, farther and had low-light and dark-vision.

Now as Ron stood in front of Sehan, flanking Alec's left, Jen on the right, he could only wonder how much more he had to do before he was allowed to go home. From there it would be only four more years until he was out of Hogwarts then he could focus his energy on pack duties. Of course he would spend his summers here, training and working. "Ronald your training progress has been remarkable. You still have a week and a half before we expected you to be able to return to your family." Ron beamed at the praise. "So the three of us were thinking. Why not let you get some practical experience? We have a simple job that shouldn't take more than a few days. What do you say?"

Put his skills to the test? Get a little spending money before he has to return to Hogwarts? Sounded like a good idea to him. "Sure. Could be fun."

"Oh no doubt." Sehan placed a small scroll on his desk. "Here's the contract and the details. Have fun at Greengrass Manor."

* * *

**Well there it is, chapter one. love it? hate it? expect #2 sometime in the next few days**


	2. The Mission

**here it is! chapter 2. Ron's first assignment.**

* * *

Greengrass. That name sounded familiar to him. The entire journey to the manor it had been in the back of his mind. Deep down he knew he should know it. But Ron figured that it didn't really matter and that if it was really important it would come back to him. Alec could see his charge had a lot on his mind. Of course the senior knew. And when Ron wasn't looking he'd give his student a smirk. What? Of course they'd check out their employer before taking a job. Finding out his daughter went to Hogwarts and was even in Ron's year was a nice bit of information to learn, and a fun way to mess with Ron.

"This is it." The duo were standing in front of a large iron gate, the sun low in the sky. It'd be night in an hour or so. "Now Ron I'm here to observe and do the talking. As strong and capable as you are most nobility won't like to negotiate terms with a teenager and might see it as an insult. Both of which are bad. If I'm really needed I'll step in. The show is yours." Ron just nodded. They waited at the gate. A servant of the manor was quickly making their way up the path to the gate.

"Apologies for the wait sirs." The servant bowed. "You arrived earlier than expected. Otherwise we would have had someone waiting."

"Not a problem, we understand. We like being early." Alec replied. "We thought the lord would appreciate the haste." With the wave of a wand the gate swung open and the two werewolf mercenaries entered the grounds. They were lead through the gardens. It was quite expansive. Exquisite flowers and waterworks everywhere. A pavilion and bench swing also decorated the property.

"Beautiful." Ron spoke as he followed behind his mentor.

"I'll be sure to pass along your comment to the lady of the house young sir." The servant had heard Ron's word. "She always enjoys when someone appreciates her hard work."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was mad. Days ago someone had broken into her home and stolen a precious family heirloom. An amulet. A gold and emerald amulet that had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. It was her birthright and someone had taken it. She could care less about the other items that were taken. "Daphne?" Her sister Astoria was seated on Daphne's bed, watching her elder sister pace, pillow cradled in her arms. "It'll be ok."

"I just can't believe this happened." Daphne stopped pacing and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Didn't father hire people to track down the thief?" Astoria asked.

"I believe so." Daphne laid back onto her bed. "They better get it back." Astoria sighed. She knew how much Daphne loved that amulet.

Astoria was going to say something else when both girls heard voices coming from downstairs. Exiting the room they looked down and saw two new figures, well only one was new. Daphne immediately recognized the small one. That mop of red hair was hard to forget. What she didn't understand though was why he was armed like the other man. "Weasley."

* * *

The two wolves were brought into a large office. The servant held the door open, allowing the warriors to enter before closing it and leaving. "You two made excellent timing. Please sit." They did as instructed.

"So Lord Greengrass. I hear you're missing a family heirloom." Alec spoke.

"Yes." Reginald Greengrass was a rather slim, balding, greying haired man. "A few days ago a man managed to get past the wards and empty a private vault. It contained several precious gems, but most importantly an amulet that has been passed down the family matriarchs for generations. I would greatly appreciate it if you could return it. The other gems are not important. Just the amulet."

"We'll get started immediately." Alec stood. "If you could show us where the vault is so we can begin our investigation."

Reginald stood up. "Of course, right this way." He was about to step around the desk when a knock came on his door. "Enter." The same servant entered the room. "What is Davidson?" Davidson approach Reginald and leaned in, whispering something. "Really? Very well then. If your charge wouldn't mind staying behind a moment? Seems my daughter would like a word with him."

Alec looked to Ron, winked and elbowed him gently. "You dog. See you soon pup."

Ron watched them leave, he was now alone in the office. Expensive artwork hung up on the walls. Thick books, dusty, old and leather bound, filled the bookcases. And everything was made out of a dark oak. And the chairs were very luxurious. It was making him nervous, being around so many expensive things. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for Greengrass' daughter. She had long dark hair, though Ron could see blonde roots, her natural color coming back through. She had piercing blue eyes that served her stern look well. "Daphne? Aw man I should've remembered."

Daphne couldn't believe it. Ronald Weasley, in her home conducting business with her father. Not only that but he had a sword on his back. She noticed he was a little taller and muscular but other than that no real changes other than his slit eyes. She had never been close enough to really see Ron's eyes so she just assumed some sort of birth defect. "So I guess this explains why you were missing the last two weeks of school huh? Run of to join a band of misfits did you?"

Ron took a deep breath to keep from lashing out. One thing that was drilled into his head was to remain calm and respectful. He was now not only representing himself but the Lunar Knights. He had to be professional, their reputation was on the line and if they wanted more work it had to remain intact. "I wouldn't call us misfits. More like mercenaries." Ron explained, suppressing his outburst. "I take it you're aware of the amulet?"

Daphne's eyes widened. These were the people sent to retrieve her family's heirloom? "Yes I am aware. Who better to send on a noble quest then a Gryffindor lion?" Ron snorted. "What was that for?"

"Nothing just that was a bit hilarious to me for some reason." _'Not really a lion anymore am I?' _Ron thought to himself.

"Look at you using a big boy word." Daphne taunted. "Granger seems to have pounded some knowledge in through your thick skull after all."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I'm hilarious." Daphne either didn't notice or didn't care. Ron guessed the latter.

Alec poked his head into the office. "You two done flirting and or making out?" Ron suppressed a gagging noise, Daphne did not. "Ms. Greengrass I hope you've _discussed_ everything with my associate but I really need his assistance. Pup, let's go."

Ron remembered the rule to be polite to the client and those related to them. "Bye Daphne."

Alec led Ron to the scene of the crime. "So? How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Ron looked at Alec.

"You have a lot to learn my young apprentice." Alec entered the room and Ron followed. They were alone in what Ron would guess a study. A painting was opened on hinges and a safe was opened. "Ok Ron get to work." Nodding Ron started sniffing around, quite literally. He picked up numerous scents. And he could match them to those in the house. Davidson, Reginald and Daphne along with her sister and mother. The women all had similar scents, Caramel, more than likely using the same products. One scent however was different. "Got a new scent." Ron followed it out of the room and down the hall.

Daphne was standing in her doorway, she watched as Ron stomped his way down the hall and quickly descend the stairs. Shaking her head at him she entered her room.

Ron followed the scent down into the basement and over to a window. Alec stood at the bottom of the stairs and watch Ron struggling to climb out the small window. "Almost there!"

The young werewolf crawled out and picked himself up, dusting off his clothes. Ron turned back to the window. "Ok I'm out! Now you!"

"Why are you yelling?" Came a voice from above him.

"So Alec knows I made it out and can come out." Ron looked up to see Daphne out on the balcony.

"Why didn't you just use the front door and walk back over here like he did?" Daphne pointed. Ron glanced behind him to see Alec, a smirk on his face. "You're still an idiot Weasley."

Ron ignored the laughing girl behind him. "I'm just going to say that I admired the lack of hesitation to climb through that. But we really should press on." Ron's face darkened as he walked past his senior to continue his search. He followed the scent to the edge of the property.

"Hold up." Alec brought the two to a stop. "This is the edge of the property. There should be a ward barrier." The senior werewolf drew his sword. Over the summer Ron learned that Alec was a wizard but he had never seen his wand. The runes on Alec's sword lit up and he lifted the blade up. Part of the ward revealed itself. Though there was a chunk missing out of it. "He cut through the barrier."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"Means he's good, whoever he is." Alec sheathed his sword. "We just have to be better." The duo stepped through the hole.

"Hey, how did you do that back there?" Ron inquired, glancing at Alec's sword.

"I took a feat that lets me use my sword as an implement for casting." Alec explained. Ron just used made a confused noise. The senior sighed. "That's what I get for making a DnD reference. I learned how to use my sword to channel my magic instead of a wand. It's an advanced skill and a few of the members can do it, Jezza and Sehan are two." Ron looked at his right arm sleeve, where his wand was now stored. He didn't think it was possible to use something else to cast magic instead of a wand other than just your hand. Just how powerful were the Lunar Knights?

Tracking the scent they came to a large rock formation with a cave entrance. Ron heard Alec sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just should've seen this coming. Damn caves." Alec drew his blade, prompting Ron to do the same. "Newbies first."

With his sword raised Ron entered the cave. The light from the cave entrance slowly faded. But it didn't hinder Ron. Thanks to his new wolf eyes he could see perfectly. _'No more stumbling in the dark and stubbing my toe when I wake up in the middle of the night to get something to eat.' _When told of this ability that was Ron's first thought. Even becoming a werewolf didn't take Ron's thoughts off food for long.

The cave wasn't much. Just a couple meters deep and soon Ron was at the end, it opened to a large dead end cavern. There was a small fire going and three figures. Two were sitting on a log. The third was seated on a large boulder. Ron's enhanced eyes could see him holding the amulet. Ron tightened the grip on his sword and walked confidently into the cavern. "Oi!"

"Shite! It's a rozzer!" One of the men on the log fell off.

"Calm down!" The man with the amulet yelled. "It's just a dainty whelp." The man put the amulet in a bag. "So tell me kid how did you track down a world class thief such as myself?"

"World class?" Ron's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You mean you've never heard of me?" The teen shook his head. "Argh! I never get any recognition. Alright brat listen up! I am Nicholai Valentine. Expert thief. These are my lackeys Dagger and Club." Ron could tell those were horribly self-assigned nicknames. The two did fit the lackey description though. Appearance unkempt, dirty clothes and greasy hair, missing teeth, one even had a broken nose that didn't heal properly, disfiguring him.

"Nice nicknames. Ok." Ron pointed to Nicholai with his sword. "I'll make this easy for you lot. Just hand over the amulet. Then you and thing one and two here can leave without any trouble."

This brought a round of laughter from the men. "Look kid, you got a lot of balls coming in here." Nicholai drew a wand, Dagger and Club stood up and each had a weapon of their namesake. "But I think my associates will see you out now."

Ron took a two handed grip on his sword. "Well my associate….is…..not here." Nicholai laughed.

"Seems you've been abandoned." Ron was about to curse his mentor when a new scent floated into the cavern. Alec was standing just outside the cavern entrance, out of sight. Club lunged, bringing his weapon down. The piece of wood stood no chance against Ron's enchanted greatsword. Easily he slashed upward, through it. Club continued his momentum forward. Ron spun and brought his sword back down opening Club's side. The minion fell do the ground, slain.

Ron let out a beast like growl. One of the things Ron learned was that they could roar and howl when not in their beast forms. Needless to say vocal arguments got loud. But now the wolf turned to face dagger but he wasn't there. Focusing his senses it wasn't hard to find him, Dagger made it obvious. Turning around and ducking Ron slashed. Dagger's idea of sneaking up when Ron's back was turned fell through as he collapsed, his innards now becoming known as his outards.

"Oh my, you are quite the impressive warrior." Ron faced Nicholai again. The man was now standing on the ground, squaring off against Ron. The tip of his wand glowed as a spell was ready. "But what now? Clearly I'm no squib like those two gits." Nicholai readied a spell. "And if you are a wizard then you'd still have the trace on your wand. The ministry would be here before you could even blink."

"You're right about the trace." Ron lied. "Guess I'll have to do without." Ron took a new stance. There was a confident smirk plastered across his face. It made Nicholai nervous. He suspected Ron had a few tricks up his sleeves. This boy was crafty. "Now I'll ask you again. The amulet or your life? I have no problems taking either." Since his time with the pack Ron's attitude toward the act of killing changed. Ron recognized that in his new line of work there would be times he'd have to fight and take the lives. Some members did so without hesitation, preferring the straightforwardness and the ease of ending their job quickly. Others, like Ron had done twice, would give them the choice to save themselves.

But Nicholai didn't want to save himself apparently. He just laughed. "You're persistent kid. Guess we'll just have to do it the fun way." The magic bolt was fired. Ron held his sword horizontally, one flat side facing outward. His left hand came to just above the guard. Ron ran his palm across the blade, stopping at the top of the runes. All of them lit up then faded, except the middle one. It stayed lit. The magic attack was about two inches away from Ron. It impacted, causing a barrier to reveal itself. "Well aren't you just full of surprises!? You're getting annoying kid!" Ron said nothing, just pulled his sword back and hurled it toward Nicholai.

The thief dodged it easily. It clanged as it bounced across the ground. "That the best you got?" Ron just glared. Nicholai shot another bolt at Ron knocking him on his back. His eyes closed in pain and when he opened them he saw Nicholai standing in front of him. "Well it's been fun kid. Well for me, not for you. Normally I don't kill people, my line of work is item liberation after all. But you could be dangerous down the line. Can't be having that. So, any last words?"

"Just two." Ron raised his arm, his new wand sliding out from the sleeves into his open hand. "Accio sword." The sword picked itself off the ground and sailed across the room, blade first. It all happened so fast Nicholai couldn't react as Ron's sword skewered itself through Nicholai's back. The man fell over. Ron picked himself back up. Opening his hand his wand went back inside his sleeve. "You can come out now."

"I'm impressed pup! That was handled beautifully." Alec came up to Ron. "I mean tricking him into thinking you were helpless then calling your weapon back." The senior started clapping. "You're a natural." Ron beamed at the praise. "Grab the merchandise."

Ron walked over to the satchel. Going back to Alec he handed the bag to his mentor. Alec went over them, making sure they were all here. Ron sighed, his body coming down from the adrenalin. Taking a deep breath through his nose he picked up something. "Do you smell that?"

Alec started using his nose. "It's faint, the source hasn't been here in a couple days. It's a person's scent. Can't place my finger on it."

"Davidson!" Ron exclaimed, remembering he had gotten a better whiff of it then Alec had having done the search of the room. "It's his scent."

"That explains how they got in the house. Davidson helped them. He probably wanted to fence the amulet and the rest of the jewels if they're really that valuable." Alec shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket. "Now let's go get him. He probably figured out we'd catch Nicholai already and will have made a move."

The two of them ran out of the cave as fast as they could back toward the manor.

* * *

Daphne never liked Davidson. She thought he was a useless tool. Several times she's mentioned to her father that he should hire a better assistant. He was spineless and incapable of his own work, often passing his work off to the other staff members. And now he was holding her and her family hostage, peaking out the window no doubt looking for the two mercenaries her father had hired. "Do you really think you can get away with this?" Daphne's father asked.

"Stop talking to me!" Reginald noted how fidgety Davidson was. He wrapped an arm around his wife tighter, Astoria held onto her father. Daphne on the other hand wasn't worried at all.

"You ok Daphne?" Her mother, Anora, asked. "You scared?"

"Oh I'm fine." Daphne looked at her nails, bored. "I'm not scared. Let's just say that my classmate has a habit of saving people." And as if on cue the power started flickering on and off.

"I know you're out there!" Davidson panicked. "I have hostages!" He moved around the desk. "Come here!" He grabbed Daphne and backed up to the far wall, next to the window. Daphne screamed. "Shut up!" Then came the howling. The sound of two wolves sent shivers down everyone's spines. Their blood running cold at the haunting sound. Then the lights went out completely. "Is this all you have? Tricks?" Davidson flicked his wand, speaking Lumos. The spell illuminated the room, revealing Alec and Ron's figures right in front of him. "Shit!" Davidson casted a spell. Alec had his sword up to deflect. Due to the close range of the blast Davidson got knocked backward into the wall and was rendered unconscious.

Daphne was not so fortunate. She went out the window. "Crap miscalculated!" Alec yelled.

Ron was already in motion. Not a second after Daphne went backward through the window Ron was moving, jumping out after her. Ron wrapped her up in his arms and shifted his body so he landed on his feet. Daphne, no longer feeling herself falling, opened her eyes. She stared up at the face of her savior. "You ok Daphne?"

"I'm ok. You can put me down now." Ron did as requested.

"I'm really sorry about that you were supposed to go more to your left and-" Ron got cut off as Daphne grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Ron was caught off guard. Here was a pretty girl kissing him. There were no thoughts of Slytherin or Gryffindor. No all he had were overwhelmingly pleasant feelings as he was kissed. And before he could kiss back she ended it.

"That's for playing hero and saving me." Even though she said it as if it took so much effort to thank him she had a blush on her face.

"Oi! You two done sucking face down there?" Alec leaned out the window. Ron's already darkened face darkened more. Daphne heard her sister laugh and her face darkened also. "Good work Ron!"

Reginald opened the drawer where Davidson had put his family's wands. "We owe you our lives."

"All in a day's work." Alec moved away from the window, done teasing his charge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature bag. "I believe these belong to you."

"You retrieved all of them?" Reginald took the bag. "I know I said these were acceptable losses but I am glad you got them back for my family." He reached into his desk, pulling out a sizable pouch of money. "The payment, as negotiated." Reginald reached into the other bag and pulled out a few shiny gems of different colors. "And a bonus, for saving the lives of my family."

"You sure know how to treat your employees." Alec took the pouch and pocketed it. "I hope you request our services again." Alec bowed respectfully.

"Indeed I will." Reginald sat behind his desk. "A question before you depart?" Alec, who had turned to leave, turned back around to hear the question. "That boy who you worked with, what's his name?"

"Ronald Weasley. Goes to school with your daughters and our newest recruit. We expect great things from him. He has a certain knack for this sort of work." With another nod goodbye Alec left.

* * *

The next day the Greengrass family sat at their dining room table having dinner. "Daphne?"

"Yes father?"

"What can you tell me about that Weasley boy that saved you?"

Daphne took a drink before answering. "Well, he's a Gryffindor. So he's really courageous. But you saw that. He has a strong sense of justice and morality. And he's kind, if you don't threaten his friends or family. If you do then he's always willing to stand up to anyone, he's very noble. Academically he's not the brightest but something tells me that's about to change. So typical noble Gryffindor. Too bad his family is poor. Ron might've actually have been worth something."

"You used his first name and not in an insulting manor. For the first time. Ever." Astoria pointed out.

Daphne's face darkened at having the slip caught by her little sister.

"You know the Weasley family is a very old pureblood line that has produced several strong wizards and witches throughout the years. Even if they have hit a financial rough patch there is still strength in their bloodline. The young boy might be the strongest yet once those mercenaries get done molding him into a fearsome warrior." The Greengrass matriarch spoke up. "Definitely one to keep an eye on."

"Hmm." Reginald scratched his chin. "Very interesting."

* * *

Ron and Alec entered the cave to applause. A big 'Congratulations Ron' sign hung up. "What's this?"

"We're celebrating your first successful assignment." Alec explained. "But first it's time you get our insignia." Alec led Ron to Cam's bedroom. "You ready in there?"

"Course I am." Cam gestured for Ron to sit down. "Now then Ron." Cam turned to show Ron his back. Up by the shoulder sat a crescent moon in black ink. Alec rolled up his sleeve to show a similar mark on his shoulder. "Now, take your shirt off and lay on your back." Cam ordered, taking hold of his tattoo gun.

"Cam's our ink master." Alec patted Ron's shoulder. "You're in good hands."

Twenty minutes later had Ron officially branded with the insignia of the Lunar Knights. A crescent moon on his left chest, over his heart. Thanks to his healing the bleeding stopped in a matter of seconds and the pain subsided in minutes. "It's official now?"

"No it's been since you decided to stay. Now you can just wear our emblem proudly!" Alec and Cam cheered. "Now let's go party."

It was quite the gathering. Everyone was in the dining cavern, the fire was large and burning bright. Many had their arms around each other, mugs of brew in their other hands and chanting drinking songs. Ron was seated at the table surrounded by the few people he got to know better than the rest over the three months. They were giving Ron gifts.

Jen had gotten Ron a wolf head necklace, dark grey with red rubies for eyes. "It's the depictions of the wolf of legend Fenrir. May his spirit watch over, guide and protect you."

"Thank you Jen." Ron gave Jen a hug, she had become something like a big sister that he never had. After the hug she put the necklace on him.

Cam gave him a belt. It had bullets going around it. "There's no such thing as looking too badass." Cam gave a thumbs up to Ron.

Jezza and Alec each gave Ron a book. Leather bound tomes with a clasp on the front. Jezza's was a book of sword techniques he could learn outside his regular combat style. It was black with a gold clasp. While Alec's was some advanced magic skills and techniques he might find useful. A dark brown book with a grey clasp.

"Ronald, it will sadden me to see you leave us tomorrow. But I know you must. You are young and deserve to enjoy your youth with your friends and family before you become a fulltime active member. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say the day you come back to us is a day we can't wait to come." Sehan smiled and the others agreed. "And so I present this. May you someday use it either protect yourself or to protect others as you stand in front of evil." Sehan presented Ron with a Kite shield. The face was black with a white circle on it. There was a black silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon on it. The trim of the shield was made was gold.

"This is amazing." Ron held the shield in front of him, running his hand across the face a few times. "Thank you all so much." Ron enjoyed the rest of his celebration. Drinking, laughing and singing with the others. He enjoyed the feeling of comradery and it saddened him that he'd be away from his new friends until the next summer, yet at the same time he was eager to see his family again.

* * *

The next morning Ron was up early packing his things. His new clothes went into a bag along with the presents he received last night. It was with a heavy heart that he did this. His experience here was incredible. He learned cool new things. Met interesting and powerful people. And he took part in a ritual that let him control his werewolf abilities. Without that he'd be forced to live the life of a pariah. But now no one would know but him, his family and friends, the trusted staff at Hogwarts and those in his new pack. Plus he had earned some money. Alec had given the entire payment to Ron, which he quickly deposited into his family's vault before they returned to the den.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder he moved to the door, stopping in the doorway to look back at his room. It'd be awhile before he saw it again. Closing the door Ron walked down the tunnel to the entrance. Predictably he saw everyone there waiting for him. "Ready for your trip back Ron?"

"I have to be. If I'm not back to make it to Hogwarts my mum will kill me." Ron chuckled. "I just want to say, thank you all for what you've done."

"Think nothing of it Ron." Sehan placed a hand on Ron's shoulders. "Like I said you're one of us. And we always help a brother. And while it fills us with sadness for you to leave us after only a few months we know you must. But you always have a place here and we look forward to your return."

After more words and hugs from the others Ron waved them goodbye before leaving the den. Shifting the weight of the bag on his back he made it to the tree line before looking back at the den. Sucking in a deep breath he let it out as a long howl. Of course Ron got a chorus of howls from his pack. With a sad smile on his face Ron turned and walked into the forest.

* * *

Summer was winding down and the Weasley family was rushing about doing last minute preparations before the school term started. Molly Weasley was outside hanging up the laundry. Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden, punishment for pranking Ginny. Ginny was washing some purple gunk out of her hair, thanks to said twin brother's prank. After hanging up a sheet Molly paused in her work to stare out across the land. Every day she imagined her baby boy coming home. Just walking up toward the house. Like what that figure off in the distance was doing.

"Boys! Ginny!" Molly called. Fred and George came out of the garden, shoving each other lightly. Ginny stepped out of the house, a white towel in her hands as she dried her hair. The kids joined their mother and they also noticed the figure closing in on the house. He was wearing dark clothing, a large sword on his back and a familiar head of red hair. "Ron!"

Ron broke into a sprint and closed the gap fast, wrapping his mother into a big hug. "Oh mum."

"My baby." Molly cried. After calming down she pulled away to look at her son, holding his cheeks. "You've gotten a little bigger over the summer."

"Ron!" Fred and George picked up Ron and spun him around. "So glad you're not dead!"

"Oh geez thanks." Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers' remark. They set him down and Ginny jumped into his arms. Ron spun her around. "Gin!"

"Thank Merlin you're back! Now they can prank you again instead of me." Ginny cheered.

"Oh I can tell you all missed me so much." Ron set his sister down. "Blimey it's good to be home."

Molly ushered her children inside the house. Ron was seated at the table. His mother started preparing food for him. "Dear, what happened after you left school?"

"Well. First we travelled to the den, which is where they all meet." Ron explained. "They gave me a room for my stay, some wicked new clothes." He gestured to his combat gear. "They also made me this." Ron's sword was leaning against the table next to him. "And the important thing is that I can control my new form."

"So, does that mean…"

"Yes. I won't change during the full moon. I have complete control." Molly put a plate of food in front of her son who began eating. Ron ate as if he hadn't in days. "Oh I missed your cooking mum." Molly smiled at that.

"Hello family!" A voice cut into the conversation.

"Oh good your father is home early."

Ron stood up. Arthur Weasley strolled into his house. His son Percy was behind him, the boy had been tagging along with his father all summer. Getting a closer look at how the ministry was run. He wanted to work there after Hogwarts. Arthur set his bag down and turned to face his family. But when he did he stopped. There before him was his son who had been gone for three months. Arthur pulled his son into a hug. "I missed you son."

"I missed you too dad." After hugging it out with his father Ron retold everything he said to the others.

"It's good to have you back Ron." Arthur said.

"It's good to be back." Ron had a large smile on his face.

"I got news also family. I've gotten us tickets to the world cup!" Arthur announced.

"Seems I picked the right time to come back." Ron chuckled.

Later after supper Ron unpacked everything. His clothes were folded in his drawers. His knew tomes sat on his bedside table with his necklace sitting on it. His shield hung up on the wall across from his bed so he could see it. His sword was propped up against the wall next to his bed. After he was finished setting everything back up the way he liked it there came a knock on his door. "Yes?"

His mother and father came into his room. "Ron we'd like to talk about earlier. It seemed as if you weren't telling us everything."

Ron sighed. His parents could always tell when he was lying. "Shut the door please." Ron grabbed his wand as his father shut the door. With a flick of his wand Ron cast a silencing charm. "Before you asked this was given to me. It was so I could practice without the ministry finding out." He gestured for his parents to sit on his bed. "Everything I told you was completely true. I just didn't mention the part where the group I joined turned out to be a group of werewolf mercenaries."

"What?"

"They use their gift to help them on jobs for whoever is willing to negotiate a price." Ron explained. "Did you ever notice a large sum of money and a few precious gems added to our family's vault?"

"We did….the goblins said it was a legitimate transfer." Arthur said after thinking about it.

"That was from me." Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked away from his parents, nervous. "Before I left I went out on a job, to make it official. They said I could keep all the payment since it was my first one. Now before you say anything I'm not technically a mercenary until I finish school. Once that's done I can go work for them full time. The pay is good, really good. And with my change it's perfect for me."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. "Is there any alternatives?" They weren't too keen on the idea of their son fighting for a living.

"No." Ron shook his head. "I gave them my word I'd return next summer to continue my training also. Besides I don't think I'd get much fulfillment out of any other career now."

"I guess that's it then." Ron's parents stood. "Thank you for being honest with us Ron." Ron ended his charm. "Now rest up. Harry and Hermione are arriving tomorrow and the day after that we go to the cup."

"Good night." Ron slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Hushed voices and quiet steps woke Ron up around six. He knew who the voices belonged to. Fred and George. Getting out of bed he went to the door and stood next to it. Thirty seconds later it swung open, blocking Ron from their view. They crept into the room and saw the bed empty. "Where is he?"

"Behind you." The twins screamed and held a hand over their hearts. Ron laughed.

"You git!"

"Nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry but I won't be so easy to prank anymore." Ron tapped his ears. "Heard you coming a mile away." The twins had degected looks on their faces as one of their favorite past times was no longer possible. "Oh well. Want to get Gin?" Needless to say a minute later found the three inside their little sister's room.

Ron gestured to his brothers to cover their ears. They did so immediately. Ron, thinking of his parents, cast a silencing charm. After making sure his parents wouldn't wake Ron sucked in a deep breath. He let out a loud roar that sent Ginny out of her bed and onto the floor causing the three brothers to laugh. "You ass!" Ginny launched herself at Ron, who caught his little sister and threw her over his shoulder. After that they ran outside where they horsed around.

The children marched back into the house after an hour of Ginny chasing her older siblings and failing to catch them. They sat around the table for breakfast. "You all enjoy yourselves?" Molly asked her children. Ginny huffed and mumbled curses at her brothers who laughed again. The Weasley Matriarch smiled, glad to see all her children up to their usual antics. "Ron, Harry and Hermione will be here in about three hours." Ron was excited to see his friends again.

Once breakfast was complete Ron went upstairs and change into his training clothes. He was planning on getting at least two hours of training. Grabbing his sword he went back downstairs and outside to the barn. It was empty enough that he could swing his sword without causing destruction. Ron did basic stretches and even found a sturdy beam to do some pull-ups. After completing his warm up Ron grabbed his sword and started practicing his katas and forms. He wished he had someone to practice against. He missed the brutal training sessions with Alec and Jezza.

Ron worked up a decent sweat then sheathed his blade. Hermione and Harry hadn't arrived yet so grabbing his wand he worked on refining his magic. Ron's goal was to be able to use Accio silently. That way his foe wouldn't know what he was calling for and react. If Nicholai had faster reflexes the battle would've went different. The sword, after a half hour, had started to twitch when his mother called for him out of the barn.

Pocketing his wand and grabbing his sword with his left hand Ron left his makeshift training ground. Entering the house Ron had smelt Harry and Hermione before he saw them. The two newest scents mixed with the familiar scent of his home.

"Ron!" Both teens exclaimed when they saw their friend. They had been extremely worried when they got back from their time traveling adventure and he wasn't there. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you guys too." Ron returned the hugs from his friends.

"We were so worried when we didn't see you when we got back to Hospital Wing." Hermione noted the new features on Ron. Harry did too. Namely the sword and the slit pupils. "What happened?"

"Well as you know Professor Lupin bit me." Ron sat down to explain. "And Professor Dumbledore called in a favor to get me some help controlling my new werewolf powers." Ron told them about what he went through over the summer. After he excused himself so he could shower, as he still smelt like sweat from his morning workout.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked once she heard the water running.

"Well he says he can control it. Plus Dumbledore set everything up. He's our friend and the Professor is our headmaster. We should trust them." Hermione nodded. Ron was their friend, he wouldn't want harm to come to them so he wouldn't lie.

After Ron showered the group of friends played a pick-up game of Quidditch until dinner. There Mr. Weasley told Hermione and Harry about their plans to go to the world cup. Of course they were excited. After dinner Ron and Harry were in Ron's room. Harry was inspecting Ron's sword, trying to hold it up and struggling. "It's heavy!"

Laughing Ron took it from his best mate. With one hand Ron sheathed it and put it back next to his bed. "Maybe someday mate."

"Show off." Harry now looked at Ron's shield. "So, a mercenary?"

"Yeah it's some wicked stuff." Ron laid on his bed. "But at this point it's the best career for me. With my new abilities and strength."

Harry said nothing for a bit as he laid down. "Well, if things at school keep getting stranger I'm glad we have you as our secret weapon."

* * *

The following morning found the teens up early and marching to a portkey. Ron was wearing his grey combat pants and boots, along with the belt and necklace he had received. Up top was a simple red t-shirt. "Here it is kids!"

Ron's ear twitched. "We have guests." He looked to his right. "Two people, male. One a little older than us and he seems familiar. The other is about my dad's age."

"Hello Arthur!" Ron tuned everything out as best he could as his dad's friend and their Hufflepuff upperclassman talked. Cedric was talking to the group and he noticed a strange scent from Ginny and Hermione. Ron coughed loudly into his hand and looked away when he figured out.

"You ok son?" His father asked.

"All good!" _'Though I think you and mum better talk with Gin. Damn pheromones.' _"Just wondering when we'll be going."

"Right then everyone grab on." After touching the boot the world shifted and warped. The ground was coming in close rapidly and Ron turned, landing on his feet. "Everyone ok?" Arthur asked.

Once everyone said they were fine, though a few envious looks were given to Ron, the group separated. Cedric and his father went to their own spot and Ron's group went to theirs to set up their tent. "This a new tent dad?"

"Yep! Everyone get in." Once they did they realized it was bigger on the inside.

"I love magic." Ron chuckled at Harry's comment.

They had some time to kill before the match. So the group of friends decided to walk the camp grounds. Several vendors were selling items. Hermione and Harry were inspecting some binocular looking things. "Harry you think Cedric will be in the box with us?" Hermione asked innocently enough that Harry didn't pick up the tone of a girl with a slight crush. But Ron did, since Hermione's scent changed again.

'_Fuck this I'm out.'_ Ron wished then and there that he there had to be something like selective smelling, where he could filter out the stuff he didn't want to smell and only smell the important stuff, like selective hearing but different. So Ron walked away from his friends, knowing where to find them later. The plan was to meet up for dinner before the match. Ron was enjoying his walk alone. The people he encountered were friendly and waving to him and he'd wave back and smile. Next thing he knew he was in a new section of tents that were obviously of a more upper class variety.

His nose decided to act up again. Ron picked up a familiar scent of caramel. And as the saying goes he followed his nose. "Well look who it is." A familiar voice called out.

"Daphne." Ron said, taking in her appearance. Tight dark blue jeans, black sneakers with green laces and black t-shirt with a green tank top over that. Immediately the memory of their kiss surfaced in his mind. Ron's face darkened. "How have you been?"

"Well I haven't been blasted out any windows lately so I'm alright." Daphne crossed her arms. "I see you made it home in time to go to Hogwarts."

"Yes I made it home two days ago." Ron explained. "It was nice to see everyone again."

Daphne moved closer to Ron, slowly, almost predator like. "And where are the other two lions then? Wherever there's one of you the other two aren't far behind."

"Inspecting a vendor's goods. I didn't much care for the stock." Ron couldn't help but stare at the approaching Daphne. He was beginning to hate puberty and he was certain he'd hate it more over the years when it really decided to hit him with the full force.

"Hey Daphne!" A new voice caught their attention. "What's the Weasel doing here?"

"Just talking Tracey." Daphne glanced back at her friend.

"Well get that loser out of here." She glared at Ron who suppressed a growl.

"What's going on out there?" Reginald Greengrass emerged from the tent. "Oh hello Ronald. How nice to see you on better circumstances."

"I agree sir, nice to see you again too." Ron was polite, which shocked Tracey. Daphne though expected it. Since Ron's disappearance it was evident he changed. For the better. Though he was still a little hostile to her, she could hear it in his tone when he talked. Like he was holding back. But considering what her friends say to him whenever they clashed with the trio she understood that feeling would take a bit to get over. At least he was trying, if only for the sake of appeasing her and her father who was now a big fan of Ron's little club of powerful magical fighters.

"Back for the school year are you?"

"Yes sir. My mum would kill me if I missed it." Ron managed to smile. Daphne couldn't believe how chummy Ron and her father were being.

"For good reason. Education is important after all." Reginald smiled.

"Ron! Where are you!?" Ron heard the sound of his friends calling out to him.

"I'll let you get back to your friends then my boy. Enjoy the match." Reginald disappeared into the tent.

"See you around Ron." Daphne turned to walk away.

"No kiss this time." Ron whispered, loud enough so only Daphne could hear.

Daphne's face darkened but she didn't hesitate to reply. "Keep up with the heroics and you might get more rewards later." With a smirk Ron ran off to meet up with his friends.

Daphne returned to her friend's side. "Why is your face red? And what rewards?" Daphne cursed, she thought she was quiet enough.

Astoria burst out of the tent. "Ron was here? Aw I missed it."

Tracey raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Missed what?"

"The show between them!"

"You're such a brat." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Let's just go find Pansy and Draco."

* * *

Ron, dressed in Bulgaria colors, was in the tent with the others and the mood was mixed. The Irish team ended up winning. Ron was a little disappointed but other than that he was enjoying the atmosphere of the tent. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time. He had missed this over the summer. Granted there were times during his training him and a few of the other wolves would sit around the fire, drinking and chatting. But being with his mates made it even better.

"Ron's eyes were on that Bulgarian seeker instead of those Veela cheerleaders." Ginny teased.

Ron just rolled his eyes and was about to respond when his ear twitched. "The hell is that?"

"What's what?" Harry asked.

"Probably the Irish on a drunken bender!" Fred yelled.

Pulling open the flaps revealed chaos. Spells were flying every which way and people were running. "Shit!" The group bolted from their tent. "What's going on!?"

"The grounds are under attack!" Ron yelled. "Or hadn't you noticed?" Ron drew his wand, not worried about others finding out he had a new wand. They rounded a tent and came face to face with one of the attackers. Simultaneously they fired off spells. The attacker was staggered and Ron lost his wand. Thinking fast Ron drew his dagger out of his boot and lunged, sinking it into the man's chest.

Harry was the first to speak. "Ron…you just…" Harry could say no more as a bolt of turquoise light crashed into Ron sending him crashing into a tent.

The new figure was wearing dark robes and had a skull mask. Slowly, as if he was toying with his next set of victims, he stalked towards. "Ava-" His incantation was cut off as pair of claws swiped at his back. Turning around he came face to chest with a timber werewolf, which was snarling at him. "Ah!" He screamed as claws and jaws descended upon him.

Ron's siblings and friends covered their eyes from the sight. After a few minutes the chanced a look. Instead of a werewolf the saw Ron, wearing only a pair of tattered pants. His chest, face and hands streaked with blood. "Sorry you had to see that." Ron apologized, wiping his mouth with his wrist. He found his wand and cast Scourge on himself cleaning away the blood.

"Children!" Arthur and a handful of other wizards and witches surrounded them. "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine dad." Ron said as he yanked his dagger out of his deceased foe's chest then picked up his wand.

"Good heavens Arthur you boy looks like he's been mauled! You sure he's ok?" Someone asked. Arthur knew exactly why his clothes were like that, he knew his boy had to transform.

"I'm fine. Just shredded my clothes is all. His spell backfired or... something." Ron lied.

"Right then let's get these kids back for the night." A large Auror commanded. The group went silently, casting a glance at Ron who stayed put until they had passed. He wanted to make sure they were ok.

The group of five were talking amongst themselves. Ron was farther back talking to the adults, trying to convince him that despite his torn clothes he was fine. "Look you can check me out all you want but I'm telling you for the last time I'm bloody fine!" He argued.

"Ron just killed two people without batting an eye." Hermione spoke in hushed tones.

"Well we knew he was bit by Professor Lupin. It had to have changed him in some ways." Fred spoke, also in hushed. He and George knew from firsthand experience about Ron's hearing.

"He's not a mindless killer though Hermione." Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "He did it to save us. But notice how he didn't go running off to kill anyone else? He just changed back."

"You're right." Hermione sighed. "It's just, unnerved me a little, seeing how he's not bothered by it."

Ginny spoke up this time. "He's probably gotten used to the idea that he might be put in situations where he'd have to. Werewolves aren't widely accepted and are sometimes hunted. When it comes down to it it'll either be him or the hunters. And I rather like my brother being alive."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_ Some circumstances have come up regarding your next term here at Hogwarts. Now don't be alarmed this will be a relatively simple matter that we can resolve in a matter of minutes. I will retrieve you at the platform in Hogsmead. And once again, worry not._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

Ron folded the note and stuffed it in his trunk. That note was rather ominous. The only thing that didn't have him freaking out was that McGonagall said it would be a simple matter. So with a sigh he finished packing his trunk, shrinking his sword and shield before storing them. With a thud of finality Ron shut his trunk and picked it up. He was glad to see that it was no longer a struggle to carry his trunk.

Outside at his father's new Ford Anglia the trunks were loaded. Ron swore to his father when he got it that he wouldn't steal it ever again. After forcing the last one into the boot the kids piled in, arguing over space as usual, and the group took off. "Harry's wand is poking me." Ginny complained.

"That's not my wand."

"That's our sister you dick!"

"Boys watch your language!"

"Sorry mum."

At platform nine and three quarters it was chaos as usual. Crying first years, second years that seemed to know it all after only being there one year. Third through fifth years acting awkward as puberty hit them full force, Ron shuddered at that. Who knew how puberty would affect him now that he has lycanthropy. He probably should've asked one of the more academic members of the Lunar Knights while he was there about the specifics. Ron made a note to ask during his summer break/training trip. _'Where was I? Oh yeah.' _Sixth years enjoying their slack year to the fullest as once seventh comes around they're a nervous wreck for the N.E.W.T.s.

"Ah it's good to be back." Ron sighed contently.

"I hear ya mate. I'm glad to be away from the Dursleys for an entire nine months." Harry agreed next to him. "Now let's load these trunks and get a compartment." Ron grunted in agreement and hoisted his trunk onto the train where it was taken and properly processed.

A scent found its way to Ron's nose. A familiar scent. Caramel. If he didn't watch it he'd grow to enjoy it. "Daphne?" Ron looked to his right.

The girl in question was struggling to lift her trunk. "Oh just shut up and lift with those newly developed muscles of yours already will you?"

Ron crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "Well maybe we could work out a contract to pay me for my services."

"Or I could hex your bits off. Your choice." Ron couldn't help it, he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You." Ron leaned down and lifted her trunk and handed it over to the train operators. "You're so hostile. I was only teasing." Daphne huffed and crossed her arms, fixing her most powerful ice queen glare at Ron. Which didn't faze him in the slightest. If he was completely honest she looked cute when she was mad. "So hey." Ron said to change the subject. "Glad to see you came out ok from yesterday."

"What? Wanted to come to my rescue again? Get another kiss?" It was her turn to tease.

"Depends, were there any windows I would have had to dive out of?" Ron teased back. "They are my area of expertise after all."

"Daphne let's go! I got us a spot." Ron heard, but not see due to his back being turned, Tracey.

"Well I'll see you later I guess." Daphne took a step, now standing next to Ron's right. Tucking her hair behind her right ear she looked around nervously before standing on her toes and pecking Ron's cheek. "Thanks for your help."

Ron could feel his face heat up as he watched Daphne leave. He was certain she was putting extra swing in her hips just to tease him. Shaking his head he boarded the train and sniffed out his friends. The ride to the school was nice and it was fun to catch up with Neville again, even if the scent of his toad on his gave him a slight headache.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express began pulling into the station the students changed into their robes before disembarking. Standing on the platform Ron easily spotted Professor McGonagall, being the only teacher aside from Hagrid here. "Mr. Weasley."

"Hello professor." Ron smiled at his head of house.

"This way please." The two went to their own private carriage which was pulled by strange looking black horses and left immediately. At the school McGonagall lead Ron to Dumbledore's office. "All will be explained inside."

Ron entered and found the Headmaster at his desk, the Sorting Hat was situated in the center of the desk. "Ah Ronald! I heard great things about you from my friend. I also heard you enjoyed yourself."

"Very much sir." Ron waited to be seated.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered. Ron took one and popped it into his mouth. "You know you are the first person in a while to take one." Albus seemed happy to see someone with a sweet tooth like his.

"It's just candy." It was all Ron said as a reply.

"**Enough candy talk. On to business shall we?" **The sorting hat spoke.

"Yes we must not delay the feast." Albus looked at Ron. "Now a few weeks ago the Sorting Hat spoke to us during a staff meeting. It talked about how a student needed to be resorted. About a shift in their development." Ron knew it was about him. Why else was he here being told this?

"I'm assuming I don't have a choice in this?" Ron looked at that hat.

"**You assume correct young Weasley."** The Sorting Hat replied.

"Go wait outside the Great Hall with the others Ron. There's a good chance you'll remain in Gryffindor. I doubt it was your courage that faltered over the summer." Ron beamed, Dumbledore had essentially said his courage was unwavering and strong, least in his mind it sounded like that.

Now he stood, off to the side of the gathered first years. They kept glancing at him and whispering but he blocked it out. His robes had been changed to the unassigned black version. He almost felt naked without his Gryffindor orange. Almost. What he really felt naked without now was his sword and dagger. It was part of his new instincts, he was ready to fight at any moment and he'd prefer to have a weapon handy instead of just his wand.

The doors to the Great Hall opened. Ron walked a few steps behind the group of first years. Once they made it to the front he tuned out everything, waiting for his name. "Now there are some unusual circumstances in this sorting but like usual we shall start with the first years." Professor McGonagall started calling names. One by one the eleven year olds were sorted into their houses. "Now then, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron snapped back to reality. _'Time to get this over with. Nothing to worry about I'll end up back in Gryffindor no problem.' _Ron stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on his head. All the students, and faculty, watched with rapt attention. Never had they seen student be re-sorted.

"**My, my, what extraordinary changes you've been through." **The sorting hat spoke. **"Dumbledore was right your courage hasn't waned in the slightest. In fact it's grown tremendously. And your loyalty to your new friends is strong. The bond of the moon is strong in you all isn't it?" **Ron stiffened. He didn't know if the hat would blurt it out that he was a werewolf now. **"Relax I won't say. You are noble heroes after all. Now back to you….yes seems your mental capacity has expanded. Good maybe your grades will improve." **Ron's face darkened. **"But that also made you crafty, more cunning and resourceful. A skillful trait." **Those characteristics sounded familiar to Ron. **"Yes this shift must be encouraged, allowed to grow. It will become one of your strongest weapons."**

"Oh dear moon no please no."

"**Slytherin!"**

* * *

**and there is chapter 2 for you guys. I hope you like the way this is going as there are a few more surprises in store**


	3. Adjusting

**Chapter 3! how will Ron adjust to his new surroundings? read to find out!**

* * *

Ron could only stare forward after the Sorting Hat had spoken his doom. He had been resorted into Slytherin. Slytherin! The house he was at odds with ever since he had come to Hogwarts. His hands shook as he stood from the stool. He couldn't even look at the Gryffindor table, to see the shock of his friends and family which no doubt equaled his own displeasure. His steps felt heavy, like he had to lift an immense weight with each step, weight that tried to keep him from doom, as he made his way to an empty spot at the table.

The stares of his enemy. They were intense as he took a seat. Unconsciously Ron's hand started moving down toward his boot. The feel of a weapon would be good now. His fingertips just brushed over the pommel, or what should have been if it wasn't in his trunk, he had forgotten it wasn't with him, to caught up to think clearly, when a hand grabbed his arm. There was only two people at this table who knew what he really was, what he was capable of doing and what he could be going for. And the smaller one was down the table with her year. "Daphne." Ron turned and stared into Daphne's blue eyes, finding a little comfort. At least he had one friend….acquaintance here.

When Daphne had seen Ron walk up to the front of the Great Hall she had been curious. She had never heard of someone being resorted. But it made sense to her when she thought about it. He had undergone some drastic changes over the summer. And when she noticed his hand twitch and move down she could only think of what he was going for. Nothing calmed a warrior in a new dangerous situation like a weapon. "Breath." Though she didn't know he didn't have it on him.

Ron took a deep breath, realizing he had been holding it for a while and brought his hands up on top of the table. "Thank you." He said under his breath.

Daphne focused on the table again, ignoring the look from her friends. She knew she took a risk reaching out to the Gryffindor turned Slytherin. But Ron saved her life and he needed to know not everyone at the Slytherin table was gunning for him. Plus she just saved her entire house from a potential massacre so there was that, her good deed for the day.

The young mercenary ignored everything Dumbledore said during the speech. Something about a tournament and other students. He didn't really care about all that now though. Daphne had gotten rid of the initial nerves but now he was paying attention to his surroundings. Malfoy and his goons were staring at him. They were planning something obviously and he'd be ready.

"Let the feast begin!" The food appeared in front of everyone and they started eating. Ron picked a few things and set them on his plate. He wasn't feeling very hungry. Ron knew he'd be craving food later but didn't he'd deal with it then. Daphne glanced at Ron. It was concerning. Ron normally ate a ton of food, to see him picking was strange. She couldn't have been the only one to notice. Glancing at the Gryffindor table she noticed his sister talking to her brothers and the remaining two of the golden trio which had just been broken up.

To Ron dinner seemed to drag on forever and then they were dismissed to their dorms. Unconsciously Ron stuck close to Daphne, the only familiar and somewhat friendly face in this hostile group the was within reach of him. They made their way to the dungeons and Ron saw the door to the common room. He remembered his second year when he and Harry had used polyjuice potion and snuck in to question Draco about the Heir of Slytherin. Oh how he longed for those days again.

Inside Ron noted the over use of green. He was saddened by the lack of red. Feeling Daphne brush past him he watched her as she made her way toward the girl's dormitory. Daphne turned and looked back at him, giving him a small smile before descending. With a heavy sigh, submitting himself to his fate, Ron descended down.

The fourth year dorm was clearly marked by a Roman numeral four, IV, marking a year of madness for Ron. His hand felt heavy as he lifted it up to the door. _'Alright Ron remember your training. Be confident. You're strong. Strong. Stronger than them. Better than them.' _Ron took a deep breath, exhaling swiftly through his nose, then pushed the door open. Immediately all heads turned to face him. Confidently Ron walked over to his bed. His trunk was placed in front of his bed as it was each year.

Ron was about to open his trunk to change when he was grabbed from behind, turned around and shoved into the wall. He was face to face with Crabbe and Goyle holding him in place. "Alright Weasley. What are you playing at?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"How did you get sorted into our house?" The ferret was pacing the room. The other occupants, Nott, Boot and Zabini, watched with curiosity from their beds as Malfoy questioned Ron.

"Maybe the Sorting Hat decided it was time to add a little class to this house." Ron chuckled, earning him a punch from Goyle. Ron didn't react to it though. "Now tell your ogres to let go before I force them." The two "ogres" laughed, finding Ron's threat funny.

"You wish you could." Malfoy taunted.

"Well I warned you." Ron's wand slid out of his sleeve into his hand and with a flash Crabbe and Goyle were flung across the room. Then quickly he stunned Malfoy before turning his wand on the other three. "Anyone else?" Nobody moved. "No? Fantastic. Good night." Ron hopped onto his bed, closed the curtains and set up several protective barriers to keep the other from trying anything during the night.

* * *

Snape was not in a good mood. First a Weasley had been sorted into his house last night. The first one ever. Not only a Weasley but Potter's best friend and sidekick. Second he had woken up to an enraged Draco ranting about said Weasley. Draco's attempt at harassing the ex-Gryffindor didn't go as he had planned. Seems the brat picked up a few new skills over the summer. Of course he knew about what happened to the young lad, all his professors did. All the trusted ones at least. Also he had been there, granted he was unconscious at the time.

So now he had to discipline his newest charge. Snape didn't really want to. Draco needed to learn how to handle defeat better and he didn't really care all that much about a little teenage feud. If he had his way he'd place both of them in a room, arm them with wands and let them work it out. May the strongest and craftiest win.

With a sigh Snape strode into the fourth year male dormitory. "Everyone out! Weasley stay."

"But sir not all of us are dressed." Nott tried to explain.

"Out!" The teens scrambled from the room into the hall. Snape approached the only bed with the curtains still closed. "Ronald Weasley get out here this instant." He waited a few seconds then he reached up for the curtain. A quick jolt of static coursed through his body and he drew his hand back. "A static ward huh? Seems someone from Azkaban's staff had been teaching him.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far off in a cave a warrior with a shotgun sneezed. "You ok Cam?"

"Yeah Alec I'm good. Just slight allergies."

"You're a werewolf. You don't have allergies." Alec replied, running a whetstone down his blade.

"Maybe someone's talking about me." Cam grinned.

Alec just looked toward his friend. "Probably. Probably talking shit about you too." He teased.

"Hey! Asshole!"

* * *

Snape was about to reach for his wand when the barrier cancelled and faded. Weasley stepped out, looking down at his new school clothes. Severus could clearly see distaste on his new student's face. Green and silver really weren't for him. "Mr. Weasley." Ron snapped to attention, finally realizing the room was empty save for him and his head of house.

"Y-yes sir?" Ron stammered.

"I got word that there was an incident last night." Snape crossed his arms. "I was hoping this could've been put off for at least a couple of days."

"Draco started it! He unleashed his goons on me." Ron pleaded his case. "I gave them a fair chance to walk away unharmed. They decided to forfeit their liv-I mean choice!" What Ron said started say but ultimately caught himself. The little slip gave Snape the chills. Ron had obviously given someone an ultimatum before and Snape was sure the outcome was far more severe. He briefly wondered what else his newest student had learned in his three months away.

"Is that so?" Snape knew it was. He had ways of knowing everything that went on. The six other teens didn't realize it but when he stormed in he had used Legilimens wandlessly and wordlessly. He also of course used it on Malfoy when the boy came to whine to him. "Well in that case I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait that's it?" Ron was sure he'd get in trouble.

"Mr. Weasley why would I punish the innocent?" Snape turned to leave. "Just be sure to stay innocent."

"Yes professor." Ron watched as Snape left the dorm and his half naked house mates scrambled back into the room. Ron and Malfoy locked eyes and the ex-Gryffindor suppressed a growl, he could feel his canines sharpen and his nails turn to claws but reeled back his anger. Deciding it was a better use of his time to feed his stomach, as it was empty due to not eating a lot yesterday at the feast, then to stay here and glare at Draco Ron pulled his slit pupils off the ferret and left the dorm. He wasn't used to walking up stairs instead of down for breakfast, which sent another pang of depression through him. No longer would he wear the orange, reds and gold of his old house.

"_New challenges mean new ways to get stronger."_

Ron remembered one of the phrases that was spoken during his time at the den. It was drilled into his skull repeatedly. It meant that if you face whatever new threat that came at you you'd get stronger. He'd overcome this and be better because of it. _'Thank you, my brothers and sisters.' _ Ron was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone in front of him.

"Ah!" Came a girlish shriek and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Astoria?!" Quickly Ron reached down and easily hauled the girl up with one hand. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She dusted herself off and looked up at Ron. He was a good foot taller then her. "You're strong."

"Have to be to fight bad guys and save your sister from the evils of third story windows." Ron flexed his arm and Astoria giggled.

"Astoria?" And speak of the devil. "We're going to breakfast now." Daphne noticed Ron standing next to her sister. "Hello Ron."

"Morning Daphne." Ron gave a small smile to the other friendly face here. "Sleep well?"

"Not really. Pansy kept talking about the disgrace added to our house for half the night." She noticed Ron's face darken. "Oh there, there dear boy." Daphne reached up and patted Ron's face. "I told her to stuff it for you." Ron just nodded.

"You two done flirting? I'm hungry." Astoria's comment caused the two to blush. "And Tracey is coming up now." True to her word the Davis girl emerged from the girl's stairwell.

Tracey immediately glared at the red head, who went to the other side of the common room to avoid dealing with Tracey. "Ready?" She asked as she joined her friend and her friend's sister.

"Yes just waiting on you." The three moved toward the exit.

"Have a nice chat with Weasley?" Tracey asked once they were out of the common room.

"I don't see what your problem is. He's one of us now technically." Daphne defended. Ron had saved her life, earned her respect. He wasn't that bad. The ginger still seemed to retain a bit of unintelligence but clearly he was more advanced than when he left last year.

"Plus he saved her!" Astoria blurted out.

"It's Weasley though! They're bloodtraitors!" Tracey looked back and saw Ron emerge from the dormitory. Daphne could do worse for a white knight to be rescuing her, she guessed. "Ugh I guess since he helped you out I can tolerate you guys exchanging a few words….but no more than ten words!"

Daphne chuckled at her friend's outrageous stipulation. "Ok only ten."

* * *

Ron entered the Great Hall and was immediately enveloped in a hug from his sister before being dragged to the Gryffindor table. "So how was your night Ron?" Harry asked, eyeing his friend's new green and silver wardrobe.

"Pretty much how I expected it to go mate." Ron rubbed the back of his head, noticing to stares of his ex-housemates. "Malfoy didn't waste any time. The prick."

"You'll get through this Ron." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Only four more years to go!"

"Oh gee thanks for reminding me." Ron rolled his eyes and went over to his new table. Finding a spot alone he sat down to eat.

Daphne, from her spot down the table, noticed the return of Ron's appetite. She smiled slightly. "You're staring." Tracey said.

"I'm just making sure he's ok." Daphne replied. "I noticed he wasn't eating much last night. Poor thing must be starved."

"That is abnormal for him. Though given the circumstances I doubt he felt like doing much of anything last night." Tracey popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. "So how much trouble do you think Draco and the goons gave him last night?"

"Oh I doubt he was much trouble." Daphne chewed on a piece of bacon. Astoria just giggled at her sister's comment, knowing what the elder Greengrass was implying.

* * *

The first class that day was charms. Professor Flitwick was pacing the front of the room, parchment of the course outline in his hand as he went over the year they were going to have. Ron was only half paying attention. His head was in his hand as he skillfully twirled his wand around his fingers, bored. It was his old wand. If he was using his new one his pack had given him it would raise questions on where he had gotten it. Ron doubted saying it was given to him by a group of werewolf mercenaries so he could study over the summer was a valid explanation.

"Alright students now we're going to review what we learned last year." Ron lifted his head out of his hand for this, finally needing to pay at least a little bit more attention. Lazily he cast the spells as they were easy since he had done them plenty of times last year.

The class after that was one Ron normally hadn't paid any attention in at all. Usually he just slept through it. It was an elective course he had to take until fifth year. Once he took his O.W.L.s he could decide if he wanted to continue it. It would be a good idea to pay attention in this class now. His pack did use runes a lot. Everyone's weapons seemed to have runes on it to enhance its properties.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling entered the class after everyone had taken their seats. "Good morning class." Again they did a quick overview of the year before reviewing. Ron recognized a few, few meaning four, runes from last year but the others were a blur in his memory. The four were strength, protection, knowledge and leadership. The first two Ron had on his sword. Needless to say Ron knew he had some serious catchup work to do in this class.

Potions was an interesting class to say the least. Malfoy kept sending glares and insults his way, which was normal. He sat next to Daphne just to be away from the hostility somewhat. Daphne didn't mind. She understood his reasoning for not wanting to be near Malfoy and his cronies. They were a bunch of idiots. What struck Ron as strange was Snape not insulting him. Ron thought it was due to the fact that he was now a Slytherin. Snape was known for favortisim. Ron enjoyed being on this side of it, he had found his silver lining.

Ron had lunch after that and it was uneventful. Talking briefly with his siblings, Harry and Hermione before going over to Slytherin's table and eating as much as he could. After his meal he had Transfiguration and that was calm. Only thing was McGonagall was sending sad looks his way. She was sad to see him go but the Sorting Hat decided Ron needed to be somewhere else to grow into who he was becoming.

Defense against the Dark Arts was interesting to say the least. The new professor was Alastor Moody. A dark wizard hunter. His goal for this year was to teach constant vigilance and inform the students about the unforgivables and other really nasty curses. Ron paid extra attention. This class would teach him some of the things he could encounter while in the field.

Care of Magical Creatures was enjoyable as always with Hagrid. Of course Ron had to battle that stupid Monster Book Hagrid had listed as required materials. Ron wasn't the only one who nearly lost a limb. A book with a mouth on it. Sometimes he hates magic.

* * *

Ron was by himself at dinner. Currently he was thinking. He needed a place to train. An empty classroom was out of the question. Ron couldn't risk damaging school equipment beyond repair. The repair spell could only do so much at his current level. Outside in the grounds wasn't viable. It would be bad enough getting caught at night, worse if he was caught outside. Plus he didn't want to reveal too much of his new abilities so the less chance of others catching him train the better.

Finishing his meal Ron went to walk the castle and came to a dead end hallway after a bit and sighed. "There's got to be a place somewhere." He paced back and forth in the hall. "I need a place to train." Sighing dejectedly Ron leaned against the wall. No spots met his specific qualifications.

The sound of stone moving against stone broke him out of his thoughts. Looking toward the origin Ron noticed a door that wasn't there before. "The hell?"

Pushing open the door revealed a large room empty. "This can work I guess. If only I had some training dummies." Immediately several suits of armor materialized in. They turned towards Ron, swords and shields raised and moving. "Stand down!" They froze in place. "Perfect. Now to get my gear." Ron left the room and ran back to his dorm. Mounted on the wall next to his bed was his sword and shield. Waving his wand he broke the charm that kept his hostile roommates from taking them. Grabbing his weapons he shrunk them down to get them out easier and pocketed them.

Leaving the dorm he blew through the common room saying hi and bye to Daphne, who was sitting in a chair by the fire reading. Daphne just raised an eyebrow in confusion as she watched Ron rush in and out of the place. "Someone's in a hurry." Was all she said before turning a page in her charms book.

Back in the room Ron stared down five suits of armor. Red light shone brightly through the slits in their visors. Tightening his grip he lunged toward the closest. It blocked with its shield and countered. Ron swung his blade to intercept the hit. Ron kicked the shield staggering the armor and slashed across the chest. The helmet fell off and the light faded from the visor, signaling it was "dead." The other four pressed in on Ron together.

Holding his sword horizontally, the flat of the blade parallel to the ground, Ron swiped his hand across it, from the guard up. Runes lit up and the blade was covered in a bright white light and extended it about two feet. "Lunar Slash!" Ron yelled as the blade of energy cut through the armor. Panting heavily Ron looked over the carnage, counting the helmets. "One two three…" Ron's ear twitched as he heard the metal footfall of the last armor. "Accio shield!" Ron's shield flew up onto his arm and blocked the sword. Ron shoved the blade back and slashed across the neck of the armor quickly.

"By the moon this is intense." Ron wiped sweat from his forehead. Unlike his usual training partners at the den the suits of armor didn't tire nor did they hold back. They came at him with intent to kill. A perfect method of training. "Alright reset!" The armor pieces lifted off the ground and reassembled. "Let's go again."

* * *

Flipping through his textbook Ron was seeing a ton of useful runes. It had been a week since classes have started. "Oh Merlin why have I not been paying attention in this class last year." Storage runes, defensive runes, and knowledge runes the list went on and on. "This one looks good. Rune of language comprehension. A permanent form of the comprehend language ritual, huh. I just need a ritual book." Unfortunately Ron's textbook didn't tell him how to apply the rune to himself. He'd need a ritual book from somewhere and the materials. And he knew exactly who to ask to get them for him.

Ron grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill. Writing a quick message to the clan he told them what he planned on doing and asked for the required materials. Signing it he sealed his letter and took off toward the Owlry. Finding his owl was easy, it was the one crashing into everything and every other owl. "For the love of moonlight Erol learn to fly."

The owl just hooted and waited as Ron attached the letter to his leg. "Take this to the Den." The little owl took off. Ron had no idea how owls could find their destinations. Especially if they've never been there before. He just chalked it up to magic and left it at that.

He hadn't heard back for a couple days. Ron could only assume they were gathering the required materials for him. So at breakfast on the fifth day Ron was unsuspecting. He was just sitting at the table, minding his own business, eating a delicious plate of eggs, toast and bacon. Glass of juice half empty and a muffin crumbs dusting his plate with a bite taken out of on the side of another one and sitting waiting patiently to be finished. The only warning Ron had was a shrill hoot before Erol crashed onto the table in front of him not a second later.

Ron, startled, fell backwards onto the floor. "Son of a bitch!" The Great Hall erupted into laughter, he could hear Daphne laughing the loudest. The ginger picked himself up and glared intently at his family's owl. The tiny bird just sat there picking at his owner's breakfast. Ron, still glaring, sat back down and took the parcel and quickly opened its contents. He smiled at them before wrapping them back up and stuffing them into his pocket.

* * *

Classes had taken forever to finish and Ron had sped through dinner before rushing off to his training room. There he sat following the instructions. In the dish he crushed the stones. The bright purple gems needed to be turned into a fine powder to harness their essence. Grabbing his knife Ron slit his palm open and dripped some blood into the dish before mixing it thoroughly. In a matter of seconds the wound on his hand healed.

Dabbing his finger into the mixture he traced the rune onto his forehead before rubbing it off and doing it again for he had drawn it backwards. "Ok last but not least." Ron sat cross-legged in a circle of other runes and he set a large blue sapphire down in front of him. A rune stone. Used to activate runes and channel energy when applying runes to yourself. Ron made a hand sign and channeled his energy into the circle and the sapphire. The stone glowed with the runes on the ground and energy from the stone arced out and into Ron's forehead.

Ron could feel and intense heat on his head. It seemed like forever until finally the heat faded and the sapphire's glow died down. Ron got up and went over to the wall where a mirror appeared. He could see a glowing purple rune on his head before it faded and it vanished. "Did it work?" How could he test it he wondered. "I need to find something with another language on it."

Packing his things up Ron headed for the library. Finding the language section was easy, it was labeled. He grabbed a book that had German in it he opened to a random page and he read. He read several pages, several chapters. "Wow." Shutting the book he shoved it back onto the shelf and left the library.

Returning to the dorm he saw several people in the common room. He had a large grin on his face. "What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing." Ron moved past Daphne and Tracey. "Gute Nacht, mein Freund." Daphne just blinked as Ron entered the male section of the dorm after saying goodnight to his friend.

Tracey looked at Daphne. "Your new friend is weird."

* * *

Ron was in a good mood as he sat down to dinner. The language rune was fantastic and the last three nights after the first he had said goodnight to Daphne in different languages. Swedish, Spanish and Italian. It would be a very useful thing to have. "Attention students!" Dumbledore was up at the podium that Ron failed to noticed, too caught up in his good mood. "Today is the day we meet our guests from the other schools!" Dumbledore went about introducing the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools. The only interesting thing Ron noticed was that Beauxbatons was an all-girl school. Actually that was very interesting to the teen, and all the other male teens in attendance. And the other interesting thing was Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian world team, was here with Durmstrang.

Dumbledore continued to explain the rules of the tournament. Something about seventh years only but Ron didn't care much for it. Sure his wild side wanted him to test his mettle but he knew there was no chance of him being allowed to compete so he just sat back and ate his meal.

* * *

Things were certainly different with the other students here. The hallways were more packed. It was generally a friendly atmosphere though there was a bit of tension Ron's animal instincts could detect. School rivalry was being suppressed for now. But Ron knew it was only a matter of time before things became heated and lines were drawn for each school's champion.

Ron was coming back from training one night and things took a bit of a turn. Some Durmstrang students had bumped into him. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He really wasn't, he had just been on autopilot back to the dormitory, his mind elsewhere. Thinking of new attacks and defensive strategies. What he had now was very basic.

But they didn't accept his apology though. "Just like Hogwarts student not paying attention. Idiot. Ublyudok." If this had been Ron from about two weeks ago he'd just walk off without any clue as to what was said. But it wasn't Ron from two weeks ago. It was Ron from here and now. The Ron that had the comprehend language rune on his forehead. The Ron that understood everything that was said.

"What did you just say to me?" Ron turned, fire in his eyes. He was mad. Here he was accepting the fault and apologizing and yet they stand here and antagonize. Ron's nose detected the scent of alcohol on their breath. Clearly someone smuggled some in, or maybe not who knew what those Durmstrang officials allowed. "Did you just call me a bastard!?"

The group of males paled. They hadn't expected anyone here to understand Russian. But they recovered quickly. "What you going to do about it?" Ron was going to retort something clever about their mothers but they struck preemptively before Ron could. They jumped Ron. The ex-Gryffindor was locked in a grapple with one, it was proving difficult as they were all huge and tugging on him trying to get a hold of his arms and open up his guard.

Ron slipped out of his robe, catching the assailants off guard. Ron was facing off against the biggest one of the four landing a punch to his jaw before tackling him. The Durmstrang student was pounding on his back and did whatever he could to get Ron off of him. Ron felt his shirt give and he was pulled back by the other three. Next thing he knew it came off and he was receiving punches to the chest.

Ron used his head, striking the boy who had his right arm held effectively freeing himself. Using his now free arm he punched the one who held his left arm. Now free completely he gave a straight kick to the one he had attempted to tackle, followed by a quick elbow. The fourth got Ron in a hold from behind but Ron managed to flip him forward.

"What's going on here!?" Shouted a Russian accent. Iggor Karkaroff was searching for his students when he encountered them in a fight with a Hogwarts student. The young teen had his four students on the ground. The only thing that seemed to happen to Ron was that his shirt had gotten lost somewhere in the struggle. Iggor eyed the boy, inspecting him. It was then he saw the tattoo on Ron's chest. The moon tattoo. He knew that mark, he's seen it before.

Ron picked his shirt back up, listening to the Durmstrang Headmaster berate his students. One would think he was yelling at them for fighting. Technically he was but it was for loosing. This caused Ron to smirk as he walked away. Though that smirk dropped soon after when he realized he had just painted a target on his back. Ron cursed himself, he should've just taken a dive. He would've healed in minutes. Now Durmstrang is going to be gunning for him.

Returning to the Slytherin dorm Ron encountered Daphne again, who was waiting to hear what language Ron would use next. But she noticed he was a little put off. "Hey Ron. You ok?"

"Watashi wa bakada." Ron called himself an idiot in Japanese and descended the stairs for some sleep.

* * *

Ron really wanted the champions to be picked already. Durmstrang was messing with him whenever they could for the last couple days, or at least trying to. They were easy to avoid due to his senses. He could always see, hear or smell them coming. So confronting them wasn't a problem it was the effort he had to put in to avoid them. He was getting good at stealth at least. But now he, unintentionally, added fuel to the fire. Male teenage jealousy.

Sometime during the early morning Ron was on his way to breakfast. He had just successfully evaded another Durmstrang hit squad, as he had started to call them, when he bumped into someone. _'This running into people thing has to stop.' _Looking down Ron saw a head of blonde hair. His first thought had been Daphne but he remembered she still had traces of black still in her hair. Plus the entirely light blue uniform gave it away once he finally noticed it. "I'm sorry." _'Been saying that a lot lately.'_

Ron reached out a hand to help. "C'est bien." Hearing it was ok made Ron relax a bit. The girl looked at Ron curiously. "Vous sentez-vous bien?"

"Me? I'm fine you're the one who got knocked down." Ron didn't know why she was asking him, he was able to remain standing.

"Vous comprenez français?" She asked.

"I think if I'm responding to you I can yes." Ron replied when she asked if he understood French. "Je peux parler trop." He could speak it too.

"Fantastique!" She beamed. "Je suis Fleur Delacour."

"Ron Weasley." The two shook hands. "Au revoir." After saying goodbye he went to his table to eat.

"You have fun?" Daphne's voice next to him surprised him. "Girls with accents do it for you?"

"Ok I know you're teasing me." He replied. "Besides you know my opening move is saving girls from windows."

Astoria wanted to scream 'JUST KISS ALREADY!' but bit her tongue. She was thinking she should go up to Weasley's little sister and make a bet with her about how long it'd take their siblings to get together.

* * *

After that incident with Fleur that one morning she had taken to seeking him out and conversing with him. There was something about him that interested her. It seemed he was unaffected by her Veela powers. When someone, Daphne, pointed out to Ron that she was Veela he groaned. Being a werewolf made him immune to charm effects, he knew that. So Fleur was happy to receive male attention from someone who wasn't overcome with extreme desire, just his luck.

Which caused jealousy within the entire male population who would kill for even a second of the time Ron was getting with Fleur. "Ugh just fuckin kill me." Ron leaned against the wall in his training room, his one refuge from the madness. A ding sounded, Ron set up an alert charm for when he was in here, to let him know if it was approaching meal times or any other time he wanted.

Sighing he pushed off the wall and left the room, waiting for the door to reform into the wall and that no one saw his secret place. With everyone at dinner Ron had an easy walk to the Great Hall. No Durmstrang students trying to jump him. No Fleur stopping him for a conversation thereby having every male in the vicinity want to murder him out of anger, jealousy and small mindedness. Despite both problems the rune of language comprehension was still worth it. Knowing other languages would be helpful, especially if he took assignments in other countries when he really started working for the Lunar Knights.

The Great Hall was nearing full, Ron was in the last group of stragglers inside. Finding a seat he started eating. This dinner seemed important as the podium was set up again. Ron made sure to notice it this time. It was a good meal. Ron piled his plate with succulent chicken, potatoes, green beans, salad and at least three rolls to start off with. It didn't take Ron long to eat his fill.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore's voice boomed and everyone turned to face the Headmaster. "As you all know for the last two weeks we gave the seventh year's ample time to decide whether or not they wanted to compete. Now it's time to see who are champions are." Ron watched with mild interest as the Goblet of Fire, the trophy for the Tri-wizard tournament, put on a flashy light show before spitting out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and read the name out. "From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" The hall erupted in in applause as the Bulgarian Seeker stood and made his way up to the stage, shaking hands with Dumbledore before leaving out a side door.

For the second time the cup flashed and regurgitated a name. "Representing Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" Applause once again along with a few catcalls. Ron just applauded for his new acquaintance. Fleur shook Dumbledore's hand, blew the crowd a kiss which sent the boys crazy, and left out the same door Krum did.

"Best for last! As they say!" Hogwarts students cheered as the cup, for the final time, put on a show. The piece of paper was spit out and Dumbledore caught it. Ron was eager to see who was representing his school. Someone who could take some of the heat off him he hoped. "Cedric Diggory!" Ron clapped for Cedric. When they met at the World Cup he seemed like a decent guy.

After the crowd settled down Dumbledore addressed the crowd again. "Let's give another big round of applause for our champions!" Once again the students cheered. "Now then I would like to say-" Dumbledore was cut off as the Goblet of Fire started to act up. It was glowing and spit out another piece of paper. It floated down into Dumbledore's hand. Albus glanced over at Harry, Ron did too. Honestly knowing Harry for three years he knew weird things happened to his buddy.

But as Albus opened the piece of paper and glanced at it his eyes shifted up. Ron didn't notice the second time, too busy eyeing his friend and waiting for the bomb to drop. Which was why he was surprised when he heard. "Ronald Weasley!"

* * *

**so things are getting really interesting for Ron as you can see. honestly this little plot twist is something I had planned from the beginning. how does Ron handle himself in the tournament? check back later to find out!**


	4. How Do You Train A Dragon?

**once again Ron's life gets shuffled around. lets see what happens shall we?**

* * *

Was this what it was like for Harry all the time? All the stares? All the whispers? Ron wondered. If so then his best mate could have it back. Everyone was staring at him after Dumbledore called his name. Everyone was talking about him. And he could hear it all. Ron managed to pick out phrases from the jumbled mess of noise his sensitive hearing's perception. They were wondering how he got his name in. And even more so why him of all people that got picked. And honestly he was wondering the same thing.

Dumbledore, after getting ahold of his shock, directed the youngest male Weasley over to professor McGonagall. The deputy headmistress took hold of the boy's arm. She could tell he was in somewhat of a daze and just as surprised as everyone else. "It'll be ok dear." She patted his hand as they went through the door to where the other competitors were waiting.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were all surprised to see another student being brought down, they were expecting the officials at this point now that the three champions had been picked. Cedric was surprised to see it was Ron, of all people his father's friend's youngest son was the last he figured would be chosen for this. Viktor's surprise and curiosity was that it was the student who his classmates seemed to dislike due to one altercation. That was all they talked about that night. He honestly thought it was stupid. Ron had apologized and taken responsibility and that should've been the end of it. But it wasn't and Ron fought off four of his classmates. Viktor could tell Ron would be a difficult opponent if he was indeed allowed to compete. Fleur was also surprised and concerned to see her new friend was brought down as a competitor. The one boy here who could talk to her without falling over himself. It'd be a shame if something happened.

A commotion behind Ron got all four's attention and they turned to look. Dumbledore, along with the other headmasters, were coming down the stairs furiously which worried Ron a bit. "Did you pay someone? Who put your name in!?" Albus wasted no time with his interrogation.

"No one!" Ron replied. "I didn't ask anyone to put my name in."

"How did you get through the age line then?" Was the next question.

"I didn't! That things impossible to fool." Ron explained. "There's no way to change your age no matter how hard you try."

"Albus there has to be something we can do." Minerva said, wrapping a protective arm around the boy and pulling him away from the headmaster. "He can't be allowed to compete."

"What kind of school are you running here Albus?" Iggor Karkaroff asked. "Do strange things like this occur often."

"No of course not." Albus replied. Ron snorted and even Cedric rolled his eyes. McGonagall gave both boys a look, shutting both of them up. "But there's nothing we can do for Mr. Weasley here. He is bound and must compete."

The tournament representative, Ludo Bagman, was quick to introduce himself and start explaining things. Ron didn't think highly of him. Just another Ministry official. He's seen plenty thanks to his father. Most were career focused and thought they were way more important than they actually were. And thanks to Bagman it seemed like it took way longer to get through all the official things. Ron wanted to run his head into a wall, not that it would have the intended effects thanks to his healing.

* * *

With a sigh Ron entered the hallway outside the Great Hall after what felt like an eternity in the meeting. He found Harry and Hermione waiting for him. "Ronald!" Hermione's angry voice made him flinch. First interrogated by Dumbledore now Hermione. "What were you thinking!?"

"It wasn't me!" He held his hands up defensively. "I don't know how my name got in that cup. Or even how to get across that line."

Hermione crossed her arms, clearly not buying it. "Who knows what you learned how to do while you've been gone."

At this point Harry stepped in. "Hermione! Enough. I know you don't like secrets and I know this looks bad but I believe Ron's telling the truth. Didn't you see how surprised he was when his name was called?" Ron gave Harry a thankful look. "If it was me would you even be asking me these questions? Speaking of which." Harry gave Ron a big hug. "I don't care how it happened but thank you!"

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron just patted Harry on the back.

"I thought for sure my name was going to be called." Harry let go of Ron. "You are the best friend ever, of all time. The best a bloke could ask for."

That made Ron chuckle. "Anytime mate, though I don't even know how it happened this time…."

"Will you both be serious about this for once!?" Hermione yelled. "Ron's in a very dangerous tournament with more advanced competitors."

"Hey they're not that advanced. I got a few tricks of my own up my sleeves." Ron crossed his arms. "Look I've seen some stuff none of you guys could imagine. I can do stuff now, cool stuff, powerful stuff. I'll be fine." Ron started moving toward the dungeons. "If you're going to be worried for anyone be worried for them."

* * *

Ron entered the Slytherin common room to a pair of furious blue eyes and blonde hair. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Oh great I'm three for three. Hey how's it going Daphne?" Ron awaited his third interrogation.

Daphne for her credit was very observant. She noticed the way Ron was relaxed. It seemed he was used to this already. "Granger already got to you didn't she?"

"Yes she did. Cornered me outside the Great Hall." Ron replied. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her and Harry and Dumbledore. I'll be fine. They don't know what I'm capable of. You do though." Ron put a hand on her shoulder causing Daphne to look up at him. "Thanks for worrying." Ron had felt heat flood through him when he placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. All he knew is he really wanted to hug her, so he did. It made Ron feel better, he was a little nervous despite his confidence. The fact that someone had put his name in the cup worried him a little.

Daphne rubbed Ron's back. "Yeah. You'll be fine." Daphne leaned her head closer to Ron's ear. "My hero has to be strong after all." She whispered.

"Ahem!" Both teens broke away to see Astoria grinning at them. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Uh no I'm actually just going to head to bed. Been a long day." Ron unwrapped himself from Daphne. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron." Daphne watched him head to the boy's dormitory.

"Goodnight...brother." Astoria giggled as Daphne's hand made contact with her face as Ron's now red face descended the steps.

* * *

Things had gotten worse for him ever since his name was called out. Several times a day Draco had taken to mentioning various ways he could be killed during the tournament. And even though Draco didn't need any help with the insults his gang was all the more willing to add their two knuts. And ever since last year in Remus Lupin's class they knew he was terrified of spiders. So some death by spider imagery was always spoken right at the end of the day in attempts to give Ron nightmares. Didn't work. Ron slept soundly.

But that was Draco and his band of misfits. That was normal for them. What wasn't and also a little disheartening was that most of Hogwarts was on Cedric's side, rooting for him. The halls were decorated with go Cedric banners, Hufflepuff colors strung up in various places, even in his own house. The students were wearing 'Go Cedric' apparel. The only ray of light came from his former house. The Gryffindor's wouldn't abandon their own. The Gryffindor tower was packed with 'Go Ron' banners and slogans. Gryffindor it seemed was showing that they had more of the Hufflepuff traits then the actual members of the badger house. Not to say the loyalty the Hufflepuffs were showing Cedric wasn't any less.

Though he did have support in his new house. The Greengrass sisters and surprisingly Tracey Davis was pulling for him to win. They thought it was stupid that everyone in Slytherin weren't rooting for a member of their own house. Which was why Ron was surprised to see Daphne wearing a red t-shirt with his name on the back in the off hours instead of her usual casual clothes.

Everyone was sporting gear of their preferred champion. Ron though had two colors of merchandise that others could buy. Officially it was green because he was Slytherin. But it seems his brothers had begun marketing knock off red ones. They were a hit in Gryffindor and with Daphne it seemed.

"I ever tell you you're awesome." Ron said as he passed Daphne on their way to breakfast one morning.

"Not until now." Daphne smirked. "Just realizing it?"

"No I'm not." Ron gave her a smile. "You're one of my strongest supporters besides my siblings, Harry and Hermione. And I just wanted to say thanks."

"Anything for a friend." Daphne looked toward their table and saw her sister and best friend making kissy faces at her. Ron didn't notice a thing as he was already at the Gryffindor table getting a morale boost.

"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king!" The table chanted.

* * *

"Weasley!" The voice of Snape cut through the tense atmosphere of the Slytherin dorm one evening in late October. "Get dressed and follow me." Ron quickly changed into his grey combat pants and boots, a dark green t-shirt and black sweatshirt before rushing out of the room after the professor.

"Um where are we going?" Ron asked as the two left the common room and entered the hall.

"Be quiet." Ron did as told, figuring Snape wouldn't tell him no matter he did. So Ron followed Snape out of the school and towards Hagrid's hut where his half giant friend was waiting for them. "We're here. Let's get this over with."

"Right, this way." Hagrid led them into the forest. It was silent between the three the entire way. Ron's hearing could detect loud shouting and rumbling. His eyes caught sight of a bright light up ahead. And his nose noticed the heavy stench of something rotting and the scent of sulfur. "Hide 'ere." The trio hid behind some bushes.

"What is this?" Ron asked as he looked over the scene before him. Inside four large cages where dragons. Scattered around the perimeter were the other three champions with their handlers. He also noticed his brother Charlie directing all the workers around but didn't dare call out to him. Something told him he wasn't exactly allowed to be here. "Why are there dragons here?"

"The first task Weasley." Professor Snape replied to his nervous student. "Good luck."

* * *

Ron sat in his training room, deep in thought. "How the bloody hell am I going to go up against a dragon?" Standing up he started to pace. "I don't even know what exactly I have to do!" It was frustrating him. "Surely I'd get cooked by dragon fire. Not even my shield could….wait a minute, my shield." It was back in his dorm so Ron rushed back to the dungeons.

He attracted stares as he barreled through the common room. "Ron?"

"Can't talk busy trying to save my life." Inside his room he grabbed his rune textbook and flipped through the pages. "Come on I know I saw something in here." Ron came to a defensive rune page. "Yes this could work. I need to write the others." Ron wrote a message to the pack and sent it off. It took three days for the response to come back.

* * *

The very night of the response Ron was in the training room placing a rune on his shield. For this Ron set the shield in the middle of the circle next to the sapphire. Standing off to the side Ron began the process of enchanting his shield. When the lights died down there was a glowing green rune on his shield before it faded. "Great! Now to find out if it works."

It was tough to pick someone to help him. Hermione and Harry had different schedules than him and even in the class they shared he couldn't get a chance to ask. And he couldn't go to the Gryffindor common room anymore to ask them. That left his options very limited. So now Ron lounged on a couch in the Slytherin common room reviewing his rather short list of potential helpers. He couldn't ask Daphne, they'd never get anything done cause they'd get to caught up in their conversations as they always did.

"Hi Ron." Astoria sat down next to him, her homework in her hands. "I was wondering if you could help me with my ancient runes homework." Ron's head snapped to the little Greengrass. "Ron?"

"Ok I'll help. If you help me prepare for the tournament."

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" Astoria was having fun constructing things in the training room. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh a little bit of luck." Ron fitted his shield to his left arm. "Ok time to get to work. Astoria fire your strongest spell at me."

"My strongest? Sure you don't want to work up to that?" She looked at her wand, a few yellow sparks sputtered out.

"It's not like I can work my way up to the strongest with this. It's either all or nothing." Astoria just nodded, understanding the reasoning. "Ok when-whoa!" Ron ducked.

"What was that!?" Astoria yelled.

"I wasn't ready!" Ron yelled back.

"Is that what you're going to say to the dragon when it toasts you?" Ron lowered his head. The dragon wouldn't wait for him to be ready. "Exactly." She fired another bolt at him. Ron's shield took the blow, by creating a magical barrier. Astoria could still see the shield, but the edges had a white glow. So to test something she aimed another shot, just above the shield. A barrier of light emerged from the edges of the shield, curving up and over Ron to protect him.

"Yes! I won't die!" Ron cheered.

"Well we know the shield can take a hit from a third year girl. Dragon fire on the other hand…."

"Just had to bring me down didn't you?" Ron sighed. "Well it's the best I can think of and the first task is in a week and a half."

"How are you going to get the shield?" Astoria asked. "You can only bring in your wand."

"I got a way." Ron set the shield on the other side of the room before walking back to Astoria. "Accio shield." The shield picked itself up and flew across the room onto Ron's arm. Astoria clapped, impressed. "Not bad right?"

"You'll win for sure!"

* * *

It was a cold morning on November the twenty fourth that Ron woke up to. The day of the first task was finally here. Every night leading up to this moment he and Astoria were practicing. She would launch bolts of magic at him from various angles and he'd have to avoid or block them. Ron felt that he was prepared but he wouldn't actually know until he was staring that dragon in the face and looking at the oncoming firestorm of pain and potentially scorched flesh. Thank Merlin for his werewolf healing factor otherwise he'd be more nervous.

Climbing out of bed Ron showered and changed into his assigned uniform for the tournament. A pair of black boots, dark green pants, a long sleeved green and black tunic and a pair of gloves which he discarded for his fingerless gloves his pack gave him. Before leaving to go down to breakfast Ron grabbed his sword and shield. Shrinking them and stuffing them in a pocket he left the dungeons and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Re-enlarging them he set them down. On his way out he charmed the door, the charm was set to break in about six hours, after the first task, hopefully. Ron didn't exactly know how long this was going to take.

Ron entered the Great Hall to a mix of cheers and jests. He just waved to those who cheered and repressed the urge to flip off those who jest, they were lucky there were teachers around. Sitting at his table Ron started eating breakfast. He didn't really have much of an appetite but he'd need the energy. Dragons were no joke. "Nervous?" Came the voice of Daphne to his left.

"Of course." Ron immediately stopped the shaking his leg was doing. He noticed Daphne was wearing one of his shirts, this one green. "Thought you liked the red one?"

"I'm supporting you and our house today." Daphne gestured down the table. "I'm not the only one." Ron noticed other Slytherins were wearing his brand. Even Blaise and Theodore. Ron smiled. It was nice having the support of his own house now finally.

Astoria joined the two. "Hope we practiced enough."

"We did. Thank you for your help." Astoria beamed at Ron.

"So that's where you were these last few nights." Daphne then turned on Ron. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Cause we would've gotten sidetracked like we always do." Ron finished up the rest of his food. Daphne just gave an hmph before going back to her own meal.

"Weasley." Ron looked up to see Professor Snape. "It's time. I'm to take you to the champion waiting area."

"Ok." Ron stood up. "Guess this is it."

Daphne, not thinking about who was around, stood up and hugged Ron. "Be safe." Then she pecked him on the cheek. "And win."

"I will." With another hug from Astoria and a supportive nod and from Tracey Ron left with Snape, meeting Harry, Hermione and his siblings at the door to the Great Hall.

"Hurry up and finish with your goodbyes Weasley. We don't have all day." Snape said.

"You be careful out there mate. Be prepared for everything." Harry extended his hand.

"Thanks mate." Ron grabbed the hand and pulled Harry in for a quick hug.

"Try to remember everything I tried to shove into your head. Could save your life." Hermione gave him a hug also.

"I'll try. I wasn't really paying attention to anything you were saying though so…." Hermione smacked his arm.

"We just got you back in the summer so you better not leave us again already." Ron wrapped his arms around his sister and she clung tightly to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He had let go of her for a second before the twins grabbed him.

"You win us some money now alright?"

"You better not have bet against me then!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" They let him go so Ron could continue following the potions professor.

* * *

Snape led Ron towards a large tent. Inside already was Viktor, Fleur and Cedric. Ron took his spot on a bench in the corner of the tent adorned with Slytherin green. He took out his wand and was rolling it between his fingers, his right leg was shaking again and bouncing around. _'Damn nervous twitch.'_ All the champions had things they did when they were nervous. Fleur was playing with her hair. Viktor was pacing and muttering to himself. And Cedric was wringing his hands and constantly cracking his knuckles.

It seemed like forever and a day before the officials came into the tent. Ron caught sight of his brother again, who was staring at him with a shocked expression. "Alright kids gather round." Ludo Bagman held up a sack. "Now out there in the arena you'll each have to retrieve a golden egg. Now this will be made difficult due to its guardian. A real live dragon." No one said anything. "Worry not kids we're taking extreme precautions. Now then we'll go in order of who was chosen. Viktor reach in here and pull out your dragon."

Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball. Fleur's choice landed her the Common Welsh Green. Cedric was lucky enough to get the Swedish Short-Snout. Leaving Ron with the Hungarian Horntail by default. "Shit." Ron cursed.

"Now then I'll give you a few moments to prepare before we call out the first competitor." Ludo Bagman left the tent to return to the official's booth.

"Sorry Ron. Good luck."

"Bonne chance."

"Dobŭr Kŭsmet."

"Fuck." They were pitying him because he got the most dangerous dragon in all of existence.

"Ron!" Charlie practically charged over to Ron once he was alone. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"I wish it was." Ron watched the little Horntail move about in his palm. "Seems someone entered me in this tournament and I have no idea as to why or who for that matter. I'm about to face a Hungarian Horntail so I really don't need a lecture right now."

Charlie put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "There's a soft spot underneath its arms, at the bend."

"The armpit?"

"Exactly." Charlie explained. "The Horntail is highly mobile so the joints in its limbs aren't as armored. It's loose and can move freely."

"Thank you." Ron gave his brother a quick hug. "Now get back to work. Or I'll tell mum you're slacking." Charlie chuckled then ruffled his brother's hair before leaving.

* * *

"Cedric Diggory!" Cedric was called out of the tent. He did some crafty transfiguration trick where he changed a stone into a dog. The dragon bought it, for about twenty seconds then it went after Cedric who had reached the egg in the nick of time. Cedric received a nasty burn to his face.

Fleur was next up to face her dragon. She managed to charm the dragon to sleep and simply walked over to the egg and picked it up. The only trouble she had was that her dragon seemed to snore while it was asleep and because of that a jet of fire set her skirt aflame. Ron thought it was funny to see her running around the arena in a panic. Luckily she remembered she could put herself out.

Viktor took a more direct and hands on approach to complete his challenge. The Bulgarian Seeker used the Conjunctivitis curse to blind the Fireball and snag the egg. He only lost points because the dragon stumbled around blind and smashed some of the other eggs that were there.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron took a deep breath. It was show time. Grabbing his wand he walked past the other three competitors who were either receiving medical attention, Cedric, or just getting checked. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and yet it also ended way too suddenly for Ron's liking. He strode into the arena feigning confidence when on the inside he was nervous as all hell. He could smell the dragon, its scent was all over the arena so he couldn't pinpoint it. Plus it mixed with the heavy stench of the other dragons. The sounds it made were echoing off of all the rocks and the arena walls. So those methods were out. Sight was his last method of finding the Horntail, but it seemed very adept at putting rocks between itself and Ron.

He didn't hear it until it was almost too late. The Horntail snuck up behind Ron, there was nothing for the sound to echo off of before he had a chance to hear it. The scent was thicker. Ron also heard the deep inhalation of breath and the smell of sulfur increased dramatically. Ron leapt out of the way quickly and moved behind some rocks. "Accio Shield!" He yelled, lifting his wand into the air. "Accio sword!"

* * *

"Did Ron just call for a shield?" Harry lowered his sneakoscope to look at Hermione. "What's a shield going to do?"

"Something amazing!" The two Gryffindors looked to their right to see the Greengrass sisters and Tracey Davis.

"What are you three doing here?" Hermione asked, glare in place.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daphne replied, tugging on her Go Ron shirt. "Supporting Ron."

Harry could feel the tension between the two girls so he interjected. "So Daphne what do you think of Ron's odds?"

"Ron's odds." Harry and Hermione saw a large grin on Daphne's face. "He'll do just fine." Then she whispered. "He's my knight. He has to be ok." Harry recognized that grin, having seen it on a few admirers of his once or twice. He glanced at Daphne's sister who just looked back and nodded, confirming his suspicion.

* * *

"This speed is bullshit!" The dragon was chasing Ron around the arena and Ron was narrowly avoiding the high speed dragon. "Thank Merlin for Lycanthropy." Ron was once again thankful for the gifts being a werewolf had given him. Normal Ron would've been tired out right away. But he kept dodging fire and jaws. But his luck ran out as Ron was backed into a corner. The Horntail's mouth opened and the champion knew what was coming.

A quick object in the sky caught his eye. It flew towards Ron quickly. The fourth year held out his left arm and the shield attached itself to his arm as the dragon launched a jet of fire at him. The crowed screamed as fire engulfed him. Ron counted the seconds the fire lasted. A full thirty before the dragon pulled back. Ron stood, lowering his shield. The audience cheered loudly.

Ron's sword came flying at him and he caught it in his right hand. He was the very depiction of a knight squaring off against the evil dragon. The dragon, realizing his fire would no longer work he swiped at Ron with his claw. The knight rolled under it and as he rose up slashed at the front right arm's weak spot. The dragon reared back and howled in pain. Ron readied his next attack. The runes on his sword lit up. He was about to attack when the dragon's tail knocked him aside.

The sword, which was glowing with energy, flew through the air and unfortunately collided with the dragon's chain, snapping it. The dragon was free and the first thing it did was grab Ron and fly off with him. Everyone watched in horror. "Oh dear." Dumbledore said. "Seems this is quite the predicament."

* * *

Ron was dropped onto the ground and quickly got to his feet, shield at the ready. "Bloody dragon wants to eat his meal in private does he?"

**"Si keefum wer iejir di wer kaldaka!"**

Ron blinked in confusion. "Did you just speak? And what do you mean you smell the blood of the wolf?"

**"Vi munthrek svaust shilta renthisj wer xanalre di draco?"** The dragon let out a roar. **"Si shilta keefum dout iejir kaldaka."**

"Wait dragons have a language? I'm comprehending Draconic?" Ron lowered his shield. "**Halkiva**. Interesting! I just said interesting! This is wicked!"

**"Si mi still gethrisjir ekess svent wux."**

"No wait please don't kill me!" Ron begged. "I'll do anything!"

**"Shilta wux itrewic ve okarthel?"**

"You want to go home?" The dragon let out a low rumble, signifying yes. "You take me back, and let me have that golden egg and I promise you and the others will be taken home. **Si inglata.**"

**"Wux tepoha vi iacoen, draco thurirl."**

"Dragon friend. Great." Ron called for his sword and sheath. After being reunited with his items Ron turned back to the dragon. "So do I have to be carried back like I was earlier? Can I ride up there?" At the request the Horntail lowered itself. Ron swallowed a lump in his throat and climbed on. Using his wand he detached the remaining bit of chain from the metal collar. "I'll get rid of this too." With the metal collar gone Ron put the chain around the dragon's neck and fused the two ends together creating reins for himself to hold on to. "Alright then. Fly! **Wiap!** Whoa!"

With a beat of its wings the dragon lifted off into the air. Ron was in awe as he soared through the air on the back of a dragon. "Awhooooo!" Ron howled. As far as he knew he was the only person ever to successfully ride on the back of a dragon. They were known to be furious, untamable. He guessed it helps if you could speak their language. Which begs the question why no one ever tried. Either they were too scared to try or didn't know about Draconic. Well one he knew for sure was that he'd be in the history books for sure.

* * *

Everyone's jaw dropped as the dragon calmly landed in the arena. Ron was seated on the back of the dragon. The great beast walked toward the golden egg. Reaching down he grabbed the egg in its jaws then reached back and dropped it into Ron's arms. With the egg cradled in his left arm, which also was holding the rein and had his shield attached, he drew his sword with his right hand. **"Origatoi majak astahi creolnali ekess ukris zahae."** After Ron instructed the dragon to put on a show the Horntail roared and breathed fire into the air and Ron raised his sword. That was the cue for everyone to start clapping. The first ever Dragon Rider sheathed his sword and scratched the dragon on the head. "Good show. Now you get to go home."

* * *

"So Albus what do you think?" Professor McGonagall asked. Currently she, Dumbledore and a handful of other teachers were watching Ron. Currently he was surrounded by the four dragons. Off to the side the dragon handlers were watching the scene with concern, especially Charlie who didn't like his baby brother surrounded by four unchained dragons.

"I think Ron is coming into himself quite well." Dumbledore replied. "What about you Professor Babbling?"

"If Ron keeps this up he'll become one of my best students." Of course the Ancient Runes professor was quick to notice the runes applied to the shield and sword. "And if what you say about his condition is true then all the better to have him around. Harry will need him, most definitely. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for being understanding." Dumbledore started towards the dragons and Ron. "At least now you know why his grades in your class suddenly jumped." Ron noticed the teachers and faced them. "How are your new friends doing Ronald?"

"They're eager to get home." The dragons all made noises of agreement. Then Ron faced his brother. "I've explained to them the process of getting home. **Ge bensvelk.** They'll be good." With that the handlers went to work. Ron said bye to Charlie, the two brothers hugging.

Ron watched them leave until they were out of sight. "Maybe the other dragons will give Charlie an easier time knowing he's the brother of Dragon Friend." Ron just nodded. "Ronald what you did today was nothing short of remarkable."

"Thank you sir." Ron looked down at the golden egg in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

"It's your next clue." Dumbledore explained. "Listen closely."

"I will sir." Ron headed back toward the castle. Once inside he headed down to the dungeons. Once through the doors Ron was immediately tackled by a head of blonde hair, the egg rolled across the common room floor. "Good to see you too Daphne." Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dragon food." It came out muffled as her face was buried in his chest but he heard it clearly.

"Like I said I got tricks up my sleeve." He rubbed her back. "Come on let's get off the floor."

"Yeah wouldn't you guys rather be cuddling on the couch or bed?" The two of them looked up and saw Astoria standing over them holding the egg. Both teens scrambled to get up off the ground. "So what exactly is this thing?"

"My clue. It's going to tell me about the next task." Ron took the egg from her. "No better time than now I guess." Reaching up Ron popped the top on the egg and it opened. Everyone in the common room covered their ears. Everyone except Ron. They all heard loud screeching. All except Ron. He heard something else.

_**"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took. But past an hour — the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."**_

All of a sudden Daphne's hands closed the egg. "What was that!? All I heard was screeching. How does that tell you what to do next?"

"You heard screeching? It came across pretty clear to me. Apparently something is going to get taken from me, something important." Ron glanced down at the egg, as if it would start speaking again. "The only thing I can think of is my sword…or my favorite Cannons jersey. But what they're taking isn't the issue. What is important is where this is taking place. I have to go to wherever it is they are and find it…."

"Could it be the lake?" Daphne suggested. "It's underground, underwater technically. Only problem is you'll probably have to fight your way through some mermaids."

"There aren't mermaids in the lake." Ron said. "Right?"

"Yes there are." The blonde Slytherin said in mater-of-fact tone. "There's a big city at the bottom of the lake." Daphne chuckled at Ron's groan. "Only problem is that unlike them you can't breathe underwater."

"I guess that's my real challenge." Ron sighed. "I'll deal with it later. I'm a bit tired."

"Well goodnight then. Dragon Rider." Ron smiled at Daphne and headed down to the male dorm.

* * *

Inside his room Ron set the egg on his bedside table. "Weasley." Ron heard Draco speak from behind him.

"What do you want? I'm kinda tired from fighting a dragon so I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit." Draco noticed Ron's wand was already out.

"Just wanted to say, nicely done today." Draco held up his hands, showing he, for once, wasn't asking for a fight. "You further enhanced Slytherin's reputation."

"How do you mean?" Ron questioned.

"Well our biggest accomplishment to date was Merlin being in our house." Draco explained. "And now the first ever Dragon Rider. Seems you're making quite the mark for us."

"Trust me I didn't do it on purpose." Ron tightened his grip on his wand, which Draco noticed, as he turned around to stow his weapons away.

"Well regardless. Thanks." Draco turned to leave after that. "Maybe you're worthy of her after all." And then he left.

Ron stopped what he was doing, putting his sword and shield back on the wall. "Worthy of….who?" But he was alone. "Just because we're in a castle learning magic doesn't mean everyone has to be cryptic and mysterious. By the moon that's getting annoying. No one in Gryffindor does that." Ron changed out of his "battle uniform" and into a pair of shorts and muscle shirt. The werewolf got under the covers and was out.

* * *

_**Dragon Rider; the First Ever**_

_**The Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts is underway. And what an opening it was. First with the surprising announcement of a fourth competitor which shocked all who were in attendance and then all who heard second and even third hand. Never before has a fourth name been brought out and we can only speculate as to the circumstances behind the incident at this point. But shortly thereafter came the eagerly anticipated first task of the tournament. The champions were tasked with retrieving an egg and in order to do that they had to get past its guardian, ferocious dragons. Cedric Diggory, the original Hogwarts champion, was quick to distract his foe by transfiguring a rock into a dog. It took the bait for a while but the dragon turn its attention back on him. Cedric received a burn to the face but was quickly tended to by the healers and is back up to full health. Fleur Delacour managed to charm her dragon to sleep. Poor girl's skirt caught fire as her dragon happened to snore while it was unconscious. Viktor Krum, who would have had the most straightforward confrontational encounter, blinded his dragon. It then trampled the other eggs thereby resulting in a point deduction. But the most intense battle occurred when the surprise entry entered the arena. Ronald Weasley, who was once a proud Gryffindor but has since become a cunning Slytherin due to a rare if not first ever resorting incident, used the Accio spell to great effect. The boy summoned a magical shield to block the dragon's fire. Along with this was his sword which he used to injure the dragon. While in preparation of his next move the knight was knocked aside, his weapon getting loose and breaking the dragon's chain. The now liberated dragon snatched the knight and flew off. What can only happen afterwards is open to speculation but it seems the fourth champion was able to communicate to the dragon, as he was later seen by our source surrounded by the four and they were unbound and clearly responding to the knight, and convinced it to return to Hogwarts and hand over the egg willingly. Clearly Ronald Weasley has displayed that despite the three year age gap between him and the other three competitors that he is not one to be taken lightly. The Dragon Rider has tricks up his sleeves and surely not one to be underestimated. One thing is for sure though this tournament is going to be an exciting one**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

* * *

The picture accompanying the article in the Daily Profit was that of Ron on the back of the dragon, his heroic pose and pyrotechnics fully on display. "How'd you do it?" Hermione asked. She had waited until Ron had read the article to ask. "No one has ever been able to get that close to a dragon let alone ride one."

"Look Hermione I'm sort of bound by secrecy with some of the stuff I learned over the summer." He really wasn't he just didn't want to give his secrets away. Ron enjoyed knowing something she didn't for once. Hermione hated not knowing something and would do whatever she could to uncover it. "While I didn't quite think it'd work that way I'm glad it did." Ron handed the paper back to his friend.

"Well however you did it mate it was brilliant!" Harry clapped his friend on the back. Ever since Ron's name had come out of that cup Harry has been having it easy and he was loving it. No one came up to him asking him questions about his life, instead they asked about Ron which he was more than willing to answer, the parts he could anyway. The reporter wasn't hounding him. No more asking for his autograph. Though people asked if he could get ahold of Ron's personal items for them, crazy fans. Even Collin slowly stopped taking his photo.

***flash***

"Damn it Collin!" Ron rubbed his eyes. Harry could only wince, feeling bad for Ron whose enhanced eyesight made a camera flash ten times worse when not prepared for it. Even when he was it still bothered him.

Harry nudged Hermione who took her harsh glare off Ron. "Look Hermione you know what Ron's a part of now." Harry whispered. "Do you really think they want trade secrets getting out? They'd lose their edge." Harry once again the voice of reason. Once Hermione got her mind on something she was quite stubborn about it. All three of them were like that if he was honest with himself.

"Ron!" He looked in the direction of his name. "We're going to be late for class!"

"There's still too many dots!" Ron blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

Daphne approached Ron. "You take his picture again without asking I'll hex you and smash that camera understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Collin, fearing for his and his camera's life, ran off.

Daphne took Ron's hand and started leading him to class. "Let's go."

"You didn't have to yell at him you know." Slowly Ron's vision was returning.

"Well you weren't. At least he will ask you next time." Daphne turned a corner and swinging Ron around. "If it makes you feel better I'll apologize later." Daphne shoved Ron into their charms class.

* * *

"Class dismissed. Mr. Weasley could you stay a moment?" Professor Babbling watched her class leave and once the room was empty closed the door with a flick of her wand. "Now Ron relax you aren't in any trouble. Quite the contrary." Ron tilted his head in confusion. Bathsheda chuckled. "What? You think I, the professor of Hogwarts' Study of Ancient Runes class wouldn't notice? You have a rune on your shield and several on your sword."

"Oh." Ron felt dumb. Of course his Ancient Rune teacher would notice.

"Your practical application of runes is remarkable. Especially at your age. I wonder." Ron was on the edge of his seat, metaphorically. "If certain people helped you expand your knowledge?" Ron paled considerably. "Yes Mr. Weasley I know. And I must say to go through the things you did is incredible. You are quite the young wizard." Reaching out Bathsheda put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron. If you ever need advice on runes or another ear to talk I'm here."

"Thank you professor." Ron stood up and grabbed his things. "I'll probably be taking you up on that. Writing the others and waiting for replies and resources can take a while."

"Of course dear." Bathsheda handed Ron a note. "In case you don't make it." With another thank you Ron rushed out of the classroom. Professor Babbling smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "I might have a new apprentice."

* * *

The rest of the classes went smoothly. Ron answered questions all day, even signing a few autographs. It was nice to get the attention when normally he's stuck in Harry's shadow. Now he was being recognized for his own talents which was what he wanted. "Seems you're enjoying yourself." Daphne said on their way to dinner.

"It's nice to be recognized for who I am instead of a sidekick." Ron waved to another group of fans. "Growing up with five older brothers and being The-Boy-Who-Lived's best friend can really make you feel not as important sometimes."

Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well you're my hero no matter what."

"Yes I am the bane of every evil window's plot against you. They shall be foiled by me my lady." Ron flexed his arm heroically causing Daphne to laugh before taking his arm he was flexing with and hauling him towards the table. The two sat down and started eating.

One thing that could be said about Dumbledore was that he knew how to surprise his students. So when he stood up to address everyone curious eyes followed him. "I would like you all to know that in December we are going to have a celebration. To commemorate the coming together we'll be hosting a Yule Ball." Most of the students cheered, others looked practically mortified. "And for the champions. A date is mandatory." ***clunk* **Ron's head suddenly became best friends with the table, loud best friends. The two were very close friends.

"You're head ok Ron?" Daphne was holding a cool goblet of water to his now red forehead.

"Ugh it's fine." Ron sighed.

"Don't like the idea of a dance?" She asked.

"The idea is fine. It's actually dancing that has me worried." And it turned out a lot of others were worried about it too. So much so that McGonagall was hosting dance lessons for everyone. The embarrassment in the room reached an all-time high. But Ron bucked up and forced himself to learn, he had to, he was a champion. The champions had to do the first dance in front of everyone. He couldn't dance alone. Actually he could he'd just look like an idiot.

* * *

It had been on his mind the last few weeks. Ron was going to ask Daphne but Blaise beat him to it within days of the announcement. Ron had heard the conversation from around the corner thanks to his advanced hearing. He did not suppress the animalistic growl that came from him. Also his training was twice as intense that night. His muscles burned, he sweated like Niagara Falls, and breaths came in gasps as he tore apart the training room.

His next choice would have been Astoria. The two of them got along well enough that the night wouldn't be awkward. And that's what he really wanted, for things to not be awkward. But she had already been asked by a skittish boy from her year. Ron sent him a glare that promised immense pain if he tried anything. The big brother role, Ron filled it well. And the boy would make sure he was respectful at all times. He didn't want to be fed to Ron's new dragon friends.

Ron was running out of viable options fast. Hermione had been asked by Viktor Krum. Even Harry had a date! And he was just as socially awkward as Ron, or as Ron used to be. The boy had improved some since his training. "I'm just saying man she has a sister."

"How would it look if a champion couldn't get his own date to the dance?" Harry knew he had a point. Image was important in this tournament. What would the headlines say? Dragon Rider can face furious beasts but can't ask girls to a dance. That wouldn't be good.

"Bonjour Ron." The voice of Fleur interrupted the two.

"Bonjour Fleur. I'll catch up with you in a bit Harry." Ron said to his scarred friend.

"Ok. Don't get distracted now. Even though Quidditch was canceled cause of the tournament you said you'd help me practice." Harry left the two champions to talk.

"What's going on Fleur?" Ron asked.

"Do you have a date for ze dance?" Fleur questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No not yet." Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not as easy as it looks. Don't know how everyone else can do it. What about you?"

"Non, I do not have a date." She replied. "Je les ai tous refuse."

"Really you turned them all down? Why?" Ron was surprised. He figured she would have had one the night the dance was announced.

"Je veux quetus me prennes."

"You want me to take you? Yeah sure no problem." Ron replied.

"Fantastique!" Fleur pecked his cheek. "Merci Ron! Au revoir!"

"Bye!" Ron waved and started heading towards the Quidditch pitch. "Guess I'm taking Fleur to the dance." Ron paused in his steps. "I'm taking the most desirable girl in the castle to the dance." Ron's hand met his face. "Ugh the guys are going to hate me again."

* * *

**task 1 is complete. if any of the foreign languages are wrong, blame google. the draconic language was provided by a site located by a google search and also tweaked a bit by me. and for those who don't play Draconic is a language in Dungeons and Dragons (probably other games too) which I reference quite a bit in this story**

**i'd like to thank those that reviewed (Doctor Nope, ultimate emperor, Chris, Guest and Guest) the kind words of encouragement mean a lot. any questions i'm willing to answer so PM them if you'd like.**

**till next time!**


	5. Dark Water

**here it is chapter 5. how will Ron handle the dance and challenge? read to find out!**

** ImperfectSystem - Ron's always going to be Gryffindor deep down in his heart. the reason for his resorting is that now after everything he's been through new character traits are coming out that need to be given a chance to grow. He's more cunning and subtle. Ron's courage will never falter, in fact it's grown, but still has things to learn. And also it sets into motion other subplots some which will reveal themselves soon.**

* * *

"You're what!?" Harry yelled.

"I'm taking Fleur to the Yule Ball." Ron answered his best friend. The-Boy-Who-Lived started toward his friend with a Beater's club. Next thing Harry knew he was on his back and the club was not in his hand anymore. "Now let me ask you something. What makes you think coming at me with this was a smart idea?"

"Sorry I forgot." Harry held up his hand. Ron took it and pulled his friend up off the ground. "How'd you manage to get her to say yes?"

"I didn't." Ron answered. "She asked me and I said yes before I realized what was going on." Ron picked up the Quaffle out of the crate, tossing it between his hands before spinning it on his right index finger. "She probably just wants to go with someone who isn't effected by her Veela powers. Being a werewolf makes me number one on a very short list."

"A very short list that consists of just you and the teachers."

"Basically." Ron passed the Quaffle to Harry. "Now are we going to talk all afternoon or are we going to whip you back into competition shape?"

They were using the school's standard brooms. Harry didn't think it'd be good to practice on his Firebolt. Ron would be left behind and it'd just be him, no challenge which would defeat the purpose. Harry returned the Quaffle to the case. "Right then mount up." Both teens were in the air. Harry waved his wand and the Snitch flew up between them. "Ready?"

Ron smirked. "I'm ready." Harry and Ron stared each other down while the Snitch flew off. Harry's eyes scanned the pitch for a glint of gold. Ron was doing the same. His slit pupils shifted quickly and it didn't take him long to find the insanely fast flying golden orb. Turning the broom he speed up with Harry right behind him.

'_Ok maybe starting off with looking for the snitch was a bad idea.' _Harry had completely forgot about Ron's enhanced eyesight in all the excitement of getting back on brooms. While he had to move around the pitch and look for it Ron hovered in the center and just scanned for a glint of gold. Now he was playing catchup. But he wasn't for long as he was better at flying than Ron. He could brake later, turn harder and get back up to full speed faster. But it was still close. Really close. Twice Harry thought Ron might have actually gotten it but in the end Harry proved victorious. "When did you get so good at Seeker?"

"My body's reaction time has improved through training. Now reacting to the Snitch's movements isn't that hard but I'm still not as skilled at flying like you." Ron explained.

"That's bloody unfair." Harry whined.

"Want me to go talk to Lupin for you then mate? See if we can't hook you up with werewolf powers?" Ron joked. "Or I can get a friend of mine to use his magical shotgun, you can practice reacting to those."

"No thanks." Harry didn't think he could handle it. He could barely handle Voldemort trying to come back to life to kill him. While getting stronger could help it would complicate things with the Dursleys who already hated him for being a Wizard. If he was to become a Lycan like Ron they really would toss him out. Plus he didn't think he could handle killing people like he saw Ron do. He still didn't know how Ron handles it. So he asked. More like it slipped out. "How do you deal with it? Killing I mean."

Ron was quite for a few moments before answering. "Back at the den, when I wasn't getting worked to a bloody pulp, I'd listen. I listened to everyone's stories. Every assignment they felt like sharing I listened and tried to take something away from it. Each story had one thing in common. Evil. They've gone up against some pretty serious blokes. Maybe not as bad as You-Know-Who but dangerous still. I've gone up against someone dangerous. A thief who didn't always have to resort to killing but he has before when he was left with no choice. He would've killed me just to prevent me from becoming a bigger problem in the future. I gave him a chance to walk away with his life but he forfeit it." Ron clenched his fist. "People who would harm others for their own selfish gains. If I didn't stop him someone else could've been killed trying to do the same. I had the opportunity so I took it. Back at the World Cup you and Hermione and Ginny and Fred and George. You all would've been hurt or worse if I hadn't acted."

It was then Harry realized exactly the burden Ron carried. He himself might have to deal with Voldemort. But once that was over he'd be done, he'd no longer have a major threat looming over his head. Ron was going to be fighting for a career. To not only complete jobs for people but go up against some pretty nasty foes who would stand in his way, stopping him from trying to help people and completing his job. "Wow… I….that would be a good reason to do what you do."

"It's what lets me sleep at night. Knowing I can keep the people I care about safe." Ron looked up into the sky.

"I never thanked you for that night did I?" Harry stood next to his friend. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Ron remounted his broom. "Enough depressing talk let's keep going. We need you in shape to beat Slytherin next year."

"Wow. Nice way to support your house." Harry laugh and remounted his own broom. "Hopefully you can catch it this time."

Ron chuckled. "I doubt that mate."

* * *

It had taken roughly four days. Word had gotten around quickly that he was to escort Fleur to the dance. Eventually it got its way to Daphne. She remembered how he'd act around her. Ron didn't become a drooling idiot around the French Veela, which in itself was odd. The Veela charm was a powerful force and not many things can overcome it. Daphne knew of Ron's change. He was stronger and faster and who knows what other sort of secrets.

"Hey Daph." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Ron just walked in from his nightly training and sat himself down. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Daphne eyed Ron carefully. Nothing about him seemed unusual except for his eyes. This she had written off as a birth defect earlier as she had never been close enough to see them. And there was a wolf head pendant around his neck. Ron used to be a Gryffindor so having a wolf emblem on anything was unusual. "So Ron, I heard you're taking Delacour to the Yule Ball."

"Yes it seems so." Ron ran a hand through his hair. "We were talking and then she asked me. I agreed before I realized what was happening. But it's probably for the best as I haven't asked anyone yet."

"No offense but why would she go with you?" The no longer brunette girl asked.

Ron chuckled. "I guess she just wants to go with someone who can act normal." Ron replied as he played with his pendant.

"So you don't react to her powers? Any idea why?" She pressed him for information.

"Um." Ron was caught off guard. Of course she would ask him something he couldn't answer. "I don't really know. I'm not doing anything. I don't know of any spells that can do that." Ron stood up, grabbing his sword. "Well I'm tired I'll see you tomorrow."

Daphne watched Ron get off the couch and run down the stairs. She couldn't believe it. He was hiding something. Something big it seemed. Daphne dropped her head a little. "He lied to me."

It was bugging her to no end. So much so that during her free time Daphne took over a corner of the library in her search for answers. There were stacks of books on the table. One would have walk right up to the table to catch a glimpse of her. Which is exactly what Tracey did. "What are you doing?"

"Something's going on with Ron." Daphne flipped a page in the book she was reading. "As you've probably heard he's taking Fleur to the Yule Ball. You probably also know that she's Veela."

"Of course." Tracey sat down opposite her friend. "I don't see what that has to do with Ron taking her to the dance."

"Well he doesn't act like a blubbering moronic idiot around her when all the guys can't even utter a single word. Don't you think that's a little strange?" Daphne closed the book with a sigh, not finding anything in it.

"It is weird I'll admit but it's really no big deal." Tracey took one of the books from the unused pile. Glancing at her friend Tracey saw Daphne with her head down, hand in her hair propping it up, focused intently on the book in front of her. "So what theories have you come up with?" Tracey decided to indulge Daphne's curiosity and help disprove some of them if she could.

Daphne picked her head up and reached for a rolled up piece of parchment. After unrolling it she began reading. "Well the first theory is Ron made a pact with a demon for immense power. Unfortunately there are no demonology textbooks in here that I can use as a source to find out if there are obvious signs of such a pact."

"Good thing too." Tracey said, flipping pages in her book. "Last thing I want is Draco with a demonology book." Both girls shared a laugh. "What else?"

"There's the potential that he could be her chosen one." Tracey noticed that Daphne seemed on edge discussing this particular theory. She'd be sure to mention this to Astoria, the girl was always dying to here news about Daphne and the ex-Gryffindor. "A Veela's chosen soul mate wouldn't react to her charm."

"I doubt he is her soul mate." Tracey assured. "If he was I'm sure Fleur would really be putting the moves on him and wouldn't let her out of his sight."

"Well I can cross that one off at least." Daphne grabbed her quill and put a line through the soul mate theory. "I also found out that if he's being possessed by a spirit the Veela charm would not affect him."

"Ok if he was possessed I'd think the ghosts around here would be all over it." Tracey looked up. "Right Nearly Headless Nick?"

"Oh absolutely my lady." The Gryffindor house ghost floated down, phasing his legs through the center of the table. "If Ronald was indeed possessed by some ill-mannered specter I can assure you both that I and the other ghosts would see to it that he was exercised immediately." Nick paused to readjust his head. "Possession of students is a serious matter after all and one we would not take lightly."

"There goes that one." Daphne crossed that one out as well. "What about being a Vampire?"

"Wouldn't he have gone poof in the sun this morning at breakfast?" Tracey asked, holding up her hands and making a poofing gesture. "You were sitting next to him by the window I'm sure you'd have noticed that." While scanning the pages of the book Tracey heard Daphne scribbling. But something caught her eye. "What about this?" Tracey turned the book around to show Daphne. "Werewolf."

"They are immune to charm effects." Nick spoke up, now curious.

"I think I'd notice Ron changing into a werewolf." Daphne scoffed.

"Would you?" Tracey closed the book and slid it across to Daphne. "You've seen what he's capable of. Who knows how many secret pathways he's discovered out of here so he can change in secret?" Daphne didn't say anything, merely thumbing the pages and scanning. "You'd have to catch him sneaking off, but he's part of the Golden Trio. That's kind of their specialty. Good luck with that."

"There's a full moon in two days." Daphne closed the book and set it down, memorizing all she would need. "I can stay up in the common room and wait for him to come out. But there are two people I want to question first." Daphne stood from the table, grabbed Tracy's arm and rushed out of the library.

"Who's going to put these books back!?" Nearly Headless Nick yelled after them.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were on their way back to their common room. They just finished dinner, said bye to Ron who went off to train, and were discussing the past few months. "I know I said it was nice but I have to admit I'm a little bored. After three years I guess I'm just used to having something trying to kill me."

"Oh Harry don't say things like that. You're actually looking much better. No more lack of sleep and getting proper meals." Hermione finished her "medical diagnosis." Not having things trying to kill Harry seemed to be good, except for Ron who is now engaging in perilous challenges. "And you're not so skinny anymore!"

"Oi! Lion heads!" A voice called out to the stopping them in their tracks. The two Gryffindors saw Daphne and Tracey coming towards them.

"What do you two want?" Hermione asked, a tone of bitterness in her voice.

Harry shot her a look. Clearly Hermione was having trust issues. He waved. "Hi Daphne. Hi Tracey."

"Hi Harry." Tracey waved back and smiled while Daphne just gave them the nod.

"I need to ask you guys something about Ron. I'm confused about a few things. Has he been acting weird lately? Like around once a month does his behavior change?" The blonde Slytherin asked.

"Not that we noticed." Harry replied. "Then again we're not around him as often as we used to be. You probably have had more time with him this year than the two of us combined."

"Why are you asking about Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't you think it's strange how he's the only one not to turn into a mindless lovesick fool around Fleur?" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. Of course they knew why but it wasn't their secret to give out.

"Maybe it's a natural thing." Harry lied. "He could've been born naturally immune to charm effects. Who knows exactly how magic works."

"Maybe." She still wanted to try catching him sneaking out to change to make sure. "Just…let me know if you notice something."

"Sure." Harry nodded. The two girls turned to leave. "Hey!" Harry got their attention again, the two looked back at him. "I just want to say thanks. I'm glad Ron has friends over there."

Daphne smirked. "Well I don't want my hero to be lonely." Hermione glared harder which made Daphne grin wider. "See you guys around."

"Bye." Harry waved again.

"Bye Harry. See you around." Tracy waved and fell into step behind Daphne.

Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" She crossed her arms. "First Ron now you? Maybe you should be going with Tracey instead of Parvati to the Yule Ball."

"What are you talking about? I was just being friendly." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Besides Parvati and I are just going as friends you know that already."

* * *

She knew they were covering for him. It was obvious from the moment Harry answered. The three were close. So Daphne waited the two days. Now she was seated in the common room doing her homework. Ron was in his own seat across the room. Three books were open, one on his lap and two on the table in front of him. Astoria was seated on the floor in front of him. The two were looking for ways for Ron to survive underwater. Astoria had easily and happily became Ron's assistant for the tournament.

It was actually really cute. Astoria didn't have an older brother so having Ron around had been fun for her. He helped her out with her Ancient Runes homework and anything else that required a strong hand. Daphne caught herself smiling. A yawn caught her attention from Ron. "Alright Astoria I think that's enough for tonight. We'll keep looking tomorrow alright?"

"I thought for sure these books would have something." Astoria pouted and started stacking the books in a pile.

Ron smiled and put a hand on the girl's head in front of him, ruffling her hair. "They were good but not exactly what we need. Next time." Daphne caught herself from smiling at the scene.

But this was her chance now. Ron went down to bed and slowly everyone started filtering out of the common room. Soon enough she was alone. The hardest part of waiting was the boredom. She had finished her homework within an hour and a half and still had most of the night to go. Several times she had to pick her head up as it was drooping. "Where the hell is he?" Part of her wanted him to come down now, to justify staying up this late doing nothing when she could have been in bed, comfortably wrapped in silk sheets. The other part wanted, hoped and prayed that he wouldn't come down. That he wasn't a werewolf. But he was, just not the kind she was used to hearing about.

In the end she did end up falling asleep in the early house of the morning, sunlight had just begun filtering into the rest of the castle. An old grandfather clock in the corner had told her dawn was approaching and she was unconscious soon after that. Ron noticed her when he was going to morning training. Grabbing a blanket he put it over her before heading out.

When Daphne woke he noticed the blanket. There was only one person in her house who was up this early. With a soft smile she pulled it off and went to her dorm. She slipped into her bed with a smile still on her face, Ron hadn't come down at all. She could scratch that theory off her list.

* * *

The dance was quickly approaching, two and a half weeks. Ron had been relatively calm about it. That is until a package from his mother arrived with one of the most hideous thing he had and probably will ever see. His mother must secretly hate him for sending him these awful dress robes. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Piss off Draco. I'm debating on if I should set these robes aflame." Ron tossed the ugly garment onto his bed and glared at it.

"If you were just going as your regular worthless self it wouldn't be a problem." Ron turned his glare onto Draco. "But you're a champion and representing our house and therefore you must dress accordingly." Draco drew his wand. Ron's slid out of his sleeve into his right hand. "Relax." With a flick of his wrist his trunk popped open and a length of string came out. "Hold still while I get your measurements."

"What?" After a few minutes the enchanted string had finished its work.

"Your new attire should arrive in about a week to ten days." Draco said no more as he left to write his father.

Ron just watched him leave the dorm. "Thanks?"

* * *

True to his word eight days later a parcel dropped onto the table. Not sure if he should trust Draco Malfoy of all people Ron reluctantly opened it up. Inside there was a set of black and dark green silk robes, a black silk long sleeved collared shirt with green bowtie, a pair of black slacks and leather belt and black shoes. "Well I won't be a laughing stock anymore."

"Where'd you get those?" Daphne sat herself across from Ron at breakfast.

"Draco had his father spring for a new set of robes." Ron folded everything neatly, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Well that was uncharacteristically nice of him." Daphne took a sip of her juice. "At least you'll look really handsome." She gave him a smile as she reached over and picked up the bowtie. "And these bowties are really cool. I have a cousin named Matthew who likes to wear them all the time."

"Thanks." Ron returned the smile. "I bet you'll look very beautiful for Blaise."

"Don't remind me. I'd rather not go with him but his parents keep pushing him towards me. The fact that he has a crush on me doesn't help him say no to his parent's wishes." Daphne could've sworn she heard a growl come from Ron. "Sadly the person who I wanted to go with didn't ask me."

"Yeah I didn't get my first choice either." Ron sighed. "Didn't work up the courage until too late. Fighting evil wizards is one thing. Girls are a completely different matter entirely. Can't train for that."

Meanwhile down the table; Tracey leaned over to Astoria and whispered. "They do know they're talking about each other right?" Astoria merely shook her head no and took another bite out of her chocolate chip muffin.

* * *

Waiting outside the Great Hall Ron felt the butterflies of nervousness appear again. This was it. Time to dance in front of everyone. All the others watching him and Fleur dance. Rita Skeeter somewhere out there with a quill in hand taking notes about how well the champions do. At least there weren't points riding on this.

"Hey Ron." Daphne popped up on the edge of his vision and he turned to look at her. She was stunning in her pale purple dress, black sash around her waist and heels. Daphne chuckled and pushed Ron's jaw back up. "Thank you. You look handsome as well."

Ron recovered quickly. "Thanks. Draco kept yelling at me because I wasn't doing anything properly. Glad to see it came out ok."

Daphne was about to say something else but she was cut off. "Bonjour, mon ami!" Fleur emerged wearing a long light blue dress.

"Bonjour Fleur." Ron greeted, extending his arm to his date.

"Irons-nous en?" Fleur wanted to go in and Ron nodded.

"Oui." Ron smiled at Daphne. "We shall. Catch up with you later." The champions entered the Great Hall. Daphne sent a glare at Fleur's back.

The champions all took their places in the center of the dance floor. Ron tried to recall as much of Professor McGonagall's lessons as he could, which wasn't much. He hoped it was enough. The music was started slow and he placed his right hand on Fleur's waist the left took hold of her right as he left went to his shoulder. Step turn step turn step turn step. So far so good. Step turn step. "Ouch."

"Fuck." Ron cursed as pain flashed across Fleur's face. "I can fight dragons and befriend them but I'm not graceful enough to dance." Fleur smiled which made Ron feel relieved, glad she wasn't mad at him for stepping on his toe.

Eventually the champions dance ended and dinner was held. Ron sat at the table with the other champions, their dates and important tournament staff. Of course he piled food onto his plate. It was delicious. Though his date seemed shocked at the amount of food he could put down. Once the meal was done the band The Weird Sisters came out to play. Ron danced with Fleur for a bit but eventually his hypersensitive ears forced him to retreat to the back to give his ears a break, they were ringing a bit.

"You ok?" Fleur asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My ears are a little sensitive to loud noises. I'll be ok in a couple minutes." Ron could start to feel the pain going away.

"I'll get somezing to drink." Ron nodded his head in thanks.

Other than taking breaks to rest his ears the night went well. Ron had a good time, got two dances with Daphne, one with Tracey, three for Astoria and one with Hermione. He also met Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. That night Ron went to bed relaxed.

* * *

The second task was fast approaching and he still didn't have any clue how to survive underwater. With another sigh he focused more on Professor Moody's lesson, following the teacher with his eyes as he walked around the room. He was going on and on about the Crutio unforgivable. "You need to feel real anger when using it to increase its power. Which is why it's most dangerous when used by those of real evil."

Moody walked across the front of his classroom when Ron's eye caught something. Propped open was a textbook displaying a spell. It was a force field type spell. Scutum Prasesidium. With the incantation Etarma. They'd be covering shielding spells next week. Ron was thinking he could displace the water around him and move that way. It was on his mind throughout the day and soon he was in the common room and flipping through his Ancient Runes textbook. Another rune caught his eye that could help. It would be his go to strategy but he used runes in the first task with his sword and shield combo and he didn't want to overuse them, might lose points for it, couldn't take that risk. So it'd be a good backup.

* * *

The night before the task Ron searched his room. "Everything is here." The message from the egg, which tauntingly sat on top of his trunk, said something would be taken and he'd have to get it back. His most prized possessions were here. His Cannons jersey and all the items from his pack. Everything was accounted for. "Either it's not what I'm thinking or it hasn't been taken yet." With a sigh Ron sat on his bed.

The miniature Horntail crawled over onto Ron's chest and nipped at his fingers while he teased the tiny creature. "Hm I wonder what Snape needed Daphne for. Probably an issue with her homework or something." The little dragon perched itself on Ron's finger. "Though that was hours ago and I haven't seen her. She's probably correcting it." If Ron had known Daphne for more than a couple months then he'd have realized that Daphne was one of the best students in their year. A few points behind Hermione actually.

Ron pulled the covers up over himself. "Tomorrow's the big day. Then one more and this crazy year is over." He still couldn't think of who could have potentially put his name in the goblet. Ron doubted he would anytime soon. With another sigh he set the Horntail onto the bedside table and tried to fight the nerves to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning found Ron in the Great Hall. Tracey and Astoria were seated with him. "Where is she?" Ron looked around for Daphne.

"It's not like her to miss something this important." Astoria was also looking for her sister.

"I haven't seen her since Snape asked to see her about her homework." Tracey picked at her breakfast.

"We have to find her." Ron was sure with his senses he could easily track her down.

"No time." Tracey pointed to the clock. "The task is going to begin soon. If anything she's in the bathroom."

Ron made himself believe that. He had to compete. No exception. Ron didn't even want to think of what could happen to him. "Alright after this I'm taking Harry's map to help."

"What map?"

"Uh nothing." Ron stood up. "See you in the stands." Ron left the table and was met by the others. They wished him well and he returned the kind words with thanks before heading down to the lake. Each step was hard, his mind was on Daphne and where she could possibly be. It was strange for one of his biggest supporters to not be here.

"Ah Ronald there you are." Dumbledore snapped the young werewolf out of his thoughts. "Please change into this and line up with the others." Ron went to a private area and changed into green shorts and a tight green shirt with the school logo on the back.

Once Ron was done and standing with the other champions Cedric leaned over. "You find out what they take?"

"I checked all my prized possessions this morning and they were all there." Ron replied, gripping his wand tighter.

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore spoke, the charm on his vocal cords making his voice louder. "Once again another challenge to test our four competitors. Placed at the bottom of the lake is something our champions hold dear to their hearts. They have one hour to retrieve it. Champions are you ready?"

Ron waved his wand. "Etarma!" The barrier appeared around Ron. A dome of white light that slowly became less intense until it was just above completely transparent. It was as if someone but a grainy filter around Ron.

There was the sound of the cannon and Ron jumped into the water. Liquid parted around him and he was falling quickly toward the bottom. With a flick of his wand Ron slowed his descent and hit the bottom. It took some strength to keep the barrier up, the force of all that water was intense. Once again Ron thanked Lupin for biting him. If he didn't have that boost in power the barrier wouldn't have lasted more than three minutes.

"Alright where's this bloody city? I want that thing that I hold dear back." Ron started walking forward. "Even if I don't know what it is." As he walked Ron could see shapes swim by and make them out clearly. Small fish, large fish of different types he didn't know. "Whoa!" A massive black shape passed in front of him. One big eye stared him down. Ron's slitted eyes stared right back. "Well bring it if you want a fight." The squid rumbled and let out some gurgling noises. Ron turned his head to the left. "That way?" Another series of gurgles. "Thanks squid. Wait you can talk?" The squid made more noise. "Deep speech?" The squid didn't reply to that instead swam off. "What's next? Am I going to end up talking philosophy with a rock? What about politics with a tree? First dragons, mermaids and now giant eldritch squids."

With his way shown Ron started running. His enhanced body made traversing the slick and rocky lakebed easy and soon he was on a ridge overlooking the Merpeople city. "Somewhere in there." Ron climbed down and approached the city. He checked the first few buildings and found nothing. "No it'd take way too long to search every building." The werewolf turned towards the center of the city. "That wouldd be the most obvious place."

Sprinting off Ron went for the city's center, getting turned around only three times in this maze of a place. "Whoever's the architect is an asshole." Ron cursed as he finally entered the square. "What the hell!?" In the center were several broken columns. Attached to each one was a rope holding in place four people. Hermione, Cho Chang a Ravenclaw and Cedric's date for the ball, Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle and lastly Daphne. Ron approached the columns and raised his wand at Daphne's rope and severed it. It was the logical choice. It could have been Hermione but he knew Viktor took her to the Ball and other than him there was no one else for her. And he was the only one that had anything to do with Daphne.

But he couldn't leave them all behind. Who knew what would happen once the hour was up. Did the Merpeople get to keep them? He didn't want to find out. So as Daphne was floating upward slowly he aimed his wand at Hermione. Ron picked up several shapes rushing toward him and he narrowly avoided three tridents, he didn't want to risk the integrity of his shield. "You know I've fought against someone who used a trident."

One mermaid stuck his head into the dome and Ron's wand was quickly aimed at it. "Choose. One." Ron glanced back at the other three and the Merpeople retreated. Ron gripped his wand. Just then a new shape rushed by. It had the head of a shark and the body of Viktor Krum. It snagged the rope holding Hermione and swam off.

Cedric swam up and released Cho, giving him a nod at Gabrielle then heading for the surface. Cedric knew Fleur had to go back up and if the message was received correctly then Ron was the best chance she had of getting out of here.

Ron picked up on the signal immediately. With a wave of his wand Daphne was brought into his dome. "Daph, come on wake up." The Slytherin girl woke up.

"Wha? Where am I?" Slowly she sat up.

"Under the lake." Ron stood up and helped Daphne to her feet. "Just thought I'd warn you I'm about to do something really stupid."

"Like what?" Daphne was taking in her surroundings.

"I have to get Gabrielle out of here. Fleur didn't make it." Ron grabbed her arm. "I'm going to cut her down, bring her in here and send both of you to the surface."

"What about you?" She asked, focusing on the young girl now.

"I'll be right behind. They're going to attack fast so we need to be quick." Ron raised his wand. "Ready?" Daphne nodded. "Diffindo!" A pink ribbon shot out and cut the rope. He pulled his arm back, pulling the girl towards him. Gabrielle entered the dome and Daphne went to her, trying to wake her up. "Time to move!" Before he could cast the spell something crashed through the dome and tackled Ron out of it.

"Ron!" Daphne yelled. She couldn't see much, just shapes fighting. One managed to stand and point to them. Next thing she noticed was that she and Gabrielle were rising into the air, and the dome was going with them. "No! Go back!" She pleaded to the barrier as if it could listen. "He can't breathe down there! Ron!" Then they broke the surface.

He watched them rise and turned to face the Merpeople. He could feel his head starting to get light. "Whats you do nows? You can'ts breathes down heres."

Ron put his wand into his pocket and raised his hands, his index and middle fingers touching the sides of neck. An identical rune appeared on both sides, glowing blue. "Now I can." They hissed and one rushed him, trident out. Ron reacted fast. Reaching out he grabbed both sides of the trident and dug his heels into the sand of the lakebed. "Remember? I have experience fighting against your weapon." The mermaid pulled back, the barbs cut into Ron's hands. He winced in pain but the wounds closed quickly. He showed his uninjured hands which unnerved the Merpeople.

"Whats ares yous?" The leader hissed.

"A warrior." Ron grabbed his wand and shot bolts of lightning at his enemies. "A friend of mine brought me a book with that in it. Thought it'd be useful underwater." The mermaids hissed at him after they dodged. "Now I'm going to leave. Anyone follows they get blasted by lightning." Ron started rising towards the surface. And for a second he thought he'd make it without incident. But as he was nearing the surface they swarmed him. "I warned you!" Aiming down multiple arcs of lightning. They hit their targets, stopping the mermaids in their tracks.

From above the spectators saw large flashes of light down below and the cracking of thunder could be heard even above the water. Daphne, now wrapped in a towel, watched the lake for a sign of Ron. She wasn't disappointed as the surface exploded and Ron was airborne. He flipped backwards and landed on a platform that, thankfully, didn't have a cover on it. Ron landed in a crouch, his right arm extended to his side holding his wand. The runes on his neck were still glowing as he slowly rose. He was putting on a show, for the crowd, and for whoever put his name in. Showing that he wouldn't go down easily. That he had tricks up his sleeve. That he wouldn't roll over and play die.

Once Ron was fully upright the rune faded completely and he opened his eyes. The crowd erupted into cheers. Ron lifted his hand and waved to the crowd. Soon a small boat came over and took him to the main platform. Stepping off Ron was soon enveloped in a hug by Daphne. "Oh I'm glad you're ok!"

"Wasn't a window but I managed to protect you alright." Ron was let go only to be hugged by Fleur.

"Merci Ron!" She kept thanking him for saving her sister.

"It was no prob-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled. Mad at the French Veela. When Fleur pulled back Ron was stunned speechless. He looked at Daphne and saw she was mad.

"Ah crap."

* * *

Ron was tied for first with Cedric after the second task. His first place score from the first combined with his third place from the second matched Cedric's consecutive second place scores. But now Ron had an even tougher task. Dealing with Daphne. "Hey look I'm sorry she kissed me."

"Well you didn't try to stop her!" Daphne yelled back.

"It happened quickly!" Ron defended.

"What about your super reflexes!?" Daphne countered.

"Hey I was tired and wasn't on guard." Ron explained. "I just finished frying some mermaids and keeping a shield up so the entirety of the lake didn't come crashing down on me."

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you pull away right away?" Daphne raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't know….I was surprised and wasn't thinking." He really wasn't. After talking to the lake squid, rescuing Daphne and Gabrielle and zapping a group of Merpeople all he wanted was to go back to the dorm and relax. But now he was being yelled at for no reason. "I didn't even do anything wrong! Why are you yelling at me!?"

"Cause…." Daphne just looked down.

"Cause what?" Ron pressed, glad to be on the offensive now.

Daphne closed the distance and pulled Ron into a kiss. Ron, again, was surprised but managed to kiss back a bit. Daphne pulled back after a few seconds though so he didn't get to enjoy it much. "Cause you're _my _hero. And I don't like sharing with French bimbos." Daphne smirked and ran off into the female section of the dormitory.

Ron stood stunned. "Well done Weasley."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron had his wand out and glared at Malfoy.

"You can put that away. I've learned my lesson. Especially after the last two tasks." Draco moved past him. "I'd rather not get fried or eaten by dragons."

"Or I could get my new friend the giant squid to squeeze you until your head pops. Your choice." Ron smirked at Draco's expression.

"The squid? How did you? Never mind, I don't want to know." Draco shook his head. "Anyway I was congratulating you on your catch."

"What catch?" Draco merely laughed, called him a blind idiot and descended the stairs. "You know one of these days I'll get you guys to confess what you actually mean and to stop being cryptic and creepy!"

* * *

**two tasks down and one more to go. what happens to our hero next? stay tuned!**

**as always reviews and questions are welcomed!**


	6. Victory, Thy Name Is

**lets just say some things are going to kick up this chapter**

* * *

The energy in the hall was high as students moved about trying to get to their next class. Some walking others in a dead sprint to not be tardy. Ron stood unworried against the wall in a corridor near his Ancient Runes class. Professor Babbling had stopped caring if he came in late, or sometimes not at all though she always said he was training for the final task if asked. He was so far ahead of the other students that it didn't matter if he missed ten minutes, a day hell even a week. This was one final Ron was sure he'd pass with flying colors. Ron even entertained the thought of demanding the N.E.W.T. test early but with the task looming he thought it best to focus on that.

Across the wall from him hung a white tapestry with a golden trim. In glowing golden lettering at the top it read Standings then underlined with the same golden glow. Below that was Cedric's name in glowing yellow and his in emerald next to it. Below that was Krum's name in red and Fleur's below his in blue. He was tied for first, he couldn't believe he was doing so well. Ron knew if it wasn't for his training and enhancements he'd have been dead in the first task, a mid-afternoon snack for a hungry dragon.

Pushing off the wall Ron headed for his class. The lesson today was about applying runes to items. Ron was only going so he could nap in the back since everyone at Hogwarts already knew he could apply runes. His performance in the first task was still talked about. Whenever he walked into a room he was looked upon with aw and a little fear. The dragon rider title came with a little intimidation factor he realized. Though there was a slight misconception from what that meant, they thought he could control dragons and they didn't want to be eaten.

Chuckling Ron pushed the door to his class open. "Ah Mr. Weasley perfect timing." Bathsheda Babbling greeted Ron as he set down his things on an available desk. "Students if you need assistance in your practice you can ask Ronald if I'm busy!"

"What?" Ron was confused but he didn't have much time to process anything as he was pulled down into a seat next to Daphne.

"You are going to help me get this right." Daphne commanded.

"I think I was supposed to be shared." Ron teased, remembering her comment from a few days ago. Daphne fixed a glare on him. "Alright fine I won't tease you." He sighed. "There goes my nap."

After helping Daphne and the rest of his class with the basics of rune application Ron headed to potions. There he managed to get a few words in with Harry and Hermione. "Any idea what the next task will be?" Harry asked him.

"I have no clue." Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "For the first task Snape and Hagrid showed me the dragons. The second task had my clue in the egg I retrieved."

"And it's not like any of us taken to the city were given any hints to tell." Hermione admitted.

Harry put forth an idea. "Maybe it's to test your adaptability? Each task you knew details and how to prepare. This one might be to see how you think on your feet."

"Could be." Ron shrugged. "I guess I'll try and prepare for everything." The trio talked a bit more before going into class.

* * *

Ron figured Harry was probably right. There had to be a reason no one was giving any hints like the first task or why none had been supplied like for the second. So every night Ron spent studying the books the pack had given him before he returned home. For months Ron trained until the twenty fourth of June. "My you're looking bigger than normal. Train hard?"

"Since I didn't know what to expect I trained all areas I could think of." Ron picked at his breakfast as Daphne looked over the fruits of his training.

"Seems you won't fit into those robes anymore but lucky for you Weasley I thought ahead and had them enchanted with an expanding charm." Draco seemed to just materialize out of nowhere, but in all actuality he just walked up.

"Oh how thoughtful!" Ron replied sarcastically. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for Draco's strange behavior and cryptic speak.

"Not now Draco." Daphne spoke up, seeing Ron was so out of it he didn't notice Draco approach. "Ron needs to focus and just being around you is likely to kill off all the important brain cells he'd need."

"How dare you." Draco seethed. "My father will hear of this insult." With that he wandered off to the other end of the table.

"Is it just me," Daphne spoke as she watched Draco's form retreat. "But did he not seem as sincere about that?"

"Honestly Daph I have no idea." Ron shrugged before forcing himself to eat. He didn't feel hungry but now he knew that was just nerves and he was actually famished. Alec and the others said that as a werewolf he'd have a large appetite so for him to not be hungry was unlikely.

* * *

After breakfast Ron passed the time looking over the notes Hermione had shoved into his arms one morning. He didn't want to train physically and exhaust himself before the task started. Daphne, Astoria and Tracey hung out with him in the common room, keeping him too preoccupied with jokes and stories for his mind to wander to negative thoughts. And Astoria became his personal Gofer, whenever he mentioned needing something she bolted from her seat to get it, not wanting Ron to waste energy.

But all too long and quickly for Ron's liking it came time for the Task. An attendant came and collected Ron as the others hurried off to the seating area. Ron was brought and told to wait just outside the Quidditch Pitch. "Weasley."

"Professor Snape?" The potions professor was waiting for his house's champion.

"I just came to wish you luck and to walk out with you. You exhibited qualities from every house this past year. And either Gryffindor or Slytherin you are a very capable and powerful student." Snape turned around to face the pitch and looked back over his shoulder at Ron. "Let nothing stand in your way to victory. Whatever tries you knock it down. Understood?"

"Yes professor." Ron went up and stood next to Severus. After about a minute of waiting the entrance gate opened and the two entered and walked down a hallway lit every ten feet by torches. At the end of the hallway it open up to the pitch. To his left having just exited at the same time as him was Viktor Krum and Karkaroff. To the right was Cedric and he was escorted by his father and to the right of them Fleur and Madame Maxime. Dumbledore, who is the host school's headmaster and has two students in the games, stood up on top of the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" The crowd cheered loudly. "It is time for the finale of the most exciting tournament to date!" Again the crowd roared. "It started with an unexpected fourth competitor! Ronald Weasley!" Snape nudged Ron, who was too nervous to notice. Ron recovered quickly and waved to the crowed which got the audience to yell louder. "Yes! Then there were dragons! And history was made by Mr. Weasley again! He became the first Dragon Rider! That's right Hogwarts is home to the first Dragon Rider!" All the Hogwarts students cheered.

"Oh Merlin did I really do all that?" Ron ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed at all the praise.

"Now then! At the center of that maze!" Dumbledore gestured towards the maze that had been grown in the rest of the pitch. "Lies the Triwizard Cup! The champions will be allowed to enter according to their overall standing in the tournament. They must navigate the maze and overcome the obstacles and find their way to the center and claim the cup and victory! If a champion wishes to withdraw simply send up red sparks from your wand and you will be brought out!"

The maze opened up. "Good luck Weasley. Not that you'll need it."

"Thanks professor." Ron nodded to his head of house before stepping up next to Cedric.

"Never thought a fourth year could keep up so well." Cedric said to ease the nerves.

"And I never thought seventh years could be so weak." Ron shot back with a smirk causing Cedric to laugh.

"Hey win or lose, not matter what, Hogwarts wins ok? We can't be letting others come to our school and win can we?" Cedric held out his hand.

"No we cannot." Ron took the hand and shook it. Cameras flashed, catching the show of sportsmanship, and the alliance formed to prevent the foreign schools from winning. Cedric and Ron had the home advantage and they didn't want to disappoint their fans.

"Champions ready!?" Dumbledore yelled. "At the sound of the cannon!"

**BOOM**

Immediately after Dumbledore said cannon Filch lit the fuse and it went off. Ron and Cedric sprinted into the maze which closed behind them. The two continued to run forward until they came to a split. Ron went left and Cedric right. Ron then made a quick right then another left and stopped. He calmed himself down, this wasn't a sprint race. Drawing his wand Ron walked forward.

* * *

"Why isn't he running?" Hermione questioned. "Run Ron! Get to the cup!" The witch yelled at the viewing orb that was focused on Ron.

"I swear if you turn into one of those mothers at their kid's football matches we can't be friends anymore." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. He was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh. Hello Tracey."

"If you're lucky she'll scream so much she'll lose her voice." Tracey joked.

"I'm not that lucky unfortunately." The two shared a laugh.

* * *

Ron's senses were alert as he traveled the maze. Scents assaulted his nose. Some new and some familiar like the Blast-Ended-Skrewts that Hagrid bred. While he was confident in his own abilities to handle them he thought it best to avoid the conflict, save it for someone else to walk into. Turning a few more corners Ron came to a more open area, a large ring. He started walking across but then one of the new scents caught him. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of growling and footsteps. "I know you're there." Ron's wand was up.

"**Perceptive this one."** From the other opening of the ring the body of lion with a head of a woman walked out.

Ron's grip tightened on his wand. "A sphinx?"

"**In order to pass you must answer my riddle. Answer correctly and I'll move aside, answer wrong and you may die. Remain silent or say nay, I'll let you walk again to live another day."** The sphinx eyed Ron careful before proceeding with the riddle. **"First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"**

* * *

"Spider!" Hermione yelled despite the fact that Ron couldn't hear her. "The answer is a spider! That thing you hate!" Harry and Tracey both had their fingers in their ears.

* * *

"Yeeeeah." Ron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not so good with riddles. Can we just skip to the fight?" The sphinx roared and pounced at Ron. The Slytherin champion rolled to the side and came up in a crouch and fired a bolt of energy at the sphinx's exposed side. The agile beast easily dodged and charged, launching at Ron as it got closer. Thinking fast Ron ducked, turning his left hand into claws as he did so and raking them down the sphinx's underside. The puzzle loving beast howled in pain and crouched low, protecting its wounded area. The blood started to pool. "Now riddle me this." Ron stood up and aimed his wand. "What's black and green with red on top and going to win this tournament?" The sphinx roared loudly. "Wrong answer." A red bolt stunned the sphinx and it was unconscious. "It's me."

* * *

The Hogwarts crowd cheered as they watched Ron stand above his defeated foe. "How'd he do that?" Tracey asked. "To the underside of the Sphinx."

"Could have been any number of things." Harry replied. "Maybe he snuck in a dagger but I doubt that. Possibly a cutting charm of some sort. Ron has a lot of tricks he can use."

* * *

Ron tapped his wand to his hand to clean the blood off. "If they put something like a sphinx here to guard this spot then I got to be close." He left the area, taking a few quick turns. Ron was about to turn left when more growls caught his attention. Following the noise Ron peeked around a corner. There he saw Fleur backed against a dead end by a pack of dire wolves. "Shit." Fleur's wand was already producing red sparks. Moving quickly Ron went back to where he first heard the noise. Raising his wand he pretended to cast a spell then cupped his hands over his mouth and howled loudly.

The dire wolves surrounding Fleur paused in their advance when they heard a new call. They started barking and left Fleur alone. The French Veela breathed a sigh of relief before she was pulled out of the maze.

The dire wolves tackled Ron and started licking him. "Ok! Ok. Happy to see you chaps as well." Ron managed to sit up and started petting them to calm them down. "No more hunting humans ok?" The pack barked happily. After a few more scratches behind the ears they ran off. Ron had a sad smile. He missed his own pack. They were nuts at time, ok all the time, but they shared a bond now. The bond of the wolf.

* * *

"Uh." Harry was cursing Ron in the safety of his mind. Now he was taming wolves. How could he explain that! "Wow Ron's really been paying attention to Hagrid's class!"

"It takes a lot to tame dire wolves." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ron wasn't making it easy for him to explain everything he does.

* * *

Ron was following the path again. With Fleur gone it was just down to the three. His odds were better at least. "Just have to find the center first." As he was running something caught his eye, but too late. Ron tripped and hit the ground hard. Rolling onto his back Ron looked down at his legs, which were now wrapped in webs. Then the creator emerged, standing above Ron. Its mandibles clicked in excitement. Thinking fast Ron did the first thing that came to mind, he punched.

* * *

"Did your best mate just punch an Acromantula?" Tracey asked.

"Ron's not all the bright sometimes." Harry laughed nervously before watching the orb again. It was probably a good idea on Ron's part actually. No doubt Ron's punch had some strength behind it now. The spider did looked dazed.

* * *

Ron flicked his wand at his ankles cutting the web. He started to get up but the spider recovered quickly. It lunged forward. Ron raised his right arm up to cast a spell but it was too fast and its fangs sunk into his forearm. Ron hissed in pain as the spider released his arm. Normally at this point the spider would wait for the victim to succumb to the poison and die so it could eat at its leisure.

But all eight of its eyes widened as Ron didn't double over in excruciating pain. Ron just pulled up his sleeve, showing his arm. No sign of puncture, no effects of the poison. Just two holes in the top of the sleeve. Ron transferred his wand to his left hand and held out his right. A black object flew into the pitch and Ron caught his sword. Swinging it down the sheath flew off and his the spider in the face. The young mercenary rushed forward and with two quick swipes removed the front two legs. He then worked around it to remove the other six.

Now stuck laying on its stomach with no limbs to move around on it was helpless. Ron jumped up and brought his sword down piercing the spider. Removing his sword he back flipped, got to put on a show for the crowd, and tapped his sword to clean the innards from the blade. Picking up his sheath his put the sword securely on his back. _'Alec and Jen were right. These things are fun to kill.' _

* * *

"Aragog isn't going to like that." Hagrid's head went into his hands. Madame Maxime patted the half-giant on his back.

* * *

Around the corner Ron pulled his sleeve up and inspected his arm. The pack was right, he was immune to poison. Acromantula poison was highly lethal and other than an extreme burning sensation in his arm that quickly faded he was ok. Thankfully he was able to mask the pain so it looked like it just went through his sleeve. _'If being a werewolf is wrong_, _then I don't want it to be right.' _

Leaving the corpse of the spider behind Ron continued forward. He was getting annoyed though, he couldn't keep taking turns at random and hope it was the right direction. "I need a shortcut." Ron drew his sword and in two quick swipes created an opening. "Much better. Should've thought of cutting through from the start."

* * *

"Is that cheating?" Tracey asked, watching Ron hack and slash his way forward.

"I don't think so." Harry replied. "I think they would have pulled him out if it was."

* * *

With another swipe Ron was staring down a straight path. And down at the end on a pedestal was the glowing, swirling blue cup. "Finally this can end." Ron started walking toward it.

"Ron look out!" Ron ducked and a flash of yellow soared over him. Glancing behind him he saw Viktor Krum charging and running behind him was Cedric. Ron sheathed his sword and fired a volley of stunners. Viktor easily avoided them and kept coming. Cedric launched a silver bolt that struck Viktor in the back. The Bulgarian stumbled but didn't go down. Ron flicked his wand and a few arcs of green magic went into the ground. The earth shifted and rose up a few inches in front of Durmstrang's champion.

Viktor, already stumbling, hit the ground hard. Cedric easily jumped over the raised earth, coming to stop next to Ron. Both Hogwarts students looked at the downed opponent as he grunted and started getting up. The Hufflepuff turned to Ron. "Go. I'll hold him off for you."

"What? And have you give up the chance at victory?" Ron didn't know what possessed him to try and convince Cedric to try and win.

"Ron have you seen yourself this year?" Cedric glanced at the Bulgarian, he was holding his head, and a rather large red spot on his forehead was visible. "You're really strong and I doubt no matter what I do you could counter it and win." Cedric reached out and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You deserve to win this more than anyone. You're not Potter's sidekick anymore."

In the stands Harry smirked at the viewing orb.

"Go get that cup and win for Hogwarts, Dragon Rider. At least allow me the honor of protecting and aiding you as you grasp glorious victory." Cedric placed himself between Ron and Viktor as the downed champion was now upright.

"Cedric you are the epitome of everything Hufflepuff stands for." Ron said.

* * *

Hermione grabbed Harry and shook him in he. "Ron just used an adult word!"

"Oi let him go he's trying to watch his best mate win!" Tracey yelled at the brunette Gryffindor.

"When did you get here!?"

"Way to pay attention Hermione." Harry teased.

* * *

"That's kind of you to say. Now go! I got this." Cedric heard Ron start to run and got in a ready stance. His chest was puffed out a little, swelling with pride after what Ron said.

As Ron was running he could hear the spells being fired and the shouts of the incantations. He was a little worried about Cedric but he knew that the sooner he reached the cup it'd be over. Ten feet. This struggle would end. Three feet. And whoever put him in here would see that he wasn't weak and he wouldn't die that easily.

He was there. Ron's hand grasped the metallic handle of the Triwizard Cup. He felt the familiar pull of a portkey. It was supposed to send him back to the start. But it didn't. It sent him to a graveyard. "What the bloody hell?"

"Hello there." A voice behind him made him turn around, drawing his sword. But he was to slow as the speaker was prepared and had fired a stunner, hitting Ron hard in the chest and knocking him out.

* * *

It was quite a scene back at the pitch. Everyone was trying to figure out where Ron had gone off to. Grabbing the cup should have warped him on to the stage next to Dumbledore. "Calm down everyone!" Dumbledore tried to regain order.

"**Good evening Hogwarts." **A deep voice cut through the air causing everyone to pause. The crowd looked up to the viewing orbs. No longer were they following the champions, who had been returned to the main area. Instead it showed a skull mask with a black hood over it. **"It seems we have something of yours." **He moved aside and showed Ron strung up to a statue, glowing rings around his wrists, ankles and neck holding him in place.** "We shall return him to you once our demands are met. Expect them in one hour."**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was trapped. Someone rigged the cup and trapped him somewhere. "You ok boy?"

"Professor Moody." Harry watched as this year's DADA teacher hobbled toward him on his cane. His magical eyeball shifting around. "I'm just worried about Ron."

"The rest of the staff is meeting soon to discuss what to do. Dumbledore wanted me to bring you." Moody said.

"Me? Why?" Harry was confused. This didn't seem like a matter he could help with.

"Didn't say. You know how he is. Probably wants to ask you if you noticed anything strange lately." Professor Moody started limping toward Dumbledore's office. "Let's go Potter." Harry never made it to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't even send Moody to fetch Harry. Right now Dumbledore was busy contacting Sehan and the rest of Ron's pack.

* * *

"Ron's been captured!?" Alec exclaimed. "By who?"

"Unknown." Sehan replied. "Just someone in a skull mask." The werewolves in the room growled. "Dumbledore is going to lower the wards so we can teleport twenty minutes from now. He's already preparing the summoning so be quick."

"We'll grab our gear." Alec barked orders and everyone cleared out. The next Alpha had his sword strapped to his side. Cam's shotgun was loaded and ready. Jezza's hammer was looking forward to smashing. Jen grabbed her weapons. Two large curved blades attached to a curved handle that connected both ends of the blade, the middle of the handle had a sharper inner curve. The blades were a polished steel and the handle was purple with gold scrollwork patterns. She could put the two halves together to make a large chakram with a ring in the middle thanks to the curved handle that she could throw. Jen had two sets, two large rings strapped to her back.

Sehan stood in the entrance cavern waiting for the others, staff in hand. Soon the others joined him. "Just in time, the wards are about to come down." The group waited the remaining forty two seconds and with a quick flash of light they vanished.

"I can't help but feel like I'm in trouble again."

"Welcome back Mr. Attins." Dumbledore greeted.

Cam lifted his hand, smiled and waved. "Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"What efforts are being done to locate Ron?" Sehan spoke up now.

"Right to the chase as always with you." Dumbledore smiled. "I admire the urgency in which you wish to help. We are currently trying to trace the path of the portkey."

"Any luck?"

"It's….being difficult. We have someone here who could do it easily but he can't seem to be found." Dumbledore reached into his desk and put forth a piece of cloth. "Think you can send Mr. Attins?"

"Cam." The gun totting werewolf stepped up to the desk. He sniffed the air. "Find him."

Cam was searching high and low. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. He just wished he could afford to enjoy his nostalgia. The portraits and ghosts who recognized him greeted him and tried to chat be he politely declined, saying he was here on business. Cam was following the scent everywhere and they were all turning out to be dead ends.

Eventually Cam came to Moody's quarters. Rummaging through his things he was still getting no answers. Until he knocked over on of Moody's flasks and the cap popped open. Cam's nose detected the scent. "Polyjuice potion?" He took a bigger whiff. "Yeah that's Polyjuice potion alright. But what would he need that for?" In a huff Cam sat down on a chest confused. Then the chest clicked. "Huh?" Standing up and looking at it he watched it unlock itself. The edges rose up a bit and curiously Cam peeked over.

"Hello?" A voice called out, seeing an unfamiliar face peer down at him. "Can you help me?"

"Depends." Cam replied. "Who are you?"

"Alastor Moody."

"Oh shit. Hold on be right back!" Cam closed the lid, pocketed the flask then hoisted the trunk onto his shoulder, holding it steady with one arm, then bolted out of the room.

* * *

"This is where he vanished." Dumbledore was showing the others where the cup was previously before the disappearance.

Sehan waved his staff. "I'm detecting trace amounts of energy. I'll be able to open a portal in a few moments."

"Guys!" Cam came running up to them and he set down the chest. "We have a problem." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the flask. "That has Polyjuice potion. And inside here." Cam opened the chest. "Is the real Alastor Moody."

"Alastor? You alright down there?" Dumbledore.

"I'm ok! Just get me out of here!" The real Moody yelled back.

"Just hold on a bit longer please. We will have you out soon." Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, please, if you would?" Snape went to work extracting Moody.

"Portal is ready." Sehan announced.

"Ok everyone rescue mission." They all drew their weapons as a white vortex opened. "Let's go get the pup."

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding. What he was seeing was headstones. He was in a graveyard. "Glad to see you're awake finally."

The Boy Who Lived turned his head, which was a mistake as it throbbed. "Ron! Are you ok?"

"He's fine. It's you who you should be worried about." A new voice said. From around a gravestone out stepped Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew!" Harry snarled.

"Yeah imagine my surprise that the rodent was here." Ron tightened his fist, his knuckles cracked. "Sirius and Lupin should have killed you that night!"

"Now, now my previous owner. Don't be so temperamental." Pettigrew wagged a disgustingly clawed finger at Ron. "Such violent talk will get you killed."

"When I get out of here and retrieve my sword I will run you through!"

"Not if I do it first!" Harry yelled.

"Enough!" From the shadows stepped someone wearing Moody's clothes, though they were resized. He had spikey brown hair and exceptionally white teeth.

Harry blinked. "Richard Hammond?"

"Ha!" Pettigrew chuckled.

"Why does everyone say I look like him!?" The new man yelled in anger. "My name is Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"Your father used to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" Ron spoke out. "After your arrest he demoted himself to the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"A shame dear old dad wasn't here. He shucked all the responsibility onto Bagman. What I wouldn't have given for a shot at him." Crouch sneered. "We're wasting time Pettigrew. Begin the ceremony!" From underneath his robes Pettigrew produced this shriveled up form and tossed it into a large cauldron.

"First, bones of the father." Peter threw a skull and some other bones in. Reaching in again Peter pulled out a knife. "Flesh of the servant." Using the knife he cut off his right hand.

"Ok fuck any ritual that requires bits from my body." Ron cursed.

"And finally." Pettigrew stalked over to where Harry was strung up against a statue.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ron yelled. "Fight me you prick not him!"

"Whatever I said about this year being boring I'm sorry and I take it back!"

"Blood of the enemy!" Harry's palm was cut and soaked the blade in blood.

"Asshole!" Ron wished he was free so he could wring Pettigrew's neck for hurting his friend. He suppressed the urge to transform, not wanting to give away his secret in case he really needed it.

Peter held the bloody knife over the cauldron and watched as it dripped into the water. "Now arise! Lord Voldemort!"

There was an explosion and a large cloud of black smoke. Harry felt sick. Ron was slightly terrified. "RAH!" There was a yell and as the smoke cleared, standing there as the smoke slowly disappeared in a set of tattered black robes, the body human shape though hairless with serpentine nostrils and feline-esque eyes, stood the Dark Lord himself.

"No." Harry spoke. "No no no no!"

"Yes!" Voldemort yelled. "It is I!" Voldemort moved around the cauldron and went right up to Harry. "My Harry how much you've grown. It feels like only yesterday that I was in your house killing your family."

"Yeah? Then he killed you." Ron interjected.

"And who is this!?" Voldemort now stood in front of Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, my lord." Crouch answered.

"Weasley!" Voldemort hissed. Ron growled back. "I hate blood-traitors." Ron's body shook with rage. "Oh look he's trembling."

"No I'm angry." Ron's growling got louder.

"Oh do you want to fight Lord Voldemort?" The Dark Lord taunted.

"Fight you?" Ron smirked. "No, I want to kill you." The beast within Ron was growing excited as Ron could feel the power.

"Heh." Voldemort turned away. "We shall dispose of you later." Voldemort went over to Pettigrew who was kneeling on the ground holding his stub of an arm. "A gift for a loyal supporter." Crouch held out a wand for Voldemort. "Thank you Crouch." With a wave of his wand a silver new limb grew on Pettigrew's right hand.

"Oh! Thank you master! You are too kind!" Peter bowed lower.

"Indeed I am." With evil grace Voldemort moved over to Crouch Jr who had his sleeve already rolled up. "Lets us invite the others to our party shall we?" Voldemort touched his wand to Crouch Jr's dark mark and soon black wisps of smoke floated down and turned into Death Eaters. "My how nice to see everyone after so long." Voldemort started moving, approaching the newly arrived Death Eaters, looking them up and down as if inspecting them, then moving on to the next. "I had been hoping someone, anyone, would be able to bring me back. But you all left after avoiding prison. It took Crouch and Pettigrew fourteen years!" Voldemort was mad now. "Fourteen years. Well what do you have to say for yourselves? Well!?" Voldemort went around pulling off each Death Eaters mask. "Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! Avery! Nott!" The Death Eaters held their faces after their masks were pulled off. "Nothing!? No explanations as usual!?"

"Sorry my lord." They all mumbled apologies.

"Of course you are." Now Voldemort hovered near Crouch. "Crouch. Care to explain why a Weasley is here and not just Potter like we planed?"

"Apologies my Lord but we had to change the plan slightly. Karkaroff interfered." Crouch went over and pulled Igor out from behind a tombstone. "Care to explain yourself? It might save your life."

Karkaroff was scared to be in the presence of Voldemort again. "I-it was him!" The Russian pointed to Ron. "He carries their mark on his chest! The mark of warriors. Eleven years ago my brother was killed after a fight with members of their group."

"So you wanted revenge for your brother. You knew you couldn't go up against him." Crouch spoke. "He's too strong for you isn't he?"

"No!" Karkaroff said, angered at the accusation that a fourth year student could be stronger than him. "If I were to have killed him myself there would have been questions, investigations, Aurors all over the grounds. So I entered him in the tournament. He was supposed to die by the dragon but the bastard lived!"

"The Dragon Rider proved too resilient for you huh Karkaroff?" Voldemort questioned. "So you interfered with our plans, albeit unknowingly. I'll give you a chance to get back into my good graces, and get your revenge. Crouch give him his wand." Crouch pulled out Karkaroff's wand and handed it to the Russian. "Kill the spare."

Igor Karkaroff stood up on shaky legs and stood in front of Ron. Ron just stared Karkaroff down. Harry watched in fear as the Durmstrang Headmaster was about to kill his best mate. "Avada-" Before his could finish the incantation Karkaroff had a hole suddenly appear in his right leg. He fell over, holding his leg.

Ron and Harry saw four new figures jump in front of the statues they were bound to. "Alec, Jen, Cam, Jezza!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey Ron." Alec said.

"These assholes hurt you?" Cam asked as he kept pointing his gun at the Death Eaters.

"No I'm fine. Harry how's your hand?" Ron looked over at his best friend.

"Still bleeding."

"And there's that." Alec turned to face them. A rune on his sword lit up and the rings around their limbs faded. Ron landed on his feet, Harry fell onto his hand and knees. Jen was by his side healing his palm.

"Seems we have some uninvited guests." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the group of mercenaries.

Jezza hefted his hammer onto his shoulder. "Sorry to crash the party but you had our friend held against his will. And we, as professionals, can not let that go unanswered."

"It seems we've reached an impasse then as I really want him dead." Voldemort held up his hands. "What are we going to do about this I wonder?"

Ron stepped forward, holding his hand out. His sword came flying toward him and he caught it by the middle of the sheath. "I think you know exactly how this is going to end." Ron drew his sword and the white runes lit up. Alec's katana had red runes running down the entire length of his blade. Cam had blue a blue one on each side of the butt of his gun and along the wooden stock. Both hitting surfaces of his hammer had a green rune on it as well as the sides. Jen put a chakram together and purple runes appeared around the entirety of the ring.

"Well?" Voldemort looked to his Death Eaters. "Are you all just going to stand here like morons or are you going to kill these intruders?"

* * *

There was a second of silence before the graveyard erupted into violence. Spells fired and weapons were swung. Jezza's hammer was blowing away chunks of earth with each impact. "Terra Destroyer!" The Death Eater Avery was dodgy though and kept short range apparating out of the way. But Jezza was smart and was actually herding Avery. Jezza struck the ground again and the only place Avery could go was inside a mausoleum. It was old and cracking the doorway had long since fallen off. Standing in the doorway Avery watched Jezza for his next move. But the mercenary did nothing. Avery soon knew why as a chunk of the roof fell on him.

Cam was engaged in a shootout with Crabbe. His shotgun didn't fire normal bullets. Inside the chamber was a blue crystal that drew on his magic and turned it into a powerful bolt. On his leg was a bandolier with six slots. Five of which were filled with a red, green, yellow orange and black crystals. Cam quickly ejected the blue crystal and replaced it with the black one. When there was a lull in the fire from Crabbe he stood up from behind his tombstone cover and fired. "Hellzone Grenade!" Instead of a bolt a black ball of sparking energy shot out and seemed to float over near where Crabbe was before it exploded in a large burst.

Jen hurled her chakram at Goyle who deflected it away with a quick spell. Jen grabbed the other two halves off her back and charged. Goyle levitated headstones and launched them at Jen. Striking quickly she destroyed each one with quick powerful slashes. Getting tired of grave markers being used against her Jen put the second chakram together and called the other back to her. Holding each by the middle ring she started to spin them. Jumping high into the air she spun her body, using the momentum to throw the chakrams. "Arc Gates!" Both rings sunk into the ground on Goyle's left and right. He was about to launch another spell when the runes lit up and the insides of the ring filled up with purple light. The two chakrams become connected by a purple beam, with Goyle caught in the middle.

Alec was fighting against Malfoy and Crouch. Both were firing the killing curse at Alec but his speed was too fast. The mercenary was able to dodge each volley of green magic that came his way with ease. Spinning out of the way and ducking behind monoliths. Alec worked his way up between the two Death Eaters. His sword was ablaze with magic. "Ghost Blade!" Alec phased from view, only reappearing after he slashed Crouch's arm before vanishing again, this time reappearing in front of Lucius. He vanished again and was back in front of Crouch. Back and forth he went a few times, slashing at his foe.

This left Ron to go against Pettigrew and Karkaroff. "So your brother fought against our group huh? Must not have been a quick fight." Ron taunted.

"Shut up you blood-traitor!" Karkaroff fired a dark purple bolt of energy at Ron. The youngest merc cut through the spell with his blade. Pettigrew launched his own attack. Ron rolled under it toward his former pet rat. As he came back up Ron lifted his sword, cutting off Pettigrew's left arm just a few inches past the elbow.

"Ah!" Pettigrew grabbed his second stub of the night and fell to the ground.

Ron turned back to Karkaroff, who was overcome with fear as he witnessed a fourteen year old delimb his ex-Death Eater comrade, with his sword up and ready to end the person who attempted to kill him. "Ron!" Alec's voice stopped him. "We need him to confess." Ron nodded and knocked Igor out with the hilt of his sword.

"So here we are again Harry." Voldemort and Harry stood across from each other as the battle raged on across the graveyard. "Once again you are helpless before me while others fight and die around you."

"Yeah but unlike last time it's your minions that are dying." Harry shot back.

"Oh yes you are quite right. The tide does seem to be in your favor this day." Voldemort tossed something in front of Harry. "But until your comrades finish you are at my mercy. Now pick up your wand." Harry did pick it up. But not because Voldemort told him to do it. He just figured it'd be best if he had a way to defend himself. "And of course we bow to our opponent out of respect." Voldemort gave a slight bow while Harry did not move at all. "I said, bow!" Voldemort flicked his wand forcing Harry to bow. "Now then." The Dark Lord ended his charm allowing Harry to stand back up. "Now Harry be on your guard."

Harry's hands shook as Voldemort fired an arc of green energy at him. He yelled in surprise, didn't know why he was surprised he knew Voldemort would attack him. Harry fired back. Red energy met green. Then the most peculiar thing happened. Harry saw the images of his dead parents and the rest of Voldemort's past victims. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hello son." The specters smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah well." Harry almost buckled under the strength of Voldemort's spell. "Looks like I'll be joining you guy soon."

"No Harry. You will survive this." His deceased mother said.

"Your allies are fighting hard son and they will not see you fall." His father nodded to the mercenaries fighting. "Once they're done head back through the portal. You must be quick as it's unstable. Anything can cause it to collapse."

"What if it does? What then?" Harry pushed his energy, pushing Voldemort's beam back a bit.

"There is another way. The cup. It brought your friend here and it can take you back." Harry's ghostly mother explained. "You must survive this night son."

Ron looked up after knocking Karkaroff out. He saw Harry and Voldemort locked in a struggle. "Harry!" Ron rushed to his friend's aid. Launching a blast of magic he disrupted the stream of energy. With his sword charged with energy he charged the dark lord.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he watched his friend attack his nemesis.

"Foolish boy." Ron thrust his sword toward the dark wizard. Voldermort held his wand out, touching it to the tip of Ron's blade. The end of the wand sparked green. Ron's blade started to shatter leaving the warrior shocked. "Rah!" Voldemort shouted and the blade was broken with an explosion of green magic, blasting Ron backwards to Harry.

"Ron! You ok?" The Boy Who Lived helped his best friend stand up.

"I'm alright. But my sword is destroyed." Ron looked down at his broken sword. The blade was gone save for two inches that survived, it was broken uncleanly leaving a jagged angled edge leading up to a sharp point. Still useful as a dagger but that didn't make Ron feel better. The red gem that was set into the hilt was cracked on both sides.

"The portal is closing!" They heard Alec shout.

"That last burst from Voldemort must have disrupted it." Jen explained.

"So how do we get back now!?" Cam shouted. Jezza stood silently waiting for orders, Karkaroff over his shoulder unconscious.

"I know how!" Harry shouted. "Everyone gather round!" The mercenaries huddled around Harry.

"Whatever you're about to do, do it quick he's preparing another attack!" Alec ordered.

"Everyone grab onto each other. Ron summon the cup!" Everyone did as instructed.

"Avada!"

"Accio Triwizard Cup!" The trophy flew towards the air as Voldemort fired his killing curse. It flew past the green bolt of magic into Ron's hands, teleporting the group before the spell could find its target.

* * *

The group reappeared in the pitch. There were sighs of relief as the crowd saw the safe return of their fellow student. What they weren't expecting was to see a few angry magical mercenaries. "This is so bad!" Cam raged.

"Bad? Bad!? The most villainous wizard in Britain's history is resurrected and you call that bad!?" Jen yelled back. "That's not bad that's terrible!"

"Guys calm down!" Alec yelled.

"Calm!?" This time it was Ron. "Voldemort gets brought back to life and you expect me to be calm!? Look what he did to my sword!" Ron held up the shattered blade. "This thing was supposed to be unbreakable!"

Alec let out a roar that silenced the other werewolves. "This is not the time nor the place for this discussion!" He gestured to the gathered crowd who were now talking amongst themselves.

"Way to go Ron."

"Shut up Harry!"

* * *

The group was now gathered in Dumbledore's office. "Ok Ron explain everything please."

"Well after I had been teleported to the graveyard I was knocked unconscious. They were waiting for me and got me before I could react. Then I woke and was pinned to the statue. I also noticed Harry had been strung up. Nothing else happened until he woke up, that's when Pettigrew revealed himself, and Crouch Jr. Then Pettigrew performed a dark ritual and brought Voldemort back to life. After that he summoned his Death Eaters to him and Crouch pulled out Karkaroff. He confessed to putting my name in the cup since he couldn't kill me himself here at the school."

"Why would he want to kill you lad?" The now clothed Moody asked.

"He wanted revenge. His brother had a run in with our order and it didn't go well for him." Ron explained. "He hoped I'd somehow be offed in the tasks but his plan didn't go as he wanted. So Crouch and Pettigrew had to alter their plans. Once I was captured they used the demands as a distraction. While you all were plotting to get me back, Crouch as Moody, kidnapped Harry without difficulty and brought him to the graveyard."

"So my name was in the cup too?" Harry asked to which Ron nodded. "And it picked you over me? Don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

"This is troubling." Dumbledore said after a moment. "We'll turn Karkaroff over to the ministry to help prove this story. They can act from that and start preparing." Everyone nodded to that. The minister needed to know and start preparing forces. "And we've taken the charm off this Ronald. May I be the first to congratulate you on a well-earned victory?"

"Thank you professor." Ron picked up the cup and looked down at it. His name was now engraved onto it.

Next thing he knew he was enveloped into a group hug by his friends. "Way to go Ron."

* * *

He was tired. After all was said and done Ron just wanted sleep. Wanted to just crawl into bed and pass out for days. But he knew sleep would not come for several more minutes. For he knew that once he stepped foot in the common room he'd be dragged into another conversation. He couldn't blame her though. She had seen him vanish and when he came back he was screaming about the Dark Lord.

Daphne's head snapped up from her book when she heard the entrance to the common room open. She had been on edge ever since Ron was taken and that man in the skull mask appeared on the viewing orbs. And when she saw him finally enter the room she flung herself at him and hugged him. Ron nearly lost his balance, the objects in his hands falling to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Hey Daphne."

"I'm so glad you're ok." She pulled back to look at him. "You look exhausted." Now that the tournament were over he was letting everything catch up to him. "What happened?"

"My kidnapping was a distraction so the Dark Lord could get to Harry without being noticed." Ron explained. "They brought him to where I was being held, performed some dark magic ritual and now the greatest evil the wizarding world has ever known is back and he is pissed."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"I have no idea what the pack is doing but my friend has a target on his back so I'm involved if the others are or aren't. I need to train more." Ron picked up the objects off the ground, the cup and his sword. "I need a new sword to. Voldemort broke it." Daphne gave him a sad look, she knew how much he loved his weapon.

Daphne took the cup from Ron and looked at it. "Triwizard Champion Ronald Weasley. Got a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Ron smiled. "It does. Can't believe it's finally over."

"Well you can rest now." Daphne went back to the couch and sat down. Ron took a spot next to her and set his sword down on the table. "This looks so cool." As Daphne was looking over the cup she felt something fall against her. Looking to her right she saw Ron had fallen asleep. She set the trophy down and adjusted her position. Her legs went on either side of him, his back against her chest. She put her arms around his chest and held him in place and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The two were teased all morning by Astoria and Tracey upon their discovery of Ron and Daphne cuddling on the couch. The school year was slowly winding down to an end. Two days after they got Ron back the rest of his pack returned to the den. Ron said he'd see them a couple days after he finished the term.

All the students were saying their goodbyes, exchanging addresses to new friends to write to them. The Hogwarts champions were all down by the lake, along the edge there were some ruined stone walls. Fleur was sitting on a window, Viktor standing on the bank, Cedric was sitting next to him a few feet away and Ron was leaning against a wall playing with his broken blade. "Can't believe we survived this bloody tournament." Ron spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oui. Et was intense, no?" Fleur replied.

Cedric stood to face the others. "But we overcame the challenges."

"And are stronger now." Viktor finished. These four champions were now connected. Connected through pain and hardship. Connected through the fires of competition. A strong bond. "I must apologize for my Headmaster. He should not have let revenge take hold of him."

"It's fine. I lived right?" Ron smirked. "But now your school is without a leader. That makes them a target."

"Yes a target for the dark lord to put one of his people in charge to turn the students." Cedric explained.

"I will make sure to spread the word of the Dragon Rider from Hogwarts. And the rest my schoolmates here will too." Viktor smiled. "A powerful being to have as a friend rather than an enemy don't you think?"

"I az well." Fleur hopped off stone ledge. "We'z shall spread ze word."

"Thanks you guys." Ron pushed himself off the wall and joined the circle of champions. He threw his sword down into the dirt. "I know it's hard to believe in anything I've said about what happened but united we stand a better chance at helping Harry taking down this bastard." Ron held up his right fist and clenched it, to emphasis his anger towards Voldemort.

"We'll get him Ron." Cedric held up his own fist, touching it to Ron's. "United."

"Da!"

"Oui!"

Fleur and Viktor did the same. It was a picturesque moment, four champions touching fists over a broken sword stuck in the ground.. This moment right here would later be known as the Vow of Champions. Where three different nations vowed to put an end to Voldemort and his second dark uprising.

Back at the castle they were saying their final goodbyes. Ron shook hands with Viktor and Fleur hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. Ron watched the Durmstrang boat go beneath the water and the Beauxbatons carriages lift off the ground before heading to the Hogwarts Express. He said a final goodbye to Hagrid on the platform and boarded the train his friends. "I'd ask if you're excited to go home but we all know you're dreading it."

"Think your new mates can liberate me?"

"Oh we'd have to work out a fee of course." Ron smirked. "Mercenaries don't do jobs for free."

"So did Dumbledore pay the others when they came to rescue you?" Hermione asked.

"That's different." Ron explained. "Dumbledore and Sehan are old acquaintances and they were going to rescue one of their own. We don't need to be paid to do that."

"Oh so I'm not one of your own Ron?"

"Don't twist my words around on me you ass!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy got off the Hogwarts express and took in his surroundings. People were bustling everywhere. Off to the side he saw Greengrass hugging her knight in shining armor, her dragon rider and as much in denial as the two are, her crush. "Poor Blaise. Bloke never stood a chance." Draco found his father and the two returned to Malfoy Manor. "Father I'd like to speak to you."

The two went to Lucius' office. The Malfoy Patriarch sat behind his desk, his son sat in front of him. "Yes Draco?"

"Have you gone over everything I sent you? Did you see it for yourself?" Draco noticed his father tug on his clothing, no doubt trying to further cover up a scar.

"Yes they are a….tenacious bunch. Very formidable." Lucius focused his gaze on his son. "You still haven't told me why you brought the blood-traitor to my attention."

"I had to make sure he could be useful. Everything I've seen this year proves he is. And you've seen his comrades in action." Draco focused his gaze right back at his father. "Ronald Weasley is the weapon we need. The weapon we need to escape Voldemort. With our lives."

* * *

**and the tournament comes to a close. what new challenges await our hero next year?**

** architect2010 - I Viktor a bully for this story. but as I wrote that part it just didn't flow with how the rest of the story was developing. I wanted to present the champions as a united front against Voldemort. it just fit better for this story. maybe my next story ;)**


	7. Working Vacation

**well I hope everyone had a nice Mother's Day yesterday!**

**and here it is number 7. thanks to all who reviewed they mean a lot and i'm glad you guys are liking this**

* * *

Ron ran his hand along the stone wall of the cave he'd come to know as a second home. While it had been good to spend some time with his family after returning home Ron was happy to be back at the den. He entered the main cavern and passed a few members. Ron greeted them and the patted him on the back as they passed, they were geared up and obviously going on a mission. "Ron!"

"Hey Jen." Ron gave his surrogate older sister a hug.

"Glad to have you back." Jen squeezed Ron tight.

"Glad to be back. Don't know how useful I can be without a weapon though." Ron said dejectedly, remembering how his precious sword was broken by Voldemort a few weeks ago.

"Oh that won't be a problem. Come with me." Jen lead Ron down the passageway towards the forge. Ron could feel the heat from the forge and hear Jezza's hammer striking metal. "Jezza!" Jen shouted, trying to get her voice over the loud hammer falls. The large man stopped his work. "Ron's here. Give him the thing."

"Hey pup." Jezza set down his tools and moved over to a weapon rack. "Been working on this ever since I got back." He pulled a weapon wrapped in black cloth off the rack and gave it to Ron.

Ron unwrapped from the top, revealing a katana handle. The pommel was a dark grey steel, the handle was fourteen inches and had the traditional samurai wrap with dark green cloth, and set inside the diamond pattern were green emeralds. The blade came next, it was shaped like a katana blade but unlike Alec's whose blade was inch wide Ron's was four inches and the length of the blade was five feet and made of dark metal. For the tsuba there was a white circle, clearly representing the moon. Etched into the metal were two figures of wolves, one going up the other down as if they were going to bite each other's tails. "This is wicked."

Jezza smiled, glad his work was appreciated. Not that he doubted it wouldn't be. "Channel your energy into it." Ron gripped the handle and did as instructed. The emeralds in the handle lit up and the blade revealed its runes, but they weren't runes. Glowing on both sides of the blade in white were the phases of the moon, with the full moon in the middle and a just a white ring for new just above the tsuba. "I tried something new. I was able to apply runes but managed to change the look of them into something more decorative."

"I love it." Ron gripped the blade with both hands. "Is there a sheath?"

"Didn't have enough time to make a custom one for ya. So I'll teach you how I keep my weapon on my back with magic." Jezza offered. Ron was excited to learn that. Getting his first sword out of the sheath and off his back had been difficult at first. And this sword was even bigger than the last.

"I'll leave you boys to play with your toys." Jen chuckled and left the two after they said goodbye.

"Ok Ron it's a simple enough charm that can be cast wandlessly. Which is good since in combat you might not even have it if you're using your sword primarily. All you have to do is channel your magic to your back." Jezza demonstrated the technique. It was so simple Ron had it down in a half hour.

"This is so much easier." Ron said as he placed his knew blade on his back. "Why didn't I learn this the first time?" After saying bye to Jezza Ron went to his assigned room. There he unpacked his things.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hey Alec." Ron had smelt his senior approaching. "What's going on?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to get a few rounds in to celebrate your return." Alec leaned against the doorway. "I know you were training at the school but I doubt it compares to going up against a real fighter."

Ron smirked, flashing an elongated canine in challenge. "I could go a few rounds." The two went over to the training room.

"Nice new sword. Time to put a few miles on it." Alec drew his sword and Ron pulled his off his back. The runes lit up. Alec stepped forward but Ron swung his blade horizontal. Alec blocked and the impact slid him back. "Wow. There's more power behind it."

"Jezza was able to make the blade lighter. So I can swing faster and harder."

"Faster and harder." Alec chuckled. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that."

"You'd have a dollar!" Ron launched his own attack.

"Oh that's cold bro." Alec responded. The clang of metal rang out as both competitors fought. The runes leaving wispy trails of energy as the blades were swung. Alec parried Ron's sword and swept Ron's legs. Ron jumped and brought his blade down. Alec blocked but Ron forced him to one knee. Thinking quick Alec rolled forward under Ron's legs. Grabbing the pup's ankle he pulled, sending Ron onto his stomach. Hastily Ron got up and grabbed his sword. Turning around he saw Alec waiting for him. "Took you long enough to get up."

"Oh you know me I like to be lazy. Thought I could get a nap in down there." Ron shot back.

"I thought we beat that laziness out of you." Alec and Ron circled each other.

"You know what they say. Old habits die hard." Ron gripped his blade, channeling his magical energy into the blade. The runes on the blade glowed brighter. Ron jumped, bringing his sword down. "Shining Sword Slash!" With the blade in the air the glow intensified even more, so bright it blocked Ron from view.

"Yeah fuck that." Alec jumped back. Ron's attack struck the ground, leaving a large gash in it. As he pulled his blade up you could see small white flames left in the crevice. But all Alec could see was the glow, his eyes were downcast.

Ron made the glow disappear as he charged another attack. The blade was replaced with a white flame. Alec looked up to find Ron right in front of him. "Burning Slash!" Alec was able to just get a barrier up in time to be knocked back and sent rolling on the ground. As he stopped, laying on his back, he looked up to see Ron above him with his sword pointed down. The tip of the blade, which was charged with energy, looked as if it was breaking the atmosphere. "Falling Meteor Strike!"

"Shit!" Cursing Alec rolled onto his feet and threw himself clear of the blast. There was an explosion as Ron's blade sunk into the ground. Only the handle, tsuba and an inch and a half of the blade. "Ok! I think we're done here!" Alec said getting up. "Damn you got strong. I wasn't prepared for that." Ron beamed with pride at having his strength acknowledged. "Go wash up and get some chow." Alec watched Ron leave and after he left. Walking the corridors he made his way to Sehan's office and pushed the doors open.

"Hello Alec. How is Ron doing? Glad to be back?" Sehan set some papers down.

"Oh yes he's happy to be back and is practically in love with his new weapon." Alec sat himself across from Sehan. "We sparred a bit to see how much he has progressed since he left. It was unreal. It's like he had been training with us all school year not those training dummies he spawned in that room."

"So he's stronger than expected. This is good."

"Yeah but I don't understand how that could be possible. He's way ahead of the projected cap of his power." Alec said.

"There is the tale of warriors drawing immense strength from the moon." Sehan explained. "If this is the case Ron has the potential to be one of the strongest wizards of his time."

Alec pondered this. "Is there any way to know for certain?"

Sehan shook his head. "Sadly no. If Ron is one of these legendary warriors the power has to manifest itself. There is no known way to force it."

* * *

Ron was biting into a turkey leg, a cup of ale sitting half empty, a roll with a bite taken out of it and a plate with some mashed potatoes covered in melted butter, corn and some mushrooms.

"Hey Ron." Cam sat down next to the rookie member, his gear clinking together as he moved. "Good to see you back."

"Cam." Both warriors bumped fists. "Nice to see you."

Cam's gaze went to Ron's back and he let out a whistle. "Man I'm liking the new hardware. I've been wondering what's been keeping Jezza cooped up in the forge the last couple days."

"I like it too. A good replacement for the one Voldemort broke." Cam nodded to that. "What have you been up to since then?"

"Had a quick item procurement mission. It was rather boring."

"You always say that whenever there is no violence involved, brother." A new figure approached the two.

"Shut up Mickey." Mickey Attins, Cam's twin brother. Same red eyes and brown hair though it longer and in a ponytail. He had on black cargo pants, boots, a white undershirt. Over that a black flak jacket. On his hands were black gloves, fingerless save the index and middle finger on his right hand. On his back was a dark brown leather quiver with a glowing orange rune on the back, the straps went over is right shoulder and then back under his left arm. Another strap was opposite that. Instead of arrows in the quiver there was a large orange gemstone. Also on Mickey's back was his recurve bow. The handle was large enough to be gripped by two hands, wrapped in white cloth. Instead of wood the bow was made of gemstone like the stone in the quiver. A thick piece of black cord made up the string. Attached to the harness by his left shoulder was the standard dagger.

"Mickey Attins. We've never been properly introduced." Mickey extended his hand toward Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Ron returned the handshake.

"Oh I know who you are Dragon Rider." Mickey sat down at the table. "So how was it? Riding a dragon I mean."

"It was wicked." Ron went on to explain the first task. Everything from the fighting to being carried off. The trio swapped Hogwarts stories after that, Ron listened well into the evening. "Man it's late."

Cam stood and yawn. "Man good times."

Mickey stood, stretching. "So Ron. Cam and I are going to be taking a mission after a couple days of rest. Want to tag along?"

"Sure! Sounds like it'll be fun." Ron was eager to get back in the field.

"Excellent!" Cam cheered. "You can put that new blade to work. This'll be fantastic."

* * *

So Ron spent the next few days following a routine. Training then resting. It was after six days that he was ordered into Sehan's office. He was told to come with his gear. Donned in his combat gear Ron entered to find Cam and Mickey there with Sehan. "Welcome Ron." Ron took a seat between Cam and Mickey.

"What do you got for us sir?" Cam spoke.

"Kidnapping. A politician has gone missing. Calvin Jencho. His home broken into and trashed."

"Any reason someone might want him gone?" Mickey asked.

"His competitor is the most likely reason. Mr. Jencho has some promising policies he wanted to implement and was very popular for getting elected."

"We'll take it." Mickey stood. Sehan handed him a scroll. "Be back as soon as we can."

The three left the office. "So where we heading?" Cam asked.

Mickey opened the scroll. "Cairo."

"Woo Egypt!" Cam cheered.

"Damn. That's a far walk." Said Ron.

"Looks like we're going to an airport first." Mickey folded up the scroll and stuck it in his jacket.

Ron blinked. "Air what?"

* * *

Ron was in awe as he walked through the building. "This is wicked."

"Wait till you get on the plane." Cam spoke as stepped through security. They were wearing regular muggle clothes and their weapons shrunk and stowed in their pockets. The trio walked to their gate and sat down.

Ron tapped his foot on the ground, looking around the terminal and all the sights. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"See that thing over on the wall?" Cam pointed. "That half is arrivals. Flight nineteen forty two is coming in soon, about twenty five minutes. Flight twenty sixty nine is our flight out to Cairo which leaves about fifty minutes after it gets here." The werewolf gunman explained.

Sure enough an Airbus 330 taxied into the gate and the werewolves boarded and sat themselves in first class. "My father has been fascinated by aircraft for years and now I'm the first Weasley on a plane."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying British Airways."

* * *

The aircraft landed in Egypt and Ron got off the plane. He went over to the window and looked out at the plane. "Wicked."

"Hey newbie." Mickey called out. "Let's go." Ron pulled himself away from the giant plane and fell into step beside Cam and Mickey. Outside a grey Lincoln Navigator was waiting for them on the curb. They tossed their bags in the back, Cam climbed in the driver's seat, Mickey in the passenger seat and Ron was laying in the middle row.

Cam put the keys in the ignition and started driving. "So where's the hotel?"

"Turn left at the next light." Mickey directed. Soon enough the Lincoln pulled up in front of a large hotel. There was a white stone slab path up to the door, large ornate fountains on the side. The three mercenaries got their car valeted and walked into the lobby. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, a large front desk, a spiral staircase off to the right, marble floors and expensive furniture and art decorated the place.

Ron let out a whistle. "Wow."

"Gotta admit the perks of this job are nice aren't they?" Mickey patted Ron on the back as he moved toward the front desk. Cam winked at Ron as he followed his brother. Ron continued to look around as the other two checked in.

Cam broke Ron out of his daze. "This way pup." The three entered a lift which brought them up to a penthouse. "You ready for this?" Ron nodded as the doors opened up to a hallway, black marble floor and wood paneling walls. At the end of the hall they turned the corner and came to a large living room. Bright wood floor, large glass table with white leather chairs directly in front of them. To their left and down three steps was a circular pit, red carpet, black sofa and a large TV on the wall. Glass walls showed an outside deck. A white stone wall with a black metal railing kept people from walking off the ledge. Wooden framework hugged the sides of the balcony and supported a straw awning.

"Wow this is incredible." Ron looked over the view on the deck.

"Not bad huh?" Cam sat himself on a deck chair, in his hand was a beer.

"It's amazing." Ron moved back into the main room. "So what's the plan?"

Mickey was looking over the notes they had. "Well we're going to go search the crime scene and look for clues."

"Jinkies!" Cam yelled from the balcony.

"Yes cartoon reference, thank you brother. Want a Scooby Snack?"

"Res Rease! Hehehehehe!"

Mickey rolled his eyes and set the last of his pages down. "Once we find something to act on we'll proceed accordingly." Ron just nodded. "For now though relax. Have to be at the top of our game tomorrow."

And relax they did. Cam put in for room service and they ate like kings. Ron was introduced to the wonderful world of television. Cam and Mickey popped in several movies Ron enjoyed.

* * *

The next morning they were up early and after a quick breakfast were downstairs in the Navigator driving through the streets. "Take a left here." Mickey directed his brother. Cam took the turn. "Park in the alley at the end of the street." The three warrior hopped out of the SUV and slipped under the police tape.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he stepped through the threshold. The place was trashed, furniture overturned and broken glass littered the floor.

"Hopefully the locals haven't poked around too much." Cam kicked some debris with his foot.

"Spread out." Mickey ordered. The three mercenaries moved about the place, sniffing and searching for clues. It didn't take them long to find something.

"Looks like some files were taken." Cam called from the office. "Computer was wiped too."

"Ron! Cam! Over here." Mickey was standing in front of a blown out window. Reaching up he grabbed a piece of cloth. "Someone ripped their shirt." He brought it to his nose an inhaled to get the scent before passing it to Ron. The youngest did the same before handing over.

"And they just left this here?" Cam got the scent.

"I can smell it from the building across the street." Ron spoke up. "It's actually really strong."

"Ha!" Cam laughed and tossed the piece aside. "Now I get it. It's a trap. They're watching the place. See who comes investigating."

"And we walked right into it. Prepare for attack!" They had maybe four seconds before the front door was blown open. Cam heard someone coming up the stairs and lifted his right hand.

"Avada-" The assailant's spell was cut short as Cam fired a burst of blue energy from his gun. The body fell back downstairs.

"Spread out!" Cam shout. Ron gripped his sword tightly as Mickey drew his bow. The string vanished and the bow wielding twin seemed to snap the shaft in the middle. Now in his hands were two Khopesh. The orange gem of the bow shaft served now was the curved blades of the Egyptian sickle-sword. Mickey led his way down the stairs as Cam fired out the window.

"We don't have long before the muggles show up!" Ron yelled as he jumped the last seven steps and kicked down his opponent. Swinging his oversized katana he slashed the chest of another.

Mickey was fending off two hooded figures who seemed to be launching debris at him. Skillfully he twirled his blades destroying the incoming objects. A third entered the fray and lifted up a large couch and sent it at Mickey. Ron saw this and jumped in front of it, cleaving the couch in two before sending a wave of energy in retaliation.

Quickly realizing that they were being overpowered by the three the remaining attackers fled the scene. "Cam lock this place down we're going after them!"

"Got it!"

"Let's go!" Sheathing their weapons they ran outside and using their enhanced abilities easily got up onto the next roof. Off in the distance Ron heard sirens and hoped whatever Cam was doing he'd be gone before the police arrived. Mickey and Ron were pursuing two and they split off. "I'm going left!" Ron nodded and continued to chase. He was jumping roofs with better skill.

"Get back here you wanker!" Ron yelled. The man jumped down into an alley and Ron followed, landing and sprinting down after him. They emerged into a market place. Unlike Ron who easily dodged and swerved around people the hooded man ran into others and knocked over stalls of goods.

After stumbling through the market they were back in an alley. The man took a glance back at Ron, which was his undoing. As he was about to exit the alley he didn't turned back around in time, he didn't see a black Lincoln Navigator pull up in front of him. But he saw the hood of the SUV, after he smacked his face against it.

Cam popped out of the sunroof, arms up in the air cheering. "Ten points!"

"Excellent driving brother." The passenger door popped open and Mickey climbed out. "Nice chasing Ron." Grabbing the unconscious body the archer dragged him to the back and tossed him in the trunk with their other prisoner.

Ron got in the back. "So what did you do before you left?" He asked Cam.

"I cast a spell that destroyed evidence of us ever being there. Prints, hair, bodily fluids. Muggles can use all that as evidence." Cam informed. "While we advanced in magic to make things easier for us they developed tools." He gestured to the SUV as an example. "Some are especially dangerous Ron, be careful."

The trunk was closed and Mickey got back in his seat. "Let's find a warehouse."

* * *

James Carvel and Louis Phar were not expecting highly trained combat mercenaries to be called in when they volunteered to watch the house. Swords, guns and bows and arrows were not what they signed up for. Neither was waking up in a dark room. "Hey Louis? You awake?"

Louis groaned. "Yeah."

"You ok?" James asked.

"My face fought the hood of a car and lost." Louis whined.

"Car wins every time." Said a new voice. A light flicked on. Cam stood between the two, who were tied to chairs. The light hung low with the bulb swinging due to the force of the string pull used to turn it on. "Gotta say," Cam turned to Louis. "Seeing your face bounce off that was hilarious." He ruffled the man's hair.

The door to the room opened, Ron and Mickey entered. "Yes brother it was quite entertaining."

Cam moved toward the wall, spinning so he'd lean back against it. "If I could make a highlight reel I'd play this from several different angles and have slow mo. I'll call it 'Cam's super awesome highlight reel.' Awesome."

Ron lifted his hand. "I'd watch it."

"We'll talk about the highlights from our adventure later. Right now we need to focus." Mickey stood in front of Louis. "I'll start with you." Mickey lowered himself and looked Louis right in the eye. Louis' body started shaking as Mickey searched his mind for the information he wanted. After three minutes Mickey regained control of his body, leaving Louis drooling and unconscious. "Well, all that was interesting. Now you." He repeated the process on James.

Outside in the Lincoln the three sat and talked. "Their base is at the pyramid. A network of tunnels separates us from Jencho."

"And who knows how many guards." Cam added.

"Yes that too." Mickey sighed. "Plus they know we're coming."

"We still have to get him." This time Ron spoke. "We'll just have to go through them."

"Cam how long until sundown?" Mickey asked is twin.

"Seven hours." The gunner replied.

"Seven hours till we make our move." Mickey turned on the sound system of the car. "Let's ride."

* * *

On a hill overlooking the back of the pyramid three sets of eyes were watching. A large whole had been blasted out of the back. A pair of guards lazed about the entrance. "Well, we know there's two at least." Cam joked.

"It's the ones inside we have to worry about." Mickey plucked at his bow string.

"We can take them." Ron was feeling confident as he sat on the hood basking in the setting sun, enjoying the calm before the upcoming storm.

"Working on your tan up there Ron?" Cam teased their rookie.

* * *

Once the sun finally went bellow the horizon the three mercenaries got their gear together. "Party time." Cam chuckled as he loaded his blue crystal into his shotgun.

"We're going to do this quickly and quietly." Mickey ordered as he stood atop the sand hill. "I'll take care of the guards." His index, middle and ring fingers on his right hand drew the bowstring back and he tilted the bow to the right a few degrees. Two arrows of white light formed and they flew swiftly through the air.

Ron watched as the two guards hit the ground and the three warriors sprinted down towards the pyramid. They pressed themselves against the wall next to the entrance, Cam and Ron on the right, Mickey on the left. The twins peaked around the edge. "Looks clear." Cam said.

Mickey inhaled through his nose. "No strong scents in the immediate vicinity." Ron drew his sword as Mickey turned into the main hall, bow raised. Cam followed, shotgun up and ready. Ron brought up the rear. "It's this way."

The trio snuck through the hall, they knew if they were spotted the mission would end in failure. Also the end of Jencho's life, which was something they wanted to avoid at all cost.

Mickey raised his fist and they pressed themselves against the wall. They came to another corner. "Got three guards. Two on the left in a row and one on the right."

Ron stepped forward. "I got the two." Mickey looked to Ron's sword, then to Ron then back at Cam. The gun totting twin just nodded. Mickey nodded back at Ron. Mickey turned swiftly and fired an arrow, striking his target in the throat. Ron rolled to the other side of the hall. As he stood he swung his blade down. It flew straight through the air and through both targets and the blade went into the back wall.

Cam let out an impressed whistle. "Wow. Double kill."

"Impressive." Mickey agreed. Ron retrieved his sword. "It shouldn't be much farther."

"These guys really made this place their own didn't they." Cam commented as the group rounded another corner.

"I'm wondering where everyone else is." Ron spoke what everyone was thinking.

Mickey peaked around the corner. "I think I found the answer to that question Ron." In a large room a large number of robed figures were all bowing to an altar and chanting with glowing symbols under them, upon which Jencho was restrained. A woman was behind the altar, also wearing a black robe but the hood was pulled back revealing long dark red hair.

Cam cursed. "Fucking cultists."

"Of course. They kidnap Jencho, make it look political so everyone is chasing after a false lead." Mickey explained.

"If we hadn't captured those two and interrogated them we'd never have figured out where they're holing him." Ron watched the ritual. "What are they trying to do?"

Cam took another glance. "Aw shit. Sarcophagus, back of the room." There was indeed a large sarcophagus, it was dull gold with purple accents.

"They're trying to awaken whatever is in that thing no doubt." Mickey gripped his bow. "Everyone ready?" The metallic clicks of gear being readied was all they needed before they charged into the room.

"Everyone freeze!" Cam aimed his gun at that altar. "Shut this ritual down! Now!"

"You're too late it's already done." The woman waved her hand at the sarcophagus and runes around the edges lit up.

"Then what's Jencho for? You opened it already! What's his purpose?!" Mickey yelled.

"To be the first sacrifice. His energy will restore our queen to power as the prophecy dictates!" The lid fell forward and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Inside wrapped in old bandages and covered in purple robes was a mummy.

"Kill it!" Cam fired his gun. Mickey released arrows. Ron sent waves of energy. The necromancer quickly brought up a shield which the attacks bounced off of. The mummy shambled forward toward the altar, its eyes glowing a bright purple.

"Oh Ankhetitat. We offer you the blood of your betrayer." Jencho tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Full power!" Cam fired a continuous beam at the barrier. Mickey used a large volley of arrows. Ron sword ignited with white energy and the young werewolf slammed into the barrier. They couldn't make a dent. They also noticed the chanting from the other cultists intensified. "She's getting buffed from all of them! These runes draw on their power to power her up."

Ankhetitat leaned over Jencho and drew out his energy leaving him a shriveled up corpse. The life force energy swirled around Ankhetitat. The bandages and robe fell away showing a young woman in her late twenties with short dark hair and blue eyes. "Ah yes a fresh body." She ran her hands over her nude form. "Just like new." With a flick of her wrist the robe came to her hand and she put it back on. "You've done well…"

"Alma, my lady." Alma bowed.

"Alma. Question. Who are these intruders?" The resurrected witch looked over the mercenaries.

"They were here to rescue the sacrifice." Alma explained. "Made quite a mess of things but nothing we couldn't handle."

"So are they strong?" Ankhetitat eyes their weapons. "They look strong."

"Killed several of my…your best men, my lady." Ankhetitat grinned at that. "What would you like to do with them?"

"Why don't you come out from behind that barrier?" Cam taunted. "I'm itching for a good fight."

"I think they'll serve me." Ankhetitat snapped her fingers.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "Guys? Guys!?" Ron looked over to his companions. Their eyes were glowing purple just like the undead witch's had been.

"Oh what's this? Someone immune to my magic?" Ankhetitat frowned. "Very well. Boys, if you'd please. Dispose of this trash." Cam and Mickey turned on Ron. Ron blocked a bolt of energy and narrowly dodged two arrows.

"I thought we were immune to charm effects!" Ron yelled, rolling under a kick from Cam.

"You think they are charmed? Ha!" The ancient Egyptian laughed at the young warrior. "No they're cursed. Curse of the mummy." Ankhetitat laughed menacingly. "Don't know why you're unaffected though. No matter you'll be dead soon."

"Think again!" Ron jumped away from his allies. "Been saving this one for a rainy day. Sorry it had to be you guys." Ron stuck his sword in the ground and a blue rune circle appeared. Cam and Mickey raised their weapons but weren't fast enough as two identical circles appeared under them. Ron touched the palm of his hand to the pommel of his sword. "Seal!" Cam and Mickey froze in place.

"Shame you would have been a fine warrior."

"Think you can use my own friends against me!?" Ron was mad. She went after his friends. Ron was very protective of his friends. Ankhetitat hit the friend button, she shouldn't have done that.

"Alma would you handle this please." Ankhetitat ordered.

"At once my lady." Alma bowed and reached into her sleeve, producing her wand. Ron readied his sword, eyeing down Alma as she passed through the barrier. "You three just had to interfere didn't you?"

"It's what we do." Ron growled. "Now I'll give you this one chance."

Alma chuckled darkly. "Well you're pretty confident. But I think I'll take my chances. Look around." Ron took a quick glance, finding himself surrounded by the hooded cultists.

"Oh so now they decide to do something?" Ron smirked. Alma fired a spell. Ron turned and ducked, the purple bolt flew over his head. As he rose he swung his blade, sending a wave of white energy. It cut through a few of the cultists. Their wands were out now, firing spells as Ron dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged out of the way. Easily he cut down each foe who stood in his way. These cultists were easily cannon fodder. When the last had fallen he charged Alma, bringing his sword down. "Burning Slash!"

Alma raised her own shield to block the strike. She felt herself being overpowered. No longer having the support of the other cultists to strengthen her magic. Ron gripped his sword tighter and pushed, cracking the barrier. Eventually it came down and Alma staggered back and fell down. Ron stood over her, sword pointed at her throat. "Yield."

"Never." Raising her wand quickly Alma fired another spell, aimed at Ron's head. Swiftly the young warrior tilted his head out of the way. The spell it the ceiling and exploded. Ron struck quick, one swift slash across the neck.

Ankhetitat narrowed her eyes as the last remaining threat killed her last follower. And before Ron knew it his sword was knocked aside and he was lifted into the air, pinned to the wall by Ankhetitat. "I'll give you credit where it's due. Killing all of my followers was no small feat. But this is where it ends."

Ron smirked. "Before you kill me let me ask you something. Ever wonder why my friends hadn't broken out of my spell yet? They should've seven seconds ago, give or take." Ankhetitat glared at the wizard. "Never doubt the power of the moon."

Then came the sound of growls and roaring. Looking over her shoulder Ankhetitat saw the captured warriors, still standing in the magic circles. Directly above them a hole had been blasted out, from Alma's spell. And from that hole came beams of moonlight. Cam and Mickey's eyes were no longer glowing. Their bodies were shifting and soon replaced with the powerful form of werewolves. Two large wolves, they had a bit of black fur running from the top of their heads, halfway down their backs. Cam had black fur going down his right arm and Mickey had it going down his left. "Our turn." Ron snapped his fingers and his seals fell. Cam and Mickey rushed forward, swiping their claws at Ankhetitat.

Now free from her hold Ron stood and focused, transforming himself. Ankhetitat now had to deal with the full ferocity of three werewolves. Every time she knocked one back with a spell the other two were right there to pick up the slack. She retreated into the halls, using a spell to momentarily blind the three and escape into the maze of corridors. The howls of her enemies echoed the halls. Carefully she crept along, her hands up and ready to fight.

Things had quickly turned for her. Her followers dead and now she was being hunted. She was supposed to be a queen! Not hiding like some cowering animal trying to avoid becoming a meal.

More howls. They were getting closer, following her scent. Ankhetitat came to a dead end. This was it. Her last stand. Turning around she faced her fate. Three werewolves stared back. "I was supposed to be a queen!" She yelled. "You wretched, meddling, infuriating beasts!" That set them off. She raised a barrier but it was smashed through as if it were nothing. Jaws and claws descended on Ankhetitat.

* * *

"Long live the queen." Cam spat some blood out.

"What do we do about Jencho?" Ron asked, wiping off his face.

Mickey waved a hand over Ankhetitat's body. "I'm still detecting a life force."

"Jencho's life force didn't have enough time to properly fuse with her I bet." Cam stood over the corpse. "Time to let it out."

"Have to be quick no telling how long until it fades into nothing." Ron watched Cam and Mickey perform a series of hand motions quickly. It was one of the quickest rituals the two have ever performed. And when it was all over with orange energy flowed out of Ankhetitat's body and took off down the hall.

* * *

Jencho gasped as he came back to life. "I'm ***cough* **alive?"

"Hey he's up!" A new voice caused Jencho to turn his head. What he saw made his eyes go wide. Bodies littered the floor and stepping over them casually were three men in tattered shorts.

"Glad to have you back with us." Jencho was freed from the altar and the others collected their weapons. "If you come with us we'll explain everything." Jencho was led outside and back to the Lincoln. There the warriors changed out of their tattered clothes. They loaded up and were off back to the hotel.

Jencho was riding in the back with Ron. "So let me get this straight. My ancient Egyptian ancestor stopped an ancient witch? And my life force was the key to restoring her body?"

"That is correct." Cam said from the driver's seat.

"Her body hadn't completely fused with it so we were able to draw it out before it was gone completely." Mickey turned around to face Jencho. "We were very lucky."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks necessary." Ron said. "We were just doing our job."

* * *

Jencho spent the night in the hotel camped out on the couch. Cam sent word back to the pack and the three warriors crashed almost instantly when they sat down.

It was late morning by the time they woke up. So Mickey called in a late breakfast and all of them ate. It hit the spot, nothing like a good meal after a night battle and long rest. "That was good." Ron patted his stomach.

"So what's next?" Jencho asked, finishing his own meal.

"We pack up and head out." Cam got out of his seat and started collecting his gear and the others followed suit. Jencho waited patiently for them to finish. It took all of twenty minutes for them to pack and leave the room. Mickey was dealing with the front desk, Cam leaned against the counter next to him with his arms crossed. Ron was standing with Jencho off to the side.

"Calvin!" A new voice broke the silence of the atmosphere. A woman was running toward them.

"Elise!" Jencho met her halfway and hugged her.

Cam smirked. "A happy reunion. Mission accomplished boys. Let's go home boys."

* * *

"An interesting turn of events." Sehan set the file down. "Kidnapping, cultist rituals, ancient Egyptian witch."

"Just another day at the office." Cam crossed his arms behind his head.

"Quite." Sehan chuckled. "Thank you for the report. You're dismissed." The three warrior got up and left the office. Sehan turned to Alec. "Well?"

"Ron not being influenced by the curse is strange. That special moon warrior theory of yours is looking all the more real." Alec scratched his chin. "If it is true it will help in the coming war."

* * *

Harry was bored. His chores were finished hours ago. Cousin Dudley wasn't around messing with him. His uncle Vernon was at work. Aunt Petunia was ignoring him. Not that he wasn't grateful but sitting at home doing nothing all summer tended to be drain one's sanity. He found himself just staring at the wall at one point.

Currently he was laying in his Aunt's garden. Harry wasn't worried she'd come out and catch him since he was the one who always did the work in it anyway. So technically it was his garden. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes and sighed. Voldemort has been back for almost two months and Harry hasn't heard a single thing. The Daily Prophet continually bashed him and Dumbledore. Denying claims of Voldemort's return. The witness, Karkaroff, conveniently was deemed insane and locked away.

"Being lazy all summer." Harry's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. That voice was here to save him from boredom.

Sitting up Harry looked to his right. "Ron!" Indeed his werewolf friend was standing there, dressed in muggle clothing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to take a break from training and visit my best mate for a bit." Reaching down Ron offered a hand and helped Harry up. "Let's go."

"Go?" Harry watched his friend walk out of the backyard. "Go where?"

"You really think we're going to stay here with your relatives?" Ron chuckled. "I have something special planned." Harry followed Ron to the front yard where he saw a red Range Rover and another familiar face, the gunman who had come to rescue Ron and him from the graveyard. "Harry you remember Cam?"

"Hey kid." Cam nodded. "You tell him where you're taking him?"

"Not yet." Ron turned to his best friend. "Go grab your swim trunks mate."

Cam yelled. "And hurry! It's a bit of a drive to Greengrass Manor and the sooner we start the better!"

* * *

**summer is half over. what does Ron have planned? what's going down at Greengrass Manor? stay tuned!**


	8. The Real Vacation

**well i'm back from vacation. Key West, Florida. time of my life. it was beautiful I recommend it if anyone is thinking of going somewhere for a vacation. went down for my cousin's wedding, I cried during the ceremony not afraid to admit it. :p I got back Monday the 18th and spent the next 5 days on this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Here we are gentlemen." Cam stopped the Range Rover in front of Greengrass Manor. With a click the doors were unlocked. "Have fun boys see you tomorrow!" With his passengers out of the vehicle Cam sped off.

Harry watched the vehicle disappear before turning back to Ron. "Are we really doing this?"

"What's the problem? We're just going to spend a day relaxing." Ron stood in front of the gates waiting for an attendant to come get them.

"How'd you even set this up?" The scarred boy asked.

* * *

_Dear Daphne,_

_ I'm back with the group this summer. But you can send letters to my home and they will get to me from there. I'm doing alright though I've only been back for a few days with the others. My parents are questioning me more about my house change. I think they understand but sometimes I wonder. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. The Sorting Hat's decision is final. Anyway this is all for now. Nothing exciting is happening yet but I am going on a mission in a couple days. I'll tell you about it when it's done._

_ Yours, Ron_

_**Dear Ron,**_

_** Just give your parents time Ron. It's a lot to take in. Even you took a while to get used to it. And if you admit it or not you do make a good Slytherin, at least in my opinion. I can't wait to hear about your adventure. Guess that part of you hasn't changed. Still a Gryffindor going on heroic adventures. Anyway, things have settled here. Dad keeps asking about how you're doing so I'll tell him you're well. And my mother is asking all these questions about the tournament. She seems to think I have extra details the papers might have missed. Astoria keeps giggling whenever they ask. It's like she knows something I don't and it's pissing me off. Well I need to get to sleep. I got this around one in the morning. By the way your owl is hilarious. Took him three tries to get in my window.**_

_** Sincerely, Daphne**_

_**P.S. Kick some arse on your mission**_

_Dear Daphne,_

_ So I just got back from Egypt. The mission was to rescue a kidnapped politician. We stayed at this wicked hotel in Cairo. If this is what the perks are of being a mercenary then I made the right choice. But I digress. Turns out we were dealing with cultists. The kidnapped our guy cause he was part of some prophecy involving an ancient Egyptian witch they worshipped. Long story short she gets resurrected, drains this guy's life force to heal her body. It was some freaky stuff. Bloody ancient witch. Once we got the upper hand things ended quickly and we managed to save our guy. But now I'm training harder and could use a break. Mind if I pop on by for a bit?_

_ Please? Ron_

_**Dear Ron,**_

_** Wow Egypt. Sounds like you had some fun over there. Glad you stopped that witch. One evil lord running around is bad I can't imagine two. As for your request I asked and my parents are ok with it. Tracey has been wanting to come over too so we can all have fun. Just let me know when is good for you.**_

_** Excited; Daphne**_

_Dear Daphne,_

_ If you're bringing a friend that means I get to also. Harry could probably use a break from his relatives anyway. We'll be over in five days. Now I'm excited. See you then!_

_ Also Excited; Ron_

* * *

"And that's it?" Harry asked after Ron told him he had been writing Daphne.

"That's all there is." Ron took notice that a servant was finally coming to the gate. With the wave of a wand the gates were opened.

"Yes may I help you?" The attendant asked.

Ron handled the introductions. "Hi I'm Ron Weasley. He's Harry Potter. We're here to see Daphne."

"Ah yes Master Weasley. We were told to expect you sometime today. Please this way." The two were allowed onto the grounds. "Miss Daphne is by the pool. I take it you brought the appropriate attire?"

"We do." Before they were taken out back they were lead inside to change. Ron had a pair of white trunks with a red strip going down the leg. Harry's were a bright red with two small blue lines running parallel around the leg. After they were changed they were taken out to the backyard where Daphne and Tracey were waiting for them at the pool.

The back patio was large. There was a big round table with an umbrella stuck in the center with six chairs surrounding it was to their immediate left. There was a step up onto a ledge that had a bar that wrapped around into a back wall. And to the right of that were more steps leading up to the pool. A stone bench was to the right. The pool itself was large and was slightly curved. The far end went up to the back end of the bar. The corner had a slight raised platform with a small circular pool of water, a set of steps on either side. All around the edges were beautiful plants and flowers Ron had seen on his last visit. Beyond that was the woods. There was even a bit of path that led into the woods a bit housing a pit for fires with a wraparound low wall that had another concrete bench.

"Ron, I never thanked you for bringing me here did I?"

"Not recently."

"Thank you."

"Hey boys!" A voice called out to the two. Looking over to their left they saw Daphne and Tracy laying out on some chairs sunning themselves. "You look lost."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry but this place is wicked."

"And I didn't get to see much of the backyard last time I was here." Ron added as the two walked over. When they got closer their jaw's dropped. Tracey was wearing a dark purple one piece with a hole around her midriff. Daphne, much to Ron's enjoyment, matched him. White two piece with red trimming. "Wow you look great."

"Oh yes." Harry agreed.

"Thank you. Now let's get to the reason you two are here." Daphne stood up from her chair and approached Ron. The young werewolf was unsuspecting so he was caught off guard when Daphne pushed him back into the water.

When he resurfaced he heard Harry laughing at him. "Haha very funny."

"It was. Why don't you join him Harry?" Thanks to Tracey Ron's best mate was in the water too. The two girls bumped fists. "Shouldn't we at least join them Daph?"

"We should Trace." With that the two girls jumped in.

* * *

The four teens enjoyed their time in the water. Harry, who wasn't used to an actual summer vacation not filled with chores, was having the time of his life. Tracey was sitting on his shoulders, trying to push Daphne who was seated upon Ron's. Harry introduced them to a muggle pool game. Daphne and Ron had the advantage, Ron's height. Which allowed Daphne to push Tracey off Harry's shoulders. Harry fell in after. "Victory!" Daphne cheered. Ron had a victorious smirk on his face.

Tracey and Harry emerged from underwater. "Guess we lost."

"We'll get them next time Harry." Tracey assured her partner.

"Bow before your champions!" Daphne laughed from atop Ron's shoulders.

"Better luck next time mate." Ron lifted Daphne off his shoulders and set her back into the water.

The four teens were in the hot tub after about another hour in the pool. "So we have to go to Cairo. The fastest way to get there is a muggle plane."

Harry spoke up. "Wait so you were the first Weasley on a plane? Your father might be jealous."

"Haven't exactly told him yet."

Tracey's hand went up. "Question."

"Yes Tracey?"

"What is a plane?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ugh non-muggles."

Daphne scoffed. "Oh don't give us that like you're some sort of muggle expert now. You probably still have a lot to learn."

Ron just chuckled. "That is entirely true." Ron turned back to Tracey to see Harry explaining what an airplane is.

"So it goes up into the air without magic and people ride in it?" Harry nodded. "Wow. Maybe I should pay attention in Muggle studies."

"Yeah Trace never know when you're going to need it." Daphne winked at her friend who blushed. Ron chuckled at that.

"Kids!" Daphne's mother Anora called out to the teens. "Dinner will be ready soon. Come in and get ready. And we'll be having guests."

"Ok mum!" Daphne called back. The four got out of the water and cast a drying charm on themselves before entering the manor.

* * *

Ron and Harry were brought to private rooms to change. Ron had on a black slacks, shoes and belt with a dark green shirt that was tucked in neatly. Harry's clothing was similar but with a deep crimson shirt instead of green. "Looking good mate." Ron said, walking in on Harry checking himself out in the mirror.

"These are the most expensive clothes I've ever worn." Harry commented as he ran his hand down his shirt.

"Just don't spill anything on it then." Ron smoothed down his hair, nodding once he was satisfied. "And I would ask Hermione for a spell that prevents staining."

"Couldn't I just use a cleansing charm?"

"You could but that means you'd have to perform it in front of other people. And in front of Nobles that is just as bad as having a stain."

Harry just grunted and left the room, a chuckling Ron behind him. They met up with Tracey and Daphne in the Foyer. Daphne had on a simple black dress with a green belt around her waist and black heels. Tracey had on a white dress, red heels and belt. "So what are we waiting on?" Ron beat Harry to the question.

"The guests to arrive." Daphne answered. Ron and Harry just nodded. Astoria joined the others soon after, wearing a pale yellow dress. She stood next to her sister, on her right, Ron on Daphne's left. Harry stood next to Ron with Tracey on his left.

Reginald and Anora came down the stairs and joined the teens. Soon after that the door opened and a servant was announcing the arrival of the guests. "Introducing the Zabini family."

"Blaise?" Daphne, Ron and Tracey looked at each other at the arrival of their housemate's family. "What's he doing here?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't ask me I've been in Cairo and a cave for the last couple days. Even if I wasn't I still wouldn't know."

Daphne elbowed Ron. "Cheeky bloke."

The two parties were introduced. Blaise's mother, Alexandra, cast a glance over the teens, his eyes landing on a mop of red hair. "I didn't think blood traitors would be here."

Ron suppressed a growl. Reginald thankfully stepped in before Ron reacted. "This "blood traitor" saved the life of myself and my family. He'll always be in my debt and on this property and in my presence be treated with the respect he deserves." Now Ron was swelling with pride and Daphne gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Harry nudged him in the side.

Alexandra just hummed. Blaise eyed Ron wearily. Anora chose that moment speak up, sensing the tension. "Well I believe dinner is ready. Shall we?"

* * *

They were talking politics. Ron didn't do politics all that well. His politics was the edge of his sword. Speaking of sword Ron placed it on the table next to his plate. A small silvery one inch long piece that looked like a piece of jewelry. Ron was sitting next to Harry and Tracey at the far end of a long rectangular table. Daphne and Astoria were required to sit up by their mother and father. Alexandra sat on Reginald's left. Blaise of course was next to his mother. "Wish I could hear what's going on down there." Tracey grumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

Harry agreed. "Yeah it's boring down here."

"Trust me it's nothing special. Just how the ministry is handling recent….developments." Ron was spinning his one inch dagger on the table, his free left hand bringing a goblet of wine up to his lips.

Tracey snorted. "That does sound boring."

"Politics usually are." Harry agreed.

"So Ron how are you able to hear the other end of the table." Tracey asked. Ron just held up his wand. "New wand?"

"My co-workers gave it to me." The warrior explained.

* * *

Alexandra set her drink down. "Let's get down to business shall."

"Yes I was wondering why you decided to visit." Reginald pushed his plate away and a house elf took it back to the kitchens.

"As you know The Dark Lord has returned." Reginald's eyes shot to Ron and Harry before returning to Alexandra. "And as you know your family remained neutral last time, thus denying Voldemort substantial finances. He's not too happy with your family."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"A merging of our bloodlines. My family is in good standing with the Master. If they were to merge surely it'd ease tensions a bit." Alexandra explained, her left hand patting Blaise's that sat on the table. "We do have children of the same age."

Daphne gasped. Reginald narrowed his eyes. Ron nearly crushed his wine goblet in his hand. "With respect Alexandra I don't believe I'd be able to accept such an offer."

"Surely reconsider." Alexandra looked incredulous after Reginald's rejection. "Think of the benefits and notoriety. A bump to the Greengrass legacy. Plus be on the Master's good graces."

"I think we'll be ok. The plan is to remain neutral anyway. I want no involvement in this war." Reginald reached out and grabbed his own goblet of wine. "Besides I have no wish for either of my daughters to marry anyone who they don't want to." Daphne let out a breath she had been holding for the last two minutes.

* * *

Ron visibly relaxed. "You ok mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm good." The werewolf looked over at Daphne.

* * *

Daphne glanced down at Ron and they locked their gaze. He gave her a wink causing her to smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaise. He had feelings for Daphne ever since he saw her first year which was why he was happy his mother went along with his idea of forming and alliance. He was not expecting Weasley to be here.

Stealthily Blaise slipped his wand out of his pocket. He noticed on a shelf behind Ron was a decorative ornament of a clock. "Wingardium Leviosa." Blaise spoke under his breath. The clock lifted from the shelf, a bit shakily, and with a quick flick of his wand it flew towards the back of Ron's head. He was surprised when Ron stood up from his chair and stuck his arm out behind him, catching the small clock in his right hand.

Ron of course heard Blaise. His enhanced hear picked up the incantation and the sound of the clock scarp the shelf. Blaise's attempt at stealth failed. "Really Blaise?" Ron set the clock on the table. "Did you forget what I can do already?" All eyes were on Ron as he moved around the table and stalked towards Blaise.

"Boys please." Reginald tried to stop Ron but Alexandra stepped in.

"Oh let them solve this spat with a duel like the good old days." Alexandra looked at her son. "I'm sure you could take him right Blaise?"

"Yeah Blaise, I'm sure stepping into a duel with the Dragon Rider is a good idea." Tracey taunted.

"Let's take this outside then shall we?" Anora figured if this was going to happen it wasn't happening indoors. The group went out to the front lawn. There was a rectangular area of flat grass surrounded by squared hedges. There was a topiary arch that allowed the two combatants in. Ron had his friends around him wishing him luck.

"I'll be fine it's just Blaise." Ron untucked his shirt and loosened his belt. He preferred not to be restricted by his clothes in his fight. One thing he couldn't understand is how some of the members of the Lunar Knights fought wearing tight leather armor.

"Go easy on him mate. He isn't a warrior like you." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Have fun." Tracey gave Ron an encouraging smile.

"Kick his arse!"

"Astoria!" Anora yelled. Astoria turned red in embarrassment as her mother yelled at her.

"Well this will make Hogwarts a bit awkward. Unfortunately you have to dorm with him." Daphne chuckled.

Ron smiled. "He'll learn after this."

Daphne pecked Ron's cheek. "Don't make this take too long."

"I won't." The four left, passing under the arch and joining the adults as they stood off to the side.

Blaise raised his wand, ready to start. Ron made a show off drawing his wand out of his pocket, holding it up for the others to see, and tossing it behind him over his shoulder. Alexandra narrowed her eyes. "What's he doing?"

"Aw Blaise didn't you tell your mother anything?" Ron taunted. He pulled his shrunken sword out of his pocket tossing it up and down in his hand a few times before he stuck his right arm out to his side. The blade grew to full size before he rested it against his shoulder, his left hand in his pocket. "I'm ready."

Reginald started the match. "Begin."

Blaise fired first. "Stupefy!" The red bolt shot towards Ron but it bounced off a shield Ron had casted. The same one from the second task.

"My turn." Ron charged Blaise, who fired more spells. The warrior brought his sword down. Blaise closed his eyes waiting for the impact. When the feeling of steel never came he opened his eyes, only to see Ron's fist coming right at his fast. He was too slow to react and went down easily. His wand fell out of his hand and he tried to grab it only for Ron to place his foot on Blaise's wrist stopping him. Next thing he knew he had a sword at his throat. "I think that settles it don't you Blaise?"

Alexandra left in a sour mood. She was not happy that her son lost to a Blood-Traitor. A Weasley no less. Blaise just felt embarrassed. Ron didn't use any spells other than his shield. In hindsight he knew he should've used one when he thought he was going to be struck by the sword. Even though Ron wasn't really going to cut him into pieces it would have helped with the punch. He might be the first person in history to lose a duel by a non-magical attack.

* * *

Ron and the others were now sitting around the fire pit. The sun was setting and the fire blazing. "Well that dinner was certainly….interesting." Tracey said after blowing out a marshmallow.

"The entertainment wasn't bad." Harry was helping Tracey with a s'more. When they decided to use the pit Harry spoke of a muggle delicacy. Once it was described to her Daphne immediately sent a house elf to procure the necessary ingredients.

Ron was levitating a marshmallow over the flames. "Glad I can provide a service for you mate." Astoria, who had eaten three already because she went first and somehow made them all at the same time, was chatting with her parents who surprisingly were also enjoying the treat.

"Ok I'm ready." Daphne held out a cracker that had a piece of chocolate on it. Ron put out the fire and placed it and Daphne immediately put the other square down making the chocolatey sandwich complete. Eagerly she took a bite. "Wow this is good." Quickly she finished the rest.

Ron chuckled. "Hang on you were a bit messy." Reaching up he wiped the corner of her mouth clean of chocolate with his thumb before putting it in his mouth to clean it. Daphne's face darkened and she looked away as Ron started making one for himself.

Across the pit Reginald and Anora witnessed the interaction. They saw their daughter's flushed face. And though Daphne couldn't see it, they could. Ron's face was a similar shade.

After spending a couple hours relaxing by the fire they went to bed. Harry and Ron had their own guest rooms. They were small but well furnished. Large bed, finely crafted wood and paintings. The duo got a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Probably the best night's sleep I've had." Harry stretched as they went downstairs for breakfast. "That bed was comfy."

"Couldn't agree more." Both boys were dressed, ready to leave after breakfast. They were the first to arrive and sat themselves down and waited. Daphne and Tracey joined them not long after.

"Too bad you guys have to leave." Daphne put some eggs on her plate.

"Yeah it's been really fun." Tracey grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well we do have to get back. I have training to do." Ron piled his plate with bacon.

"And my relatives are going to be mad enough I don't want to anger them more by being gone longer." Harry scooped some hash browns.

"Those pricks." Tracey cursed making Harry laugh.

"Three more years mate. You made it this long don't give those bastards the satisfaction." Ron took a bite out of his bacon.

* * *

Everyone was at the gate saying goodbye to the two boys. Tracey and Harry hugged, as did Ron and Daphne. Astoria gave a quick hug to both boys. Ron shook Reginald's hand. "Thank you for having us sir."

"It was my pleasure, really. I was quite pleased to see Ms. Zabini is such an agitated state. Thank you for that." Reginald smiled at the boy.

Ron looked over to Anora who smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you again ma'am."

"Yes it was Ronald. Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome here." She sent a wave over to Harry, who was exchanging addresses with Tracey. He smiled and waved back.

The sound of an engine caught their attention. A large flat black Ford Raptor truck was approaching the gates. Ron knew it wasn't Cam, so he wondered who was coming to get them. The truck stopped and the driver's door popped open and the driver emerged. "Jezza!"

"Hey pup!" The Forge Master greeted. "Cam had to go on a new assignment so I volunteered to pick you blokes up.

"Harry this is Jezza. He makes all our equipment." Harry shook Jezza's hand. His was dwarfed in the larger man's.

With a final wave to everyone they climbed, Jezza threw Harry into the truck, and drove off.

* * *

"Ron this isn't Number Four Private Drive." Harry looked out the window.

"Yes and you're thankful for that." Ron opened the door. "This is Hermione's place. Come on we're going to spend the day with her."

"I don't know man. Like I said they're going to be really mad already." Harry shuddered. "Think I should probably go back."

"Alright Jezza can take you." Ron looked back at Harry. "But imagine how pissed Hermione is going to be when she finds out we spent an entire day with Daphne and Tracey and didn't do anything like that with her. Have fun deciding."

"…..ok I'm coming!" Harry opened the door.

***knock*knock***

"Coming!" The door opened and there was an older woman standing there. "Can I help you boys?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger is Hermione in? We're her friends from school and we stopped by for a visit."

"Oh you must be Harry and Ronald! Yes, yes come in." The two boys crossed the threshold and moved into the living room. "Hermione! Ron and Harry are here!" Mrs. Granger yelled up the stairs.

A yell came from upstairs. "What!?" Followed by something hitting the floor. Both boys chuckled. They heard Hermione rush downstairs. "Harry! Ron!" She greeted both boys with a hug. "What are you both doing here?"

Harry explained. "Well we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."

"In the neighborhood?" Hermione questioned.

"Well Ron and I had spent the previous day at Greengrass Manor with Tracey and Daphne, they had a beautiful pool. But we decided to spend the day with you. So let's go do something."

"I'm finishing up the last of the summer homework."

Ron just rolled his eyes. "Hermione one day isn't going to kill you. You'll have it done tomorrow and still have half of summer waiting for you."

"….."

"Ron just grab her."

"Got it." Ron picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" She pounded on his back but it did nothing. "Mum help!"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Taking a break won't be bad dear. See you later."

Harry held the door open. "Let me get that for you mate."

"Thanks mate."

Once they got to the street Ron set Hermione down. She punched his arm but she ended up hurting herself. Harry chuckled. "Calm down Hermione. Let's just go relax." She just huffed and walked away. They followed, laughing behind her. "Hang on you mean to tell me you of all people aren't down with your homework?"

"Oh and I supposed you both have finished it?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking back at her. "Finished it last week. The only thing I've done since summer is the chores and homework."

"I pulled a couple all-nighters at home before I left to go back with my pack to train."

"Wow I'm impressed."

Harry had a large grin. "Hey Ron this is the first time our homework has been done before Hermione."

"Yes!"

"Hold on you two. Before you let your egos get too big I'll have you know I am finished. I'm just going over it to make sure it's perfect." Hermione smiled at their deflated expressions.

Ron was the first to speak up. "Well that just killed our mood."

* * *

Hermione took them first to eat. It had been a bit of a drive and it was a quarter to three. Ron and Harry were a bit hungry. So they were sitting around a table waiting for their food. "So did you two have a good time with Greengrass?"

"Yes it was fun." Harry proceeded to describe their day while Ron looked around the sandwich shop. From the start of getting picked up to the time spent in the pool and hot tub. To the nice clothes they were provided for dinner, which were shrunk down and in their pockets. Their guests for dinner then the duel. The fire pit then the amazing rooms for when they went to bed followed by breakfast. "And now here we are."

"Sounds like a good time." Hermione didn't know what to think. She was happy the House lines were blurring. To long has Hogwarts been divided by rivalry. But at the same time it felt like she was losing her friends. She knew she was being ridiculous, feeling like this. They'd never abandon her. They were here after with her after all. Harry was even risking the wrath of his uncle for being away longer.

"Oh I smell the food coming." Ron's mouth was practically watering as their sandwiches were set down.

* * *

After lunch Hermione showed them around her hometown a bit. Ron and Harry had to admit it was a nice place to live. Though Ron wouldn't trade the Burrow for anything. Harry would of course trade his situation in a heartbeat. Once the tour was over they did a bit more shopping. Ron gave Harry some money for clothes that fit instead of his cousin's hand me downs. "How can you afford that?"

"I made a lot of money on the two missions I went on." Ron answered. "About a week ago I got back from Egypt. We had to rescue a politician. We originally thought he was taken by a rival politician but it turns out it was a group of cultists loyal to an Ancient Egyptian witch name Ankhetitat. So she came back to life, absorbed the energy to restore her body to youth. We killed the cultists and the witch, managed to send his life force back to his body and rescue him. Once we got back I stepped up my training. I was running myself ragged so I decided to take a break and visit Daphne's manor. Nothing like a day of luxury. Once I found out Tracey would be there I decided to bring Harry."

"Sounds exciting." Hermione replied as she and Ron were waiting for Harry to finish trying on a pair of jeans.

"It was." Ron held up a shirt to his chest and looked into a full length mirror. "Nope."

The Golden Trio had a nice relaxing day out on the town. "Well it was fun Hermione but we should be getting Harry back home soon." The Ford Raptor pulled up in front of the house behind Ron and Harry who were saying goodbye to Hermione.

"It was great to see you guys in a muggle environment this time." Hermione hugged Harry.

"We should more often." He let go so Hermione could hug Ron goodbye.

"Yeah it was fun. I'm enjoying muggle culture more and more every time I venture into it." With a final wave they climbed into the truck and they were off.

* * *

The truck pulled up in front of Vernon Dursley's house. Said Vernon looked out the window as Ron and Harry climbed out of the truck. "You can drive back Jezza I'll walk back."

"Alright pup see you at the cave." Jezza sped off leaving the two.

Ron was walking Harry up to the door. The Boy-Who-Lived was looking paler and paler with each step. "Relax mate nothing will happen with me here. If he tries anything I'll skin him."

Once they reached the door it bursts open and Vernon was glaring at them. "And where were you?" He hissed.

"I…I"

"We went to see some friends." Ron spoke up. Vernon turned to Ron.

"You must be one of his freak friends from school." Vernon glared. "The likes of you aren't welcomed here."

Ron snorted. "I'd like to see you make me leave."

"Dudley!" Vernon yelled for his son who appeared from the kitchen.

"Maybe I should put a pig tail back on him." Ron taunted. Dudley lashed out at Ron who dodged out of the way. Retaliating Ron punch Dudley hard in the stomach. The boy went down. "And that's without magic."

Petunia, who had seen the incident from the kitchen, started screaming. She clearly was upset her son had been hurt. "You just had to bring another freak here didn't you?"

"If any is a freak here it's you lot." Ron scoffed.

"I want you both out of this house!" Vernon yelled then turned to Harry. "And you should've died with your freak parents and saved us the trouble."

"If he had you and the pig wouldn't have any excuse to sit around and not do things. That's how you both got so fat. Right Harry?" Silence. "Harry?" Ron turned to see the door slam. "Ah shit." Ron went after his friend, kicking Dudley in the side on the way out. "Shithead."

* * *

Finding Harry was easy thanks to his enhanced sense of smell. Ron tracked his best mate to a park. Harry was sitting alone on a swing, his back to Ron. The werewolf walked up and leaned against a pole to Harry's left. "Well that's a depressing sight, sitting alone on a swing. Better than that tall thing over there." Ron pointed to the slide. "You'd look like a looney just sitting up there." Ron looked up, grey clouds were rolling in quickly.

"…"

"Yeah they're pricks I know. Which is why I hit your cousin."

"Thanks for that."

"It's what best mates are for." Ron moved to take the swing next to Harry. "There we go now this doesn't look so depressing. Just two fifteen year old looking blokes on a swing. Looking immature." That got Harry to chuckle then he was silent for a bit. Ron was content to wait.

"I like that you called them the freaks." Harry finally said after four minutes.

"Well they are." Ron kicked his legs, moving the swings a bit. "Foulest bunch of muggles I've ever met."

"Too right mate." Harry agreed.

"Look I know you probably don't want to go back so let's head to The Burrow. Sound good?" Harry nodded. "Ok then let's get going. Storms rolling in and we have about a two and a half day walk on foot." Just then the wind picked up violently. "Bloody hell."

"Ah." Harry grunted, his hand going up to rub his scar. "Dementors."

"Well fuck." Ron pulled his sword out of his pocket and enlarged it and Harry drew his wand. "Note-to-self learn Patronus as soon as possible after this."

"I'll teach it to you myself." Harry aimed his wand into the sky. "See them yet?"

"Yeah four. Directly above closing fast and flying circles around us. We're surrounded." Harry readjusted his aim as he finally could make out the Dementors in the darkness. Ron's sword lit up with white energy before going back to back with Harry. "Ready!?"

"Fighting back to back with my best mate?" Harry smirked. "Hell yeah! Expecto Patronum!"

"Just the answer I'm looking for!" Ron took a two handed grip on his sword. "Ascendant Strike!"

* * *

**this was mostly filler and set up for next chapter the next one will start off with action no worries. thanks to those who review/favorited/followed i appreaciate it a lot. till next chapter!**


	9. The Trial

**fight time!**

* * *

The park was filled with flashing lights and shouts. "Ascendant Strike!" Ron slashed upward at a Dementor, his sword a bright golden color. It struck and knocked the Dementor away. Harry's stag Patronus danced around the duo protecting them while looking for an opening. Harry didn't understand why the Dementors weren't retreating. Normally a Patronus would send them running. These ones were different, more resilient.

Harry's stag locked onto the Dementor Ron knocked aside and charged. The Dementor reoriented itself only to meet the horns of the spirit stag. It shrieked in pain as it was knocked back down and trampled.

Ron focused on the next incoming target. It was coming right at Harry. "Harry!" The warrior pulled his friend aside, switching places with him. He felt the pull. Like something was reaching in him and dragging his soul forcefully out of his body. Harry hit the ground, it was cold to touch and the grass had a layer of frost on it now thanks to the Dementor's icy presence. The-Boy-Who-Lived watch a Dementor try to suck out his best friend's life force. Ron yelled and did something Harry thought impossible. Ron gripped his sword tightly in his right hand, the blade alight with bright white magical energy. He thrust his sword forward and it pierced the Dementor's tattered cloaked body.

Cracks started to form as if the Dementor was made of glass. Beams of white light shone out from the cracks before there was an explosion of black energy and smoke. The only thing left after the explosion were wispy smoke trails that faded quickly in the wind and a tattered cloak that slowly fluttered to the ground. Ron dropped to one knee, gripping his chest with his left hand and panting heavily. Ron put a lot of energy into that attack. "Stay. Focused. Mate." He said between pants.

"Are you ok?"

"I said focus! Questions later!" Ron pushed himself up. "We still have two more!"

Harry nodded and turned back to the battle. The remaining two Dementors, who had hung back while the third had been dispatched, were now bearing down on them. The fourth had fled, successfully chased away by the stag. The two teens stood side by side. Ron's breathing was returning to normal, the warrior getting a second wind. Harry's hand twitched nervously and he shifted the wand in his right hand. He was nervous, having not been in many battles. He glanced at Ron and found strength in his friend. The youngest Weasley hadn't been in that many real battles either. Maybe nine at most if he remembered correctly all the stories and the few he witnessed. But he was unwavering in the face of danger. He knew that as long as they worked together they'd come out of this ok, which eased his mind.

Ron swung his sword, an arc of white energy cut through the air. The two Dementors dodged it. One shrieked loudly, the air pulsed and shot toward the two. A sonic attack. Harry was unaffected but Ron's enhanced hearing caused him to stagger back covering his ears and groaning in pain. Alone for the moment facing two Dementors Harry flicked his wand, calling his Patronus back to him. "H-Harry!" Harry looked back at Ron, who tossed his wand at him. He was then struck with inspiration. Waving Ron's wand he chanted. "Expecto! Patronum!" It was then Harry did his own first feat of magical brilliance. A second stag burst from Ron's wand. Now Harry stood, facing two foes with two Patronus ready to charge.

With a flick of his wand the two stags charged the Dementors. One of the Dementors was slow to react but the other flew up over the stags. The one that didn't dodge met the full frontal assault of the two stags. Harry was feeling the adrenalin. Magic coursed through him. What he did accidentally was sent a pulse of magic through the wands. The tips flashed the same color of the Patronus. Both stag's illumination intensified dramatically before there was a large explosion and bright light.

Scorch marks decorated the ground in a five meter radius. Pieces of the Dementor's cloak rained down. The Patronus did not survive the attack. Harry didn't get to enjoy the fact that he was the second person in all of history to kill a Dementor as the last remaining foe was on him. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry didn't have the magical energy left to summon a Corporal Patronus. Instead he formed a barrier of white light between him and the Dementor.

They had one left. Harry pushed hard against the Dementor. His determination swelled. He knew they would be victorious. Harry really knew they'd be victorious as he saw Ron's blade thrust past his head, piercing his barrier, and Ron's attack name. "Piercing Howl!" The sound of wolves accompanied the attack as it struck its target. Harry cancelled the barrier and took a few steps back, giving Ron room. The Dementor was forced to the ground. Ron stood over it with energy swirling around him. He raised his right hand and with a might yell brought it down onto his sword handle. The blade sunk a good foot into the Dementor's chest and ground, followed by a bright flash of light as the Dementor exploded leaving Ron in a small four foot wide, three foot deep crater.

Ron let go of his blade and fell back, sitting on the rim of the crater. Adrenalin faded from both teens quickly. "We…we did it."

"Yeah." Ron chuckled. "We did."

"Did we just kill Dementors?"

"Yes. Three Dementors." Ron held up three fingers for emphasis.

"But how is that possible? Dementors can't be killed." Harry was confused.

Ron sighed. "Harry, don't question greatness. That's Hermione's job."

Harry chuckled at his friend. "That it is."

Ron looked skyward, seeing that the sky was clearing now that the Dementors were gone. The stars were out, and there were several shooting stars. Ron watched them fly across the sky, low and moving in strange patterns. And then his eyes widened. "Shit we have to move!"

"What?"

"Aurors!" Ron pulled his sword out of the ground and put it on his back before pulling Harry along.

"Why are they coming here!?" Harry and Ron sprinted down the streets.

"You used magic outside of Hogwarts! And in a predominately Muggle area!" Ron heard Harry curse himself several times as they ducked down an alley. They came out the other end, Ron knocked over a few trash bins in his haste. "Shit!"

Harry glanced around to see where they were. "Wisteria Walk. That's a few streets over from Private Drive."

"Think we got away?" Ron glanced back down the alley.

"For now." Harry was panting heavily and he glanced at Ron a bit enviously. The larger teen didn't show signs of fatigue thanks to his enhancements.

Ron turned back to his friend and noticed something. The front door of a house was open and an older lady was waving at them, gesturing for them to come over. "Harry who's that?" Ron pointed.

"Huh?" Harry looked at where Ron was pointing. "Oh, that's Mrs. Figg. She used to babysit me when I was little." Harry caught his breath.

"She wants us to go over there. Looks like it's important." Ron informed his friend.

"Let's go see what she wants then." The Dementor Slayers crossed the street. "Hello Mrs. Figg." Harry greeted. Ron just lifted his hand in a small friendly wave.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Figg greeted. Then she looked at Ron. "Hello Ronald."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "How do you know who I am?"

"We can discuss that inside while we wait." Mrs. Figg entered her house.

"Ron?"

"I'm not smelling or hearing anyone else in there. It's just her, her and some awful smelling feline type creatures." Harry nodded and entered the house followed by Ron who shut the door and locked it.

Arabella Doreen Figg poured herself a cup of tea as Harry and Ron entered her sitting room. Music was playing from somewhere deeper in the house. "Right now Dumbledore is at the Ministry getting the Aurors called off your trail."

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked, a look of pure shock on his face. Even Ron was surprised.

"Of course he's the one who put me here to watch over you." Harry was still confused. Mrs. Figg chuckled. "I'm a squib you see dear. I was tasked to keep an eye on you and report to Dumbledore."

"He never said anything. Why didn't he tell me?"

"At the time you were too young to understand. And there was a chance I wouldn't have to reveal my true background." Arabella sipped her tea. "I could've spent the rest of my life as that old lady a few streets over that was obsessed with cats. Oh well I'll admit that is a bit boring."

Ron took a second to look around, noticing the pictures on the wall. "Part-kneazle felines. Great. Remind me not to mention cross-breeding to Hagrid ok Harry?"

Mrs. Figg laughed at that. "Probably best you didn't mention it. Now then why don't you two sit down and rest while we wait for Albus to arrive." Harry took a seat in a single chair.

Ron shook his head. "I'll stand."

Mrs. Figg smiled at him. "Ah yes there's that warrior sense Dumbledore mentioned. Standing instead of sitting means you can react faster. Not having to stand back up will save you a couple seconds. And more room to swing that giant blade of yours. Smart."

"Thank you." Ron replied to the compliment. Smart wasn't a word people used to associate with him so he was always happy to hear it said. So the minutes ticked by, with Harry and Mrs. Figg talking about her past reporting to Dumbledore about Harry's life and Ron leaning against the wall with his arms crossed just listening. He could hear the hybrid cats moving around upstairs, one had just knocked over something. And outside he had just heard the sound of a pop. It made Ron tense. Then he took a deep inhale through his nose. It was Dumbledore. Immediately he relaxed and turned to the others. "Dumbledore's here."

There was a knock at the door and Ron went over to it. Opening it revealed the Headmaster. "Hello Mister Weasley. How are you this fine evening?"

"As good as can be expected." The two left the doorway and joined Harry and Mrs. Figg.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment after listening to Harry and Ron tell him of the battle at the park. "This is most troubling and yet deeply intriguing at the same time." Dumbledore stroked his beard, thinking. "You two are some of the finest wizards I've ever seen. It's surely incredible what you've done. Dementors were once thought indestructible."

"What could have caused that to happen?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Well in the case of Ron, I believe no one has ever gotten close enough to one and still be able function. Ron was able to. That combined with stabbing the Dementor with his blade he was able to force his energy into it and it exploded from the inside." Dumbledore nodded at Ron who was feeling more pride. "As for you Harry no one has ever summoned two Patronus before, much less even attempted such a feat. While one is enough to fend chase a Dementor away two might have had enough energy to destroy one. Luckily you accidently found a way to combust. But the fact that Dementors are so far from Azkaban is what's troubling me."

"Think it's him?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Possibly. No way to know for sure. There might be an agent of the Dark Lord at Azkaban."

"Great that place just became a revolving door for Death Eaters." Harry groaned.

"Seems since Sirius broke out everyone and their mothers is doing it." Ron sighed.

"What about the Ministry Albus?" Mrs. Figg asked. "What's going to happen to Harry?"

"They were going to expel him from Hogwarts." The three gasped and started yelling but Dumbledore silenced them. "I managed to convince them to a trial."

"What's the trial date?" Ron asked.

"August eighteenth."

"Few weeks before we go back." Harry was shaking with nerves and anger but was calmed when Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ron assured his friend. "Relax mate. You're not getting expelled. Not once we prove you were defending yourself from Dementors."

"We still have to find a place to keep Harry. The Ministry might try to take him before the trial." Dumbledore told them. "Them taking you and pulling you into a trial in secret is not how we want this to play out."

"Then where will I stay?" Harry asked. "I don't want to go back to there."

"They won't be too happy with him because of me." Ron said.

"What happened?" Dumbledore turned his gaze on Ron.

"Well I might have slightly planned to unintentionally punched Dudley unconscious accidentally on purpose." Ron admitted.

"And it was bloody brilliant." Harry and Ron bumped fists.

"I have a place in mind but it's not quite ready yet. It's where Sirius is staying. He has been fixing it up for a while but there is only so much one man can do. Other than that it is perfectly secure and safe." Dumbledore took a sip of tea.

"Bring in my family." Ron suggested. "My mother will have the others scrubbing every inch of that place."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Fantastic idea. But where could he stay until it's ready?"

"I have an idea. Can I borrow your fireplace?" Ron asked.

* * *

"Daphne? You there?"

"**I'm here. What's going on?"**

"Harry is in a bit of trouble."

"**What happened?"**

"We got attacked by Dementors and had to defend ourselves. Ministry is after Harry and is trying to get him expelled."

"**That's terrible."**

"There's going to be a trial. But we're worried about any moves the Ministry will make before then. Dumbledore has a safe place for him but it's not ready yet."

"**I know what you're about to ask but my family is leaving the country tomorrow. My father has business in Switzerland. But I have another idea. Don't go anywhere."**

Daphne's image faded from the Floo and Ron was left to wait. It gave him time to think about everything that was happening. It filled him with anger. Anger at the games they were playing. Voldemort is out there and they're coming after his friend.

"**Ok I'm back. I asked Tracey if Harry could stay over there for a bit. She said it wouldn't be a problem. Her parents are away for the summer anyway."**

"Brilliant how do we find it?"

* * *

Ron came back into the room. "Ok Harry I have found a temporary safe house for you."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"You'll stay with Tracey. Her parents are out for a while. They'd never think to look for you at a Slytherin's house." Ron explained. "And I know where it is."

Dumbledore set down his cup of tea and stood up from his chair. "Well then. Shall we go?"

With a pop the three wizards appeared on the front lawn on the Davis Estate. The teleportation was too much for the inexperienced stomachs of Ron and Harry so as soon as their feet touched the ground again they dropped to their knees and emptied the contents of their stomachs onto the grass.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Dumbledore started walking towards the Manor, leaving the boys to collect themselves at their own pace.

"Oh Merlin." Harry fell over onto his side while he rested.

"Fuck teleporting." Ron cursed. Shakily he stood up and let out a deep breath. "Ok let's go." Walking over to Harry he reached down and grabbed his arm, hauling him up. "Come on."

The duo walked up the gravel path to Tracey's door. The Manor was situated on a cliff that overlooked a cove, a set of stone steps led down to the beach. "Not that bad of a view I bet."

"With the way the sun will reflect on the water. Ok I'm a bit jealous you get to stay here awhile." The two joined Dumbledore who flicked his wand at the knocker on the door.

It took maybe a minute before the door was flung open and the brown haired girl had her arms around Harry. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Harry returned the hug. "Me too." The group was let inside.

"Ms. Davis why don't you go show Harry around while I talk with Ron." Tracey nodded and walked away with Harry. "Mr. Weasley I was wondering if you could deliver a message for me."

"You need the pack for something don't you?"

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. "We need to find that leak inside Azkaban. And there just happens to be two former Azkaban guards in the employment of the Lunar Knights. And time is of the essence."

"Cam and Mickey." Ron reached out and took the scroll from Dumbledore. "I accept the mission. I'll leave right now."

"And when you finish could you get Harry's things? I'm sure he misses Hedwig." Ron opened the door and started running.

* * *

Harry was impressed by this place, much like he was of Greengrass Manor. Masterful paintings and sculptures were all over the halls. Tracey's father was an art enthusiast apparently. He was shown the location of his bedroom and the kitchen before he reunited with Dumbledore. "Where's Ron?"

"Ron is on a mission right now. He'll be back in a few days with Hedwig and your things. But now I must be leaving. I have to start organizing everything for your arrival at the other safe house." Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Try to enjoy yourself Harry. Take care of him Ms. Davis."

"I will sir." Tracey said goodbye to the professor.

"Good bye professor." Harry watched Dumbledore vanish.

"So now what?" Tracey asked.

"Honestly?" Harry scratched the back of his head. "It's late and I'm exhausted. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Sounds good. A nice story over breakfast. What about any clothes?"

"I have some shrunk down in my pocket. Only problem is having them enlarged."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow."

* * *

Ron strolled into the cave and the first person he tracked down was Sehan. "Did you have a nice vacation Ron?"

"It was nice until me and my best mate got attacked by Dementors."

Sehan blinked. "You were what?"

"Harry and I were at the park and Dementors attacked us from out of no-where. Dumbledore thinks Voldemort has an agent inside Azkaban." Ron pulled out the scroll and set it on Sehan's desk. "He's asking for help."

Sehan unrolled the scroll and read it quickly. "If Voldemort has control over Dementors he can do a lot of damage." Sehan reached over to the right side of his desk. Underneath a pile of papers was a squared intercom. Sehan pressed down on a button. "Cam. Mickey. My office now."

Two minutes later the twins entered the office. "Hey Ron how was your trip?"

"He had fun but we have more important things to discuss." Sehan gestured for them to take a seat. "I'm sending you both back to Azkaban to investigate."

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What's the pay?"

"No pay. This is war. Life and death." Sehan's words hit the twins hard.

"So we're really doing this?" Cam asked. "Stepping into the ring against Voldemort?"

"Yes Cam. We're going to fight." Sehan explained the mission to the twins.

"Get in, find the double agent, and get out. Understood. What's our timeframe?"

"Harry's trial is the eighteenth of August."

"Time is of the essence. Leave at once."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Ron was back at Harry's place. With a wave of his wand the front door unlocked and he entered the house. Quietly he shut the door behind him. "Silencio." With the silence charm in place he quickly sought out Harry's room.

***HOOT***

"Hey Hedwig. I'll get you out of there, hold on." Ron opened Harry's window before moving over to the birdcage. Pointing the wand on it the padlock fell off and Ron opened the door. "There you go girl." Hedwig perched herself on Ron's arm, who patted the owl's head. "You must be starved. Go stretch your wings and eat, then find Harry." Hedwig made a happy noise of agreement then flew out the window.

He set Harry's trunk on the bed and opened it. Ron shoved everything inside, clothes, books, trinkets. The trunk was then closed and shrunk. Ron put it in his pocket then looked at the corner of the room, where Harry's Firebolt sat. Ron practiced his excuse. "I'm sure you wanted your things as soon as possible mate. And this was faster than running the entire three days. That's why I didn't pack it and used it to get here."

So he grabbed it and left Harry's room. Unfortunately he bumped into someone in the hall.

"You breaking into my house freak!? He ask you to steal everything valuable I have!?" Vernon but thanks to the silencing charm no one heard him.

"I would if you had anything worth nicking." Ron taunted. "Worthless just like everything in this house. Just like you." Vernon turned red, infuriated at the teen who had the nerve to insult him in his own home. Ron's hand found its way around Vernon's throat and the large man was shoved into the wall. The large man couldn't believe he was being overpowered physically by a teenager. "I've been wanting to do this since I met you." Ron moved his head forward, his skull connecting hard with Vernon's and the man fell to the ground. "Freak."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Harry woke up late the next morning. There was a note next to his bed from Tracey. 'Had the house elf enlarge your clothes for you' Harry was thankful for that. He dragged himself out of bed and showered quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Thanks to Hermione taking them shopping, he at least had some clothes.

It took him a few minutes to remember where the kitchen was. He found Tracey waiting for him. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good all things considered." Harry took a seat across from her. "Thanks for finding a way to enlarge my clothes."

"It was easy. Surprised we didn't think of it last night." Tracey sipped a glass of juice.

"To be fair we were focused on other things last night." Harry grabbed a few pieces of blueberries. It was quiet for a bit after that, till Tracey broke the silence. Her curiosity finally won out. "So what happened yesterday?"

"Well after we left we spent some time with Hermione. That's where I got the clothes from. It wasn't until I made it home that things got bad. My uncle was mad. Ron of course didn't take that well and retaliated. My cousin tried to get physical but Ron proved who was stronger. Then my aunt started crying over him. The insult to my parents followed and I just left. I have no idea what Ron did after that. He found me in the park and we decided to just go back to his place when the Dementors showed up. We managed to fight them off but now the Ministry is after me for underage magic usage and is trying to expel me." Harry finished explaining leaving Tracey stunned.

"Nothing's ever simple for you is it?" That was all Tracey said which caused Harry to laugh. Tracey then reached across and grabbed Harry's hand. "Everything is going to be fine." The Boy-Who-Live just smiled at her.

Harry spent a lot of time in the Davis' library. They had numerous amounts of books. Currently he was reading a book about the ancient noble families. "So I belong to a Noble house?"

"Oh yes. The Ancient and Noble House of Potter. There's also Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott, Bones, Parkinson, Black and Weasley." Tracey explained.

"Wow Ron's from ancient noble family?"

"You wouldn't know it looking at them now. Something happened a long time ago. But they're tied with the Malfoy's for being one of the oldest families. Some even believe they even predate that them by a few generations." Tracey took the book from Harry and thumbed through a few pages. "The popular theory is that long ago the Weasley family disagreed with the others. Something that went against their moral standing and so the others conspired against them." Harry hoped that wasn't true. If so it meant that his ancestors hurt his best mate's family. "But like I said it's just speculation."

"Right." Harry shook his head, clearing the thoughts. "So what about your family?"

"We have some influence but nothing compared to the ancient houses." Tracey set the book back onto the shelf. "My father owns a company that procures magical goods and sells them to the shop on Diagon Alley and other stores."

Harry nodded. "Impressive."

"But before that he was an Artifact Hunter."

That confused Harry. "What's an Artifact Hunter?"

Tracey chuckled. "Well besides the obvious? Artifact Hunters go and retrieve rare items from ruins."

"So like mercenaries?"

"Kind of but with a more specific task and clientele." Tracey led Harry over to a small display case in between two bookcases. Inside sat a pale blue orb. "This is one my father kept. Orb of Moradin. Said to have been used by a Dwarven god as a decoration in one of his creation."

Harry stared at the orb. "That's wicked."

"His last assignment before he married my mum. Then he settled down and started his business. That's actually how they met. Grandfather hired dad to retrieve something for him. Mum always says it's a good thing he succeeded or else she'd never have decided to be with him."

Harry's mood saddened a bit. "I don't really know how my parents met. All I know is they went to Hogwarts together. No stories like that though."

Tracey apologized. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything to make you think like that."

"No, no it's ok." Harry said quickly. "I know professor Lupin was friends with my father so I could always ask him for stories. My god father too."

"Wait so you have a godfather?" Harry nodded. "So why don't you stay with him?"

"It's…..complicated." Harry didn't know if telling Tracey his godfather was Sirius Black now was a good idea.

"Well I'm here to talk about it if you want? Not like we have much else to do."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "My godfather…..is Sirius Black." Tracey gasped. "He was framed for those murders while the true killer roamed free as Ron's pet rat."

"Wait his pet rat?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He's a rat animagus." Harry told Tracey the details.

"So when he was at Hogwarts…"

"He was looking for Pettigrew. And he found him." He went on to explain the events of the end of third year. "Then when we got back to Hospital Wing Ron was gone."

"That's when he was taken in by the mercenaries."

"That's right." Harry was surprised by how well Tracey was taking this. "Honestly I'm surprised you're taking the fact that my godfather was a former Azkaban inmate so well."

"Well you say he was framed. And I have no reason not to trust you. If you say he's good then that's enough for me." Harry was about to respond when the sound of the knocker sounded throughout the house. "That's probably Ron."

The two went down to the front door and let the red head in. "Hey Ron."

"Came as soon as I could." Ron passed Harry the Firebolt before fishing the trunk out of his pocket. "Here's all your things and I have a present for you." He reached into his pocket and withdrew two dark brown wands. "Figured you'd like to practice without having to worry about the trace."

"Fantastic." Harry took the offered wands. "Thanks mate."

"So what's happening out there?" Tracey asked the warrior.

Ron explained everything he knew. "We have two of our members infiltrating Azkaban trying to find the double agent. Hopefully they can before the trial. We might not need whoever it is but it'd be nice to have as extra evidence. The safe house will be ready in about five days. I and some other will be coming to escort you."

"What about Hedwig?"

"She should be showing up any time now. Probably enjoying the chance to fly after so long caged." Ron opened the door. "I have to get back and report to Dumbledore, see if anything needs to be done. I probably won't receive orders but you never know."

"Ok mate. Be safe out there." Harry and Ron bro-hugged.

"I will. You two just keep laying low and I'll see you before you know it." With that Ron ran off.

* * *

"How long have we fuckin' been here?" Cam growled.

"Three days brother." Mickey answered. The twins were in a tiny room, just barely big enough for two beds and the chest at the end of their bed.

"Fuck these rooms. They're one of the many things I hated about working at Azkaban." Cam huffed and laid back on his bed, which was barely large enough to contain him, and stared at the grey stone building.

Mickey tried to calm his brother. "Relax. We won't be here much longer. We just have to get to the Warden's office and find out who's controlling the Dementors."

"And when do we do that?" Cam looked over at his twin.

Mickey just reached into his pocket and withdrew a watch. "Right now actually. Pack your things, doubt we'd have time to get everything after we do this."

The door to the twins' quarters opened and they emerged. Azkaban was a dark place, where Britain's criminal element were locked up and hopefully forgotten. And most were, the only ones to know being the guards that stalked the cellblocks. The twin's arrival back at Azkaban had not been a welcome one. The prisoners who remembered them shouted curses at them and some shook in fear. Those who had only heard stories of the infamous Twin Guard sneered and made threats. Threats that swiftly turned to action and just as swiftly ceased when three prisoners were found whimpering underneath Cam's boots. It didn't take long for word to spread of the twin's ferocity.

But the prisoners didn't have to fear for long as they would be leaving soon. The Warden's office door was right in front of them. "Anyone in there Cam?"

Cam sniffed the air. "It's hard to tell with how bad this entire place stinks and the constant shrieking of the inmates. I think there's one person in there."

"Well it's not like we weren't going in hot anyway." They drew their wands. "After you brother."

"Thank you brother." Cam flicked his wand, easily disabling any wards that might have been set up, then kicked the door in that read Warden Jemis' Office. "Knock-knock!"

The warden was a short, chubby balding man with grey hair. When the door to his office was kicked in he let out a high pitched shriek of surprise and tried to grab his wand off his desk. Only to fail as it went sailing out the open window. "You have some nerve barging in here."

"Save the threats we've heard them all before." Mickey shut the door behind them. "Who's the man that had been lending Voldemort use of Dementors?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah see that's a lie." Cam grabbed the Warden's head and pulled it back, forcing him to look up at the gunman. "There's no way the warden wouldn't know what's going on in his prison. Least in our day our Warden knew everything, man he was a hardass. Anyway! We figured if anyone was in on it it'd be you."

"…"

Cam pointed his wand at the Warden's left leg. "I can blow his foot off. He doesn't need that to talk. Right?"

"That he doesn't." Mickey agreed.

"Ok then. Ba-!"

"Wait!" The Warden shrieked. "Wait stop! It was me! Just me! No one else!"

"Well I've had my fun." Cam stepped away. "Thank you brother for letting me do that."

"You're welcome. I know what you're like when you're bored. But now it's time to confirm what he said." Mickey stepped towards the Warden and looked into his eye. Images flashed into his head, images of Voldemort coming to the Jemis. Jemis loyally accepting the orders and finally Jemis sending the Dementors to Harry. Mickey looked away. "He's telling the truth."

"Excellent let's get out of this place." Cam went to grab Jemis when he reached under his desk and pressed a button. An alarm sounded around the prison.

"Well muggles are good for some things." Jemis laughed.

Mickey opened the door to the office and saw guards and Dementors coming their way. "Well that's not good."

"New exit time!" Cam blasted a large hole in the wall revealing the outside. "Who's up for a swim!?"

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody eyed the mercenaries with mild interest. Jezza, Alec and Ron were here to help escort Harry to the safe house. "Everyone." Dumbledore got their attention. "It's time." All six of them mounted brooms and took off into the air.

"Alright Weasley you're leading." Moody called over to Ron who was the only one out of the six who had been to Tracey's. So Ron led them to the Davis estate. Ron reached the front door and used the knocker. A minute later Harry opened the door and the entire group entered. "Potter."

"Professor Moody?" Harry then looked at Ron. "Ron who are these people?"

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Just call her Tonks. They're Aurors working for Dumbledore." Ron explained and Harry went to greet the other two.

"I think that's enough introductions." Alec spoke. "We should move now."

"I agree." Moody nodded. "Potter you ready to fly?"

Harry was about to speak when there came a yell. "Wait!" Followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "I'm coming too!"

"Tracey? Are…are you sure you want to come?" Harry asked.

"It's not like I'd have anything to do here." Tracey said solemnly which made Harry feel bad that she had been left alone all summer.

"We don't have time for this." Moody grumbled.

"Aw let her come." Tonks spoke up. "What could it hurt?"

"Fine." Moody relented, realizing quickly that if he didn't agree they probably never would have gotten moving. "She rides with you." Back outside they mounted their brooms. "Ready!?"

"Let's fly!" Ron yelled.

The brooms lifted off swiftly. Tracey clung to Harry as he flew through the air. "Not one for flying?"

"Never really had the opportunity to do much flying." She admitted. "I'm a little bit afraid of heights."

"Just hang on. I won't let you fall."

* * *

The seven brooms landed on the street of Islington, London. No muggles were on the street. "No muggles?" Tracey asked, still holding on to Harry.

"We set up a ward for tonight to keep onlookers at bay." Kingsley explained. "Welcome to Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

Harry blinked. "I don't see a number twelve." Just then the houses started shifting and pulling themselves apart as an additional house stretched out and formed.

Tonks chuckled. "You were saying?"

Mrs. Weasley of course was the first to greet them, wrapping Harry up in a motherly hug. "I'm glad to see you safe dear."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Harry broke the hug and introduced Tracey. "This is Tracey Davis. I was staying with her while this place was finished."

"Well we're not entirely finished but it is livable now. Nice to meet you sweetie." Mrs. Weasley greeted their newest guest.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." The two shook hands.

"I'm going to let you get settled. I have to prepare dinner." Molly Weasley was surprised by what she heard next.

"Would you like some help?" Turning around she saw Tracey had stepped forward. "I like cooking. I'm really good at it."

Molly smiled. "Four hands are better than two." Tracey followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"Mate, what just happened?" Harry asked.

"My mother approves." Ron patted Harry on the back. "Let's go get you settled." The two went up the stairs and entered Ron's room where Harry set his trunk and enlarged it. "Seems you've been getting use out of those spare wands."

"Every chance I got." There was some tapping on the window. Ron went over and opened it. A snow white owl landed on the window and hooted. "Hedwig. Glad to see you made it." The owl flew around the room before making a perch of a coat rack.

"Knock-knock."

"Hermione." The two friends hugged.

"I heard about what happened. Awful what they're trying to do." Hermione was extremely to see her friend unharmed. The Golden-Trio was back together.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked.

Ron listed off the names. "Fred, George, Ginny, my mum and dad. Bill and Charlie have been in and out. Professor Lupin and Snape along with Mcgonagall. Fleur has even been here. Her scent is all over Bill's."

Harry laughed. "Oh merlin. You tell him she kissed you?"

"That hasn't come up and I hope to avoid the awkward conversation." Ron looked away, face red from embarrassment. "Anyway a few others come and go. And then there's-"

"Me."

"Sirius!" Harry ran over and hugged his godfather.

Hermione smiled. "We'll leave you two alone. Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

Ginny was one of the last down to dinner. It had taken longer than she had thought to remove some of the mess she had acquired from cleaning. So when she got to the dining room she was happy to see a spot open between Harry and Ron. She thought for sure Hermione would be there but the bushy haired brunette was seated across from them next to Fred and George. But before she could sit down a different brunette sat between the two. She greeted Ron but then focused almost entirely on Harry. Ginny then sat next to her mother.

"Wow Tracey you made this?" Harry put a piece of pie in his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "She wouldn't let me touch it. Wanted to do something for everyone on her own."

"Wait so did you make breakfast by yourself then every morning?" Ginny was confused. Why would Tracey be making Harry breakfast?

"I figured a nice handmade breakfast would have been a nice way to start the day." Tracey smiled. "And like I said I like cooking."

"Aw how cute you two were playing house for the last two weeks." That got a round of laughs from those who knew that Harry had to lie low at Tracey's while Grimmauld Place was cleaned and made hospitable. This made the two blush.

Dinner was wrapping up when they heard the sound of the front door being forced open. "Get in there you bastard!"

"You can't make me!"

"I have a fully loaded magical shotgun that says otherwise! Now move it you fat bastard!" Then came the sound of high pitched shrieking. "Ah bloody fuckin' hell what's that!?"

"It's that painting!"

***CLICK*CLICK*BOOM!***

The shrieking ceased its existence. "And they say violence never solves anything. Ha!"

"Well now there's a painting with a big hole in its face brother."

"A big hole in its face was the problem. So I just fixed big hole with another big hole."

Alec wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing. "That'd be Cam and Mickey with our guest. Jezza go inform Master Sehan and Dumbledore that the twins have returned successful."

* * *

They had their witnesses. They had their proof. And yet Harry was still a bit nervous as he sat before the Minister and his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. "Mr. Potter you are accused of performing underage magic and in a muggle environment. Now you claim to have been under attack by Dementors?"

"That's correct." Harry replied. "We were at a park when four came at us."

"And by 'we' and 'us' you are referring to Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Fudge shuffled some papers. "He was also with you at the time of the attack. We did not pick up any magic usage with the trace. How was he able to defend himself?"

"Ron's own unique powers were enough to destroy two Dementors." Harry answered.

"The council calls forth Ronald Weasley!" The door to the chamber opened and Ron strolled in. Harry was happy to see Ron didn't look nervous. "You may be seated." Ron did as instructed. "Mr. Weasley were you witness and participant to this "Dementor attack" as described by Mr. Potter?"

Ron nodded. "I was."

"Mr. Potter describes you using unique powers. Care to explain?"

"As of last year I've been under the employment of a Mercenary organization. They've taught me a few tricks which under the law of magical business practice is protected as business secrets." Which meant the Ministry couldn't ask him any more questions.

"Moving on." Clearly they were not happy about that route of questioning being legally blocked for them. "Now in your written statement Mr. Potter you claim you and Mr. Weasley actually killed Dementors. Care to elaborate?"

"I'll take this one." Ron shifted in his seat. "I managed to infuse my magical energy into two separate Dementors. Essentially I overfed them until they exploded. Harry here was able to summon two Patronus and their combined strength was enough to dispatch a third. The forth had been chased off earlier in the fight by the original Patronus Harry summoned." When Ron was finished speaking he gave Harry a thumbs up.

"This is all well and good but the word of two boys isn't enough to convince the council."

"How about another witness?" The door opened again and Arabella Figg entered. Ron stood and gave her his chair.

"Thank you dear." Arabella got comfortable. "My name is Arabella Doreen Figg. I was witness to the incident." Mrs. Figg went on to describe everything she had seen.

Minster Fudge shook his head. "I'm still having a hard time believing Dementors would be so far from Azkaban on their own."

"Oh they weren't on their own." Cam sauntered into the chamber, shotgun resting on his shoulder as Warden Jemis walked ahead of him. "This fat bastard was controlling them. Go on tell him what you told us."

"I am Warden Jemis of Azkaban." Jemis looked around the chamber. "And I sent the Dementors after Harry Potter." Harry glared hard at the Warden.

"And for what reason did you send them?" The Minister asked. Jemis said nothing. "Well?"

"My reasons were my own." Then something happened. A rune on Jemis' forehead appeared. "And I'll take them with me to the grave!"

Cam yelled. "Everyone down!" Ron grabbed Mrs. Figg and pulled her behind the chair, Harry moved behind his. The council ducked under their desks as an explosion rocked the entire room.

"Everyone alright!?" Cam yelled.

"We're good!" Ron answered. "The Warden isn't." Jemis' head was missing.

"Fuck!" Cam cursed. "I searched and scanned him myself! How'd I miss that!?"

"Voldemort is quite clever." Dumbledore entered the room. "If I had to guess it wouldn't activate until Jemis said a key phrase."

"My reasons are my own." Ron spoke. "The rune didn't appear until after he said that." Cam cursed even more as he exited the chamber.

* * *

Faced with the overwhelming evidence the council had no choice but to drop the charges against Harry. Unfortunately with Jemis' suicide they were unable to implicate Voldemort in any way. The Ministry thought the issue died with Warden Jemis.

"I'm not expelled!" Harry happily told everyone when they returned to Grimmauld Place. Tracey gave Harry a hug while the others patted his back.

"Told you you'd be fine." Tracey whispered in his ear.

"You were right." Harry pulled back from the hug. "Thanks." Tracey couldn't help it, she leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. His eyes went wide and Ron smirked, Hermione giggled, Ginny pouted, Fred and George teased while the adults all made aw noises.

"Well then." Dumbledore spoke once the commotion settled down. "That's one way to start a celebration."

* * *

**there you have it folks, chapter 9. couple cool things happened. someone died. a DnD reference. hope you liked it!**


	10. Start Of The New Term

**now we're getting into one of my least favorite books to write about. unlike four which had a lot of dramatic events spread out over the course of the book that were easy to capitalize on this one not so easy to ramp up the dramatics. i'm gonna try anyway**

* * *

Things had fallen into a bit of a routine after Harry's trial had concluded. Ron would spend his mornings training with his pack. They would leave the city for a secluded spot and brawl for hours. Upon their return to Grimmauld Place around noon Ron would eat a quick meal then assist in cleaning the house with the others. By the time they'd finish it was time for dinner and they'd all gather in the dining room. The environment was cheerful with talk of the upcoming term at Hogwarts.

After dinner there was a meeting. A meeting with all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were formed during the first war with Voldemort and now they were called back into service, new and old members sat one side of the table. Members of the Lunar Knights at on the other. Dumbledore cleared his throat before he spoke, beginning the meeting. "Kingsley how are things on your end?"

"They've gone underground and it's been tough to get leads. But it'll only be a matter of time before they surface again. Right now they're the process of recruiting new Death Eaters and securing finances." Ron remembered how a while ago Blaise's mother tried to form ties with Daphne's family. Their wealth would have been used fund a great number of things.

The deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, spoke up. "What could they possibly need to finance?"

"Some recruits might be more stubborn than others." Alec responded. "Voldemort might not want to dispose of strong fighters if they don't want to work for him. So he makes them an offer. Not only will I not kill you but I'll pay you. They're richer and alive and Voldemort has an army."

"There is another problem." Remus Lupin spoke this time.

Dumbledore turned his gaze over to the former defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "What is it Remus?"

"Fenrir Greyback." The name drop caused the werewolves present to growl, except Ron. "He's been spotted in Knockturn Alley a few times.

"Who's Fenrir Greyback?" He asked.

"He's a werewolf who enjoys his beast half a little too much." Cam tightened his fist in anger, knuckles popping. "He glorifies the uncontrollable rage."

Sehan, who was seated opposite Dumbledore, let out a sigh. "Unfortunately we can't infiltrate his group. He'll pick up that we're different and Voldemort more than likely gave him a description of these four." Sehan gestured to Alec, Jen, Cam and Jezza.

"I'll do it." Remus stood up. Everyone turned to look at him, Tonks looked extremely worried. "I'm the best one for it."

Sehan looked to Dumbledore. "We don't have much of a choice if we want to know what Greyback is doing."

"You do know what you're volunteering yourself for Remus? You'll be on your own." Dumbledore stroked his beard, a habit Ron noticed he did whenever something that made him worried was brought up.

"I'll be alright. I know what I'm getting into."

"We'll keep some members of ours close. They won't be much help inside the group but contact them and they'll extract you quickly." Sehan then looked to Cam. "Go alert Michael and Richard they'll be moving out soon."

"Yes sir." Cam stood from his chair and left the dining room.

Remus looked a bit more relaxed. "Thank you."

* * *

Ron entered Sirius' Library and found his siblings, Harry, Tracey and Hermione. Harry and Tracey were sitting close together. Ever since their kiss they've been awkwardly adorable around each other. Ginny was sending glares at Tracey from behind her book. Hermione was using the opportunity to get to know Tracey better. Fred and George were working on more of their pranks. Harry himself had been reading and was the first to notice the return of the red haired warrior.

"Everything ok Ron?" He asked.

"Just some Order stuff." Ron sat himself in a large wing backed chair. It was a dark green with golden swirling pattern covered it. "The Death Eaters are hiding and Voldemort may have joined up with a werewolf pack."

"A werewolf pack?" Hermione and Tracey had stopped talking and were now focused on Ron. She was hesitant to ask but the question had to be answered. "Are…are they like-"

"No." Ron shook his head. "There's only one like that."

"One like what?" Tracey asked.

"Rumor has it there's a group of werewolves who can control their forms." Harry replied.

"Really?" Tracey blinked. "That sounds interesting. Wonder how that's possible though." Ron remained silent, though internally he was thankful Tracey didn't question him further about the matter of werewolves. He knew that time was soon coming that he had to tell her, if she and Harry were to be a thing. Ron would hate for his secret to drive a wedge between them. And then there was Daphne. Ron decided that at the end of the school year he'd tell them. All he had to get through was one school year. "Do you think they could help us?" Ron almost laughed.

Instead he smirked. "Maybe." After that he stood up. "Let's go practice Harry." The duo retreated to a spare room. Ron drew his wand.

"Ok Ron. Happy memory." Harry guided his friend as he tried to learn the Patronus. Even though Ron could destroy Dementors the amount of energy he needed to put into one attack was more than he was will to do often. And with the Patronus he could at least have something protecting him while he recovered if he did decide to kill one.

Ron took a deep breath. None of his other older memories worked. So for tonight he would use a more recent one. His first kiss with Daphne. Right after he had saved her from the evil window. "Expecto Patronum!" Ron's wand pulsed with energy and smoky wisps flowed from the tip and seemed to try to take shape.

"Well that's some progress. Try putting more force behind him. Grab onto that memory and make it your shield against the darkness."

Ron tightened his grip and really focused on the memory. Everything he was feeling during the kiss, the rush of adrenalin, how soft her lips were, the smell of caramel that filled his senses and the way she seemed to fit perfectly against him. "Expecto! Patronum!" There was a burst of energy from Ron's wand. Harry had to shield his eye and when he chanced to look at his best mate he gasped. Next to Ron was an ethereal wolf. This one though was about the size of a horse, small spikes ran down its back and protruded from each shoulder.

"That's….that's a dire wolf." Harry pushed up on his glasses.

Ron glanced at his Patronus. "Makes sense considering my unique condition." The dire wolf lowered its head and nudged Ron slightly. "Good boy."

"Good job Ron." Harry clasped his friend on the back. "It took you about a three weeks but you did it." Harry drew the two wands Ron had given him and formed his own Patronus. Now the room held two ethereal stags.

Ron smirked. "Show off."

"You carry around a giant magic sword, can turn into a werewolf at will and can understand and apply complex runes. Let me have this one!" Laughing, Ron dismissed his Patronus and walked out of the room. "Twat!"

* * *

Two days after the meeting where Remus Lupin had volunteered to infiltrate Fenrir Greyback's pack do gather information his protection detail arrived.

Richard was a tall mercenary. Ron had seen him passing through a few times. The man stood six foot three and had curly blond hair with green eyes. He was usually geared out in dark blue, almost black, pants. Brown boots. A long sleeved light blue shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. There were two black pouches on his waist on his back, connected to a brown belt. His weapon was long spear. A five foot black metal pole. The blade was triangular and two feet long made out of light blue crystal, which made it look almost as if the blade was made out of ice. Wrapped around the shaft, where the blade and shaft met, was white cloth. It was tied off and the excess foot of material flowing free.

Michael stood about five eight and a half. He had short dark brown hair that was combed forward, brown eyes. Dark grey squared metal framed glasses on his face. He wore dark grey pants and black boots. A black t-shirt was covered by a sleeveless grey hoodie. Strapped to his thighs by two straps was a black pouch, a third strap connected to his belt to further secure the pouches. Ron had seen Michael in the training room most often, punching away at the training dummies with ferocious intensity. His weapon consisted of a pair of brass knuckles. One resting on either side of his black belt.

"Remus. Allow me to introduce Richard and Michael." Both men nodded. "They'll escort you where you need to go and if worse comes to pass pull you out. Though I hope it doesn't come to that."

"We're ready to leave when you are brother." Michael spoke. Remus said his goodbyes to his friends. Once that was done the men walked off into the night.

Tonks looked solemn at dinner. "Think he'll be ok?"

"Of course dear." Molly comforted her. "Remus is a very capable wizard."

"And Michael and Richard are two of our best. There isn't much that could stand up to those two when paired together." Alec explained. "I'd be more worried about whoever tries to step up to them. Richard's spear can cut down multiple people with one pass and his range with it is phenomenal. Michael on the other hand is a raging berserking monstrosity."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We pride ourselves on our control." Alec was mindful of those who didn't know their secret. For the most part everyone else just thought they meant control over their emotions in combat, which wasn't entirely untrue. "Michael developed his own combat style. He's the closest you can get to going full beast without snapping." Harry, and a few others, glanced at Ron for confirmation. The youngest male Weasley nodded. Whenever Ron had seen Michael fighting with other members it had been quite the sight. His muscles were bulging, the transformation into wolf form in its early stages. Teeth were sharp and feral. Yelling, growling and the occasional roar shook the halls of the den. Though Michael would spend nearly as much time in mediation. Outside of combat the man was really polite and friendly, it was like a switch between extremes, no middle. "Who better to have to fight an entire pack if they try to harm Remus? He'll fight and fight and fight till they either win or he's dead. And with Richard's reach and strikes they can clear out a large number of foes. He'll be fine."

Dumbledore entered the dining room towards the end of dinner. In his hands were two letters. He handed one to Hermione and one to Harry. "I think you've both earned these.

The letters were ripped open and out fell Prefect Badges. Harry gawked at the sight. "Are you serious?" Hermione had on a large grin and gave Harry a hug.

"We're prefects!" She broke the hug to show her badge to Ginny.

Tracey leaned over and pecked Harry's cheek. "Congratulations."

Dumbledore then walked over to Ron. "Ronald…"

"Save it. I don't need prefect duties cutting into my training time. I have to get stronger to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Ron also didn't want the job because it reminded him of his brother Percy. Percy had gotten into a fight with the Weasley Patriarch about the Voldemort issue. Percy had joined the ministry and was fully in their camp and didn't believe in the return of the Dark Lord. He followed the minister blindly and loyally.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore smiled at the young man. "Figured I'd at least ask you. Train hard Ronald, you'll need your strength in the battles to come."

* * *

It was time to head to Diagon Alley to purchase supplies for the new Hogwarts term. Everyone was gathering around the fireplace to use the Floo. Ron glanced at Harry and smirked. "You better watch him Tracey. Harry has problems with the Floo. Remember mate? Digon Illy?"

"That was one time!" Harry yelled. "Actually that was the only time!"

Ron just laughed as he stepped into the hearth. "Diagon Alley." In a swirl of green flames Ron appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out and tapped himself with his wand, clearing the soot. Ron had expected his family, Harry, Hermione, even Tracey to be next. He didn't not expect to see Alec and Jezza. "What's going on?"

"We're going to use this as an opportunity to introduce you to some of our contacts here." Alec explained. "I've already informed your parents that we're borrowing you for a bit." Ron fell into step on Alec's right, Jezza was on the left. The future alpha of the Lunar Knights led Ron to a place he never thought he'd never thought he'd visit. Knockturn Alley.

The three stood at the top of the stairs. "Don't show fear." The alley was covered in shade, the tall buildings blocking light. "As long as it looks like you know what you're doing no one will bother with you." Ron nodded and they descended.

Alec led them down a few alleys until they came to a seedy looking Inn. The Drowning Rat. "Oh what a lovely name."

"Just be glad we didn't bring Cam." Alec said moving toward the door. "He loves to get into bar brawls and take shots at the overhead sign." Ron glanced at the swinging rat sign over the door. While this one looked new he could easily picture it being splintered thanks to Cam's weapon.

The Drowning Rat had all manner of underworld types here. Thieves, brutes, conmen. A den of cutthroats if Ron had ever seen one, which he hasn't. "Oi look at this 'ere boys! It's the Lunar Knights!" The bartender yelled out. "Is that crazy gunman of yours 'ere?"

"No we kept him in his cage." Alec responded.

"Then welcome to the Drowning Rat!" The patrons raised their mugs in greeting.

"I'll find Varys." Jezza left.

"Youngin'! Over 'ere!" A man called out. Ron went over to the table, he was sitting alone save for a black crow that was on the table picking at a loaf of bread. The man was bald save for a thick dark red beard. His right eye was blue while the left was white with a scar running diagonally across from top right to bottom left. "Looking a bit green there boy. Ever had a bit of Dwarven Liquid Gold?"

"Did I hear Dwarven Liquid Gold?" Alec stepped up next to Ron.

"Aye lad, you did. Take a seat." Ron and Alec sat down. "I always greet the first timers. Exchange a few stories."

"You always have a few good ones Shamus." Shamus poured three shots. "Well Ron. Got a story?"

"I got a few." Ron smirked, remembering his time in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Well for starters I killed a semi-famous thief names Nicholai. Ran my sword through him."

"Ah so that's what happened to that bastard!" Shamus turned to the bar. "Hey lads! This bloke done Nicholai in! Stuck him like a pig!" The bar patrons had a laugh. "Ah boyo, that prick has always been an annoying tick round 'ere. Kept talking about all these jobs and made himself seem more important than he actually was. Glad someone finally shut him up." Shamus gestured to the shot, meaning Ron had earned one. Ron grabbed it and downed it. It burned the whole way. "Those dwarves make good stuff, don't they? There's more to 'em then just axes and hammers."

"Clearly." Ron set the empty shot glass down.

"What else you got for me boyo?"

"I'm the Dragon Rider?"

Shamus stopped pouring. "No shit. What was it like? Facing the raging beast." Ron proceeded to describe his encounter with the Hungarian Horntail. From the fight to the flying. "That's quite a feat you've done there boy." Shamus looked to Alec. "You got a good one 'ere mate. They'll put him on one of those kid trading card thingies for sure." Ron's eyes glazed over at the thought over having a card of his own.

"And we lost him." Alec chuckled before taking a shot of his own. "So what has Beady seen?" The crow looked up from his bread, made cawing noise at his name being called then went back to eating.

"Nothing worth the price you lot are willing to pay." Shamus took a shot of his own.

Alec reached into his pocket and set down a small sack of coins. "Thanks for taking a look anyway."

"No problem. I always enjoy working for you." Shamus took the sack, tossing it up and catching it to feel the weight. "You always pay well."

Jezza at this point returned and grabbed Ron's untouched shot. "Found him." He knocked it back quickly. "He's here, in a room on the second floor."

"Right." Alec grabbed the back of Ron's shirt. "Let's go pup."

"Whoa!" Ron was broken out of his fantasy and dragged up to the second floor, down a hall and stopped in front of a door.

"Varys has a code. This time it's a knock." Jezza told them.

"I'm assuming you got it out of his agent." Alec crossed his arms.

"Of course." Jezza raised his first and struck the door once. Ron looked at him, expecting more but when he put his hand down he just raised an eyebrow. Not even twenty seconds later the door was opened. A guard let the three in and sitting in a chair looking out a window sat a bald man in grey robes.

"Ah if it isn't the wolves. What brings you here today?" Varys spoke without even looking at them.

"He knows our secret?" Ron shoot a look to the older members.

"Oh I know many things young wolf." Varys stood and turned to face them, his hands held together inside his sleeves. "Ronald Weasley; Dragon Rider, Tri-Wizard Champion, Dementor Slayer. All impressive titles. Your family must be proud." Ron was a little worried about this man. While the first two pieces of knowledge were readily available to anyone who had bothered to pick up a Daily Prophet there was only a handful of people who knew that. And the few in the ministry seemed keen to keep that knowledge secret. They didn't want knowledge that their prison enforcers could be dispatched by a teenager to get around. So they only way that knowledge could get out is if someone in the Order talked, which he highly doubted, or Varys had informants in the ministry.

"We wanted to introduce our newest member to you. Get him acquainted with our network." Alec explained. "That way when he's in the field by himself he has resources he can utilize."

"Yes the young warrior must be well equipped, not only for combat." Varys stepped closer to Ron and looked him over, as if inspecting him. "I'll get his name passed around, see if anyone wants to step up and be his got to."

Alec nodded. "Thank you Varys. Consider your next request on the house."

Varys bowed. "You too kind. And I look forward to working with you, Champion."

* * *

The trio exited the Inn and Alec spoke. "So that's Varys. He's known as The Arachnid in some circles." The mention of Varys nickname caused Ron to make a disgusted face. Spiders still made his skin crawl. "Yeah I know wouldn't be my choice of nickname either." They made their way out of Knockturn Alley and went to rejoin the others. Ron spotted them by outside Flourish and Blotts. "This is where we leave you Ron. See you later." Alec and Jezza departed and Ron walked over to his family.

"Weasley!" At the call of his name Ron turned to his right and found a head of platinum hair approaching him with a taller head of platinum hair. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well it is close to the start of term." Ron's hand went into his pocket.

Lucius Malfoy eyed the Weasley curiously. He noted that the boy was readying for a fight. "Yes the start of term brings everyone out. Funny how we all forget to do it early and swarm the shops." Lucius cast his gaze over the crowd.

"So Weasley. Interesting summer?" The fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was asking him about his summer was a little strange.

"Um, fine." Ron didn't really know how to react. "Pretty much normal." _'As normal as one can be when you're a mercenary and your best mate is the mortal enemy of a resurrected Dark Lord.' _

"Good. Probably won't be having more of those soon." Draco looked past Ron and noticed his friends coming over. "Well we best be off. See you at the platform." Draco and his father then left Ron standing outside the Magical Menagerie.

"That was…." Ron couldn't think of an appropriate word.

"Ron? You ok?" Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes, just….confused." Ron blinked.

"Right well Tracey wants to get Ice cream. Want to come?"

"Ice cream?" Ron turned to his friend. "You bet."

* * *

It was chaos the morning they had to head out to train station. Molly was bustling in the kitchen to get breakfast ready while the returning students were packing all their last minute things. "Another year." Harry said as he set some shirts into his trunk.

"I wonder how this one is going to play out." Ron shut the lid of his trunk and sat on it while he waited for Harry to finish. "Can't wait to see who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be."

"You know Professor Dumbledore should just hire one of your lot to teach us." Harry finally closed his trunk. "They'd surely last a lot longer than any of our previous ones."

"True." Ron nodded. "To be fair though Remus resigned and Moody wasn't actually Moody. And we need that crazy bastard here with the Order. The more experienced fighters the better."

"Too right mate." The boys shrunk their trunks and pocketed them before heading downstairs for breakfast. They were the third and second last to arrive. The only one how was missing was Hermione.

Said girl joined them a few minutes later. "Sorry! All my books take a while to pack." That got a few chuckles and breakfast commenced after that. The food was devoured quickly and soon everyone was rushed off to the station.

One by one the passed through the portal. Harry let out a breath he had been holding. "You ok?" Tracey asked.

"Ever since second year every time I go through that I'm praying Dobby didn't block it." Tracey just gave him a look. "Dobby is a house elf I befriended and he shut down the portal so Ron and I had to get to Hogwarts a different way."

"Which way?"

Ron walked by. "We stole my father's car and flew it to Hogwarts only to crash it into the Whomping Willow. Then it goes nuts and drives off on its own."

"Wow that's….kind of impressive." Tracey giggled.

"Tracey!" A familiar voice cut through the air catching the girl's attention.

"Daphne!" The two friends hugged. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too." The two friends broke the hug. "Switzerland was awfully boring. How was your summer?"

"It was fun! Spent most of it with Harry."

"Speaking of him is everything ok? He didn't get expelled did he?" Daphne peeked past her friend to try and find him.

"He's fine. The amount of evidence they had was enough to clear him." The two friends took a few minutes to catch up.

Ron smelled a scent he'd been missing for a while. Caramel filled his senses and after he loaded his trunk he turned to see Daphne. She noticed him as well. Ron went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Daphne giggled. Reginald and Anor approached with Astoria in tow. "Ah Ronald. Glad to see you well. Everything work out for you?"

Ron set Daphne down. "Yes sir. Everything was handled."

"Excellent. Are your parents around by any chance? I would love to meet the ones who raised a fine gentleman such as yourself."

"Sure one second." Ron went over to his parents who standing saying goodbyes to their children and brought them over. "Mum, Dad. This is Reginald and Anora Greengrass. And these are my parents Arthur and Molly."

Reginald shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur, Molly, I just want to say you've raised and exceptional boy. He really helped us out and for that we're forever grateful."

"We raise all our children as best we can. To do what's right." Arthur said.

"And you've done a magnificent job."

Meanwhile Molly and Anora were getting acquainted. "Nice to meet my daughter's future mother-in-law."

Molly looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Oh didn't you see their adorable display?" Anora looked over to her daughter who was currently talking to Ron. The boy was leaning against a column and Daphne was standing really close to him. "It's obvious they are interested in each other."

"Yes. But I don't see what benefit our family could-"

Anora cut Molly off. "Stop right there. Not all Pureblood families are about deals and political ties. Though the Weasley blood itself is strong. Strong, powerful wizards throughout history came from your family." That surprised Molly. "But if our children wish to form a Union I don't see why not. Your son is a good man. Strong, loyal, caring. I could ask for no better for my daughter."

Meanwhile with Arthur and Reginald. "So it's a duck that just floats in the bath?"

"Yes. I was surprised myself when Harry explained that that's all it's used for."

"Well I can finally cross that question about muggles off my list. Shame I was expecting more."

"You and me both. Now if only I can get someone to explain an airplane."

Harry, who had been in close proximity to the two men, couldn't help it. "Ron's been on a plane!"

"Ronald! Here! Now!"

"Aw shit."

* * *

"I hate you!" Ron yelled at the back of Harry's head. "He almost made me miss the train!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Harry laughed at his friend as he looked for an empty compartment.

"You know if you had just told him you could've saved yourself the trouble." Ron just groaned at Hermione. "Oh don't give me that 'you know I'm right and just don't want to admit it' groan."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron followed Harry into a compartment and sat down next to the window. Harry sat across from him with Hermione on his right. "So what are the odds that Dementors are going to attack the train again?"

"Ron! Don't even joke like that."

"Its fine Hermione Ron and I can just kill them." Harry smirked.

"I think that feat is inflating your ego." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Both of you. And you still haven't told me how you did it."

Ron shrugged. "Don't question greatness Hermione."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmead. Everyone got off the train and Harry, Ron and Hermione waved to Hagrid who was busy gathering the first year students. "Hey Ron I have a question."

"Yes Harry?"

"What are those?" Harry pointed to a skeletal bodied horse that had a reptilian featured face. Wide leathery bat like wings adorned its back.

Ron cursed. "Oh shit. Um hang on I remember seeing this somewhere."

"They're called Thestrals." A blonde haired girl materialized on their left. She had Ravenclaw robes and a necklace of bottle corks. "They pull the carriages. You can only see them if you've witnessed someone die."

"Yeah that. Forgot the name. I take it you saw it last year?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you but you were with McGonagall and by the time I saw you again you were resorted into Slytherin and I just forgot about it. More important things you know?"

The girl was still next to them. "So who did you see die?"

"Luna!" Ginny was leaning out of a carriage. "Let's go!"

The girl now identified as Luna just left and climbed into the carriage with Ginny. "Your sister has weird friends."

"You might want to reconsider that statement mate. Considering you're one of her friends."

"Hey!"

"Will you two hurry up?!" Hermione yelled at them. "The carriages are filling up."

"Weasley!" Ron turned to the sound of his name and saw Draco. "This one is empty."

Harry looked at his friend. "Ron?"

"You two can be civil for twenty minutes right? It's either this or walking." Ron climbed into the carriage followed by Hermione and Harry. All three crammed into one side across from Draco.

"Um…" Hermione started. "Thank you?"

"Why'd you save this for us?" Harry asked.

"It gives me and Weasley a chance to talk without other members of our house around." Draco replied. "Now Ron. I'll be straight forward with you. My father fears for our family. Voldemort isn't too happy with some of the old Death Eater families."

Ron gave Draco a look. "And I should care why?"

"Because I can get you information. Voldemort is already talking about recruiting me into the Death Eaters." For once Draco looked nervous. "I've seen heard about the things he's done to those that failed him. And my father witnessed it. And even experienced it. The scars underneath his robes. Awful. After the events of the tournament he punished those who didn't seek to restore him. New scars to cover up."

"And you want protection." Ron filled in the blanks.

"I want a way out, for me and my family, when the time comes." Draco looked out the window. "It's quiet now. But this won't last. He's planning something. Something big. And it's only a matter of time before he acts. And….I'm scared."

Ron was silent for a moment. Thinking. Finally he said, "We all are."

* * *

Draco stepped off the carriage first and walked into the castle leaving the Golden trio to talk. "Ron you can't be seriously considering it."

"I don't know. Another agent inside Voldemort's circle sounds good." Ron sighed. "I mean we have Snape but Voldemort knows Snape betrayed him once and more than likely won't trust him for a while. Not until he proves his loyalty somehow. But Draco? They'd never see him coming."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "You sure?"

"No but I'm leaning towards saying yes. I'll mention it to Dumbledore and get his opinion on this. We don't have to decide now thankfully."

They started walking toward the castle when Hermione spoke. "You know Ron if this works it'd be quite cunning. Very Slytherin of you."

Ron smirked. "What can I say, my new house is teaching me a lot."

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall. After the sorting which had four new Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, six Hufflepuffs and five new Slytherins the feast began. "So I think our parents hit it off." Daphne said to Ron.

"Well that's good right?" Ron asked. "I'd hate for them to hate each other. That'd be awkward."

"Don't need the mothers fighting during the ceremony or reception." Tracey said before biting into a pie. Astoria laughed at her sister's darkening face.

"Yes well." Daphne hid her blush by raising her goblet. "I'm glad my mother has a normal woman to be friends with. Instead of those annoying snobbish witches who keep pushing their sons on me and Astoria. Oh merlin by the way how are you going to handle Blaise?"

"Same as how I usually handle things." Ron replied, pulling off a piece of chicken. "Forcefully, if he tries anything."

"Probably your best option." Tracey added. "He won't learn any other way."

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore was now standing at the podium to address the students. "I hope you've all had your fill. Firstly I'd like to welcome once again all the new first years." A round of applause followed that. "A few rules to go over. The forest surrounding the school is forbidden. Hence its name Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore went on to explain a few more things that Ron tuned out, things he's already heard four times previous. "And now I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Dolores Umbridge." There was a smattering of applause as Umbridge stood up.

"Ah bollocks." Ron cursed.

Daphne turned to him. "What's wrong? Do you know her?"

"That's Fudge's Undersecretary. She was at Harry's trial." Ron explained. "This means Fudge has eyes and ears inside Hogwarts."

"Does Fudge really not trust Dumbledore?" Tracey joined in. "I mean I've heard that might be true."

"You were using Fred and George's Extendable Ears weren't you?" Ron shot a harmless glare at Tracey who pretended to look innocent. "Yes Fudge doesn't trust Dumbledore. Idiot thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister and this entire Dark Lord thing is some bullshit plot."

Daphne scoffed. "That's idiotic." Ron nodded in agreement. And Daphne turned back to face the podium. Just in time to catch the end of Umbridge's speech. "Wait was she saying something important?"

Astoria answered. "No."

"Did she interrupt Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

Ron groaned. "Dumbledore really should've hired one of us."

* * *

**and here it is folks chapter 10. there's a Game of Thrones easter egg in here that I hope GOT fans appreciate. thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite, means a lot to know people enjoy this. till next chapter!**


	11. And So It Begins

**This took a bit longer to put out than I had originally planned but I had a friend of mine come into town for a week, also Jurassic World came out so I went and saw that. Dinosaurs, how could I not? But things are back to normal now and weeklyish updates are back on schedule. Once again thanks to those that reviewed/followed/favorited**

* * *

The dormitory was the full of the usual first night chaos as first years looked around curiously and everyone else unpacked their trunks. Ron had said goodbye to Daphne, Astoria and Tracey and proceeded to the male half of the dormitory. He passed by the doors until he came to the door marked V. Grasping the handle he exhaled sharply before opening the door. Six pairs of eyes landed on him. Ron just stared down each one until his eyes landed on Blaise. "Hey Blaise how's the jaw?"

Blaise just looked flustered and looked down at his trunk, rummaging around for his things. Ron stalked over to his bed and opened his trunk. He set his books on the bedside table, hung up a Chudley Cannons team poster and other items. The miniature Horntail curled up atop Ron's textbooks and the golden egg he had shrunk down and was making use of it as a paper weight. Afterwards Ron changed into a white sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. "So Ron," Ron turned, noticing Draco had taken the bed next to his. "Thought any more about my offer?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." Ron said as he sat down on his bed. "I can't just go around making decisions that'll affect us. Though I'm all for it. The more weapons we have pointed at Voldemort the better." Draco just nodded and finished setting up his bunk. Ron just laid back onto his bed atop the green sheets and covers. Flicking his wand the curtains closed themselves on him shrouding Ron in darkness. His wolf eyes adjusted instantly do the dark. Using his wand again Ron drew the symbols for protective wards in the air. A static ward to keep out people who physically tried to get to him, and another shield ward to bounce back spells. And just for fun he added an amplifying ward, so whoever tried anything would get it back two fold. With his defenses set, mostly for Blaise, and fell asleep for tomorrow as classes start.

* * *

Despite having an excess of energy Ron still hated mornings. The fact that he had to drag himself out of bed at an early hour in the morning and leave a nice warm comfy bed. Where the logic was in that he had no idea. So Ron dragged himself up out of bed and grabbed his things for the shower. The hot water relaxed him as he washed quickly. After he dried himself and brushed his teeth. Then he changed into his school robes and went up to the common room.

There he found Astoria waiting for him. "Morning Ron." She greeted from the couch. "Sleep well?"

"Morning Astoria. I slept fine. No problems like last year." Ron took a spot next to her. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be down shortly." Astoria replied before looking at the fire.

"Right." Ron sat back and got comfortable. It was about a five minute wait for Tracey and Daphne to arrive from the dorm. "Morning." Ron greeted them.

"Morning Ron. Hope you had a better night then we did." Daphne yawned.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Pansy kept us up talking to Millicent all night. Something about Draco ignoring her all summer." Ron sighed. "What was that for?"

"I might know why that happened." Ron stood up and looked around, glad to see the common room empty. "Draco approached me yesterday asking me for help. There's talk of him becoming a Death Eater soon. In exchange for spying on Voldemort for us he wants me to help get him and his family to safety when the time comes."

"No offense but why would he ask you for help?" Tracey asked. "Why would he be asking for help at all?"

"From the sound of it," Ron paused a moment before finishing his sentence. "Draco saw his father getting tortured for disloyalty, not helping Voldemort return to power. Or the scars."

"That's terrible."

"Yes and in preparation he's pulling away from the others. Maybe it's to spare them the punishment for being associated with him for his eventual betrayal or if he just doesn't want to risk his deception getting discovered I have no idea." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's still undecided though what we're going to do. I haven't had a chance to talk to Dumbledore yet."

Daphne put a hand onto Ron's arm. "Just be careful ok?" Ron just smiled at her. She smiled back. "Let's go to breakfast."

Ron sent a wave over to the Gryffindor table as he entered the Great Hall. Harry waved back but Ron knew that was directed to Tracey. The brunette blushed and waved back. Harry was grinning but his own face darkened when Tracey sent him a wink and blew him a kiss. Hermione's eyes rolled but she had a grin on her face regardless. Ron was chuckling as he took his seat. "So you and Harry seem close." Daphne said to her best friend.

Ron looked at Tracey. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"After Harry's trial. When we told everyone the good news that he hadn't been expelled she planted one on him. I'm sure if we weren't around she'd have snogged the hell out of him." Ron bit into a piece of bacon.

"What!?" Daphne set a glare on her friend. "How could you not tell me!? Me! Your best friend!"

"Calm down sister you're making a scene. People are staring." Astoria tried to calm her sister down.

"Don't even bother." Ron passed a muffin over to Astoria.

"Thank you." Astoria took a bite out of it. "Yum blueberry."

"I'm sorry Daphne. I should have mentioned it." Tracey apologized.

Daphne then smirked, which caused Tracey to smile. "I forgive you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well that anger didn't last long."

"I wasn't really mad at her Ron." Daphne shot a grin at Ron. "Pay more attention."

"Right." With that he downed some juice.

They continued on with breakfast until Professor Snape came over with their schedules. Ron had Runes first followed by Defense then Charms. After lunch he had Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. "Not bad." Ron folded up his schedule and pocketed it. Ron grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed it as he left the table toward his first class.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling smiled when she saw her prodigy student walk into the classroom with the other Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. The amount of progress he had made over the last year was astounding. She was positive he could take the O.W.L. right now and pass. Maybe even the N.E.W.T. if he felt he could. "Good morning students!" Professor Babbling stood in front of the class. "Welcome to another year of Ancient Runes. We'll be doing a brief overview of last year and then I'll outline this year's course." Ron only slightly paid attention, content to daydream through the review of last year. He did the work but he wasn't paying attention to anything the professor was saying. Bathsheda let him, knowing that he didn't need the review. Soon enough the class came to an end. "Everyone leave your summer work on your desks please!"

Ron set his parchment on the desk and stood, stretching he heard a few joints pop and he sighed. "Bye Professor." He followed behind Daphne and Tracey as they made their way to the third floor for Defense. This was normally a class Ron looked forward too. But now with Fudge's Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge acting as their new Defense teacher he was dreading it. He didn't know what games the Minister was playing at but with his spy here it couldn't be good.

Harry and Hermione were waiting for him outside the classroom. Daphne said they'd meet him inside and entered the room. Tracey pecked Harry's cheek as she went by. Harry watched her get to her seat before turning back to Ron. "What do you think about this Umbridge situation?"

Ron crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't like it. And I doubt you do as well."

"There's not really much we can do about it." Hermione said, glancing around for said teacher.

"We'll see what happens I guess." Harry entered the classroom, Hermione followed. Ron knew Hermione was right. There was really nothing they could do. They were just students and had no authority to remove teachers. So with another sigh he entered the classroom and took a seat next to Daphne.

One thing that was quickly realized by all of the students was that Umbridge had an obsession with cats. There were pictures of them set up all over the place. "Can you say crazy cat lady?" Ron heard Hermione whisper to Harry causing him to chuckle himself.

"Hello everyone!" Umbridge entered the room and she was annoyingly upbeat. "We'll get started right away. Things are going to be a little different this year. It is my hope to correct all the things your previous teachers had done. Now please open your textbooks and begin reading." The class did as instructed and started reading as Umbridge sat at her desk.

They were reading for a good twenty minutes before Hermione raised her hand. "Um, excuse me, Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes dear?"

"What chapter are we reading up to? You know a stopping point so we can review and practice what we've learned to defend ourselves." A few other people were beginning to wonder the same thing and nodded and voiced agreements.

Umbridge set her book down and interlaced her fingers on her desk. Ron didn't like the look on her face. "And what, exactly, would you need to protect yourself from?"

"Voldemort." Harry beat Ron to the punch. The class seemed to visibly recoil at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

Now Ron really didn't like the look on Umbridge's face. It looked like she was about to explode. "Mr. Potter. I will not have you instilling fear in my class."

"Tch, you call this a class." Harry retorted. "It's a joke. Voldemort is back and instead of getting ready the Ministry sends us you." Ron was beginning to think he and some of the mercenaries were having a bit of an influence on Harry. "By not teaching us anything you're going to get everyone here killed!" Harry was now standing. "The ministry can't be that stupid can they? Oh wait I know the answer to that it's yes. Yes they are. Voldemort is back. I saw him with my own eyes. We saw him with our own eyes!" Harry gestured to Ron who nodded.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge stood, slamming her hands on her desk. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class and spreading lies. Also detention." Harry was about to tell Umbridge where she could stuff her points when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron, who was seated behind and to the left of Harry, was standing and shook his head keeping his best mate from getting into more trouble. "Mr. Weasley. Unless you wish to join Mr. Potter in detention you shall sit down this instant."

Ron was now annoyed and decided to pull a page out of Cam's book and mimic something he'd seen the gunman do when others pissed him off back at the den. He leaned forward, his left hand on the desk to support himself. With his right hand he extended his middle finger up to just under his right eye and "scratched." "Fuck. You." That was all Ron had to say.

"Thirty points from Slytherin and detention as well!" Umbridge huffed. "And both of you, out!" Ron got out of his row, set his summer work onto his desk and moved into the center aisle. With textbook in hand he lifted it up so Umbridge could see it before dropping it onto the ground. Harry did the same thing and both of them went out into the hall to wait for the rest of their friends.

* * *

"I can't believe you both did that I'm disappointed in you. But at the same time I'm strangely proud of you two also." Hermione smiled at her friends. Ron was sitting on a windowsill and Harry was sitting on the ground outside the class.

"Well it sort of just happened." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I let my anger get to me."

"And I just got annoyed with Umbitch." Ron admitted.

Harry laughed. "Umbitch. Nice one." They both fist bumped.

"Right well enough reminiscing of how pissed Umbitch got. I have to get to Charms." Ron slid off the windowsill. "What do you have?"

"We have Care next." Hermione answered.

"Well see you at lunch then." Ron bid his friends farewell and went up to the fourth floor for charms. When he got to Flitwick's class he found a seat saved for him next to Daphne.

"I'd yell at you for loosing us points and getting detention on the first day but I'm sure Granger did that for me." Daphne sent a mock glare at him.

"Actually no. She was proud of me and Harry." Ron smirked back at Daphne who was surprised to hear that Hermione, who was a stickler for rules despite the numerous she's willing to break when on one of their adventures, didn't scold her friends for pissing of a teacher, getting points deducted from their houses and probably setting a record for getting detention on the first day. "I guess she's not a big fan of Umbridge and was rather enjoying Harry and me trying to give her an aneurism. Well I was trying I don't know about Harry."

Tracey entered the conversation. "It was pretty funny. They'll be telling that story for a while for sure." The rest of their conversation was put on hold when Flitwick entered the class. Once again Ron performed the charms they learned last year during the refresher portion of the lesson and before long he was setting his summer homework on the desk and was walking out of the classroom towards the Great Hall.

Outside the entrance to the Great Hall Ron, Daphne and Tracey stopped once they met up with Harry and Hermione. Both looked a little upset. "What's going on?"

"Hagrid wasn't at the lesson. Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank was filling in." Harry informed Ron.

"He was here yesterday. At the station and during the feast." Ron reminded them.

"Maybe Dumbledore had something for him to do?" Hermione suggested. "Hagrid has been known to do tasks for Dumbledore."

"Maybe." Harry seemed a bit more at ease at the suggestion but wasn't entirely relieved.

"I can ask when I talk to him about Draco tonight." Ron offered.

Harry looked to his friend. "Could you?"

Ron moved past Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Sure thing. Now let's eat, I'm starved."

"You're always hungry!" Harry called out to his friend who was already halfway to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Lunch was eaten quickly with only a bit of small talk between Ron, Daphne and Tracey, mostly about their classes and what they were expecting in the ones they haven't had yet. Ron thought Care of Magical Creatures would be interesting without Hagrid. Professor Grubby-Plank certainly had a more….responsible, teaching style. Hagrid liked to push the boundaries of what creatures he could hold lessons on. Not that he was complaining, seeing Draco get attacked third year was funny.

With his lunch finished he stood from the table and patted his stomach, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Someone's full." Daphne stood up with him.

"Well pissing off Umbridge made me hungry." Ron smirked and Daphne rolled her eyes as she followed Ron with Tracey following, waving at Harry as they left the Great Hall. They made their way to the first floor and entered the Transfiguration classroom where a few Ravenclaws were already there.

Taking seats in the back of the classroom they waited patiently for the class to fill up and soon enough Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom. "Greetings students and welcome to another year of Transfiguration." Ron had to admit he missed having Professor McGonagall as his Head of House. She took a more motherly approach than Snape, who's handled things swift and sometimes harshly and if you didn't like it too bad.

Soon enough though the class came to an end and Ron was setting his summer assignment onto the desk. "You two can go on a head if you want. I need to speak with McGonagall." They nodded and exited the classroom. Ron approached the Professor, she was at her desk flipping through some papers. "Professor?"

She looked up from her desk and smiled at Ron. "Hello Mr. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm alright professor." Ron smile back. "I just need to ask you something."

"Well after what you did to Professor Umbridge I'll be happy to assist." She suppressed a chuckle.

Ron groaned. "Heard about that already?"

"That was all she was complaining about during lunch. I'm tempted to give you and Mr. Potter points. And I wouldn't be surprised if a few other teachers feel the same way." Ron broke out into a large grin. "Now what can I help you with?"

"I need to speak to Dumbledore. It's about the Order." Ron informed McGonagall about his encounter with Draco yesterday.

"I'll pass the message along Ron. Expect to hear back from him soon." With that Ron said goodbye and headed off to Potions. He ran through the halls in order to make it to the dungeons without being late.

"Cutting it close there." Daphne said as Ron slid into his seat.

"I ran all the way here." Ron replied.

Daphne just blinked. "How are you not tired?"

Before Ron could answer Professor Snape entered and all conversations ceased. Snape got right into the lesson as they reviewed a few potions from last year and brewed up an easy one that took up the remainder of the class period. "Set your potions and summer work on your desks and you may leave." Snape turned, cloak billowing, and entered his office.

"Well that was painless." Harry said as he and Hermione met up with the three outside.

Hermione agreed. "I know he wasn't nearly as spiteful to you today."

"It's only the first day Hermione." Ron teased.

Harry playfully punched Ron on the arm. "Ass."

"We need to get going if we want to make it to the Care classroom in time." Daphne interrupted the friend's playful banter.

"She's right. We'll see you at dinner." They said their goodbyes for now, Tracey parting with a quick kiss, and started their way towards the fifth floor. "Look at her Daphne she's practically floating."

Tracey giggled. "What's that muggle saying? 'I'm on cloud seven?'"

"Nine." Ron corrected.

After a quick walk they reached their class and took seats in the middle of the desks. "Good afternoon!" Professor Grubby-Plank greeted cheerfully. As they class went on and listed off the creatures they learned about last year Ron looked around and noticed a few sketches of creatures on the blackboard. A small horned lizard known as a Shocker Lizard. A bipedal humanoid looking hyena hybrid known as a Gnoll. And what seemed to be an average turtle but the name, Dragon Turtle, gave him pause. Out of all of those he's heard of that one the least. Shocker Lizards were often used as familiars for sorcerers. Gnolls he's heard stories about. So needless to say this year was going to be interesting.

"So what's next?" Tracey asked.

"Herbology." Daphne answered, stuffing her schedule back into her pocket. Ron followed behind the two girls, ignored for the most part as they conversed with one another about a topic he didn't really care for. He wondered briefly if this is how Hermione felt sometimes when he and Harry got wrapped up in Quidditch or something else she found trivial. Before he could ponder the role reversal any further they arrived at the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was already there finishing some notes on a blackboard.

Ron paused, setting his hand on the desk to steady himself. "Ron are you ok?" Daphne looked back at him, concerned.

He was overcome with a sudden dizziness due to the small of all the plants in the greenhouse mixed together. "I'm fine. Just got dizzy. It's the smell." Ron focused his senses on a particular scent. The scent of Caramel. Daphne's scent. He had forgotten what happened whenever he entered the greenhouse for his Herbology lessons. As powerful and amazing as his senses are they can often be harmful. Sudden or excessive loud noises made his ears ache and his head pound. Extremely bright light can momentarily stun him if he was unprepared for it and even if he was prepared could still leave annoying spots in his vision. To many scents mixing together or an abundance of foul odors can cause his head to spin. Cam said it was the universe's way of nerfing them. Ron had no idea what that word meant so he had just shrugged and continued on with his training that day.

Daphne helped Ron to his seat, grabbing his hand and leading him to their table. She didn't let go of his hand until halfway through class, when they actually had to do some work. They were identifying plants from last year. Ron had cut into a plant and the odor of the interior fluid caused another dizzy spell and he leaned against Daphne for support. "It's just not your day today is it?"

Professor Sprout, being an Order of the Phoenix member, knew all about Ron's condition and figured out quickly what was happening to him, having seen his reaction when he entered the greenhouse and remembering his reactions last year. "Mr. Weasley. Go get some fresh air."

"Thanks Professor." Ron set his scalpel down and left the greenhouse. Outside he inhaled deeply through his nose and sighed. He could faintly smell the scents from the greenhouse but with the walls of the building between him and the planets he was perfectly fine. He sat down on a bench for a few moments and collected himself before returning to the class. Daphne looked at him with a concerned expression. "I'm fine." He assured her.

Class seemed to drag on but eventually it let out. Ron breathed another deep breath once he was freed from the smelly confines of the greenhouse. "Ah." He sighed. "Fresh air."

"Well you seem ok now." Tracey spoke as she finished stuffing her shrunken books into her pocket, clearly she picked up a few new spells when spending two weeks with Harry. Ron figured the two probably even dueled, he did give Harry two wands but that was for Harry to practice his double Patronus tactic. Which is something he still couldn't do despite how hard he trained.

"I'll be ok. I'm sensitive to smells." Ron shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it though. Just glad Sprout let me get some fresh air."

"Sure you don't need to go to Hospital Wing and get your head checked out?" Ron chuckled but shook his head no. "Well ok then let's head to dinner."

The conversation around the Great Hall was mostly that of the earlier lunch conversations but this time it was of the afternoon classes. "I'm interested to learn about that Dragon Turtle." Ron said as he bit into a piece of chicken.

"It did look interesting." Daphne agreed. "I wonder where they're from."

"You could just read ahead in the textbook and find out." Tracey suggested.

"It's not that interesting." Tracey rolled her eyes at Daphne after that and Ron just chuckled.

"Weasley." Ron looked behind him and saw Professor Snape standing behind him. "Go see the Headmaster after dinner." Snape then continued his way toward the Staff table. Ron scanned the table. Hagrid was still absent so he was either still not back from whatever Dumbledore sent him to do or he had excused himself to have dinner in his hut. Ron's galleons were on the former. Umbridge was also there, glaring at pretty much everyone and being ignored by the rest of the staff. Ron could only imagine what the former Undersecretary made Defense teacher had in store for his and Harry's detention.

* * *

After dinner he told Daphne he'd met her in the common room after his meeting with the Headmaster. Ron quickly made his way and found the Gargoyle at the end of the hallway. When he approached it moved itself and revealed the stairs. Scaling them swiftly he found Dumbledore waiting for him, seated behind his large desk. "Good evening Ronald."

"Hello Professor." Ron greeted, stepping toward the desk. There was a sudden screech and Ron turned his attention to a perch with a Phoenix sitting on top eyeing Ron. "Fawkes. Good to see you too."

"Take a seat Ronald." Dumbledore gestured to a chair and Ron did take his seat. "Candy?" Ron took an offered piece and swiftly popped it into his mouth, savoring the honey flavor. "Now I believe you had something you wanted to discuss?"

With a loud crunch Ron finished the candy. "Yes. It's about Draco."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what about Mr. Malfoy would you like to bring to my attention?"

"Well he had approached me and told me some things." Ron paused for a moment, thinking of the next thing to say. "He said that he was most likely going to receive the Dark Mark next year."

"That is very troubling."

"Thing is he doesn't want it. He's scared. Scared of Voldemort. Draco either saw him torture his father or at least the scars. Voldemort wasn't too happy about most of his followers not trying hard enough to resurrect him." Ron explained.

"Any why did he come to you then?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron answered. "We wants out. For him and his family. And he thinks me and my pack can make it happen when the time comes. He's willing to help us. To be an informant."

"Hm. That's quite interesting." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "While Snape is working as a double agent for the Order Voldemort is hesitant to trust him. This espionage game is rather annoyingly complicated and having another player could be invaluable."

"Espionage." Ron practically spit the word out. "Makes my head hurt just thinking about it."

"Just think of it like a game of Wizard's Chess. If I'm not mistaken you haven't lost a match in your years here at Hogwarts. Right now we are in the opening stages of war. Our pawns have to be moved carefully right now." The analogy made a bit of sense to Ron. This was just the beginning phase of the match and the intense part is slowly being set up. He just hoped they'd be ready for the end-game. "I'll speak with Draco more about this in time. For now give him the good news that you'll help him."

"Yes Professor." Ron stood and Dumbledore handed Ron a slip of paper, a hall pass.

"That's to avoid more detention." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "While I don't approve of what transpired this morning in your Defense against the Dark Arts class, I'd be lying if I didn't find some amusement in antagonizing that woman. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Ron took the hall pass and pocketed it. "Good night Professor. Night Fawkes." Fawkes cawed back at Ron as he left the office.

Dumbledore strode over to the side of his office. A small table had been set up with a chess board. White and black pieces lined both sides neatly. Albus picked up a white piece, holding it in front of him as if he was inspecting it for imperfections that were non-existent. "Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore set the piece down on the board, one square forward. "How will you change this war?"

* * *

Ron figured the best way to talk with Draco without any Slytherins around would be to find him during his Prefect rounds, which had started forty three minutes ago. So using his sense of smell he started searching for Draco. It didn't take him long to find his target.

Draco had been patrolling the hallway outside the library but Ron was discovered first. "Weasley!" And not by Draco. A Ravenclaw Prefect came storming up to him. "What are you doing out of bed? You know it's against the rules to be out at night."

Ron couldn't help the sarcastic remark. "You do know who I am and who I'm friends with right? It's kind of our thing to be out when we're not supposed to be."

"He's not exactly wrong." Draco choose that moment to appear. "What are you doing here Weasley?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about what we discussed earlier." Ron said.

Draco turned to look at his partner. "Adam go start patrolling the library. I'll be in after I talk with Weasley."

"But he's out past curfew. I should deduct points."

"I have a pass." Ron pulled out the slip of paper.

"That's so you could get back to your dorm not wander around in search of conversation!"

Draco snapped. "Adam! Go in the Library and forget this and the next time we catch Ravenclaws I won't deduct points!"

Adam grumbled. "Fine." He pushed the door to the library open, rather loudly, and vanished into the confines of the stacks of books.

"Well then Ron?" Draco asked now that they were alone.

"You got a deal." Ron could practically see the relief roll off Draco. "Dumbledore is going to talk to you later about specifics. Snape will probably be there too, now that I think about it."

"Thank you." Draco turned toward the Library. "And Weasley? Sorry about years one through three."

"Forget it." Ron scratched the back of his head. "There's bigger issues to worry about then what we did when we were young and stupid. Like a war to win."

"We're still young and stupid." Draco pushed the door opened, not nearly as hard as his Prefect partner, and began his patrol of the library. When Ron thought about it he couldn't help but agree with Draco. Chuckling he left the hall and returned to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"So the plans a go then?" Daphne asked as Ron dropped himself onto the couch.

"The deal has been made." Ron said, relaxing on the couch. The common room was empty. The last person, Tracey, had left five minutes before Ron showed up. Daphne decided to stay up and wait for him. "Still working out the specific details but that's not my department. I'm not a spy I'm a warrior."

"What about if you have to gather information on a mission?" Daphne questioned.

"Hm that's true. Never thought of that. The only time I've gathered information is for tracking and that one time I searched for clues but those weren't very stealthy. And I've seen another member read minds to get information." Daphne brought up a good point and Ron made a note to look into a few charms that could help him sneak around. He wouldn't always have Harry's invisibility cloak to borrow.

Daphne yawned. "I'm going to turn in."

"Right behind you." Their faces darkened. "I-I mean I'll go to my room you go to yours. Yeah."

Daphne just stood on her toes and pecked Ron's cheek. "Night, my warrior." Ron watched her disappear down the girl's stairs.

His hand came up and rubbed the spot on his chest where the tattoo of the Lunar Knights emblem resided. "Definitely going to have to tell her my secret soon."

* * *

**And there it is folks, chapter 11. Like I said weeklyish updates will be back. I don't have another vacation planned until October (going back to Florida for a week with my friends)**

**This chapter was mostly just setting up the routine for Ron to follow. And I know some of you are like 'hey we didn't see any of Herbology during book 4' and you're right. Mostly because there was no use for it. If I had Ron use the plant method for the second task then we would have seen a bit of that class but since Ron handled it differently than Harry it didn't matter too much to me.**

**So till chapter 12! Review/follow/favorite if you'd like! Bye!**


	12. Going Underground

Ron couldn't help but notice that he was getting a few weird looks when he entered the Great Hall. It was mostly from the Ravenclaws. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ron is it true?" A Hufflepuff asked him.

"True about what?" Ron asked, standing in the entryway to the hall. The intensity of the stares was starting to get to him.

"About you and Draco?"

Ron blinked. 'Me and Draco? Aw shit how'd that get out already?' "How'd that get found out?" The Hufflepuff's eyes just widened and he walked over to his table without saying a word to Ron and started speaking to his housemates. "The bloody hell was that all about." Ron shook his head and proceeded to his table. He sat down and put some food on his plate and began trying to think of ideas to handle his and Draco's secret getting out.

"Weasley! We have a problem." Draco at that moment appeared stalking towards Ron.

Ron sighed. "Yeah I know people found out about us. I'm working on it."

"Will you stop saying it like that?! You're not doing us any favors. Fix your wording." Draco fixed Ron with an annoyed glare.

"What?" Ron blinked.

"Oh Merlin you have no idea what they mean do you?" Draco nearly laughed.

"Clearly." Ron replied, annoyed and crossing his arms waiting for Draco to elaborate.

"They think we're-"

"Ron!" Daphne yelled his name and rushed over to him. "What's this I hear about you and Draco being lovers!?"

"What!?"

Draco snorted. "Yes they think we're gay. Now that we are all on the same page now."

"Explain. Now." Daphne demanded.

Draco raised his hand to make a point. "In my defense Weasley is in no way up to my standards of a partner and I wouldn't pick him even if I did play for the other team."

"Draco you're not helping my mood." Daphne threatened. Draco held his hands up and wisely sat down and began eating. "Ron."

"Look I don't know honestly. Last time Draco and I spoke was four days ago, outside the library….with Adam." Ron and Draco's heads snapped to the Ravenclaw table, both staring Adam down who tried to hide behind Padma Patil. "That son of a bitch." Daphne immediately stomped over to the Ravenclaw table. Ron made a few hand signs.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Praying. He'll need it." Ron answered. "Dear spirts please guide your newest arrival safely through the afterlife."

After Daphne proceeded to tear Adam a new one she returned to her table. "And if anyone still has doubts!" She grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and pulled him down, crashing her lips against his. Ron's eyes widened, caught off guard by the sudden forceful kiss. Before he could kiss back she ended it and fixed a glare on the Great Hall. It was mostly quite save from some cackling over at the Gryffindor table curtesy of Harry, Hermione, his siblings and his other close housemates. Ron's face was now as dark as his hair. Sitting himself down he started to eat his breakfast swiftly. This morning's shenanigans cut into his meal time so he had to rush to finish in time.

He had to forgo table manners to finish breakfast but in the end he was victorious. Pushing his plate away from him he left the Great Hall quickly to make it to class.

* * *

It took roughly a week for people to stop laughing at him and Draco. Ron could honestly say it was the most embarrassing thing Ron had ever lived through as of now. "Ugh." Ron sat down at a table in the library. His head hit the surface of the table with an audible thunk. "Is the school term over yet?"

"Sadly no." Harry slid into a chair across from.

Ron picked his head up, chin now resting on the table. "Here to make fun of me some more?"

"No I think that joke has run its course." Harry replied. "I'm here to tell you Umbridge has finally decided when she wanted to host detention."

"It's been a week. What took her so long?" Ron knew asking would be pointless because the only person who'd know that answer to that question was Professor Umbridge herself and Ron didn't want to be around her unless he had to. It was bad enough during class the last few days.

"No idea mate. It starts tomorrow though." Ron groaned. "Sorry." After a few more minutes of grumbled curses towards the former Undersecretary Ron grabbed his books and started on his homework.

* * *

Ron felt as if each footstep weighed a thousand pounds as he made his way up from the dungeons to the third floor. Daphne had wished him luck and he merely grunted back in response causing Daphne to chuckle. Ron clearly was not looking forward to detention. He was cursing Umbridge in his head the entire walk up to the Defense classroom.

Harry was waiting for him outside. "Ready to do this?"

"No."

"Yeah me too." Harry sighed. "Let's just get this over with." The Boy-Who-Lived opened the door and entered the classroom with his best friend following behind him. After closing the door to the classroom they found Umbridge standing behind her desk smiling at them. Ron didn't like that smile one bit, even Harry could tell there was something off.

"Good evening." Umbridge greeted but both boys remained quiet. Umbridge's smile faltered a bit. "Ahem." She cleared her throat and gestured at them.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Good evening Professor Umbridge." Harry repeated the greeting after Ron.

"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" Umbridge directed them to sit down at the two desks she had set up in front of her own. Harry sat on the left and Ron quickly sat down on the right. "You both know why you're here. Lying." She glared at Harry. "And extreme disobedience." Now the glare was on Ron. "And for your punishment I've decided that you'll be writing lines."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "Lines?"

"Yes. Lines." Moving back over to her desk Umbridge reached into it and withdrew two black quills. "Mr. Potter you will be writing 'I will not tell lies' and Mr. Weasley you will write 'I will not be disrespectful' with these. They do not require ink so worry not." She handed the quills over.

"And when will be writing till? When do we stop?" Ron asked.

"You'll stop when I tell you to. Now begin." With that Umbridge sat back down at her desk and picked up a book and began reading. With another glance at each other they shrugged, figuring that writing excessive amounts of lines wasn't the worst punishment they could have been given, the started writing their lines.

Instead of the usual black ink these quills wrote in red which Ron thought was a little odd but didn't think much of it at first. But it quickly became apparent what exactly Umbridge had in store for them as not even fifteen lines later there was pain. Ron had heard Harry hiss first and saw him rub his left hand. He wondered what was going no when he sensed the faint trace of Harry's blood. Then he started to feel it. A sharp pain on his left hand could be felt now just like Harry. Scratches started to appear on his skin that spelt out the words 'I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTFUL'. Thankfully his advanced healing kicked in and quickly dulled the pain and started to heal the scratches. Unfortunately he would then write another line and open the wounds back up.

It was an endless cycle of injury and healing all night. Ron could only imagine how Harry was handling it. To Ron, who could heal, it was a slight annoyance. Harry though couldn't heal and Ron heard his hisses of pain and smelt the ever increasing scent of blood throughout their time in detention.

After what felt like days to Harry, when actually it was only four hours, Umbridge decided to call it for the night. "That's enough. Quills down. I hope you're beginning to learn your lesson now. I will not tolerate such behavior. Now then run a long and I will see you both tomorrow." Ron and Harry speedily left the classroom and ran down to the next floor, just to make sure they were out of range of Umbridge.

"That bitch!" Ron cursed. Harry said nothing, just hissed more and held his left arm which was now shaking slightly. "We should get you to Hospital Wing and get that looked at."

"No." Harry shook his head, trying to move past Ron.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm. "What? Are you crazy?"

"If we go to Madam Pomfrey she'll tell Dumbledore. And I don't want to get him involved. She already thinks the two of us are planning something against the Ministry." Harry explained. "I want to handle Umbitch on my own."

Ron blinked. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. But I know you and you're mind is made up. And honestly I want to show that bitch up myself."

"Do you think you can do something about this?" Harry held up his bleeding hand.

"Well I'm no healer but I should have something in my trunk. Call it a field kit, in case a client or someone gets hurt. It's standard equipment." Ron turned and with Harry in tow headed off toward the Slytherin dorm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be hanging around down here?" Harry asked as he followed Ron into the dungeons.

"Yeah of course. Draco won't be causing you problems anymore because of our deal. And Crabbe and Goyle listen to him so they're taken care of. Anyone else is too afraid of me to try anything." Ron explained, turning the last corner and heading toward the Portrait.

"You know it's funny how much you hated being in Slytherin but you fit in so well now. You're making deals with Draco for information. You've used your power to influence others in your house even if it's just so leave you alone. And wooing a pureblood witch from a wealthy family." Harry smirked. "Maybe the sorting hat should've offered you a choice first year."

"Ha, ha laugh it up." Ron grinned though because it was funny how much he had changed since the end of third year. And not just his werewolf abilities. He was using his head more often instead of rushing into things like he normally did and get into trouble. "Here we are. Just wait out here and I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Harry felt that he must have been waiting four minutes before something crashed into him. He was pushed against the wall and a pair of lips were pressed against his own. "Oi take it easy on him Tracey. He's injured." Harry heard Ron's voice but he couldn't be bothered with his best mate right now.

Eventually Tracey pulled back. "Ron told us what happened. You sure you're ok?"

"Us?" Harry looked over at Ron who had Daphne standing next to him. The injured boy chuckled to himself, he should've known she'd be with him. "I'll be ok. Nothing I can't handle." He smiled at Tracey but winced when she pressed on his hand.

"Hey no abusing my patient." Ron scolded. "Here mate try this." He tossed Harry a small bottle. Inside was a dark green liquid. "Put that on the cuts and let it dry. It's a fresh wound so I'm warning you now it's going to sting."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." Holding the bottle in his left hand he pulled the cork out of the top. Dipping his index and middle finger into the bottle he gathered some of the liquid and spread it on the top of his hand. Harry bit his lip in pain as his the feeling in hand felt like fire. After about a minute the pain dulled. "That's better now at least."

"It should be fully healed by morning and if not pretty damn close. And speaking of morning we should be getting to bed." Ron said.

Harry agreed. "You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said his goodbyes and, after another kiss with Tracey, headed off to his own dorm while the three Slytherins entered theirs for the night.

* * *

Things followed a routine after that. Ron would wake up, go for breakfast, attend his classes, keep Harry from acting out in Defense then curse her with his friends outside the classroom. Umbridge was not happy to see how fast Harry and Ron had healed but after a week of detention there wasn't much she could do about it. Harry had been successfully calmed during her class. Ron would kick him whenever he looked like he was about to go off on an anger induced rant about how stupid the Ministry was acting. Plus Tracey had taken to sitting next to Harry after a particularly bad day left Harry with welts on the backs of his legs. She was able to whisper a few things to him and then Ron was only needed if it got bad.

After classes Ron would have dinner then quickly finish up his homework before he'd rush off to train for a few hours before going to sleep and starting over again. The weekends were a bit different. After breakfast Ron would finish whatever homework he didn't feel like finishing the day before and spend the most of the day training. Other weekends he'd spend time with his siblings, Harry and Hermione or with Daphne.

But inevitably something happened to break his routine. It was the evening of December eighteenth. Ron had ended his training for the day early. The Christmas holiday was approaching and he wanted to relax a bit. Ron was sitting in the common room. Set up no a table next to the fire was a Wizard Chess board. Across from him Astoria was sitting, biting her lip in concentration. Daphne watched her sister try to counter Ron's moves but failing. Though Daphne had to admit her sister was doing better now then she had months ago when she started playing against Ron. The young mercenary ended the game with a small twitch of his finger. The knight moved in and delivered the final blow. "Aw man."

"You're getting better." Ron complimented. "Instead of playing for ten minutes we managed to play for an hour and a half. Keep this up and I'll have a decent challenge soon." Astoria smiled at the praise. Ron grabbed the victorious knight piece and held it up. "Want to go again?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait Mr. Weasley." Ron turned his head to see Professor Snape standing there. "I need you to come with me."

Ron didn't like the tone Snape was using. Usually it was cold and often seemed bored with most situations. But now it sound as if Snape was concerned, almost sad. Ron thought that was impossible, Ron had never seen Professor Snape concerned or sad. "What's going on?"

"It's your father. He was attacked at the Ministry." Ron paled, his blood ran cold. He could only stare at his head of house as the chess piece fell from his hand; it clattered and rolled across the floor underneath the couch.

"Ron." Daphne took hold of Ron's hand. "Let's go. Come on." She pulled him up off the couch. "We'll fill you guys in later."

"Ms. Davis your presence was requested as well." Tracey just nodded and stood up. Following behind Daphne as she led him out of the dorm and into the dungeons.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Ron as he was dragged by Daphne through the halls. Snape was leading them towards Dumbledore's office. A million thoughts were running through his head. Was it an accident at the Ministry? Did Voldemort strike? Was it Fudge? Did Umbridge get back at him by having someone attack his father? Ron could face any danger, dragons, mermaids, Ancient Egyptian witches, Voldemort, and not bat an eye. But when it came to his family he was falling apart with each step.

Daphne just held Ron close, whispering that it would all be ok, as she led him up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Inside they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall behind the desk. Sitting in a chair was Harry, he looked visibly shaken. Ginny was next to him trying, and failing, to get him to calm down. When Harry heard movement on the other side of the room he turned, seeing Ron, Daphne and Tracey. He stood up and quickly enveloped Tracey in a hug. Fred and George approached their brother and took him from Daphne and over to the no empty chair and sat him down next to Ginny. "What happened?" Daphne whispered to Hermione who had been standing off to the side with Neville.

"Harry had some sort of vision. He witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley." Hermione explained.

Neville then spoke up. "He was screaming bloody murder by the time I managed to shake him out of it." In the dim light Daphne was able to see a bruise forming on the side of Neville's face, which she pointed out. "He decked me pretty good even in his sleep. I'm going to Hospital Wing after this."

"Ok everyone." Dumbledore spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Now that Ronald here has been informed of everything we're going to take you to see your father." Dumbledore produced a Portkey. Everyone who was going grabbed on and Ron felt the world shift and bend.

The kids picked themselves up off the floor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Where are we?" Daphne asked, dusting off her pants.

"This is my godfather's place." Harry said, adjusting his glasses. "It's also that safe house we stayed at."

"You're all on time. Perfect." Sirius' voice broke the silence. Harry gave his godfather a hug.

Daphne took a step back. Ron grabbed her arm. "Hey relax. He's a good guy. My pet rat framed him for those thirteen murders. He was actually a man named Peter Pettigrew in disguise for thirteen years."

"It's ok Daphne." Tracey came up to her best friend. "I was here for the last half of summer remember? Everything is fine."

Daphne looked at Tracey then back over to Ron and nodded. "Ok. I trust you guys."

Sirius then addressed the group. "If you all follow me." He led them downstairs where Ron saw more familiar faces.

"Alec! Jen! What are you guys doing here?" Ron greeted his fellow mercenaries who were waiting by the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"We were the ones who were sent in to pull your dad out. He had signs of snake bites." Alec explained. "We took him to St. Mungo's. That's where we're going to take you now. Bill, Fleur and Charlie have already been there."

"I'll see you all later." Sirius said goodbye and the group left the house and stood on the side of the road.

"So what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked.

"Transportation." Alec answered.

"The night bus?" Harry started looking up and down the street. Sure enough the triple decker bus turned the corner. The eight teens and two adults boarded the bus. Harry held on for his life. "Merlin help us."

* * *

"That was bullshit!" Ron cursed as he stepped off the bus. His mood already wasn't that great and add in a crazy bus ride he was close to snapping and stabbing the nearest random person. Harry had been the only one safe, having secured himself to his seat. Hermione was rubbing her head, Ginny was limping slightly, Fred had a sore shoulder and George's back forcibly met the wall. Tracey was dizzy and rubbing soreness out of her left forearm while Daphne held a hand to her right thigh and hissed. Alec and Jen did not seem injured though if that was because they did not get hurt or just healed Ron didn't know.

"Hey mon! You da one that didn't strap yo self in! Always wear ya seat belt! " The shrunken head laughed as the doors to the Night Bus closed and the triple decker drove off.

"Could have warned us Harry." Hermione glared hard at the only uninjured teen.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't you think it was strange how I was hanging on for dear life?"

"Hey we going to go in or what?" Jen asked, ending all conversation about the evils of the Night Bus and its crazy driving. The group entered the lobby of St. Mungo's and tired not to stare at the crazy situations people had gotten themselves in. One guy had his right arm transfigured into a long purple tentacle which seemed to have a mind of its own as it continuously tried to grope the woman two seats down. She had her own problem as her stomach had turned into a temporal portal. A small circular swirling purple void on her stomach was now occasionally spewing random objects into the lobby such as an Xbox controller, a squeaky dog toy, a dinner plate complete with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and a biscuit and lastly a falcon which was now circling the lobby.

"That is the strangest thing I've seen." Daphne whispered to Ron who just nodded.

Alec had been talking to a nurse who then called out to them to follow her. Arthur was situated on the first floor, the ward for creature-induced injuries. "We've given him a Blood-Replenishing Potion. The snake's venom is preventing the wounds from clotting. We tried the muggle method of using stitches but they keep dissolving. At this point we're waiting for the venom to wear off so the wounds can heal. Other than that he'll be ok though I do recommend he rest for a few weeks." Ron could hear the doctor inside his father's room explaining things to his mother and he breathed a sigh of relief.

They greeted their mother with hugs. "He's going to be ok." She told those who didn't have super hearing.

Alec and Jen approached Ron. "We're going to head out. Dumbledore is ordering more security at the Ministry. This attack has us all on edge."

"What was my father doing at the Ministry so late anyway?" Ron asked.

"He was guarding something so Voldemort couldn't get it." Alec explained. "You'd have to ask Dumbledore about it more. But don't worry about it now just be with your family." Alec patted Ron on the shoulder. Jen gave him a comforting hug before she and Alec left.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the company of the others and found the St. Mungo's food court. "So you think you were looking through Voldemort's mind; who was looking into his snakes?" Ron sat down, plastic tray of food in front of him.

"That's the theory." Harry sat across from Ron with his own tray. "Dumbledore believes it can work the opposite way. So when we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to start taking Occlumency lessons."

"I hear that's a tough skill to learn. There's usually no wand work. It's all based on mental power." Hermione explained as she sat down next to Harry. "Maybe we all should learn. That way The Dark Lord and his servants can't get any information out of us if they try to use the Legilimens."

"Legilimens?" Harry asked as he took a bit out of a biscuit.

"Yes Legilimens. While Occlumency is used to shield the mind Legilimency is what's used to invade it." Hermione explained. "What do you think Ron?"

"Well I think you can do whatever you want to shield your mind. I'm already protected." Ron tapped his forehead twice with his right thumb and smirked. "The beast inside my mind is dangerous and it would tear anyone who tried to view my thoughts to pieces. Probably turn them into a vegetable with how ravaged their mind would be." Harry mumbled something about unfair overpowered werewolf abilities while Hermione looked a bit horrified at the prospect of becoming brain dead if she tried reading Ron's mind.

"That's barbaric." That was all Hermione had to say about that topic.

"Yep." Ron, for once, had to agree. It was a bit barbaric, wild and brutal. But he was ok with that as long as he was able to keep his and his friend's secrets safe.

Hermione then brought forth the group's other issue. "But we also have another problem. We have to do something about Umbridge. The year is half over and we haven't practiced a thing from her class."

"She's going to get all these kids killed when Voldemort makes his move." Ron growled.

Harry sighed. "But what can we do?"

Ron grunted. "I'm drawing a blank on this one mate."

"Same here." Hermione looked down.

"Hell I'd be a better teacher than her." Hermione picked her head up and looked at Harry and Ron gave Harry a kick. "What?"

"You said it yourself." Hermione was grinning at Harry. "You'd make a better teacher than her."

"Oh no. No way. I can't. I don't know the first thing about teaching." Harry tried to excuse himself.

"Oh come off it mate we all know you can manage this." Ron assured his friend. "Everyone would listen to you. Plus you have Hermione as an encyclopedia in case you forget things."

"And what about you Mr. Warrior? Why can't you teach? I bet you have plenty of tricks up your sleeves you could pass on." Harry crossed his arms.

"Well yeah I do." Ron admitted. "I also have a healing factor, enhanced physical strength and boosted magical power so I can use them. They wouldn't survive the training. Plus not enough magic swords to go around."

Harry cursed. "I'm not getting a choice in this am I?"

"Harry it's either this or watch our classmates die when the war really starts." Hermione said.

Harry clenched his fist. "You're right. I'll do it. But you'll both have to help."

Hermione clapped, happy. "Of course."

Ron smirked. "Like I'd let you guys do this without me."

"Once we get back to Hogwarts I'll spread the word. We have to convince them though that this is worth the risk of getting caught. We need to set up a meeting." Hermione listed off a few places around Hogwarts.

"No those won't work." Ron interrupted. "A gathering the size you're planning would attract attention which is what we're trying to avoid."

"Then what do you suggest?" Hermione asked him.

"There's a Hogsmead weekend the second week after the holidays right?" Hermione nodded. "There's a tavern there, The Hog's Head. Teachers don't usually visit that place."

"How are we going to let the Tavern Keeper let a bunch of kids host a meeting in the back of his tavern?" Harry asked.

"You leave that to me." Ron smirked even wider.

* * *

Once Arthur's wounds were able to close he was able to return to Grimmauld Place. The kids returned to Hogwarts for a few days before they returned to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas Holiday. Ron was happy to see his father healing well during the break. The scars faded quickly and Arthur was his normal self in a matter of days. Nothing of real importance happened. Ron, Harry and Hermione studied and trained, getting ready for when they acted upon their plan. Ron, Bill and Fleur had gotten into a bit of an argument as someone had let slip of Fleur's kiss with Ron last year. After a quick explanation to Bill, and a few muttered curses to Fleur in French, the brothers were hugging it out and laughing about it over dinner. Ron loved his eldest brother who was usually calm but sometimes that Weasley temper proved too great to contain.

When the Golden Trio returned to Hogwarts they started working on their plan. Hermione went about talking to other students about Umbridge and what they were planning to do about not learning anything from her class.

So when the time of the Hogsmead weekend arrived Ron strode through the streets of the Hog's Head. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria in tow. "You sure you can convince this guys?" Daphne asked. "I doubt he'd like to be dealing with a teenager."

"Oh he's not just dealing with me but with what I have in my pocket." Ron chuckled as he pushed the door to the Tavern open and entered.

"Oi! What are you kids doing here?" The bartender was a large man, bald with a thick black beard on his face. A white shirt and tan pants secured with a brown belt and wearing boots. The bartender had a thick scar that ran from his forehead and down between his right eye and passed through his lips to his chin. Ron reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down revealing his Lunar Knight tattoo. "A Lunar Knight eh? Didn't know they recruited so young."

"There were certain events that led up to my enrollment." Ron approached the bar. "My friends and I need to have a meeting away from the eyes of the teachers." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black sack and set it on the bar, accompanied by the sounds of coins bouncing around. "This enough to make you forget a bunch of minors were here?"

"My eyesight isn't what is used to be." The bartender grabbed the pouch of money. "Could have been just a bunch of short adults."

"Thanks." Ron turned back to the girls, a large smile on his face as if to say 'told-you-I could-do-it'. "Harry and Hermione will be here soon." The group took seats in the back.

Ten minutes later two thirds of the Golden Trio entered and joined them. "How'd it go?"

"Still sitting here aren't we?" Ron answered. "So how's this going to go?"

"Well we spread the word. Anyone who wants to listen to the plan was told to arrive by one thirty. Then Harry takes over." Hermione explained.

"I have to convince them it's better for us to go underground and learn. Hopefully they'll agree." Harry sat himself down to wait.

Over the next forty five minutes people started to show up. Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, that Patil sisters and Lavender and a handful of other Gryffindors, Ginny's friend Luna with a few of her Ravenclaw friends including Cho, Adam even showed up, and ten Hufflepuffs Ron didn't recognize. "This it?" Ron spoke up. He and the other three Slytherins were off to the side.

Hermione looked at her watch. "It's one thirty."

"I'm not too late am I?" Everyone turned to see who spoke. The crowd parted as the new arrival made their way up to the front of the group. Ron stood up and watched as Draco stood in front of Harry. Harry looked to Ron who nodded back.

"No. We were just about to start." With a nod to Harry Draco moved to join his fellow Slytherins.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm here to learn something new so I don't die while working for you." Draco answered. Ron agreed, he couldn't be having his informant die. That would defeat the purpose of having one. He didn't want his first informant of his mercenary career to die.

Harry started the meeting. "Ok. So we all know that reading chapters on magical theory in Defense is a load of crap. The Ministry," he spat the word Ministry. "Would have you all believe the world is safe and as long as you trust them you'll be ok. But the world isn't safe. There's a darkness out there and it won't stop until we're crushed under his feet. You all know who I'm talking about. He's back and stronger than ever. Which is why we need to train. Umbridge's teaching method is going to get every one of you killed. So we're going underground. We'll train hard so when the time comes you can defend yourselves. What do you say? Are you in?"

"If he's really back like you said why isn't the Ministry doing anything?" Someone in the back asked.

"The Ministry has a tendency to shove its problems aside till the last possible moment." Ron cut in, standing up and moved next to Harry. "They have a leader who only wants to stay in power and is bashing Harry and Dumbledore, making them look like raving lunatics to be ignored while they pretend it's all going to be ok. And the public is eating it up. But it isn't going to work out like they want. Voldemort is back. We saw him. We fought him and he drove us off without so much as breaking a sweat. The only thing he broke is my first sword."

"And that blade was supposed to be indestructible." Harry cut back in. "If we stand together we can come out on top and fight back when we have to."

"We're in." Tracey spoke up. Her, Daphne, Astoria and Draco were standing up. "But you probably already knew that."

Fred spoke up. "Us too." The Weasley siblings stood up.

"We're not letting that bitch get us killed." George added.

The other Gryffindors stood. "You can always count on us mate." Neville said, receiving agreements from the others.

Cho stood up for the Ravenclaws who followed after. "Cedric told me that war is coming. The way I see it this is the best way we can prepare ourselves for it."

A Hufflepuff stood up with the others at his back. "We're not letting our friends go at it alone. We're with you."

Ron smirked. "That bastard better watch out. Hogwarts is starting to Unify."

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Dean asked.

"Harry's army?" Someone suggested.

"If Dumbledore was here he could come up with a cool name." Ron chuckled.

"If Dumbledore could actually do anything we wouldn't need to do this. Damn Ministry is watching him like a hawk. They think he's making a power play for the Minister position." Harry explained to Ron.

"So we're doing this for him too? So we're Dumbledore's army?"

"Yeah that's a good name!" Someone called out which got a round of agreements.

"Guess that's it then. We're Dumbledore's Army." The group cheered and clapped. On their way out Hermione made them sign a registry and each took a gold coin.

"What's with the gold coins?" Daphne asked.

"I charmed them. Whatever changes I make to this one," Hermione pulled a coin out of her pocket. "Will appear on the others. It's explained one the registry."

"Interesting." Daphne took the coin and signed her name. Tracey and Astoria also signed.

"I'm eager to see how this goes." Draco wrote his name down and took his coin. "I'm counting on you Potter. Like I told Weasley I need to improve if I want to live long enough to get you useful information."

"Well I hope we don't disappoint you Malfoy." Harry replied.

Draco flicked his coin into the air then caught it. "I'll see you at the first meeting." He left the tavern after that.

"Speaking of meetings where are we having them?" Tracey asked.

"We're going to use the room Ron trains in." Harry answered.

Ron nodded. "Yeah we're….we're what!?"

* * *

Ron did give up his training room willingly. He had to admit it was the best possible place for them to work. Private secure entrance and the room could warp into anything they'd need. He'd have just appreciated them asking first at least.

Now Ron was at dinner. "Four months and still no Hagrid." Ron said after he swallowed a piece of chicken.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Daphne mused. "Must be secret Order stuff."

"You're obsessed with that aren't you?" Ron smirked. Ever since his father's attack and the time at Grimmauld Place she had been fascinated by the Order. Asking him all sorts of questions he doesn't know that answer too. He had been at Hogwarts for the last four months and had no clue what's going on.

"Weasley." Ron looked up and saw Snape standing across from him. "Dumbledore's office, now. And make haste." Heads turned and watched Ron sprint out of the Great Hall.

His enhanced speed made the run seem like nothing. Ron knew it was a bit risky going nearly flat out but the Snape's tone sounded dire. When he got to Dumbledore's office the statue had already been moved. Ron took the steps three at a time and burst through the door. The first thing Ron noticed was that he and Dumbledore were not alone. Sehan was here along with Jezza and the twins. The second thing he noticed were that they were all armed. The third was that his combat outfit was sitting neatly folded on the desk. Someone had retrieved them for him. His first guess was Snape, his head of house. And he'd be right. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore locked his eyes onto Ron. "Mr. Weasley. It seems Hagrid and Madame Maxime have landed themselves in a spot of trouble and we're putting a team together to pull them out."

Cam then spoke up. "Roll initiative pup." Cam used the lever on his shotgun, the clicking noise always sent a shiver down Ron's spine with the way he did it between sentences for a dramatic moral boosting effect. "We're goin' Giant hunting."

* * *

**So book five is almost over. Thankfully. Had a bit of writers block with this. I knew how I wanted the chapter to go and I had all the plot points laid out, it's just filling in the gaps to get there with stuff (dialogue and actions) that cause a problem.**

**Anyway there's chapter 12 hope you all like it. Thanks to those that reviewed/followed/favorited the last one I always appreciate that. Till the next one!**


	13. Fee Fi Fo Fum Fight!

**Sorry if this took a bit longer. Had to come up with an entirely new sequence from scratch! Hope it turned out good.**

**and to the guest who pointed out ch1 was actually ch11, thank you. there was a mix up when selecting a doc to replace ch1, I hit 11 instead of the edited ch1. again thank you for mentioning it otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed for awhile. **

* * *

It was early in the evening. The forest was dark and silent. Snow covered everything. Not a creature was moving. It was very serene. Sadly the gentle scene couldn't last as red lightning sparked and danced across the ground, red energy swirled around a clearing in the forest. With a bright flash five figures appeared in the clearing. Four were on one knee, forming a circle facing the fifth figure who was seated cross legged with a staff resting across his lap. As one the four kneeling figures stood. The shortest one shook his head. "Ugh what was that?"

"Portalling sickness. A bit different than apparating. Leaves you dizzy sometimes. Consider yourself lucky most end up puking all over the place." Cam explained.

"Everyone listen up." Sehan got their attention. "Welcome to Poland, home of the Giant Colony Hagrid and Madame Maxime were sent to in hopes of swaying them to our cause. Sadly they failed. The original Gurg Karkus was inclined to join and had accepted the gifts that were sent. Put your hand down Cam I don't know what the gifts were I didn't ask and they're not important. Back to the mission, Karkus was going to accept our alliance but during the night a usurper Golgomath killed him and took his place as Gurg of the colony. He had been dealing with a Death Eater Walden Macnair. Hagrid was able to call for aid before they were captured."

"Why did this take so long?" Ron asked. "They've been gone four months and we are just hearing things now?"

"I know they had to travel by muggle means in order to throw off the Ministry. Said they were going on holiday in France." Sehan looked at each one of them, his sons. Each was skilled in their own way. Ron was young but could think on his feet quickly and his sword techniques could cut down foes easily. Jezza was the strongest and with his hammer he was a force of nature. Mickey was skilled at acquiring information and could silently take down targets with his bow. Cam was the exact opposite, the wild card. You could never tell what he was going to do.

The wind shifted and they picked up the scent. "Oh merlin what's that?" Ron held his hand over his nose.

"The scent of giants. And it smells like a lot of them." Jezza added.

"Roughly eighty. Now you all know what's at stake here. I'll be waiting here to secure our way back." The four nodded to their master then ran off into the forest.

* * *

Following the scent of the giants it was easy to find the colony. Large huts spread out amongst the trees. Ducking behind trees the group peered around and observed. "Fucking Forest Giants." Cam cursed.

"Just be glad they're not Fire Giants. Or Frost Giants. Or Storm Giants." His brother replied.

"So anyone have a plan?" Ron asked while trying to find Hagrid and Maxime's location.

"Rush in and fight them all?" Cam suggested.

Jezza shot that one down. "We'd get stomped down in seconds."

"We need a distraction." Mickey pointed to Cam and Jezza. "You two lead as many of them away as you can. Ron and I will sneak in and search for Hagrid and Maxime."

"I have an idea where they're being kept." Ron pointed to a large hut slightly off to the side of the others. "There's two guards out front."

"Ok Jezza and I will get to work." Cam and Jezza left the trees. Crouching low they approached the edge of the colony. "Patrol! Get down!" Cam hissed and the two dove into a large bush. Two giants strolled on by. One wielded a large mace the other a large cleaver like sword. Once the cost was clear they crawled out of the bush and made it to the back of one of the huts.

"Those were some nasty weapons." Jezza spoke.

"Yeah they're well-" Cam paused mid-sentence and sniffed. "Smell that?"

Jezza inhaled. "I do. What is it?"

Cam broke out into a large grin. "Grog. In this hut. Jezza my friend I believe we found our distraction." Peeking around the hut carefully Cam noticed it was clear so they quickly dove into the hut. Inside were large barrels of liquid. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No."

"Didn't think so, let me explain. We spread this around the huts and douse a few with the grog. Then we light it. Now the colony has to deal with a raging inferno."

"Ok but that still leaves all eighty or so Giants here in the village."

"Yes which is why we're going to give them something to chase."

"And what's that?"

"Oh I don't know the cause of the fire and the reason half their booze is missing. Us." Cam cracked the lid on a barrel and picked it up. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Doing ok over there Ron?" Mickey asked.

Ron's hands were twitching. "I'm fine."

"It's different when it's a friend. Reminds you of that feeling when you were dealing with that basilisk two three years ago doesn't it?"

"I didn't have to face the basilisk, Harry did."

"But Harry isn't here this time. This time it's you. Someone you know and care about is in danger and counting on you." Mickey looked over at Ron. "Want my advice?" Ron nodded eagerly. "Fight hard. They're not going to give you an opportunity to walk away if they can help it. So make your own."

* * *

Most of the colony were sleeping in their huts. A handful of patrols were walking about and there was a small group of giants mulling about the bon fire in the center of the village. All in all they were unsuspecting. The group by the fire was surprised when a small, to them, figure jumped on top of one of the huts. "Good evening Giant assholes!" Cam yelled, getting their attention. "We're going to play a game! It's called catch the annoying fire starters! Now Jezza!" Both warriors cast a flame spell. The trails of grog lit up as well as several huts. The Giants scrambled, some grabbed their weapons and proceeded to chase Cam and Jezza into the forest while others reached for buckets and stomped off quickly to the nearby water source.

Cam glanced back at their pursuers. About twenty were following them. "They're gaining! Look out!" Jezza and Cam threw themselves to the ground as an axe flew overhead and imbedded itself into a large rock. "Ok time to go on the offensive." Cam stood, drawing his gun. Quickly he fired rounds at the oncoming giants. They raised an arm to protect their faces. With their vision obscured Jezza struck, swinging his hammer at the knee of one of the giants. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. Jezza then brought his hammer down on the Giant's head which was now a prime target.

After thoroughly smashing the Giant's head like a melon Jezza rolled back. "One down!"

"Nineteen to go!" Cam spun his shotgun, charging his attack. A black orb of energy gathered around the tip of the barrel. "Hellzone Grenade!" The orb rocketed towards the group of Giants. It impacted with the ground and burst outward. One Giant's lower body seemed to disintegrate as he stepped in the way and took the majority of the attack while the others were dazed. "That'll slow them down!"

* * *

Ron's eyes widened when he saw the hits of the colony light up. "Merlin that's a lot of fire."

"That's Cam for you. He likes to go above and beyond the call of duty." Mickey gripped his bow.

Ron snorted. "How noble."

"Let's get going." The two crept from the trees to the colony. With all the Giants on one side of the village slipping by was easy. Ron stepped around a hut then quickly stepped back, stopping Mickey from going forward. "What's wrong?"

"The two guards are still there." Ron informed Mickey.

The archer poked his head around and cursed. "Damn they must have orders to stand guard no matter what. That's some discipline to not run when your home is ablaze. Ready to attack?" Ron nodded, pulling his sword off his back. The two rushed the corners. Mickey drew his bow back and fired an arrow. The light blue bolt sailed through the air and found its target in the left Giant's right eye. He howled in pain, holding his face. Ron launched himself at the remaining Giant, swinging his sword. He slashed across the Giant's chest causing a scratch. The Giant swung his club and batted Ron away. Ron's sword bounced across the ground away from him as the Giant took two steps and was towering over him, club raised to flatten the young werewolf. "No you don't!" Mickey shot an arrow and it sunk into the Giant's left shoulder causing him to lower the club, the pain too much to try and keep it up.

Before the Giant knew it he was on his back and a large beast was roaring in his face. Ron's jaws snapped at the Giant's neck, biting hard and he pulled back. Black blood oozed out and pooled on the ground. Ron, now with his opponent dead with a large bite out of his throat, set his sights on the other one. The werewolf tackled the Giant and it staggered back before tipping over, crashing into the hut.

"Blimey!" Hagrid yelled as the wall and a portion of the roof fell. A Giant fell into the hut with a furry object clawing at its chest.

Ron sunk his claws into the Giants chest and the Giant stopped moving. He took in his surroundings after his foe was dead. He saw Hagrid and Maxime bound to two poles, arms behind their backs. Quickly he transformed back. "Hagrid!"

"Ron? What 're you doin' 'ere?"

"Came to save you." Ron, just in a pair of tattered shorts, extended his hand and his sword flew into his hand. He moved behind the poles and with two quick swipes they were free.

"So tha' what you look like in yer other form?" Hagrid asked. Ron just nodded. Madame Maxime was giving him a look. Hagrid glanced at her. "Ron can control his forms."

"We have to move." Ron moved to the improvised opening in the hut.

Hagrid grabbed Ron's arm. "Wait. We hav' to get my brother."

Ron blinked. "You have a brother?" Ron groaned but he knew he'd have to help his friend, that's just who he was. "Mickey!"

"What!?" Mickey was firing arrows into the village. The two werewolves having caught the attention of some of the others putting out the fire.

"We have a third person to rescue! I'm going for him!" Ron yelled, setting off with Hagrid and Maxime.

"What do you mean we have a third person!? Damn it! I'll cover you then!" Mickey noticed a Giant immediately turn towards Ron. Mickey drew back his bow. "Howling Shot!" Unlike his usual blue bolts this one was yellow. It shifted and changed midair, the tip of the arrow forming the head of wolf with its mouth open. It passed through the Giant's chest with a resounding howl. "Hurry up before the entire village turns their sights on us!"

Hagrid led them to another hut. Lifting the flap on the entrance he entered. Once inside Ron's eyes went wide. "Oh my."

"Gwarp! Gwarp come on wer' leavin'." Hagrid tugged on his brother's hand. Gwarp, who had been sleeping during all the excitement, slowly got up.

"Hagi?" Gwarp rubbed his eyes.

"Les' go!" The group, now of four, hastily fled the hut.

Mickey spotted them. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He fired two arrows into another Giant, one in each leg, and quickly joined the others. They entered the tree line with the Giants not far behind them.

As they were running towards Sehan a Giant stepped out in front of them, part of the group that was chasing Cam and Jezza. It swung its large axe at them but a black blur burst from the trees and tackled it. The blur belonged to Jezza in his wolf form. Cam burst out of the tree line as well, on the back of a Giant that had its head missing. The Giant crashed to the ground. "Sehan is ready up ahead keep moving!" The group pushed themselves harder. Cam and Mickey would trade off and suppress the Giants with a hail of fire from their weapons.

Up ahead Ron could see the swirling energy of the portal starting to gather. "Almost there!" Just then a purple bolt of energy shot past him and hit the ground causing a large explosion. The small figures were blasted back. Ron landed on his stomach and groaned in pain. He recovered quickly though and picked up his head. Hagrid, Maxime and Gwarp were all find, having only been staggered. Their larger size protected them. "Go on! Get out of here! We'll be ok!"

Hagrid knew Ron could handle himself. The boy was an active part of the Order of the Phoenix after all. And it was with great reluctance he listened to the young man.

Ron let out a sigh as he watched Hagrid, Maxime and Gwarp disappear with Sehan. Glancing around he located his sword, it was blasted about fifty feet away. Reaching out his hand he summoned his blade. The oversized katana flew through the air towards Ron. But he couldn't grab it as he was forcibly rolled over onto his back and a Giant stepped on his right arm. Ron howled in pain as he felt the bones in his right hand get crushed into powder. Also standing above him was a human. "Macnair." Ron growled.

"My, my. This is a surprise. Dumbledore called in his dogs. While the Half-Giants escaping is not really an issue I'm more than happy to have some of the enemy's best fighters in my possession." Ron looked around for the others. He could see Jezza, his arms being held tightly by Giants. Mickey was, like Ron, trapped underneath a Giant's foot. He couldn't see Cam anyway. "And now it's time you die. We'll send your heads back to Diagon Alley on a stick." Ron struggled to escape and in the process his left hand brushed against something. Turning to look at it he saw Cam's shotgun and he grabbed it quickly before Macnair realized he was armed again.

The pinned werewolf brought the gun up. "Hey asshole. I'm not dying here." Ron squeezed the trigger and watched as Macnair's head vanished. Then Ron turned the gun on the Giant, aiming below the waist. The Giant felt immense pain and release Ron as it fell over, roaring in agony. At that moment Cam exploded out of the trees, he didn't take the full force of the blast and was able to hide himself. He stuck a clawed arm though one of the Giants hold Jezza. Now having an arm free Jezza transformed and started mauling the other Giant. Cam jumped on top of the Giant holding his brother. Once Mickey was free he rolled over and grabbed his bow off the ground, firing two arrow quickly into the Giant's neck. It, and Cam, fell to the ground.

"Ron are you ok?" Jezza pulled on Ron's left arm and he screamed in pain. "Shit that will take a while to heal even by our standards."

"It hurts to move." Ron groaned.

"Jezza you'll have to carry him." Cam, now in human form, said as he took his weapon back from Ron. Jezza slung Ron over his shoulder. Cam grabbed Ron's sword while Mickey re-equipped his quiver. Holding on to Ron with his right hand Jezza picked up his hammer with his left hand. "We have to get back to Hogwarts on foot."

"Let's move quickly the Giants who weren't scared off by the explosion are regrouping for another push." With all in agreement the werewolves ran into the woods.

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Sehan please explain what happened."

"Ron and the others were making their way towards me so we could leave when there was an explosion. Voldemort's Death Eater made him move. Ron ordered Hagrid to return without them." The Alpha explained.

"We need to go back and get them!" Tonks yelled. She wasn't the only member from the Order in Dumbledore's office. Kingsley, Snape, McGonagall and Moody were all present.

Sehan looked at the Auror. "I believe that won't work."

"And why the hell not?" She shot back.

"They wouldn't be anywhere in the area by now. They most likely fell back and are currently seeking a place to lay low, rest and heal before making their way back here on foot." Sehan looked back at Dumbledore. "They'll be back in a few days at the most."

"I find the lack of concern for your men disturbing." Moody spoke up.

"It's not a lack of concern Mr. Moody. It is the upmost confidence I have in them. I believe they're ok because that's what we train them to be, the best. They do not need our concern right now they need our belief in them to come out on top. Do not be so quick to dismiss them." Dumbledore nodded to that.

"Molly won't like it that her son is away from Hogwarts for so long." Kingsley added.

"I've already taken the initiative and excused him from his classes for the duration." Dumbledore looked over his staff. "But I do believe she should be informed none-the-less."

* * *

The group of werewolves was sitting on the edge of a forest near a small town. They were waiting for Mickey to return to report what he's found. "How's the arm Ron?"

"Bones have solidified back into bones and the pain is gone. Working on a bit of stiffness." Ron rubbed his right arm.

"Good to hear it." Mickey walked up to them. "There's a house we can squat in for the night. No one's been in it for a while far as I can tell. It's not too difficult to get too."

"Guess we'll borrow some clothes too." Jezza said, as three quarters of the group had shredded theirs transforming. "Let's get going. Lead the way Mickey." The archer led them through the back streets of the town. Since it was close to three in the morning there was no one on the streets. The group approached the door and with a quick unlocking spell was inside. "Finally some warmth. I know cold doesn't really bother us but the biting wind on bare flesh gets annoying after a while, werewolf blood or not."

The house was small. A simple living room and kitchen greeted them and there was a door against the back wall that led to a small bedroom. Next to the door was a set of stairs that led up to a small hallway with two more doors. One had a larger bedroom and the other a decent sized bathroom. "Let's cover these windows and get a fire going." Jezza, Cam and Ron went about blocking the windows in the living room while Mickey put a few logs that were sitting next to the hearth in and lighting them.

Cam then turned his sights on the fridge. "Food time."

"I'm going to shower before dinner." Ron moved towards the stairs.

Jezza nodded. "Good idea we could all use one. I'll find you some clothes and leave them outside the bathroom."

"I'll steal what items we're missing." Mickey volunteered.

"Thanks." Ron went upstairs and entered the bathroom. He shed his tattered clothing and started the water, letting it heat up for a second before stepping in. The warm water felt good on his arm which was healing nicely. Ron figured within a half hour the soreness and stiffness would be gone completely. After letting the water wash over him he hastily went about scrubbing away the dirt and blood he had accumulated during the events of Hagrid's rescue. Once satisfied that he was clean he exited the shower and used a drying charm. Opening the door he grabbed the clothes that were set out for him. A pair of faded blue jeans and a white button-up, over that a blue denim jacket. After slipping on a pair of grey sneakers Ron went downstairs. Cam passed him, clothes bunched up under his arm.

"Hope you didn't use up all the hot water." He patted Ron on the back and rushed the last few stairs before locking himself in.

Ron rejoined the others in the kitchen. Jezza was cooking and hadn't changed yet, wanting to get a shower in also. "Mickey go looting?"

"Some things here won't fit me." Jezza explained as he stirred a boiling pot. "He's already been back and dropped off more food. Have a nice sized chicken in the oven. I'm making soup. There's bread over there."

"What I wouldn't give for some of my mother's cooking right now." Ron patted his stomach.

"Yes her cooking was amazing. But we'll have to make due." They heard Cam coming down the stairs. Now wearing black jeans and a green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. "Cam take over."

"Got it." After they switched places Jezza went upstairs to shower. Ron went about setting the table when Mickey returned. "Jezza is upstairs."

"Alright." With a bag of clothes in hand Mickey went upstairs. Ron heard him knock on the door and tell Jezza his new clothes were outside the door before coming back down. "This food smells good."

"It'll be done soon." Cam brought the spoon out of the broth and sipped it. "Oh yeah real soon." After he was finished with the table Ron sat himself down at the table. Cam shut off the stove and the oven. "Mickey grab the bowls." The bowls were filled and set on the table as Jezza came down the stairs now in black pants and boots, grey sweater and a long black coat. "Damn Morpheus.

"Ha, ha. Funny." Jezza took the chicken out of the oven. The four were now sitting around the dinner table. Ron was pour everyone drinks, water out of a pitcher. "So what are we going to do about this family's clothes and food we're essentially stealing?" Ron asked.

"We can send them some money when we get back." Mickey answered. "If it makes you feel better you can leave them a lovely note before we leave tomorrow."

Cam snorted. "Dear family thank you for leaving your house for a couple of days while we crash here overnight after getting our assess handed to us by a group of Giants. Signed, a group of werewolves. Cause that'd go over so well."

"You're right." He agreed. After that explanation Ron thought just sending money to pay the family back was good idea. "Pass the bread." Dinner was an amusing event. They were trading stories about the assignment. "So I tackle the Giant into the hut and bite its neck open."

"Ouch that's brutal." Cam tossed back the glass of water. "But is it as brutal as sticking your entire arm through the chest of a Giant? That's the question."

"I don't know brother it's a tossup." Mickey pulled a piece of bread off and dunked it in his broth before eating it. "On one hand it's biting someone's neck open. On the other it's your entire arm. Tough decisions." The group argued the brutality of both actions but in the end they settled on a tie.

"Next time though I'll win." Cam pounded his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron dismissed him, ripping away a piece of chicken. After dinner Mickey went upstairs to get his shower in and wash his clothes while the others cleaned up the kitchen. They were stealing clothes and food, but leaving a mess was unacceptable. That'd be rude. After everything was cleaned up, including Mickey, the four gathered in the living room around the fire.

Mickey reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out an object. Ron watched as it was enlarged and revealed itself to be a guitar. Mickey strummed on the strings, a soft beat. After a bit the notes repeated and Cam started humming. Starting soft but picking up volume a bit. It repeated again and Jezza joined in, after the third repeat Mickey started. Ron jumped in on the fourth. It was quite relaxing, sitting in front of a fire with your mates and playing music. The stress from the day just melted away into nothing and after a good forty minutes of music Ron found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After a good eight hours of sleep the wolves woke up and readied themselves for the day. Mickey laid out a map he pulled from his pocket onto the table, daggers stuck into each corner to keep it in place. "Ok we're here. Fifty something miles from Poland's western border. Obviously we have to cross through Germany, France then England."

"Can't we fly back to the UK?" Ron asked.

"Did anybody bother to bring money with them on this mission?" Mickey looked to the group who remained silent. "That's what I thought."

"We only have to get to France." Ron informed them. "Or did you forget about our French allies in the Order? Fleur?" The other three looked at each other, realization dawning on them. "We find the Delacours in Paris, they get a message to Fleur that we're alive and we use the Floo Network to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore had disabled Floo travel to Grimmauld Place to keep it secure. One way in, one way out.

"Sounds like a plan." The pulled their daggers out of the table. Mickey folded up the map as Jezza cast a repair charm on the table.

"Hold on." Cam got them to quiet down. "Three people approaching the front door. Aw shit they're home."

"Of course they fucking are!" Mickey hissed. "Everyone down. Cam, handle this."

"Whatever you say Oliver Queen." Cam nodded and grabbed his shotgun as the others ducked behind the couch. The door opened and a family of three entered. A man in his early forties, wife in her late thirties and a boy about the same age as Ron. "Hi. How's it going?"

***click*click***

The woman was about to scream, Ron popped up from behind the couch and pointed his wand at her. "Silencio!" Once the scream was successfully muffled Ron cancelled his spell.

"Now would you all kindly have a seat please?" Cam gestured to the table. The family shuffled over and sat themselves down.

"Well this is some fucking bullshit." Jezza cursed as he walked out of the house.

"Just a minor set-back that's all. Nothing we can't fix." Cam holstered his weapon. "Let's go Ron." The red head slid his wand up his jacket sleeve and followed Cam.

Mickey stopped in the doorway. "Thank you all for your hospitality. Obliviate!"

* * *

Daphne was pacing around the common room. It was the third day without Ron. She was getting worried. Dumbledore had assured them Ron was fine just that'd he'd be delayed returning as he had to walk back. But she couldn't help it. "There's going to be a trench in the floor if she keeps this up."

"Shut up Draco!" Daphne snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ron's fine. He wouldn't go off and die on you. He is too damn stubborn." Draco said, earning a few agreements from his couch mates Tracey and Astoria.

"Uh you guys." The group looked behind them. Blaise was standing there looking a little nervous, as if Ron would appear out of nowhere and see him near Daphne and punch him again. Though Ron wouldn't just punch him for being near Daphne seeing as they shared a common room and it was unavoidable. "Potter is hanging around outside."

Tracey stood up and exited the common room. In the hallway she found Harry leaning up against the wall, he was twirling his wand in his hand. When he saw Tracey he stopped and put it in his pocket. "Hey." He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey pecked him on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Just wanted to see you. Hermione has buried her head in her books, Fred, George and Ginny have withdrawn and are mostly just with each other right now and I can't stop wanting to grab my Firebolt and fly off and look for Ron so I thought who better to keep me in line?"

"You all miss Ron. Its ok, we do to. Astoria wants to have a re-match. I've been playing against her these last few days but I'm not as skilled as Ron so I can't give her a challenge." Tracey took Harry's hand and led him down the hall, deciding a nice walk would be good. "Daphne is close to an emotional breakdown. I don't know if she'll kiss or hit him when he gets back."

"Both."

"Probably." Tracey chuckled. "Draco is even worried a bit. It's still strange that he and Ron are on good terms."

"Yeah I know." Harry pulled Tracey in a different direction. "He doesn't bother me anymore. I know it's to not piss off Ron and ruin their deal but hey it's something."

"So where are we going?" Tracey asked. "You seem to have a destination in mind."

Harry smirked. "I was thinking the kitchens for a bit of a snack."

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do we plan on getting around the prefects? Roaming the dungeons was fine. I'm a Slytherin and no one would give you trouble because they're afraid of Ron and his dragon friends."

"Merlin." Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron can't control dragons he can just communicate with them. Sure he got one to do what he wanted but he probably had to negotiate with it or something." And to answer her question Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. "And this will tell us where the prefects are. I'll show you. Hold this." He transferred the map into her free hand and the pulled out his wand, touching it to the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." There was a quick flash of light and ink appeared on the paper.

"Wow that's amazing." Tracey marveled at the map.

"It tracks everyone in the castle." Harry put his wand back into his pocket. "Now then let's go get our snacks."

"You know," Tracey leaned into Harry and whispered. "If you play your cards right I can be your snack. You did swear you were up to no good." Tracey tried not to laugh when Harry's pace increased dramatically.

* * *

The four mercenaries appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. "Bitch." Cam muttered.

"Hey that's my future sister-in-law's mother." Ron brushed the soot off him. "Even if I do agree with you." Once they had gotten to Paris finding Fleur's family had been easy. The group was able to follow the scent to her home, she had been in and out of Grimmauld place enough times and been in close proximity to the mercenaries that they were able to identify it. A scent of vanilla and lavenders. It actually made Ron long for the familiar caramel scent from Daphne.

The entire time they were at the Delacour Estate the older French woman had been giving them the eye clearly not enjoying a bunch of gruff, rough and tumble mercenaries in her parlor. She also didn't like how familiar her youngest daughter seemed with Ron. Gabrielle tried to explain they were friends and Ron even saved her life during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. And when they had eaten more than half of her kitchen stock she nearly had an aneurism. They had been running for the last two days, stopping only four times to rest for an hour and relieve themselves. Needless to say she was happy to see the sweaty, dirty and miserable looking bunch gone.

"Let's get moving." Ron led the group outside the Leaky Cauldron where Arthur was waiting for them. "Dad!"

"Ron!" The two Weasleys hugged. "Oh it's good to see you. You ok?"

"I'm ok dad. We just had to take the long way home." Ron broke the hug. "We're ready to go when you are."

"Right then pile in." Arthur opened the doors to the Ford Anglia. "How are you gentlemen fairing?"

"We're good Mr. Weasley thank you." Jezza said. "Just tired and in need of showers and a real bed."

"That we can manage." Arthur got in the driver's seat. He put it in drive and set off for Grimmauld Place. "I bet you lot had quite the adventure. Right Ron? Ron?" Arthur looked over to see Ron slumped over against the door. Looking behind him Jezza was also against the door asleep. Mickey was in the middle and was asleep sitting straight up with Cam asleep on his shoulder. "Well I guess conversation is out. Radio it is."

* * *

Molly was ecstatic to see her son walk through the front door and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Oh my baby."

"Missed you too mum." Ron patted his mother's back.

"Are you boy's hungry?" She asked.

"No we're good." Cam answered.

"We sort of ate Mrs. Delacour out of a ton of food." Ron looked over to Fleur. "Sorry."

"C'est bon. It's ok." Fleur replied, smiling. "Il suffit de ne pas avoir sa cuisine."

Ron chuckled. Bill looked on the scene, slightly envious that his brother could communicate fluently with his girlfriend while he was struggling to learn her native language. "What'd she say?"

"I'll just say when you visit avoid anything her mother made herself." Ron smirked, moving past his brother with a pat on his shoulder. "Gabrielle dit salut." Fleur was happy to receive her sister's greeting. "Well I have to get back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry straightned his clothing. His snogging with Tracey had been intense and he was pretty sure his neck would have a nice mark on it in the morning. Tracey was straightening out her hair when Harry glanced at her, more accurately at her neck where his marks were. While Tracey left one big one on the right of his neck Harry had been far more exploratory, both sides had several small dots and on her upper chest where her shirt didn't cover. "Think it's time we head back."

"We do have class tomorrow." Tracey said, finally satisfied with her hair. "Shame it was just at the fun part."

"There'll be time for that later." Harry winked, picking up the Marauder's Map. "Ok let's see who's-"

"Harry?" Tracey looked over his shoulder at the map. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's back." Harry pointed to Dumbledore's office. "Ron's back!" The two left the kitchens and sprinted up to Dumbledore's office, prefects be damned. They were stopped at the statue and it took a minute before it moved aside and the climbed the stairs. "Ron!" The door burst open. Ron was standing there waiting for them, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Well I was hoping to surprise you guys tomorrow but I guess that's ruined. No way can you two keep quiet." Ron laughed, walking over and pulling them both into a hug. "Missed you guys."

"Missed you too mate. It wasn't the same without you." Harry broke the hug.

Soon everyone had been summoned. Daphne had to wait while Ron explained what happened. "We sent Hagrid on ahead to complete the mission, figuring we can get away before they regrouped and lay low for a night to heal and rest. We squatted in a house in a Polish town for the night and set off. One day was spent getting across most of Germany and the other was finishing the rest of the way then making it to Paris."

"Paris?" Hermione interrupted. "What were you doing in Paris?"

"Fleur's family lives in Paris. We were able to contact the Order and set up a meeting point. We used the Floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron and dad picked us up in the Ford Anglia and drove us back to the hideout. From there I Flooed back here." Ron finished his tale.

"Well we're glad to finally have you back Ronald." Dumbledore said after Ron finished his explanation. "I'm afraid to say you'll have a few days of homework to catch up on."

"That's ok sir I'll get it done." Ron nodded to the professor. "We done here? I'm about to pass out where I'm standing."

"Yes, yes of course." Dumbledore chuckled. "Go get some rest. Sadly you returned on the night before class but nothing we can do about that now."

After they were dismissed and standing outside Dumbledore's office Daphne launched herself at Ron. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She cried into his chest, pounding on it with her right fist while she clutched his shirt with her left as if he'd vanish again if she let go. Ron just held her as the others walked off to give them some privacy. "You're so stupid."

"I know." Ron rested his head on hers, inhaling the caramel scent he enjoyed so much. "I'm back now."

* * *

The students were happily surprised when Ron dragged himself into the Great Hall the next morning. He responded to greetings with a grunt and sat himself at the table and began inhaling large quantities of food to give him energy for the day. Ron knew he'd be ok by the end of the day once he had an actual day to recover instead of running through Germany and France for most of the previous day, a quick nap in a car and arriving late to Hogwarts for maybe two hours sleep.

Ron was about to finish his last bite of a muffin when a shadow fell over him. He knew who it was instantly, the smell of cats had filled his nose as she approached. "Mr. Weasley I need to speak with you."

"Can this wait?" Ron didn't look up. "I'm finishing breakfast and class is about to start." He popped the last bit of muffin into his mouth.

"No Mr. Weasley. Now. Unless you want to find yourself back in detention." Ron suppressed a growl and stood up, grabbing another muffin. He'd need it. Umbridge led Ron to her office. "Now Mr. Weasley lets just cut to the chase shall we, you might even make it to class on time." Umbridge looked up at Ron who was shoving the muffin into his mouth.

In one quick bite it was gone. Ron let out a loud, obnoxious belch and wiped the crumbs from his mouth and they fell to the floor of the classroom. Ron swore he saw her eye twitch in annoyance but he couldn't be sure. "Oh excuse me, please continue."

"Yes, well then." Umbridge quickly regained her composure. "This is about your absence the last couple days. Now the Headmaster excused you but gave no reason why. Can you perhaps explain the reason for your absence?"

"Does he have to?" Ron asked back. "He's the Headmaster, you're a teacher. It's not your position to question him. And you don't have any authority to question me either as this isn't a matter related to your class or Hogwarts at all. All I'll say is I had important work related things to do so he excused me for it. We done here?" Umbridge's face turned a shade of red and Ron internally smirked, she didn't enjoy having her lower status thrown in her face.

"Yes. We're done." Ron turned and walked away. "Aren't you going to ask for a pass in case you're late?"

"Don't have to." Ron looked back over his shoulder. "I can just blame you and they'll let me off the hook. See you in class. I'll try not to sleep through it."

Once Ron was gone Umbridge huffed angrily. Her mind then started working theories. Dumbledore was up to something. Personally excusing a student for several days and not giving an explanation to it. And the best friend of Harry Potter no less. Umbridge knew she didn't have the authority to dig any further. Ron had been right, she was just a professor. A new professor at that. None of the other members of staff were willing to talk to her and divulge information on Dumbledore. So grabbing a piece of parchment and quill she started writing a letter. If it's authority she needed, it's authority she'd get. One way or another.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 13. If the French translations are wrong blame Google lol. yes there's an Arrow reference (love that show)**** and for those curious the closest thing I can describe the song they're humming around the fire is the beginning portion of the Login Theme for Tahm Kench from League of Legends (I don't own him yet but I plan on saving up at some point) Thanks again to those who reviewed/followed/favorited I appreciate it so much. Till the next one!**


	14. The Veil Of Secrecy Is Lifted

**Sorry this was a bit late. I had finished this and looked it over but that's when I started thinking. Should I do it? Leave them with another cliffhanger right after I just did one? I thought 'no I can't do that to you guys.' So I had to rework half of this chapter to give you guy's one long action sequence. I hope you all enjoy it**

**and Luxraylover. I'm sorry you feel that way. yes I have read the books and seen the movies so I know what happens. shame you stopped reading and probably won't read this but I do have a plan for this story and you concern about the tournament and graveyard scene I had worked out a while ago. but I realize I can't please everyone with this work of fiction based on a work of fiction. its those that do like this that drive me to continue, I do it not for me anymore mostly but them. and I can't express how greatfull for them I am, there aren't enough words so i'll just use these. "you are all amazing" but Luxraylover I thank you for giving this story a shot. better luck next time.**

* * *

Ron was walking through the halls towards his training room. Technically it wasn't just his training room anymore. Now that the students had to go underground to learn anything related to Defense against the Dark Arts he had to share. The first meeting was about to begin, Harry and Hermione wanted to wait for him to return before having the first meeting.

Behind him were the other four Slytherins who were members of Dumbledore's Army. "Are you sure this place is secure Weasley?" Draco asked from the back of the group.

"It is. It's where I train during the school year. Found it by accident." Ron answered, leading them up the stairs and into the hallway. "It's up here." He pointed to a door. "As soon as everyone is here this door will disappear and reform to make one solid wall. It's wicked stuff." He knocked on the door.

A metal slot slid open and a pair of green eyes behind glasses was seen looking at them. "What's the password?"

"We didn't have a password." Ron replied.

"That's correct." The slot closed and with his hearing Ron could hear a series of clicks before the door opened revealing Harry.

"What was that about?" Tracey asked now that the door was open.

"We were trying to confuse Ron. It didn't work." Harry teased before letting them in.

"I know I was gone a few days doesn't mean I forgot." Ron looked around his training room, a large fireplace in the back and several glowing orbs on the ceiling provided excellent lighting to the room. Several types of chairs had been added against the walls. The space was big and would easily accommodate the large group of students. Ron was impressed; he had never actually increased the overall size of the room. It had only been him and four or five training automatons.

There came another knock on the door. Harry went back over to it. Ron looked in that direction, seeing a small table and the Marauder's Map sitting on top. "Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Your siblings and Neville." Harry answered, opening the door and letting them in.

"Not going to use the slot and peek?" Ron summoned up a couch, taking a seat on the right side. Daphne took the spot next to him.

"No I got rid of it after you got here." The four Gryffindors looked around and took seats of their own. "And now we keep waiting."

* * *

It took roughly forty minutes for everyone to show up. "Ok now that everyone is here." Harry stood in front of them, Hermione on his right and Ron flanking his left. "In order for us to move on to the harder subjects we need to go over the basics. We're going to start with Expelliarmus. Everyone pair up and practice disarming each other." As the group started to pair up Harry realized that one person didn't have a partner. Neville was left standing there.

Harry was about to volunteer himself when Ron stepped forward. "Come on Neville you can practice with me."

Neville looked nervous standing across from Ron. "O-ok." He drew his wand out of his pocket as Ron's slid out of his sleeve and he go into a ready stance. "Ex-expelliarm-mus." Ron felt a tug on the wand but it didn't go flying out of his hand.

"A good start." Ron said. "Try again." Neville gave it a few more tries but only got the same results. "Come on Neville it's not that hard. You've done this before too. What are you so nervous about?"

"I...I just..." Neville looked down. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

Ron chuckled. "You're too nice mate. We're at war Neville. You need all the strength you can. Don't worry about me I'm tougher then you'd think. Now try again, for real this time." Neville just nodded and readied his wand. With a quick flick of his wand Ron's was tossed from his hand and sailed across the room. "There you go."

* * *

After the first DA meeting things had gotten better around the castle. Harry was able to maintain himself in Defense class and not get into arguments with Umbridge. Less time in detention meant he had more time to focus on things. Quidditch practice and the DA. The underground group was progressing well. Currently Harry was in the process of teaching them the Patronus. Having already learned he and Ron were going around and assisting the others. Seamus' Patronus was a fox which was currently running circles around Neville, whose turtle Patronus was withdrawn into his shell. Cho and Luna had a swan and hare. Fred and George's were that of a hyena and a coyote while Ginny's was that of a horse. Hermione was able to call forth an otter. "Well done Hermione." Her best friends complimented her.

Ron moved over to the Slytherins where Astoria was watching her raven patronus flying around. Tracey was standing there impressed with herself for creating a large Kodiak bear. Ron elbowed Harry. "Watch out for mama bear." Harry's face just turned red and he ducked away, moving over to Tracey to congratulate her for finally producing a Patronus.

The young warrior moved over to their dark horse member, Draco. He was just standing there staring at his wand. "Everything ok?"

"Just...wondering. If I can do this." Draco replied after a brief moment of silence.

"Why not. You're not evil anymore. And I'd say you weren't evil before, just a prick." Draco glared at Ron as if to say 'you-better-have-a-point-to-this'. "So this will work. Just try it."

Draco sighed and gripped his wand. "Alright." Ron watched him take a few steps forward and readied himself. "Expecto! Patronum!" Draco's wand flashed and shot out a burst of light. The light twisted and took shape, morphing into the form of a crocodile. "Hm, interesting."

"Usually a patronus represents their caster somehow." Ron spoke as he eyed the ethereal crocodile.

Hermione walked up to them. "A crocodile will lie in wait for its prey even in the shallowest of water and the prey never sees them. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Just like you and Voldemort. You're just under the surface when you strike and give us information." Ron translated. "Well done, knew you could do it."

"Thank you." Draco nodded to Ron who left his side to continue assisting others. "Granger, mind telling me more about crocodiles? I find myself suddenly curious about them."

Ron moved over to Daphne who was sitting on a couch. "Everything going ok over here?"

Daphne looked up at him. "None of my memories seem to be powerful enough." She admitted. "What did you use?"

"It's not actually the memory itself." Ron sat down beside her. "It's the emotions the memory conjures up. Dementors feed off that. You are creating a fake source of energy for it to feed off of but in order to copy it you need to be feeling it."

"What was your memory? The one that let you create you Patronus? That feeling?"

"I'll give you a hint." Ron smirked, reaching up to take her chin in his hand. Leaning down he placed his lips against hers. This was the first time he initiated one of their kisses and it felt good. Normally he was the one surprised, the one made weak and wanting more. Pulling away he saw the look on her face, the one he usually had on after she'd kiss him. People were catcalling and wooing at them. "You should be able to figure it out." Ron watched as Daphne, still in a bit of a daze which he was smugly grinning about because it was caused by him, stood up and drew her wand.

Daphne's face was flushed and her heart was beating fast, just like every time she kissed Ron. But she had a large smile on her face. Tracey just smirked at her as she went to cast. White light swirled and took shape. Standing next to Daphne was an ethereal wolf. "A wolf?"

"Ha!" Ron looked over to see Harry who was grinning like an idiot at him.

Shaking his head at his best friend he stood up and walked over to Daphne. Standing next to her he placed a hand on her back. "Well done."

"Not what I was expecting but it's wicked though." The wolf was sitting, staring and wagging its tail at Daphne. "So what's your patronus?"

"Yeah Ron, Harry showed us his patronus earlier." Someone yelled.

Ron sighed. "Ok." He knew that they wouldn't leave him alone. They wanted to see what the mercenary was capable of. Ron raised his arm straight up, his wand sliding out into his open palm. "Expecto Patronum!" Next to him bluish white energy swirled. Starting from the feet and slowly moving up the patronus formed dramatically. If it was a show they wanted he'd give it to them. The dire wolf towered over the other patronus. Even Ginny's, whose horse, was just a foot shorter than Ron's dire wolf. All eyes were on him, the other members of the DA were impressed. Magical creatures as patronus were rare. The only one most people knew of was Dumbledore's phoenix patronus. "Well what do you all think?"

* * *

News had spread over Hogwarts quickly. News of a certain Defense professor's new position within Hogwarts as High Inquisitor. A position assigned directly from Minister Fudge.

**Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, have powers to seriously address the failing standards at Hogwarts.**

**-Cornelius Fudge; Minister of Magic**

Ron finished reading the Daily Profit article before slamming the paper on the table. "The bloody hell is this?"

"Seems Umbridge got a promotion." Daphne bit into a piece of toast. "I wonder what caused that." Ron cursed. Daphne looked over at him. "What did you do?"

"I may have thrown the fact that she had no authority to question Dumbledore's decisions back in her face when she was asking about my absence." Ron looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well congratulations. Now she can question everyone." Daphne took the Profit and tossed it back at him. "Moron." She huffed at him. "How did Dumbledore let this happen?"

"It's not like he has any control over what the Minister can do." Ron pulled the newspaper off his head, folding it up and setting it on the table. "And any attempt to challenge the decision would be interpreted as suspicious and he'd be slammed again by the Daily Profit."

"It's a tough situation." Daphne sighed.

"It's like chess." Ron said after swallowing a piece of bacon. "Right now we're waiting for our opponent to mess up. Either the Minister will do something incredibly stupid or outrageous and loose the trust of the people or Voldemort blatantly reveals himself. If we're lucky it'll be both."

* * *

It took all of four weeks for something to happen. Umbridge started sitting in on classes. Ron had been present during both McGonagall's and Snape's inspection. Both teachers had handled the intrusion well. The transfiguration teacher was quite curt and rude to the High Inquisitor which caused her students to grin throughout the entirety of the class. Snape answered the questions rather haughtily during his own inspection. But despite the cold and apathetic Umbridge couldn't deny that they were acceptable teachers.

Two teachers however failed their inspections. The Divination teacher Sybill Trelawney had several poor inspections which led to probation then a very public sacking. She was seen crying in the Great Hall with Umbridge handing her a slip of paper, luggage was strewn across the ground with one case having burst open allowing papers and other objects to escape. "Due to the low standards of which you teach your class you are hereby removed from your position. Please leave the grounds immediately."

"Hold on a moment Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout in tow. "I believe she is allowed to stay on the grounds. You may have the authority to sack one of my professors but you do not have authority to remove them from this school." McGonagall went over to calm down Sybill and took her away deeper into the castle while Sprout and Flitwick gathered up her things before leaving to deliver them. "This was quite unprofessional Dolores. I had hoped the former Under-Secretary would have conducted business in a much more appropriate manner." With his insult delivered Dumbledore turned and left the Great Hall. Umbridge looked around the remaining gathered faces. Members of the DA who were scattered about the Great Hall were fixing her with glares. Ron's hand was in his pocket, thumbing the tip of his shrunken katana and contemplating a nice bloody decapitation of the thorn in his side. He was sure the other students would help him dispose of the body.

* * *

They had been found out. Umbridge had been getting suspicious for the last few weeks. While she enjoyed Harry's lack of disrespect something in the back of her mind told her something wasn't quite right within the castle. She handpicked several students, her Inquisitorial Squad. They were led by Pansy Parkinson, Draco's ex. Ever since he cut ties with most of his former friends she held a grudge. It was most of his friends that had been picked for the squad. Umbridge would have made him leader but he turned down the position on her squad. That was another clue. She wanted the squad to investigate the Golden Trio and she knew all about the feud that had been going on, thanks to Pansy's all too forthcoming information.

With the squad investigating students Umbridge would question them using Veritaserum. Marietta Edgecombe fueled by Veritaserum and the belief that her mother's job was in jeopardy cracked under the interrogation. If it wasn't for Dobby arriving and informing the members of the DA that they'd been found out most would have been in trouble but Harry, Ron and Hermione were cornered by Pansy.

The meeting that followed was not a good one. "We have sufficient evidence to prove that Dumbledore was indeed building up forces and using Hogwarts as a recruiting and training facility." Dumbledore was forced to step down as Headmaster and Umbridge was put into power. The DA was force to disband as most of the other members came forward. They didn't want to see the Golden Trio go through the punishment alone. Their loyalty was strong. Draco was ordered not to come forward to protect his identity and prevent word from getting back to Voldemort. The group of rebels found themselves writing lines, just like Harry and Ron had done earlier that year.

* * *

The other teacher to be sacked was unfortunately Hagrid. After a disastrous inspection in which Hagrid was showing them the Thestrals that pulled the carriages to and from Hogwarts. Umbridge had let her discrimination against half-breeds show. And Ron, somewhat of a half-breed himself, found himself hating the woman even more. Firstly she pretended to not under6stand anything Hagrid was saying, as if he was speaking a different language. Sure Hagrid had a bit of an accent but Ron wasn't even sure if Hagrid could speak Giant at all. And as the questions continued Hagrid became even more nervous which caused him to mess up more.

After three inspections Umbridge made her move, this time conducting her business privately. Hagrid was cornered by the Astronomy Tower during the Astronomy O.W.L. Umbridge this time called in Aurors in under the cover of night and approached Hagrid. The DA having been disbanded two weeks earlier allowed Ron to use the time to get some non-DA training in. On his way back to the dungeons Ron was lucky to encounter them having backed Hagrid into a wall. Of course he wasted no time jumping in.

There were four Aurors in total. Drawing his wand he disarmed one and quickly followed up by blasting the Auror into the wall. She went down easily and Ron turned on the second, stunning him quickly he went collapsed. By this time the other two noticed him and sent stunners at him. Ron easily ducked the red bolts and flicked his wand. Along the wall stood several suits of armor. When Ron flicked his wand the helms flew across the hall and hit the Aurors on the head knocking them out.

"Thanks fer tha Ron." Hagrid had been relieved when Ron jumped in.

"Go to the forest, be with your brother. I'll work something out with the others to get you supplies." Ron watched Hagrid leave before crouching down over the unconscious bodies. Umbridge's scent was noticeable and going through their possessions Ron found the slip of paper that had Hagrid's name on it. Ron cursed, angry at Hagrid getting sacked.

* * *

When Ron told the others the news they didn't take it well. Fred and George decided to get revenge. They set off a large number of fireworks that terrorized Umbridge; one took the shape of a dragon that chased her around the school. Needless to say when they showed up to Grimmauld Place Molly was not happy with them.

When Ron returned to his dorm that night he had to ask Snape to cover for him. Sure enough not even twenty minutes after that Umbridge strolled into the Slytherin Common room, four Aurors right behind her. She demanded Ron be turned over to her. Snape of course demanded evidence of Ron's guilt. The Aurors were unable to come up with any as it had been dark and all they saw were brief flashes of dark clothing. Snape didn't even have to delve into their minds to know that, but he did anyway. Angrily Umbridge stomped off.

* * *

Harry's Occlumency hadn't progressed well during the last few months since Arthur Weasley's attack in the Ministry. Harry was once again accosted by visions. Sirius was seen being tortured at the Ministry. Waking up in a cold sweat from a post O.W.L. nap Harry swiftly ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He knew he had to save Sirius. Harry quickly changed and grabbed his map, using it to locate the others. "What's going on Harry?" Neville interrupted him as he was getting ready.

"I'm going to the Ministry to save my godfather." Harry turned to face him. "Are you going to stand in my way again like first year? Don't make me petrify you."

Neville just surprised Harry by going over to his bed. Quickly Neville changed into muggle clothing, something easy to move and fight in. Harry was impressed; the shy boy had been paying attention to Ron's lectures about being in actual combat. That there were many factors involved in gaining the upper hand in combat, even the clothing you wore. Sometimes billowy capes, while looking cool when posing in the breeze, could be a hindrance. "Let's get going."

Down in the common room the found Hermione and Ginny. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius is in trouble." Harry explained his vision to the two girls. "We need to find Ron."

"Harry don't you think this could be a trap?" Hermione suggested.

"Of course it could be!" Harry snapped back, clearly frustrated. "But we have no way of knowing for sure. Dumbledore is gone and there's no way to contact anyone in the Order. Umbridge has all the Floos being monitored and the mail is being checked."

Ginny scoffed. "Like we would wait on the mail anyway."

"It has to be us." Harry clenched his fist in determination.

"Well you're going to go no matter what I say." Hermione said. "So let's get the others."

* * *

Ron was in the library with Daphne and Tracey working on some homework. He was putting the finishing touches on his charms paper when Harry strolled in with Hermione, Ginny and Neville. "What's going on?"

"We're going to save Sirius." For the third time Harry recounted his vision. "You in?"

Ron stood up. "You know me." He rolled his neck, earning a satisfying crack. "I've been itching to fight something instead of training dummies. How we going to get there?"

"I have an idea." A new voice cut in as Luna emerged from the stacks. "Remember those Thestrals Hagrid showed us earlier?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "There is enough for all of us."

"What about Umbridge?" Tracey asked. "She's usually doing rounds in the Entrance Hall. How can we sneak past her?"

* * *

Umbridge was standing on the steps by the giant door in the Entrance Hall. She was standing there with Filtch watching the students entering the Great Hall. "Professor Umbridge!" Neville came down the steps, he seemed out of breath when he reached her.

The Headmistress looked down at the student. "Yes what is it?"

"Harry Potter ***pant* **has reformed ***pant* **Dumbledore's Army." Neville wheezed.

"Is that right?" Umbridge got an evil look in her eye. "Where are they now?"

"They're coming this way." Just as he said that the Golden Trio turned the corner and descended the stairs. Neville slipped away while Umbridge stared them down.

"You three!" She pointed at them. "Here. Now." Begrudgingly the trio made their way over to her. "I had hoped you'd learn after I caught you earlier. Once again up to defy the Ministry. So where are the others?" The trio remained silent, looking down at the ground. "Well?" Ron mumbled something. "What was that?" Again he mumbled though a little clearer this time. "Still can't hear you."

"I said fuck you!" Ron yelled in her face.

"Why you insolent little…." Umbridge turned red. "I could have you expelled here and now."

"No!" Hermione interrupted. "We'll take you to the others."

"Hermione!" Ron snapped. "Don't help this bitch!"

"Ron your mother is already mad enough at you for not stopping Fred and George. If she finds out you've been kicked out too…." Hermione let the sentence trail off.

Umbridge looked over at Hermione. "You always were the smart one of the three. Anything to say Potter?" Harry remained quiet. "I'm sure you'll have something to say later. Filtch you stay here I'll go with them." The three students looked utterly defeated as they led Umbridge out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. "A new meeting spot. Well it was a better idea then using the old one."

* * *

They were walking through the forest for about ten minutes when the group stopped. "Is this it? I don't see anyone here. If anyone is hiding come out now!" The only response was a series of thuds. Grawp pushed his way through the tree line.

"Ran?" Grawp spoke. After the rescue mission Ron went to meet the forest's newest inhabitant. The Giant had trouble speaking though Hagrid was trying his best to teach his brother. Grawp looked at the others. To him the two tiny ones seemed harmless and were huddled against 'Ran'.

"Ron what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid's brother."

"Hagrid has a brother?" Harry asked in disbelief, not necessarily needing an answer.

"Yeah surprised me too." Ron replied anyway.

"And what's this? Another giant like that oaf Hagrid?" Umbridge made the mistake of letting her hatred of other creatures take control. Grawp did not take the insult to his brother well and he let out a roar. Umbridge took a hesitant step back and fired a spell but it just hit Grawp in the shoulder and didn't seem to do anything to him.

Ron's ear twitched as it picked up the sound of hooves. "Oh Merlin. We have Centaurs incoming." Five of them exploded out of the trees, two had bows and three wielded spears. Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to back.

"Why have you intruded in our territory?" The lead Centaur asked, gesturing with his spear.

"Your territory?" Umbridge sneered at the Centaur. "This forest is on the same grounds as Hogwarts so therefore it is under ministry jurisdiction and no filthy beast can lay claim to it."

Ron winced, Umbridge just dug her own grave. Dumbledore was keen to maintain a good relationship with the Centaurs of the forest. They were its guardians and prevented some of the more vicious beasts from roaming freely onto Hogwart's grounds. Centaurs were already guarded around others and Umbridge just stepped on whatever minimal respect they held for wizards. The lead Centaur turned to the teens who put their hands up. Ron looked back and spoke in native Kentaur, the language of Centaurs. _"We're not with her. Do what you will."_

The Centaurs looked at each other, surprised a wizard knew their language. _"You speak well young one. Maybe there is hope for your kind yet."_

"Hey Umbitch." Ron called out to their teacher. "Better start running." Four of the Centaurs reared back and chased after Umbridge who ran into the forest, Grawp following behind them. He thought it was a game.

The lead Centaur approached the group. "You are Harry Potter correct?" Harry just nodded. "My name is Herzel, I lead the Colony. Firenze speaks of you quite often. He says that we'll need an ally in the battles to come. That darkness will spread across this land. We were losing faith in wizard-kind. The Ministry is constantly reducing our land size. We even started distrusting Hagrid."

"_The Ministry is being run by idiots." _Ron spoke up. _"Hagrid had no choice but to flee here into the forest because of them. And for Grawp, well, wouldn't you want to help one of your own if they were in trouble? Especially your own blood?"_

"_You have a point young wolf." _Ron's eyes widened. _"Yes I remember you. Two years ago on the outskirts of this forest. Propped against the tree while that beast snuck up on you. Though it seems you are in a much better condition than he was."_

"_I have learned to control my gifts." _Ron admitted.

"_And may they serve you well. You have a point though wolf. We cannot let the actions of a few idiots dictate the entirety of the group." _Herzel adjusted the grip on his spear. "Back to our discussion. I would have ignored the notion of peace altogether but your friend here shows me that there are those among you who are still respectful to our ways. Dumbledore was another."

"Dumbledore was forced out of Hogwarts by that woman." Harry said, looking in the direction the group and run into the forest.

"We will take care of her do not worry." Herzel turned around. "Till we meet again." "_Farewell wolf."_

Ron bowed, his right fist he brought over his heart. _"May the stars guide you to good fortune." _Impressed with their species sayings Herzel nodded to the werewolf before disappearing into the forest.

"Good job using diplomacy Ron." Harry patted his friend on the back.

"Where did you learn Centaur? How'd you even know they had their own language?" Hermione asked.

"All good questions but we don't really have time for any of them. We have to get to the others." The trio ran towards the meeting point where Luna had managed to get several Thestrals under control.

"So if Umbridge has been run of why can't we use the Floo?" Neville asked as he struggled to climb onto a Thestral.

"Just because Umbridge is gone doesn't mean the Floos aren't being monitored anymore. They probably have orders to stop communications also. No, without an order from Umbridge the Floos at Hogwarts aren't opening back up." Ron explained as he climbed onto his own mount. Everyone was situated except Daphne and Tracey.

"We've never seen anyone die." Tracey said. Reaching down Harry and Ron pulled them up onto the Thestrals with them.

'Something tells me after this that's going to change.' Ron thought to himself grimly.

* * *

The group landed in London and let their steeds loose. "Which way Harry?" Tracey asked.

"That's the payphone Mr. Weasley and I used during my trial." The payphone acted as a lift once the teens piled themselves in. They descended down and spilled out into the main hallway of the Ministry. Dark tiles lined the floor and walls, hearths for employees arriving by Floo Network and a large fountain with different magical beings sat in front of a large desk. "Everyone ok?"

"We're fine." After picking themselves up they looked around. "Any idea where to go?" Daphne asked.

"In my vision it looked like the same room your dad was attacked in." Harry looked to Ron.

"The Hall of Prophecy." Ron spoke. "Dumbledore had Dad on guard duty that night. Voldemort thinks there's something there that he can use against you somehow."

"A prophecy? About me? Dumbledore never mentioned it."

"From what I understand it's some pretty heavy stuff." Ron moved further into the Ministry. "Plus if you knew you'd want to rush off and go get it blindly. This is what we're doing right now, now that I think about it."

"We need to move Harry." Neville interrupted. "If Sirius is in trouble he probably doesn't have time."

"You're right. We'll worry about Sirius first." Drawing their wands they moved through the lobby over to the lifts. Once inside Harry pushed a button and they descended once again. "Everyone ready for this?"

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't mate." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Tracy took hold of Harry's free hand. "Whatever comes we'll face it together."

"We are the DA after all." Hermione spoke up.

"She's right." Ginny said and everyone else agreed.

The lift dinged and it opened, revealing a large room with a high ceiling. Rows of shelves filled with glass orbs. It was dimly lit with black tiled floor. "So each one of these orbs belongs to a person?"

"Or persons. If multiple people are tied together by the same prophecy." Hermione explained.

"I'm not seeing anything." Ron announced. He didn't smell any scents, no figures hiding in the back in the shadows.

"This is the room." Harry looked around, wand ready.

"Hey one of these orbs is glowing." Ginny called out.

Everyone turned their attention to it. Ron heard Harry's breathing increase as they approached it. It just had to be Harry's, there was no way this was a coincidence. The group was gathered around it. "Should...should I pick it up?"

"I believe that would be a good idea Potter." Turning around and raising their wands the DA came face to face with several Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirius!?" Harry snarled.

"I'm sorry to inform you but he was never here to begin with." The lead Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, explained. "With Dumbledore out of the picture at Hogwarts there was no one in the way to stop you from rushing off to his rescue. Your friends wouldn't stop you."

"Like they could." Harry snarled back.

"Quite, you are very resourceful when you put your minds to it. And it seems you brought your best fighters." Lucius was relieved to see his son wasn't amongst the gathered DA members.

"How'd you even know Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts?" Hermione spoke up.

"Like Voldemort isn't keeping up on the Daily Profit. He's probably getting off seeing Harry's and Dumbledore's names dragged through the mud." Ron answered from the back.

"I'll give you that one Weasley, you are correct."

"About which part? Voldemort reading the paper or he's a twisted weirdo who wanks off to it." Harry suppressed a laugh, not wanting to push the Death Eaters into acting hastily. But he could always count on Ron for snappy comebacks.

"You know which part!" A woman yelled from the back. The sound of her voice made Neville flinch.

"Calm down Bellatrix." Lucius ordered.

"Calm down? I wouldn't have to try to be calm if you would just hurry this up! You're just talking to them! What's next going to offer them tea!?" The brunette tossed back her hood and took a few steps forward.

"Fine then if it will shut you up I'll hurry this along." Lucius turned back to face Harry. "Now then if would you kindly hand over the prophecy. And, don't even think, about breaking it." Lucius put extra emphasis on that last sentence.

Harry wondered why. It's not like the thought crossed his mind until Lucius mentioned it. He had no plans to do so. But now he was thinking about it. This situation had devolved quickly. His fear had been realized, this was a trap. But at least Sirius was safe, that was a plus. Now the situation became to not let the Death Eaters retrieve the prophecy. They could simply run away, but if he was captured they could force him to take the orb off the shelf. Clearly the best option was to destroy it. Ron and Draco's deal flashed through his mind. Of course, Lucius was helping them. To the other Death Eaters it seemed like he was warning him not to try anything funny but it was actually a suggestion to him. And then Lucius did something he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. With his back to his fellow Death Eaters Lucius winked.

"Hurry up Potter!" Bellatrix yelled, pointing her wand a bit more aggressively.

"Ok. Ok." Harry took a deep breath, readying himself for what was about to happen. His head turned quickly to look at Ron who was physically, and magically, their strongest member. "Ron! Break the ball! Smash it!"

"No!"

Turning quickly Ron brought his fist down with a mighty yell. "RAH!" The sound of glass shattering was heard by all. Trails of wispy white light floated up towards the ceiling and faded from existence.

"Get them!" Lucius yelled. He opened his arms, making himself vulnerable. Picking up on it quickly Ron cast Expelliarmus and sent Lucius flying across the room, impacting into another shelf. With a grunt of pain he slumped to the ground. "Ugh. The things I do for my family."

In the midst of all the chaos, the members of the DA scattered and hid within the shelves, Ron made it to Lucius and dragged him away behind another shelf. "That was a risky thing you did."

"I figured it was a bad idea if Voldemort got his hand on the prophecy." Ron handed Lucius his wand, he had picked it up on his way over. "Thanks for not bringing Draco."

"Wasn't a good idea bringing him if this was a trap. It would ruin everything." Ron peaked around the shelf. "Get out of here and keep your head down for a bit." With a pop Lucius apparated away. Ron rejoined the battle, firing stunners rapidly. Slowly the DA was herded back together. "We need to leave!"

"They just keep coming all we can do is defend!" Hermione yelled back.

"I got an idea!" Ginny pointed her wand up towards the ceiling and cast a spell. All the shelves started falling and the

Death Eaters apparated to avoid getting crushed. The eight DA members turned and ran to the lift. Ron got there first and hit the button opening the door. Everyone crammed in and Ron was the last in, hitting a button taking them to a random floor.

* * *

The lift opened to a hallway lined with torches. "Where are we?"

Ginny looked at the wall, finding a sign. "Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Oh shit." Ron cursed, causing everyone to look at him. "Harry. Last year. Crouch."

"Shit." Harry cursed too.

The group was interrupted by slow clapping. A figure in a long black leather coat was walking down the hall slowly toward them after exiting an office, the door closed slowly behind him. Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "Is that Richard Hammond?"

The clapping stopped. "Are you serious!? My teeth aren't nearly white enough to be him!"

"Crouch Junior!" Ron yelled.

"Well finally someone gets it right! Though I guess after last year's fiasco in the graveyard you wouldn't forget me." Barty Crouch Jr. stopped and stared the group down. "And impressive escape. We almost had you lot in the Hall of Prophecies. The Ministry won't be happy with all those orbs being shattered."

"They can bill me." Ginny replied.

"I like that answer. Fuck it. Fuck them. It's brilliant." Crouch drew his wand quickly. "Now let's go!" A red bolt of energy flew down the hall. Ron side stepped and took off down the hall firing his own spells. Crouch countered with his own.

Most impacted with each other causing small explosions in the air and others missed completely. Reaching into his pocket Ron drew his sword, the blade enlarged. Crouch was about to dive out of the way but his ankles were suddenly locked together. Looking down the hall he spotted a blonde girl pointing her wand at him. Then a flash of red hair in his vision before the sharp pain in his stomach.

"That's for last year you son of a bitch." Ron removed the sword and Barty Crouch Jr. dropped to the ground.

Several pops were heard around the corner. "They're here!" Someone shouted. Ron rolled out of the way of several green bolts of energy.

"Think they found us!" Ron yelled.

"No shit!" Harry yelled back. "We need to split up. Divide their forces. We can take them in small numbers."

The Death Eaters turned the corner and all eight teens held up their wands. The men wearing skull masks were caught off guard and met a wall of stunning spells. "Two down." Hermione said before jumping into the elevator with Neville.

Ginny and Luna ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. Tracey and Harry hopped in another lift and took it somewhere. "How many Death Eaters do you think are there?" Daphne asked as she followed Ron down the hall, stepping carefully over the bodies of the unconscious Death Eaters.

"No idea. They could have called for help. I prefer not to think too much about the numbers until the battle is over." They turned another corner when Ron stopped, his hearing picked up the sound of apparating. Grabbing Daphne they pressed themselves against the wall in an alcove. "Shhhh."

"Calling in help for a bunch of teenagers. Can you believe this shit?"

"Lestrange really wants them found at all cost. She isn't taking any chances."

"Why is she calling the shots now? Where's Malfoy?"

"Malfoy got taken out at the start. Flew across the room like a fucking ragdoll. Might have gotten crushed by all those orbs."

"Eh I don't think so. Man has a way of surviving by sheer dumb luck."

Ron picked up three voices and they were coming their way. Holding his breath Ron watched them walk by before he jumped out and tackled the last one. Daphne caught them by surprise and blasted one down the hall and before the third could turn his wand on her she hit him in the face with a stinging jinx. Grabbing his face in pain he thrashed about down the hall before hitting his head and knocking himself out.

Ron got the advantage, rolling over and punching the Death Eater in the face. With the Death Eater unconscious Ron stood up. Daphne grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" She pulled him down the hall before more enemies arrived.

* * *

Harry and Tracey burst through a set of double doors and slammed them shut. "That is too many Death Eaters for us to handle out in the open."

"What is this place?" Tracey asked, peering around the dark room. It was filled with several pedestals and display cases. "Looks like a museum."

"Looks like everything the Ministry doesn't want out in public. Anything they don't approve of or fails to meet their standards." Harry scanned the room. "Let's hide behind this big blue thing. We can surprise the Death Eaters when they come through." The couple pressed their backs to their hiding spot. Glancing down Harry saw Tracey's hand was shaking. He placed his hand over his own. "Hey." They looked at each other. "Breath. We can do this."

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard. "I know, just a little nervous." She shook her head. "I'll be ok." Then they heard the sound of two doors opening and a few seconds later they shut. "Why would they come in twice?"

"I don't get it either." The noise in the room started to pick up, there was a whirring sound that faded in and out. Twenty seconds later Harry and Tracey fell backwards. "Oi! Where'd the box go?"

"A large blue box couldn't just vanish. Can it?" Tracey asked.

"They're over here!" Harry and Tracey scrambled to their feet, diving out of the way of a spell. "Stop running you brats!"

Harry popped up from behind a display case, aiming his wand through the glass, and cast his spell. "Stupefy!" The glass shattered as the red bolt passed through it before it hit its target. The Death Eater hit the ground. Tracey pulled Harry back down, as several bolts of different colors flew overhead. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. My turn now." Tracey stood, aiming her wand. "Diffindo!" Several arcs of pink energy flew through the air. The remained three Death Eaters easily dodge. But Tracey wasn't aiming at them. Behind the Death Eaters were several large pedestals holding objects. The energy was easily sliced through the pedestals. Pulling back with her wand she pulled them down. The objects, which looked heavy and metallic, fell down on top of the Death Eaters.

"Wow." Harry poked his head up. "Nicely planned."

"Thank you." Tracey smiled. "Now what?"

Before Harry could speak a door on the other side of the room opened. The couple pointed their wands. "Whoa hold on!" Ron raised his hands. "It's just us."

"Good to see ya mate." Harry embraced Ron in a bro hug while Tracey hugged Daphne. "Seen any of the others?"

"Ginny and Luna have a three way intersection hallway locked down. They're blasting Death Eaters down with the crossfire." Ron explained. "Hermione is keeping Neville from hunting down this Lestrange woman for some reason. But other than that they're held up in the Department of Magical Creatures."

"We need to regroup and find a way out soon." Harry looked over at Ron. "Was the way you came from cleared?"

Ron nodded. "It's empty."

"Good lets head that way." Harry took one step before a voice called out.

"Oh you can't leave yet." The teens looked across the room. Standing there was a large man, flanked by two others. He had long dark hair and a facial hair, bright blue eyes. "The pup has to go a few rounds with us." Ron was tense, his senses were going crazy. "Recognize your own kind boy?"

"Fenrir." Ron snarled.

Harry took several steps back towards the door. Daphne and Tracey looked back at him. "Harry what's wrong?" Tracey asked. "You looked like you've seen a demon." Harry had paled considerably and was starting to sweat. The amount of raw animalistic power in the room right now was almost suffocating, he could almost taste the rage.

"Shouldn't you be off in a cave somewhere Greyback?" Ron growled.

"I was ordered to help Lestrange. And what a bonus for me, a Lunar Knight. Granted a young one." Fenrir reached into his pocket and Ron took a fighting stance. "We're going to see who the better beast is."

Ron blinked, confused. "It's not a full moon. You can't transform."

"Long ago," Fenrir turned, walking across the room. "There was a man who was seeking to control the change and he would spend years working on his experiments. None of them worked." Fenrir was now standing before a squared display case. "This was the closest he came." Fenrir smashed the glass with his fist and pulled out a jagged white gem stone that just barely fit in the palm of his hand.

"What is that?" Ron was looking at the stone warily. He was getting a strange feeling from it.

"This stone can force us to transform. The Moon Crystal." Fenrir held it up. "It can release the inner raging beast. With time the experiment might have been a complete success but the man was killed by one of his test subjects shortly after this breakthrough."

"This is going to be bad." Harry grabbed the two girls arms started to pull them away.

"Ron! Come on let's go!" Daphne yelled.

"He's not going anywhere." Fenrir smirked. "What he has inside him is the only thing stopping us from walking out of here with this."

Daphne looked over to Ron. "What's inside him? Ron what's he talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Fenrir laughed.

Ron dropped his head as he unzipped his jacket before tossing it aside, then he kicked off his shoes over to the jacket. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "It better be 'I love you' cause I don't know what else he could be talking about."

"Ok so two things." Ron shook his head before looking back over his shoulder at Daphne. "Try not to freak out ok?" Ron said as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Looking back at Fenrir and his lackeys Ron started to transform. Ron's body enlarged, bones snapped and reformed, muscles tore and stitched themselves back together. Packed with muscle and reddish brown fur Ron let out a mighty roar at Fenrir.

"My you're a big boy aren't you?" The alpha hadn't seen a werewolf like Ron. Most were skinny with long limbs. Ron's limbs were well proportioned and unlike the lithe frames Ron's was packed with muscles. _'So this is a werewolf that is able to take care of himself? I'll admit I'm impressed.' _"That's it. Let your true self out!" Fenrir started pouring magical energy into the stone. "All it needs is a spark." The white stone floated into the air where its brightness intensified. "It mimics the moon's rays! Forcing our transformation!" The other three werewolves transformed.

"We need to leave. Now." Harry pulled on the girl's arms. "It's going to get wild in in here." Daphne and Tracey just kept looking at Ron as they were dragged through the doors. The last thing the saw before they closed was Ron lung into the fray.

Ron punched a werewolf across the face but was grabbed around the stomach. He dug in preventing himself from being tackled. He was about to bring his arm down when Fenrir, who was slightly larger than the other two, grabbed his arm. The first wolf was back up and clawed Ron across the face, he howled in pain before roaring back. With his free hand he backhanded the attacker before grabbing the one holding his waist. Holding him in place Ron brought his knee up and hit him in the stomach dislodging him. Ron was able to pry him off with one arm and kick him away. Now free to move Ron was able to pick up and toss Fenrir across the room, knocking over more pedestals and crashing into a large display case against the wall.

Another wolf was up and squaring off against Ron. The two traded blows before Ron got the upper hand, catching the arm and forcing his enemy onto his knees before bringing his clawed hand down and piercing the chest, ripping out the heart. Now covered in blood Ron face down the second as Fenrir was dazed and getting up slowly, having hit his head hard against the wall after breaking through the case. Ron was speared hard, falling to the ground with the werewolf raking his claws against him. The teen powered out, forcing his opponent over and proceeded to do the same before he rolled him over onto his stomach. Stepping on its back Ron grabbed the werewolf's head and pulled, tearing it off.

Fenrir stood up, watching Ron roar victoriously as he held the head of his defeated foe. His other pack member was laying a few feet away with a large hole in his chest and heart just beside the body. He roared loudly and lunged at Ron.

* * *

Harry, Tracey and Daphne ran through the hallways coming to a four way intersection. "Hey!" Coming at them straight ahead were Hermione and Neville. Stopping in the center they panted, catching their breaths. "Where's Ron?" Hermione and Neville looked worried.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Um well some stuff happened. Someone showed up who probably shouldn't have and possibly messed things up for Ron."

Hermione peered around Harry, Daphne and Tracey were staring back in the direction they came. "Merlin they know don't they?"

Before Harry could respond Daphne came back to reality. "Hold on. Harry back there you tried to get us out. Which meant you knew Ron was a werewolf. You both know don't you?" They were silent. "Don't you!?"

Harry spoke first. "We….were there when he was bitten. Sort of. We were bringing Pettigrew back from the Shrieking Shack. Snape was unconscious. Professor Lupin and Sirius were there too. Lupin…he's one too. He's the one that bit Ron. The Order monitors him closely and takes precautions once a month, isolating him for the night. But that night he changed. Sirius fought him off, changing into a dog but he was taken out quickly. Lupin chased after me and Hermione ran to assist. Ron was left behind. I managed to loose Lupin and I guess he managed to circle back to Ron and bit him."

Hermione took over the explanation. "Back at Hospital Wing we left again using a Time Turner to fix some things and free Sirius after the Dementors captured him. When we got back he was gone. Ron was taken by others like him. To learn to control his transformation and train. You know him as a mercenary and that part is true. There werewolf forms is their secret weapon. Dumbledore brought us and his family in and told us what happened."

"Ron wanted to tell you. If nothing else believe me he was going too." Harry pleaded.

"Who else knows?" Tracey asked.

"Most of the Order knows. And Ron mentioned something about a few of his groups most trusted contacts." Harry replied.

"Guys!" Ginny and Luna joined the group. "What's going on? Where's my brother?"

"Oh he's just letting his other side out for a walk." Daphne answered.

"Wait she-" Before Ginny could complete her sentence two large forms crashed through the wall in the hallway Harry, Tracey and Daphne had come from. Roaring loudly Ron and Fenrir were fighting through multiple small offices before their fight spilled into the hallway. Jaws snapping loudly and limbs reaching out to claw and gouged anything they could. Fenrir managed to break away and the two distanced each other. But Ron noticed something behind Fenrir and Fenrir noticed the shift in Ron's gaze. Fenrir turned slowly, his menacing gaze washed over the group of teens. Ron reacted fast, lunging and tackling Fenrir. They rolled and broke apart with Ron now between the evil werewolf and his friends. Fenrir howled at Ron who just roared back.

The seven members of the DA were stunned in place. "R-Ron." Daphne said softly. Ron's pointed ear twitch and he looked back at the girl. He let out a low rumble, it sounded as if he was sad, before turning back to his opponent. The two were about to resume their fight when Fenrir's body convulsed.

* * *

**THIRTY SECONDS AGO**

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea but it looks like it shouldn't be here."

***CLICK*CLICK*BOOM***

The gem stone shattered to pieces and they fell to the floor.

"Really brother must you destroy everything?"

"It's what I do."

* * *

Ron watched as Fenrir's body twitched as he reverted back to human form. He was breathing heavily as he looked back at Ron. Knowing this was a major setback he couldn't go up against a fully powered Ron, who roared at Fenrir. So he apparated away knowing victory was impossible at this point.

Ron transformed back into his human form and faced his friends. Harry looked between Ron and Daphne, sensing the tension. The blonde girl took two steps forward and slapped Ron. Everyone winced at the sound. "Daphne I-"

"Save it." Daphne cut him off. The sound of several pops interrupted them. "We don't have time for this." The group took off down the fourth hallway and quickly came to another room. It was dark, only a single beam of light shined down on a stone archway. White wisps of energy swirled and floated upward. The group walked to the center of the room.

"What the hell is this?" Hermione asked.

"No idea." Neville replied.

More Death Eaters apparated in. Lestrange was one of them. "We have you now Potter." Her gaze shifted over to Ron. "Guess Fenrir couldn't handle one whelp."

Everyone drew their wands. "Looks like the last stand." Harry said.

Ron's ear twitched before he smirked. "Don't count on it." Instead of the usual black wisps of Death Eater Apparition several white bits of energy appeared and took out several Death Eaters. Sirius appeared next to Harry.

A large commotion was heard outside the door as Cam and Mickey entered backwards, firing their weapons down the hallway. "Fuck off!" Cam yelled as he brandished his shotgun.

"What my brother said!" Mickey rapidly fired arrows. The teens joined the fray, firing spells at the remaining Death Eaters

Harry and Sirius were fighting off Bellatrix. "Excellent form Harry." Sirius fired stunners at Bellatrix who blocked them and returned fire. Harry protected Sirius and countered.

Cam and Mickey were back to back, Death Eaters apparating around them, discharging their weapons. The others were paired up with their own Death Eater to deal with.

Bellatrix got her second wind, pushing Harry and Sirius back to the stone arch. Harry tripped and fell. Bellatrix fired a spell at him. "Harry no!" Sirius took the hit, flying back through the archway and vanished.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Bahahaha! I did it! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix cackled. "He's gone boy. Passed through the Veil of Death." Bellatrix turned and walked away, singing 'I killed Sirius Black.'

Harry gripped his wand tightly. Getting up he chased after Bellatrix. "Harry!" Ron yelled, his opponent laid unconscious at his feet.

"Go! Ginny, Luna and I can handle things here." Neville said to Ron. "He'll need you guys."

"See you in a bit Neville." Ron turned to the other three. "Let's go." Along with Daphne, Tracey and Hermione they ran out of the room. "He went this way!"

"How can you tell!?" Tracy yelled as she ran behind Ron, the three girls were struggling to keep up with Ron who was trying, and failing slightly, to not use his enhanced speed to catch up and leave the other three behind.

"I'm a werewolf! My senses are enhanced and I can smell him!" Ron turned another corner. "He passed through the room up ahead." Ron put his shoulder to the door and they charged through. The room they were in had large cauldrons and numerous vials of different liquids. And Death Eaters. More were apparating in. "Man we really pissed Voldemort off."

"Go on without us Tracey and I will hold them here." Daphne ordered.

"Daphne." Ron said and she sent a glare at him.

Daphne pointed at him. "Don't think we won't be talking later."

Hermione and Ron left and Tracey looked at her best friend. "Can we really do this?"

Daphne was silent a moment. "Maybe."

* * *

When Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry they were surprised to see who was with him. Dueling with Harry was none other than Voldemort, and the Dark Lord was winning. Ron drew his sword, charging the blade with energy. "Lunar Slash!" A white arc of energy soared through the air forcing Voldemort to disengaged the wand struggle and back off. Hermione pointed her wand to the ceiling above the Dark Lord and used a blasting jinx. Large quantities of stone fell on top of Voldemort. "Harry!" They ran over to their friend and picked him up.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Harry said once his feet were planted back on the ground.

The pile of debris exploded. Voldemort stood their glaring at the three. "Well I didn't expect it to be that easy." Hermione took her ready stance.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron's sword rested on his right shoulder, his left hand gripped his wand as he crouched down and got into his own stance.

Harry drew his second wand. "This is it Voldemort. You're going up against the three people who have been your biggest problem for the last five years."

"I know. The though excites me." The Dark Lord fired numerous bolts at them. Ron quickly brought up his shield dome. Harry and Hermione dove out of it, Harry firing his own bolts back at Voldemort as the last spell impacted on Ron's shield causing it to burst. Ron flew back into the large fountain, destroying the statue before falling into the water. Voldemort knocked the bolts away before he himself was knocked across the room. A giant fist made of stone punched him away. Hermione had formed the debris into one and used it while the Dark Lord was focused on Harry. The fist floated back and hovered next to Hermione while a second finished forming.

"That's brilliant Hermione." Harry held his wands up, the tips a foot apart. Magical energy arced between the two before forming a ball of bright purple energy.

"Harry what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Something I picked up from one of the mercenaries at headquarters." Harry held his arms up and the ball, which was about the size of a basketball, tripled in size. The Boy-Who-Lived swung his arms down, hurling the ball toward Voldemort. Voldemort moved out of the way. Using his wands Harry was able to turn it around and it soared back to Voldemort who had turned to face down the teens again. It impacted with Voldemort's back, knocking him forward and back onto the ground. Striking the tips of his wand together the ball exploded.

"What is it with you three and explosions!?" Voldemort yelled as he picked himself up.

"I don't know Ron sort of got us into them during our DA meetings." Harry shot back.

"Guess he also taught you snappy comebacks." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "I'm still working on those."

"Where is Ron anyway he should've climbed out of that fountain by now." As soon as she finished mentioning the fountain it exploded and water was launched into the air. A large column swirled and formed the head of a wolf with to glowing yellow eyes. It howled and moved toward Voldemort. The Dark Lord countered by spitting flames out of his mouth. The two attacks crashed into each other creating steam.

Suddenly the water stopped. Voldemort couldn't see because of the steam so he flicked his wand clearing it. Now that he, Harry and Hermione could see they saw Ron in the air swinging his blade down. "Ascendant Strike!" Ron landed in front of Voldemort, sticking his sword into the ground. A column of white energy appeared from below Voldemort and struck him.

"Nice one Ron!" Harry cheered for his best friend.

"Blood traitor!" Voldemort pointed his wand and Ron flew across the room, dropping his sword and impacted against the wall. Voldemort levitated the sword up, looking at it as if inspecting it for faults. "I won't break this one. In face I've give it back." Voldemort pointed the tip at Ron and launched at him.

"No!" Harry fired spells but missed. Hermione put her stone fists between the sword and Ron but it crashed through them easily before impaling in the chest. Ron yelled in pain.

Voldemort apparated and appeared next to Ron's left side. "See Potter?" Voldemort grabbed Ron's hair and lifted his head. "See what happens to those you love when they try to help you. First Sirius Black now this blood traitor."

"That is enough Tom." A new voice called out. Everyone looked over to see Dumbledore standing by the front desk.

"You're too late old man." Voldemort laughed, dropping Ron's head. "If you had been here earlier then this boy's life might have been saved."

"Oh no I think I arrived at the right time." Dumbledore finished his sentence and the flames above the Floo Hearths lit up. "You see it's the start of the morning shift. If I were you I'd leave now." Voldemort tried to apparate but couldn't. "Having trouble?" Dumbledore now wore a smirk. "Excellent work Ronald."

Ron's left hand was gripping Voldemort's arm. Ron now picked his own head up, a small trickle of blood on the right side of his mouth and his eyes were glowing red. Ron lifted his right hand, showing a rune drawn in blood on his palm. "B-blood runes. A-an-anti-apparition." Ministry employees started to appear in the hall and the stopped in their tracks when they noticed the "G- gotcha you s-s-snake bastard." Ron coughed up more blood before he dropped his head again, letting go of Voldemort. His left palm also had the run which was now burned into his flesh.

Fudge looked wide eyed at the scene before him. "It's true. He is back." Voldemort apparated away.

* * *

Things were chaos after that. Ron's father arrived on the scene with his mother, brothers and several other members of the Order. Molly screamed at seeing her son pinned to the wall. Cam and Mickey were also there, not phased in the slightest. "Excuse us." They pushed their way towards Ron. "Healer get out of here." Cam gripped the sword and tugged, it didn't budge. "Wow bastard got it in there good."

"Together then brother." The twins grabbed the sword and pulled. The blade came out and they hit the floor. Ron sunk to his knees but held himself up as his eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath.

"Holy." Ron coughed. "Shit. Was I," More coughing. "Dead?"

"Nope." Cam sat up. "Just deeply unconscious." Ron was immediately brought into a hug by his mother. After she was done Ron was handed his clothes by Mickey and he put his shoes, shirt and jacket back on.

Standing side by side with Dumbledore Harry Ron and Hermione were getting their photos taken when Tracey came into the room carrying Daphne. "Help!"

* * *

At St. Mungo's Ron sat nervously outside Daphne's room. Her family was in there and they were distraught. Tracey had told them that during their fight Daphne had a bunch of liquids spilled on her. The doctor said the mix was poisonous and slowly killing her. Her veins were black and she was feverish with numerous other symptoms. There was nothing they could do as they had no clue where to even begin or if an antidote was possible due to the number of tonics in her system.

The others were down the hall, bandaged from their own wounds and watching Ron. "Poor guy." Neville shook his head.

Tracey was crying and being comforted by Harry. She looked up when Daphne's door opened and her family walked out. Anora was crying and holding a tearful Astoria. Reginald was holding his family and was being strong but he looked like he could break any minute.

Ron stood from his seat. "I need to speak with you three. It's important."

The group watched Ron talk to the family. Their expressions turned from sad to shock to deep contemplation. They couldn't hear a word as the four were whispering. "Damn I wish I had Ron's hearing." Harry said.

Reginald spoke two words and Ron entered the room and closed the door. The Greengrass family sat down and held each other.

Ron sat next to Daphne and took hold of her hand, running his thumb across the back of her hand gently. She was unconscious, having woken up once during her medical exam and screamed about intense pain. Now along with black veins Daphne's blood was black and she had dark spots on her skin. Ron had no idea what poison was causing this.

"I should have told you earlier. You were my friend and had my back I should have been able to trust you with this. But I didn't. I'm stupid I know but part of me was afraid, I guess. And I know I didn't have anything to be afraid of. I was going to tell you after this year. But now you're here in this bed, dying from Merlin knows how many different types of poison and other liquids that were mixed together." Ron gave her hand a squeeze before standing up.

"I never should have left you alone!" He yelled. "I should've stayed or had more people come with us or…or…" Ron punched the wall. "It's so fucked up. And now I have a choice to make and I made it. I'm going to be selfish." Ron sat down, taking Daphne's hand again. His left hand rubbed her arm. "I just hope you can forgive me when you wake up." Teeth sharpened and elongated. Ron lifted up her arm. "Forgive me." And he bit down.

* * *

**And there you have it guys, the end (kind of) of book 5. I seriously thought about keeping Sirius alive but I needed Harry to harden up a bit for some stuff coming up. Maybe I'll keep him alive next time, who knows.**

**Thanks to you who reviewed/followed/favorited once again you guys are awesome I really appreciate it. Till next time guys.**


	15. It Begins Part 2

**ok folks here it is. how Daphne handles being a werewolf. hope I did a good job. i'm sure you'll let me know though *crosses fingers***

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the white ceiling which confused her. It also hurt as it was bright and her eyes throbbed in a dull pain. The last thing she remembered was fighting in the Ministry. She and Tracey had been fighting a group of Death Eaters. Everything had been going fine until she was blasted back into a wall. Shelves with potion bottles were knocked down and a cauldron with a strange bubbling yellow liquid was tipped over and spilled out around her.

Groaning Daphne rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. "Daphne? Are you ok dear?" The sound of her mother's voice made her stop.

"I'm…I'm ok. Just a bit confused." Daphne looked over to her mother. Anora smiled before opening the door to the hall. Daphne could hear a number of voices and other noises.

She heard her mother call out for her father and sister. "Reginald, she's awake sweetie. Astoria, come on dear." Then she addressed someone else. "Just give us a few moments please? Thank you."

Astoria hugged her sister. "We were so worried."

Daphne returned the hug. "I'm ok."

Reginald sat on the bed next to his eldest daughter. "Yes you're ok now." He pulled Daphne in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't know what happened." Daphne sat back and looked at her family, telling them the last few things she remembered. "One minute I'm fighting and the next I'm waking up here."

"Daphne." Reginald took of his daughter's hand. "What I'm about to tell you won't be easy."

"Oh no." Daphne paled, now on the verge of tears. "It's not Ron is it? Tell me he isn't dead."

"Ron is alive and well. And it is thanks to him that you are as well. You see sweetie, you were," Reginald paused, becoming a bit emotional at the memory. "You were dying. There was nothing the healers could do in time to save you."

"But I'm still here. I don't understand something happened." Daphne was even more confused.

"It seems Ron once again saved your life Daphne." Reginald could tell that boy was special ever since he had come into his home to work for his family.

"Ron." Daphne smiled before it dropped as the memories of the Ministry came flooding back. The battle, Fenrir, Ron's transformation. "Oh Merlin Ron. He's….he."

Anora spoke up. "A werewolf. We know. He told us."

"He did? Funny because he didn't bother to tell me until someone else let it slip." Daphne glared at no one in particular.

"He told us that there was a way to save you in time. Something in his blood." Anora explained. "And it worked."

Daphne stared at her mother. "So I'm…"

"Alive. You're alive." Anora stood up and moved over to the door. Opening it revealed Ron standing there. Anora let him in.

Ron stood at Daphne's bedside. "I…I'm sorry. If I had my way I'd have been telling you my secret about this time. But things took a different turn. But I should have trusted you and told you sooner and..."

"And now I'm like you." Daphne looked up at Ron who stared back into her slit blue eyes. "How exactly does this save my life?"

"As a werewolf you're immune to disease and poison." Ron explained to the new werewolf. "We didn't know what exactly was killing you or what other liquids were effecting you. By the time they'd have figured out how to treat one symptom you'd have been lost. I figured I could turn you and we'd teach you how to control your new gifts."

"Gifts!?" Daphne yelled. "What gift could this possibly be!? I'm a monster!"

Ron's expression change, his mood darkened. "Is that what you see me as now? A monster?"

"Ron, no I-"

The redhead cut Daphne off. "You know what forget it I'm not dealing with this right now. I have a bullshit meeting to sit through with the Ministry who want details about the battle. Don't worry I won't mention anything about monsters. So rest up we're leaving in a couple hours. I'll see you later." Ron turned and left the room. The sound of the door made the other three in the room wince.

It was quite for a few moments before Daphne spoke. "Why?" She asked. "Why would you let him turn me?"

"We didn't want to lose our daughter." Reginald replied. "You were sick and dying and there was nothing anyone can do in time to save you. Ron told us about his abilities that if you became like him you'll be stronger. Faster. More powerful. But more importantly then that you'll be alive." Daphne said nothing, just leaned against her father, who wrapped his arms around her, and cried.

* * *

"So what happened after the encounter in the Hall of Prophecies?" A Ministry official asked the group of teens who were seated in the center of the room.

"We exited the lift at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. There we encountered Barty Crouch Jr." Hermione explained.

"Were you aware that Barty Crouch Sr. was found murdered in his office?" Another official asked.

"No. But considering he hated his father and was on that floor it doesn't surprise anyone here." Ron answered. The Ministry kept asking questions about the events during the battle up until Voldemort apparated out of the Entrance Hall. Ron was bored out of his mind with all the questions. He didn't know how many ways they could explain it. But the big news came at the end. Fudge was getting sacked. The group of teens couldn't keep the smug grins off their faces after they heard that. It was amusing watching him stutter and beg them not to cut him loose.

"Asshole." Harry cursed before walking away.

Ron pulled Tracey over to him. "Hey keep an eye on Harry. He hasn't had time to properly process Sirius' death."

"I got this don't worry. Just get back to Daphne." Tracey followed after Harry.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked the remaining DA members.

"I'm leaving for the den. Daphne has to start her training because the next full moon is in two and a half weeks." Daphne didn't get the luxury of being bitten on a full moon giving her a full month to prepare.

"How did she take the news?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. "She thinks she's a monster. I'm hoping once she experiences everything at the den she'll change her views. I know I was a bit skeptical but then again I had Dumbledore's insurance that things would be ok. Maybe I should get him to talk to her."

"Being a werewolf able to control your other form is better than dying. Give her time she'll get back to normal. She's strong, even more so now." Hermione said goodbye to Ron and left with the others leaving the werewolf by himself.

* * *

The Greengrass family heard a knock on the door. They were expecting Ron but instead were surprised to see Dumbledore standing there. "Headmaster. What a surprise. Please come in." The aged wizard entered. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" The Green Patriarch asked.

"I just came to see how Daphne was doing. I'm glad to see you up and well." Daphne snorted. "Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm well." Daphne replied curtly.

"Ah yes, your Lycanthropy."

Daphne looked at the Headmaster. "You know?"

"Ronald wanted me to speak with you. He said you were having some trouble adjusting not that anyone can blame you. I remember Ronald wasn't too thrilled either. But I told him that with his new gifts he would go on to accomplish great things and so far I've been proven right. He has transformed into an impressive young man with much potential and likely a key figure in the battles ahead." Dumbledore and moved and looked out the window. "Ms. Greengrass I'm not going to say life is going to be easy now. By fighting at the Ministry by Ron's side and aiding Harry you've essentially sealed your family's fate. The Death Eaters no believe your family is allied with The Order of the Phoenix. You have tough battles in your future. And as much as it pained Ron to turn you he gave you possibly your greatest weapons, strength. If it's one thing about this group Ms. Greengrass is that they'll help you. You claim you're a monster but they'll make sure you're anything but that. You've seen Ronald, how he acts and carries himself. He's a hero not a monster. And now it's your turn."

Daphne sniffled after the speech. "I didn't want this though."

"That young man didn't want this either. But he made the best of it and became a better person." Dumbledore turned around and face everyone in the room. "I know you feel as if your life has been turned upside down and admittedly it has but you'll see the silver lining."

There came another knock on the door and it opened. Another old man carrying a staff entered the room. "Ah Albus. What a surprise."

"Hello Sehan. I was just talking with your newest recruit." Dumbledore smiled at Daphne. "You seem to be getting all my good students."

"Indeed. First Cam and Mickey then Ron. And if this young lady is like the other three then we can expect brilliant things from her." Sehan face Daphne's parents. "I promise you we shall have Daphne back home by the end of summer. She'll perform the ritual that will give her control over her other form. From there she'll move on to weapons training and other skills."

Astoria spoke up. "Sounds intense."

"It is indeed young one." Sehan chuckled. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

Daphne had a tearful goodbye with her family before leaving her room. She eyed the old man with the walking stick carefully before he beckoned her to follow him. Sehan led her downstairs and into the lobby of St. Mungo's. For once there didn't seem to be any patients waiting but the room was occupied. The two fighters who had at the Ministry Battle were leaning against front desk, there were twins and Daphne was easily able to figure out that they were the former Hogwarts students that were mentioned a few minutes ago. A woman with large metallic rings and a man with a smaller version of Ron's sword were standing on either side of the front door. A large man with a spear and a shorter one with these strange metallic rings around his hands were standing off to the left. An even large man with a hammer was standing next to Ron to the right. Daphne couldn't help but think that Ron looked quite at home here. Before fourth year he seemed almost awkward in his own skin but now he was confident and relaxed. Was this really what becoming a werewolf had done to him?

Sehan spoke and everyone stopped their conversations and focused on him. Much like Dumbledore Sehan was well respected by his peers. "Everyone I'd like to introduce Daphne Greengrass, our newest member." The others greeted her kindly, offering small waves and smiles. Except Ron who just stared at her with ha sullen expression, still upset from their argument that morning. "Now shall we go?"

* * *

Daphne was given the same tour Ron had when he was first brought to the den. She was impressed by the facilities even if she was somewhat put off by having to live in a cave for the next three months. During the tour she saw little of Ron, he had been moving about between rooms. He stopped off at his quarters, changed his clothes then went to the training room. "Those two need to sort this out." Alec said to the group that had gathered before him. "I mean I can't be the only one to sense it."

Cam snorted. "Man the entire pack can tell. We can smell it on them. Imprinting is no joke after all. Let's lock them in a room. They'll either fight or fuck but this hostility bullshit will end."

"That's not a bad idea." Jen replied. "Guess which room I'm assigning Daphne too?"

* * *

Daphne was currently in the forge room. "So you're going to see what weapon is good for me?"

"That's exactly right." Jezza answered. "Based on body type I can already tell it will be something for quick attacks. Now then hold still, close your eyes." Jezza's hands went on Daphne's shoulders and he closed his eyes, channeling his energy. After a minute he opened them back up. "Ok we're done. I'll have this ready after the ceremony."

"I'm…I'm kind of excited to see it." Daphne said after a moment.

"You should be. Excitement, a bit of danger and immense power. Some of us were like you kid. Thought our lives were over, that'd we be turned into monsters and hunted. Then this old man sends some people and they say they can help you. Being desperate of course you agree. But then you get here and you realize that this is way bigger than you could ever imagine. The moon calls all walks of life, rich nobles to poor peasants. We have one thing in common now though. The beast inside us. It isn't untamable but the world isn't exactly ready for such knowledge. Too set in their ways to accept hybrids." Jezza explained as he tossed a metal ingot into the fire. "We not only have a responsibility to our clients but to our race. We represent the good half. The half that can harness the destructive force and turn it into a weapon for good. That's what Ron did for your family two years ago and that's what you'll do for others."

Daphne stared into the flames with her slit pupils. "Is it really that great? Being a werewolf?"

Jezza didn't even hesitate to come up with an answer. "Best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

"I swear being a werewolf is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ron said as he watched the gash across his face close in seconds. Taking a cloth he wiped the blood off his face. Ron was off to the side of the training room, looking over himself in a mirror that hung above a basin of water. His sparring partner, Michael, was leaning against the wall to Ron's right. The last time Ron had seen him was when he was assigned to escort Remus while the former Defense professor infiltrated Fenrir Greyback's pack. Having not gone up against him before Ron asked if the berserking brawler wanted to go a few rounds. He lost, badly. Michael was wild and unpredictable and combined with fast movements he was on his back faster than he could swing his sword, and he could swing it pretty fast. "How's Remus?"

"He's ok." Michael answered. "We got him in ok. The pack wasn't really trusting of new comers so it took him a few months to get any useful information. Fenrir kept going on about an artifact held within the Ministry."

"The Moon Crystal."

Michael faced the red headed swordsman. "Heard of it?"

"More like saw it." Ron emptied the basin of water and rung out the cloth. "Fenrir got his hands on it and we went a few rounds. If Cam hadn't been trigger happy like he always is and shot it then I don't know how long our fight could've lasted."

Michael sighed. "Then I guess you'll be pissed to learn that the shards weren't recovered."

"What do you mean weren't recovered?" Ron asked.

"During the Ministry's cleanup they reported the artifact was missing, no evidence of it was found. Which means that someone snagged all the pieces before anyone could get to it." Michael explained.

"Cam and Mickey moved through that room on their way to join the battle. But after they left it was pretty much empty until the officials went in wasn't it?" Michael nodded. "Fuck, Fenrir is going to put it back together."

"Like an evil jigsaw puzzle."

* * *

Ron had a quick dinner before returning to his room for the night. The news that the Moon Crystal was in enemy hands put a damper on his mood. With a sigh he pushed the door open. Entering his room he shut the door. But something was off, the room smelled of caramel. Turning around Ron saw Daphne staring at him. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, pants and boots. The pack's training outfit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Daphne crossed her arms. "This is the room they gave me."

"But, this is my room." At Ron's answer Daphne's face darkened. "We should probably talk." Ron sat on the bed and Daphne sat next to him. "I'll start by saying I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you. But at the same time I'm not sorry for what I did. Looking at you laying there, dying, your body covered in these hideous black spots, your veins turning black and this sludge like liquid pooling around your mouth. I didn't want to lose you. All this just because I couldn't keep you safe. But what if I made it so you could keep yourself safe?"

"You did this for me?"

"Yes but also for me. Knowing you're strong enough to take on a small army of Death Eaters would make some anxiety go away." Ron clenched his fists. "You were in bad shape Daphne, really bad. You were on Death's doorstep just waiting for it to open so you could walk in."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Nice imagery."

Ron ignored that comment. "When I told your family that I could save you and you could learn to control your new powers they were all for it. I'm glad to see they weren't narrow-minded like most of the wizarding world."

"They really do like." Daphne said. "I don't even know why I'm mad. Part of it was because you didn't trust me enough to tell me sooner. But you said you were planning on doing it after the school term so it's not like you weren't ever going to mention it. And part of it was the whole werewolf thing but I look at you and see how brilliant you are. How strong and kind you are. No way could someone like that be a monster." Daphne reached out and took Ron's hand. "These are always so soft."

"Healing. No calluses." Ron explained. "No diseases or poison can affect us. I can't even get drunk."

"Really?"

"I think I have to drink two barrels of it before I can feel something." Ron joked.

"Was it worth it? Did any of this make being turned worth it?" Daphne asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." Using his free hand he cupped her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "It got me close to you." Next thing Ron knew his back was on the bed and he was being kissed fiercely by Daphne. Both their primal urges fueled them. Daphne sat up and Ron watched as she removed her shirt. Ron took a breath, realizing he had been holding it. "You're beautiful."

* * *

Ron was woken up to loud pounding on the bedroom door. Groggily he woke up, searched for his pants, found them across the room and put them on before answering the door. What he wasn't expecting was to see Cam's smirking face. "Morning." Ron said, rubbing his eye.

"Morning? Ha! It's half past midnight." Cam chuckled at Ron's expression. "Wake up your mate and meet in the dining hall." With that Cam jogged away humming a tune.

Ron just watched Cam until he disappeared around the corner. "That man is crazy." Shutting the door Ron moved back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Reaching over he shook Daphne. "Daph. Come on wake up."

Daphne groaned and rolled over. "I don't want to."

"I didn't want to either but something is going on." Ron pulled the blankets off Daphne and froze.

"See something you like?" The blonde asked.

Ron shook his head. "Yes…I mean,"

Daphne laughed. "You're too cute when you get flustered." She rolled off the bed and stretched. "Why didn't we do that sooner?" Daphne asked as she pulled clothes on before leaving the room with Ron in tow.

Ron and Daphne entered the dining hall and found Cam waiting for them with Jen, Alec and Mickey. "What's going on?"

"We're going to explain what just occurred." Jen spoke up for the group. Ron and Daphne faces turned red. "You see werewolves imprint on perspective mate. Ron you must've started around the time of your mission to the Greengrass Estate two years ago. And Daphne once you were turned you immediately started imprinting on Ron."

"So what does that mean?" Daphne asked.

"By the power invested in us by no one in particular we now pronounce you man and wife!" Cam slapped the table. "Let's drink!"

"Wait so we're married? Is that what you're saying?" Daphne looked at each member of this crazy group.

"Not officially, not yet. But you might as well be. You've imprinted on each other, you trust one another. It goes deeper than just emotions. It's primal. A deeper psychological level that's difficult to comprehend." Alec explained. "Just know this. You're bonded, together. Trust and support and love each other and things will be ok between you two."

"Now drink!" Cam set down two cups. "To the happy couple!"

Ron picked up his cup and looked at Daphne. "To us?"

Daphne chuckled. "Yes, to us."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sehan sat at a table in a restaurant. It was a wizard restaurant. Behind him stood Michael who eyed the area carefully. Around the table were four empty seats. A waiter approached him. "E-excuse me, sir? The waiter was nervous under Michael's intense glare. "The others have arrived."

Molly and Arthur Weasley were surprised to see Reginald and Anora had received the same invitation they had. "So you don't have any idea what this is about either?" Molly asked as they were escorted to their seats.

"Not at all." Anora replied.

"Perhaps I could shed some light on that." Sehan gestured to the seats. "Please sit." Once the four were seated Sehan began speaking again. "Thank you all for coming. This is in regard to your children. Now before the questions I'll say that no harm has come to them. Just the opposite. They've bonded."

"Bonded how?" Reginald asked.

"Emotionally, subconsciously, physically….intimately." Sehan sipped his wine and let the words sink in before he explained imprinting.

"So what you're saying is they can't be with anyone else?"

"Not unless one of them dies but considering what they are now that is highly unlikely." Sehan gestured for the waiter to come take their order. "Now I figured it'd be best if I explained things. As their guardian right now handling issues like these are what I'm for."

"So what do we do now?" Arthur asked.

"There are two options. Either do nothing and let life play out or your families can make it official." The waiter went around and took their orders. "But now a toast," Sehan lifted his glass. "To the union of the Weasley and Greengrass families."

* * *

Daphne was sitting on the side of the training room. She was taking a break from training her enhanced hearing. Alec was a tough taskmaster and refused to take it easy on her. Glancing off to the side she saw Ron doing his own training, punching a bag repeatedly. She couldn't help but smile. It had been a few days since they worked things out. So far the experience here hadn't been too bad. The people here were interesting.

Mickey, the ever cool and composed archer, had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She was never one to hang around the trophy display case but she could remember seeing his name on one for excellence in academics. Cam she would have figured he'd have been a Gryffindor but it turns out he had been in Slytherin himself. Unlike his brother Cam was wild, destructive but amidst all that chaos there was always a plan. Just another form of cunning and resourcefulness that made him Slytherin. After Hogwarts they worked as guards for Azkaban for four years. One of their prisoners neglected to mention his Lycanthropy and turned while the brothers were escorting him one night.

Jezza she learned was from South Africa originally but moved to England when he finished his schooling. He went on to become an Auror for ten years before encountering a werewolf in the field. He had managed to elude it for a bit before it cornered him in an alley. Jezza was one of the oldest members of the pack.

Jen had been home schooled by her mother who was a Headmaster at a private Wizarding School. She had been turned at a young age when an intruder broke into their home and transformed. Her mother kicked her out, not wanting to have a monster for a daughter. She was picked up by the pack two days later. This story made Daphne grateful for her own family and how understanding they were.

Alec was raised by his bounty hunter father. From a young age he had been trained how to fight. After school he started joining his father on hunts. One night a werewolf attacked their camp, slaughtered his father and left Alec bleeding by the fire. Out of all the members Alec's story was the only one that ended with hunting down the beast that turned him. Alec tracked it through Norway and after three days of cat and mouse Alec came out on top.

No one knew Master Sehan's history. He lived a long life and was pushing ninety but still spry for an old man.

"Alright break over." Alec called out. "Get up pup we've got work to do."

* * *

Daphne was feeling a bit nervous as she walked towards the large double doors. Ron was standing on one side with Jen on the other. "You ready?" Ron asked.

"I am. Let's do this." The doors opened and the three entered. Sehan was standing in the center with the rest of the pack filling up the room.

"We once again accept a new member into our pack. Daphne over the last two weeks you trained hard and are ready to take the final step." Sehan walked over and handed Daphne the chalice. "Drink this and may it soothe the beast within you so you may live in harmony with it." Daphne took it and downed the liquid. She handed the cup back. Ron and Jen took their places around Daphne.

The three elder werewolves started the ritual chanting and Daphne felt her blood turn into fire, her heart started racing as she stared up into the opening at the full moon. Muscles were stretched, bones snapped and reformed as Daphne transformed. Her form was leaner and thinner but still packed with muscle. Her fur was a light brown almost dirty blonde color.

All the other wolves had transformed with Daphne. They were one. All bound by the wolf's blood running through their veins. The howled as one, shaking the surrounding forest.

* * *

Daphne sat on her and Ron's bed staring at her hands. "Is that it?"

"Depends." Ron was laying behind her. "Do you feel the urge to go on a murderous rampage?" Daphne shook her head no. "Then yeah that's it. How do you feel?"

"I feel….powerful." Daphne opened and closed her fingers before poking her stomach where her new muscles were.

"Feels good huh?" Ron chuckled before sitting up. "Come on we have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's time to get your gear." Ron opened the door for Daphne. They left the room and went to the Forge where Jezza was waiting for them. On top of the anvil was a cloth.

"I think you'll like this." Reaching over Jezza lifted it. Sitting on the anvil were a pair of bladed tonfa. The total length of the blade was three feet with size inches extending past Daphne's elbow and hand. It was two and a half inches wide and was a bright white color that looked to be made of crystal like Mickey's bow. The handle was round and wrapped in black leather and the pommel was a triangular blade. The blades themselves were straight and the tips were like the ends of a katana.

"Wow." Daphne looked over the weapon. "This is wicked."

"And here is your armor." Jezza gestured to a mannequin.

Daphne looked over her combat armor. The armor was a black coat that hugged her figure with two pieces of plate armor on the chest that had swirling purple and white pattern on it. From underneath the jacket a purple plaid skirt flowed out. On her shoulders was layered four segmented pauldrons giving her more protection. Tight black pants with a dark brown belt. A pouch hung from the belt on both sides and secured itself to her thighs with another strap. A loop was on the right side of the belt and both of Daphne's tonfa were able to fit in. On the back of her belt was a sheath for the standard dagger they all carried, the handle on the right side. On her feet were black boots that went up to her knee and of course black fingerless gloves. Ron let out a whistle. "I bet you'll look hot in that."

"Oh don't be cheeky. I haven't even put it on and you're trying to get me out of it." Ron's face darkened at Daphne's reply and he looked away. "I'm going to go put it on." She left Ron and Jezza behind and returned to her room with her gear and changed. It hugged her body but it was still comfortable. She slid her weapons into the belt and left the bedroom. Using her new senses she was able to track the group down, they relocated to the training room no doubt to start on her weapon training.

* * *

She had to admit using a tonfa was interesting and fun. With the numerous ways she could spin the blade to attack. She was quick and able to strike quickly. "That the best you got Ron?" She taunted.

Ron responded to the challenge by bringing his two hander down. Daphne put her arms on top of one another, blades parallel, and blocked. She could feel the force behind Ron's attack. Daphne spun out, spinning her left blade forward so the longer part coming at Ron. Ron reached out with his right hand and grabbed the non-bladed part of her arm. Daphne reacted fast, flipping her blade she caught the blade and hooked the handle around Ron's ankle and pulled. Ron landed on his back. Daphne dropped to her knees, one on Ron's chest. Quickly spinning the left tonfa back into its normal position she pressed the blade against Ron's throat.

Daphne's smirk of victory was quickly vanished when she felt something poke her in the back. Looking at Ron she saw his arm reaching behind her, dagger in hand. "Let that be a lesson Daphne. In the event you'll be defeated try to take your opponent out with you." Alec lectured from his spot on the sidelines. "You're control over your weapons has improved greatly."

"Yo she spins to win!" Cam clapped. "Go Daphne!"

Daphne stood, pulling Ron up with her. "Nice moves." She winked at him.

"Not too bad yourself. Maybe I'll go all out next time." Ron winked back which made Daphne glare back at him. She didn't like it when her sparring partners held back. So Daphne jumped on his back and dragged him to the ground.

Slit pupils starred at the tattoo of the crescent moon on her left hip. It was official. She was a mercenary. What started out as a low point of her life had quickly turned into a high point for her. She was stronger, faster and in her own words more badass than before. Ron came up behind her and kissed her shoulder before nuzzling into her neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just all of this. Seems like a dream sometimes." Daphne reached up and ran her fingers through Ron's hair. "How did you get through this? What was the force behind your motivation?"

"My family." Ron replied. "I wanted to get back to them so they could stop worrying about me. But if anything my mother worries more now so something went wrong there." Ron chuckled. "Now let's go to bed." He pulled Daphne over to the bed and they got under the covers. Daphne rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and let it lull her to sleep.

* * *

Arthur and Molly looked over the document. "So everything is in order?"

"Everything has been set up according to what we agreed on. We even found a nice bit of land they could use." Reginald offered a quill to the Weasleys. "Sign this and we'll be in-laws."

"I'm surprised such a noble family would be willing to associate their name with ours." Arthur said as he took the quill.

"We'd be foolish not to." Anora replied. "The Weasleys might not carry any power in the Ministry anymore but in some circles the name carries immense weight, being one of the Ancient and Noble Families. And your bloodline is strong. Several powerful wizards in history came from your line but you won't find them in any text, at least any easily attainable texts, thanks to the families. Didn't your children seem immensely talented?"

Arthur and Molly thought about their offspring. Bill was a Curse Breaker which was an intense job that required a lot of talent. Charlie was a Dragon Handler, a physically and mentally demanding job. Percy had the highest grades in Hogwarts most recent history and is on the fast track to climb the Ministry ladder. Fred and George were insanely clever and running their own successful business and not even in their twenties yet. Ron was a mercenary who could control his werewolf form, a fierce warrior. Ginny was quick to learn new spells and apply them in different scenarios effectively and while she didn't exactly know what she wanted to do with her life yet, common amongst teens, Arthur and Molly knew she'd be brilliant at it. Indeed their seven children were all fantastic in their own ways. Reginald smiled. "Now you see it. This isn't about money or political power. It's about making things official and easier for our children when the war is over. No doubt their children are going to make serious names for themselves."

Anora was practically radiating with the amount off glee. "Grandchildren. And I thought Daphne would never get serious about boys and find a suitable one. And low and behold one practically falls into her lap, or more accurately she falls into his arms."

Molly was already imagining grandchildren and was reaching for the quill. Arthur shook Reginald's hand. "For our children."

* * *

**and that is that. I hope you guys enjoy it I know it was fun to write. and I can't believe it but we are about halfway through this. wow. I want to thank you all for making it this far, especially those that reviewed/favorited/followed. thanks for motivating me more to continue. till the next one**


	16. The Dangerous River

**another day another chapter. I know this took a bit and here's why. originally I had Daphne's first mission following an event in the book. but thinking back all the summer missions were new things I came up with so I decided to stick with the tradition. I hope you all like it and don't hate me for taking to long.**

* * *

Daphne wiped the sweat from her brow. She and Ron were walking through the jungle and it was hot. Watching Ron move about and not seem tired or hot bugged her. Daphne was pretty sure he had used a charm he was purposely neglecting teaching her for laughs. "How much farther?"

Ron cut down a bit of foliage with his sword. "We'll be there soon. About another mile."

"So we're here to stop something that is threatening the village?" Daphne stepped over a fallen tree.

"Yeah a group of Lizard Folk have been threatening the tribe's borders. They use the river as fishing and water source and a way to travel through the jungle." Ron chopped some more foliage. "The Lizard Folk have raiding parties and come at night."

"Can't be having that." Daphne replied. "So we have to remove the threat." Ron replied with an affirmative. "Sounds fun."

The couple continued to hack their way through the jungle for the next hour until they stopped above a slope that led down to the river. A rickety looking bridge was their way across to the village made of huts. Ron shuddered, which Daphne noticed. "You ok?"

"Last time I saw a village like this I had the bones in my right arm crushed into powder by a giant." Ron answered.

"Well there are no giants here." Daphne smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You think. I heard Mickey list off several giant types I've never heard of before. Who knows if he neglected to mention a jungle giant?" Daphne stuck her tongue out at Ron. "Let's get down there then. Time to start the mission." The duo climbed down the slope to the riverbank. They made their way over to the bridge and were surprised to find it sturdier than they had originally thought. While crossing the bridge Ron and Daphne spotted a group of women gathered in the center, clearly awaiting their arrival.

"Where are the men?" Daphne asked.

"Could be out hunting for all we know. Guess we'll find out when we talk to someone." Ron scanned the village, even the children were female. Ron's first thought were that the boys were being shown the ropes by the adults so he didn't think much of it. The two mercenaries approached the group, the expressions on the faces weren't the most welcoming, in fact most seemed to be glaring at Ron. "Greetings. My name is Ron-" The ginger couldn't get any more out as a whip wrapped itself around his neck. Ron was pulled and he hit the ground, his hand went up to his neck and he grabbed the whip and was about to pull whoever subdued him down when he had three spear tips aimed at his face.

"Ron!" Daphne had her tonfa out and was about to fight back when an old woman started speaking.

"Silence!" For an old woman she had a strong voice, she was wearing a blue tunic and large beaded necklaces with bits of bones. "I am Chieftess Ophale. You," She pointed to Ron. "Will not speak unless spoken to." Ron suppressed a glare and a growl. "You girl. Speak."

Daphne glanced at Ron who nodded back. "My...my name is Daphne Greengrass. This is my partner Ron Weasley. We are the mercenaries you sent for, to deal with you Lizard Folk problem."

"Ah yes we were expecting you. But not him." Ophale hissed at Ron. "Welcome to the tribe of the Amazons. Now I will release your male if you can keep him under control." The Chieftess made a gesture with her hand and the spears were pulled away from Ron and the whip loosened from around his neck.

Ron pushed himself up and moved back over to Daphne's side and started speaking in a different language. "Well that escalated quickly."

"What did you even do?" His mate asked.

"Apparently I was born a man and that is wrong here." Ron looked around. "The men aren't out hunting, there's none here at all."

"A pure matriarchal society." Daphne said. "Guess that means I'm doing all the talking." Daphne turned back to the Chieftess. "We'd like to begin as soon as possible."

"There isn't much to do now. They come at night. For now rest and eat." Daphne and Ron were led to a hut on the outskirts of the village. "Man will stay here." A green cloth flap was pulled and Ron peered inside. The hut was empty, not even a rug for him to sit on.

"So it's like that huh? Oh these women are so lucky Cam didn't get assigned this mission." Ron cursed but entered the hut. He didn't want to cause a problem and make the mission harder than it already was.

Once he was in the flap fell back down. "This way." Daphne glanced back at the hut as she was led back into the village. She was brought to a larger hut which had decent furnishings for a jungle tribe of warrior women. "I hope these are satisfactory."

"They're fine thank you." Daphne said politely. A pile of furs made up a bed and there was a small round table against the wall.

"Dinner will be served soon. Does your man eat a lot?" Ophale asked.

"We both do. And if you want our help you should move him in here with me." Daphne didn't like this place at all. They were isolating her from Ron who was the senior mercenary. She needed him. It was her first mission and wanted having someone took a bit of her nervousness away.

"Your help is what we require not his." Ophale replied. "He will remain in his hut until the problem is taken care of. Now enough of this nonsense." Daphne was brought back to the center of the village where a large fire had been constructed and an animal was being roasted.

* * *

Ron's flap opened and a woman walked in, she had dark hair in a ponytail. A loincloth covering her which was secured with bone pins. She handed him a wooden bowl. Inside was a mix of berries and nuts. "Eat."

"Really makes a guy feel welcome." He could smell the meat roasting.

The woman scoffed. "You are not welcome."

"Yeah I can see that." Ron grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it. "So what's the deal with everything here? Why are there no men?"

"This is a sanctuary for women who needed to escape the evils of man." She explained.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So where's the sanctuary for men who need to escape the evils of woman?"

* * *

Daphne bit into a piece of meat as she sat on a log around the fire. Gathered around her were several young girls, the oldest about sixteen, same age as her. "Are you a warrior?" A little eight year old asked.

"I am." The werewolf answered. "My friend and I are here to help. Are the Lizard Folk really that bad?"

"They come and steal our things and none of the others return when they go after them." The small child tugged on Daphne's arm. "Are you scared? All the other kids have nightmares because of them."

"No I'm not afraid. I'm here to keep you all safe and that's what I'll do. Though it would be better if my friend was free."

"Mommy said he is a bad man."

Daphne laughed. "Oh no Ron is far from bad. He's strong and brave. Actually he's my hero." She looked in the direction of Ron's hut. A part of her ached, missing Ron's presence. That was their bond, their imprinting.

"How strong is he?" Another girl asked.

"Well..." Daphne thought about it for a moment. "Well everyone has nightmares, even monsters."

"What are the monsters nightmares?"

Daphne smirked. "Him."

* * *

The sun had gone down and most of the villagers had gone into their huts for the night. Daphne was sitting by the fire with a few remaining warriors. "How long until they arrive?"

"Could be any time. Or not at all." Was the reply.

"Figures they wouldn't have a schedule." Daphne mumbled to herself. It didn't take too much time though. About two and a half hours after sundown there came the scream of the perimeter patrols. "Stay here." She told the warriors who followed her. Drawing her weapons she ran to the edge of the village. There were five creatures standing on two legs, blueish green scales covered their large muscular frames, they were about the same size as Jezza, and he was a large man. A spine of fins ran down their backs and the side of their heads had a fin on either fin. Each hand and foot had four webbed digits with sharp claws. Razor sharp teeth snarled and hissed at her and slit pupils fixated on her. Daphne's own locked onto their weapons. Wood and stone spear, a club, tridents. One even had a net. Daphne twirled her blades skillfully before launching into her attack.

She was surrounded quickly but Daphne was a quick fighter, spinning and blocking strikes, unlike Ron who was a power attacker and used flashy moves to intimidate and damage his opponent. Daphne blocked a club with her left tonfa knocking it aside and cutting across the Lizard man's chest. Spinning it forward she cut back across. A second thrust a spear at Daphne's back. Quickly she turned, blades forward, and crossed them pushing the spear down. Daphne stepped on the spear breaking the tip. Spinning again she stuck the end of the tonfa through her opponent's chest. Spinning back around Daphne aimed the front end and thrust through the heart. The Lizard man fell back with two holes in its chest. As she was about to launch into her next attack the net fell over her. "Damn it!"

Now momentarily subdued two tridents were coming at her. Daphne closed her eyes and prepared to take the attack. But pain never came. Opening her eyes she saw a large metal blade had blocked the strike.

Ron stood behind her, his sword in his left hand. "You were doing great until the net." Reaching down with his right hand he used his dagger to cut Daphne free before sheathing it back on his shoulder. "I've been inside all evening, it's my turn now." Ron pulled his sword out and the two fell forward. With a quick slash across their throats as they stumbled he felled the Lizard Folk with no effort. "Well that was easy."

"The last one is getting away!" Daphne took a stance and was about to rush off when Ron stopped her.

"No we'll follow him. He'll lead us back to the tribe and we can end this in one go." Ron returned his sword to his back.

"Sounds like a plan." Daphne sheathed her weapons. "Let's go." The couple ran off following the river. The Lizard Man was submerged but even in the darkness Ron and Daphne could make out his form swimming along up the river.

* * *

After a twenty minute run Ron held up his hand and they stopped. "We taking a break?" Daphne asked. "I'm not even tired yet. This excess energy is great. Though still groggy in the morning, don't understand that."

Ron chuckled. "We're creatures of the night not morning. Nobody likes mornings. And we're coming up on our stop. Listen, there's a waterfall up ahead." The couple came to a large waterfall that spilled into a large pool of water. Around the banks were huts, about forty, and groups of Lizard Folk were gathered around.

"Seems like a cozy place." Daphne commented.

"Yeah seems pretty peaceful." Ron scanned the village, finding the Lizard Man they had been chasing. "I'm not seeing any way to take them out at once."

"Something seems off about all of this." Daphne couldn't help this feeling that there was more to this than they had been told.

"You're right. They don't seem as bad as the mission scroll had described." Ron took his sword off his back and shrunk it down. Pocketing it he rolled his neck, hearing it crack. "Let's go talk to them."

"What? How? Do they even have a language? Even if they do how can we understand them?" Daphne saw Ron turn towards her and point to his forehead. A purple rune appeared. "What's that?"

"The rune of language comprehension. A permanent form of the comprehend language ritual." Ron let the rune fade from his forehead. "Remind me to put it on you when we get back."

"So that's how you knew all those languages fourth year and why Fleur liked talking to you." Ron nodded. "So you're going to do all the talking? Why didn't you understand them during the attack?"

"Because they didn't say anything. That itself shows a good level of combat that they were able to coordinate their net trap without even speaking. Just stay behind me in case things go bad, I need to hear them actually speak before the rune can pick up the language and work its magic." Ron and Daphne approached the village slowly.

* * *

They were noticed instantly and thankfully were not met with hostility but there was tension in the air that both werewolves could practically taste. Without incident they made it to a platform on raised beams, a roof made of reeds provided shelter. Ron and Daphne went up the small ramp and found the elder sitting in a throne of rocks and animal bones, more reeds made up a seat and backrest for comfort.

_"Outsiders?"_

_"My name is Ron, this is Daphne. I must apologize. We were hired to protect the other village from you but we think there's another side to this." _To Daphne it sounded like Ron had something stuck in his throat with the noises he was making.

_"I am Elder Kalesh. You protect that village of thieves. We should kill you now."_

_"If some wrong was committed please tell us so we can set it right. Our clan does not support thieves and mindless murderers."_

The elder waved his staff, it was a straight stick with a green gem at the top. The gem glowed a bit and the two mercenaries stiffened, expecting an attack. _"The spirits of the elders say you are being honest."_

Ron blinked. _"The elder spirits?"_

_"Yes even though they are far away I can still hear them. One an elder dies their energy joins with those that came before. We pray to them for guidance and protection."_ The elder pointed above his throne. Ron saw an empty oval shaped slot. _"The Jewel of the Akinha. The elder's spirts is held within. It was stolen."_

_"That explains the raiding parties. You're searching the village for the Jewel."_ The elder nodded. _"We'll get it back for you."_

_"You would do that for us?"_

_"We were brought here for the wrong reason. They didn't want our protection they wanted us to wipe you out."_ Ron clenched his fist. _"We help people. We are not going to exterminate."_

_"You are kind outsider. If only we had met under better circumstances, the others might still be alive."_ Ron looked down, feeling a pang of guilt._ "You were lied to outsider, their deaths are not on your hands. But you two have a chance to make it right. Go now and retrieve the Jewel. We await your return."_

* * *

Ophale was watching over the tribe in the early morning. The two mercenaries had been gone for a couple hours and she was sure they would have taken care of the Lizard Folk. They had been a pain in her side for too long. "Elder Ophale. The scouts have spotted the mercenaries. They'll be here in a few minutes." With a wave of her hand Ophale dismissed the messenger. Sure enough not even six minutes later Ron and Daphne entered the village. From what Ophale could see they looked to be physically ok. They stopped a few feet away from her. "So is our lizard problem taken care of?"

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Where is the Jewel? The one you stole from the Akinha." Ron raised his hand and pointed at Ophale. "These raiding parties on your village are your fault. They want it back."

"He accuses us of a crime. He thinks we women are weak. Restrain him!" Spears were drawn as warriors started to form a line in front of him, blocking his path to Ophale. Daphne drew her weapons and placed herself in front of her mate. "Why do you defend him sister?"

"Your views are skewed hag." Daphne shot back. "I don't know what happened to you all but the rest of you have to trust Ron. He's a good man. Honest. Loyal. Kind. He's telling the truth. Ophale stole something from the Lizard Folk and they just want it back. Either give it back or we'll take it back by force." Ron drew his sword, letting it rest on his right shoulder lazily. The warriors looked at each other. "Fine. Ron how many you want?"

"How about you take all of them and I'll join in if I have to?"

"Fine with me." Daphne flourished her weapons.

Ophale laughed. "You think you can take on our fiercest warriors?"

"I don't think. I know I can beat them." Daphne roared loudly to emphasize her point. The warriors were startled by the noise and ferocity. Some dropped their weapons and others took steps back.

"Impressive." Ophale said. "But it's too late. The Jewel is about to fulfill its purpose. I had hoped not you'd take care of my problem for me so I wouldn't have to do this but I have no choice." Ophale raised her hand, the Jewel of Akinha appeared. And it was glowing brightly. "Soon the disgusting Lizard Folk will be gone!"

"So you're not just a bitch and a sexist, you're a racist." Daphne smirked. "Now I won't feel bad about this."

"Something tells me we're going to have bigger problems." Ron dropped into a ready stance as the Jewel was launched into the nearby river.

"With the power of their Elders I bring forth the river guardian Salketh." From the water a large serpent emerged. It was deep purple in color and had a head with ten eyes, huge jaws and about thirty feet tall. Four tentacles also emerged, thrashing around dangerously.

"If he's their river guardian what makes you think he'll do your bidding?" Ron glared back at Ophale.

Ophale laughed. "I've been corrupting the Jewel for the last few weeks. And once you and the Akinha are gone nothing can stop me from my vengeance."

"What did he not call you back and now you're pissy?" Daphne shot back.

"Enough!" Ophale yelled, not enjoying the jokes and being mocked. "Salketh destroy them!" The serpent roared and launched two of its tentacles at them. Ron and Daphne rolled out of the way. Getting to his feet Ron ran towards the river.

Salketh launched more tentacles which Ron dodge. At the water's edge he jumped, charging his sword with energy. His sword was about to connect when a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Salketh held the werewolf up and all ten eyes narrowed at Ron. Opening the massive maw it swallowed Ron whole.

"NO!" Daphne yelled.

Ophale laughed loudly. "Yes! Your first taste of man flesh. But it won't be the last."

"You bitch!" Daphne roared.

* * *

Ron pulled himself out of water, standing he looked around. "Dark. No light source. Not even I can see in this. Lumos!" With a glowing green orb now floating next to his head Ron could see pink lined walls. "Damn I'm in his stomach. Which means..." He looked down at the liquid he was standing in, which was starting to burn. Cursing Ron brought up his shield. "No way in hell am I being breakfast."

* * *

Daphne stared down Salketh. "Ok Daph you can do this. This is what you've trained for." Her tonfa lit up with energy. Blades of light which extended her reach a good two feet in the back and six inches in front. With a roar she charged. Salketh looked to feast more and tried to grab her. Daphne dodge, spinning around and using her blades to cut the tentacles. Salketh roared in pain.

* * *

Ron was jostled around, stumbling. "Hey easy I'm trying to not get digested in here!"

* * *

"I'll cut him out then!" Daphne rushed Salketh, intending to cut open its stomach and pry Ron out. But the tentacles regenerated. Each one grabbed a limb forcing her to drop her weapons. Holding her up Salketh's mouth opened. Thinking fast Daphne willed her weapons back to her hands. They cut her wrists free. Grabbing the blades as she fell back she slashed the tentacles holding her ankles. Daphne landed on the ground in a crouch. Spinning her blades forward she held them up in an X. "X slash!" A large white X flew through the air, the bottom cutting into the ground and water. It impacted Salketh's body but merely just scratched him. "The scales on his body are quite resilient." Daphne threw her blades into the water, they stuck into the ground on either side of Salketh.

Daphne put her hands into a diamond shape, each finger touching its opposite digit with Salketh in the center as if she was aiming. "Descending Light! A large white beam fell from the sky and hit Salketh. It roared in pain.

Daphne was putting a lot of energy into the attack and had to break it after thirty seconds. She didn't nearly have as much energy reserves as Ron who had a good two years to work on his reserves.

Salketh fell over onto the ground, tentacles splayed out around him. "Nice try girl. But it'll take more than that."

* * *

"Shit!" Ron fell over onto his back. "What the hell is going on out there!?" He was now staring up at the 'ceiling.' "What's that thing dangling down? Wonder what would happen if I touch it?"

* * *

Salketh let out a rumble and slowly picked himself back up. "Damn it." Daphne cursed, panting heavily. "First mission and I die here."

"That's right!" Ophale laughed. Daphne glared at the elder woman. She was gloating on her platform, the other villagers huddled around her scared. They'd be no help even if they were on her side. "You're going to die her girl. Salketh finish her!" Salketh roared but in the middle of it started gagging and seemed to be coughing.

"What? What's going on?"

Salketh heaved and a black dot flew out of its maw. Daphne quickly saw it had a tuft of red on top. "Ron!"

Ron hit the ground. "Ah fuck." Groggily he picked himself up. "Now I know what it's like to be food." Daphne ran over to her mate.

She was about to hug him when a scent hit her nose. "Ughh you reek."

"Well I was inside its stomach." Ron cast Scourge on himself to remove the bits he picked up while inside Salketh. "Figured out a way to beat him?"

She shook her head. "No. It's too strong. The tentacles can regenerate and his hide is too thick. I even used my strongest attack."

"The Moon Beam didn't work? Damn." Ron growled. "I got nothing either."

"That's right fools. There isn't anything you can do!" Ophale taunted.

"How about we kill you." Ron pointed his sword at the elder. "At least we can do that."

"Wait Ron that's it. She corrupted Salketh. Her very existence is fueling that. So if we eliminate her..."

Realization hit Ron. "The corrupting influence is gone. I'd kiss you but I still smell."

"I'll do it. If you were to go after her she'll sick Salketh after you and I'm too weak to fend him off." Daphne gripped her tonfa tightly.

Ron took hold of her arm, a comforting gesture. "Can you do it? You're about to kill someone you know that right?"

"I know. And I'll be fine. This bitch is crazy and evil and threatening innocent lives. She almost tricked us into almost committing genocide. I'm doing the world a favor." Daphne started walking towards Ophale.

"Damn you look so hot right now being all serious." Daphne smiled at her mate's words. "I'll take the big one then."

"Didn't I say that the night before we left?" Ron's face darkened at Daphne's words as he stared down Salketh.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me. I am fighting a Guardian Spirit after all." Salketh roared at Ron. "Ok ugly let's go."

* * *

Daphne stood across from Ophale. The elder held up her staff in defense. "Now girl think about what you're doing."

"I did think about it." Daphne glared. "We almost wiped out an entire species because of your lies. You're bitter. About what exactly I don't know but you let it consume you and you've gathered acolytes, promising them this was a peaceful place. They just wanted sanctuary and yet your actions got some of them killed by creatures who just want their sacred relic back. There is no place for you in this world.

* * *

Salketh launched his attack at Ron, spitting a green liquid out of its mouth at the werewolf. Ron raised his left hand, now holding his wand. A blue bolt shot out and impacted with the spit causing a small explosion. Salketh fired more as did Ron. One managed to make its way through. "Shit miss counted!" reacting quickly Ron swung, slicing the spit in halves. "My turn!" His blade now alight with energy he slashed, sending it at Salketh.

* * *

"You think you're going to get away with? Even if we fail, which we won't, the rest of the magical world won't let you use a Spirit for destructive purposes." Daphne gestured to the huddled villagers. "And you're going to drag all of them down with you."

"That won't happen. Salketh is too strong." Ophale said but Daphne heard her voice wavering.

"Salketh is. But you are not." Daphne took a step forward. Ophale launched a purple arc at Daphne. She raised her weapons and blocked.

"You think you can defeat me!?" Ophale pushed harder.

"Yes!" Daphne yelled, taking another step forward.

"Gah!" All of a sudden the energy stopped. Daphne peeked around her arms. Sticking out of Ophale's back was a spear. "L-Lis? Why?" The spear was pulled out and Ophale coughed, blood coming out the side of her mouth. She fell down onto her back.

Lis was an older woman who Daphne had seen by Ophale's side. Her right-hand-woman. "You are wrong Ophale. This is no way to live. Vengeance and destruction are pointless." Daphne walked up, standing over Ophale. "Do it child. End this."

"Your views are wrong. While hiding from the evils of men the evils of women grew into senseless violence. Some are bad, yes. But a lot more are good. I'm lucky to have found one and right now he's fighting to save innocent people from you." The sounds of battle raged behind her as Daphne flipped her blades, the long end pointing down.

The white crystal like blades shone in the light. "And now it's my turn to save people." With a quick thrust Daphne stabbed both blades into Ophale.

Salketh roared loudly and started glowing brightly. "Daph! Something weird is happening!" Salketh's form started to shrink down. Once the glowing stopped and everyone uncovered their eyes they were amazed at what they saw. No longer was there a demonic looking creature but instead a long tail of bright red, almost pink, scales went up to a woman's upper torso. Pale green skin, breasts also covered in red scales. Her ears were actually small fins, her hands human like. A green and red headdress secured long green hair the fell down to her mid back.

"Salketh's a woman." Daphne spoke as she rejoined Ron.

"I must thank you heroes." Salketh spoke, her voice was light, almost musical. "You ended that evil woman's vile plan."

"All in a day's work." Ron nodded.

"We were happy to help." Daphne smiled.

"You did a great service for my people. Nay, for everyone. Our tribe will sing songs about you for eons to come. But now I must go, my time is short."

"What's the hurry?" Ron asked.

"It was not yet time for me to appear. There was no cause for me to take up and aid my people. As such I must return to the river until such a time I am needed. Farewell young ones. And remember, wherever a river flows and you hear my song I am near." Salketh entered the river. The water started glowing before it shrunk to a small glowing dot that rose up out of the water and floated above Ron. Ron held out his hands and the glowing stopped, the Jewel of the Akinha fell into Ron's outstretched hands.

"We must thank you too." The couple turned and faced Lis. "We were blinded by Ophale's promise of sanctuary. And you Ron, you showed us there is good in men's hearts."

"I hope you one day return to society. To start new." Daphne spoke, shaking Lis hand.

"There is a good chance we might." Lis looked to Ron. "Before you go Ron some of the women were wondering if you'd help them with something."

"What you need?" Ron asked, oblivious to Lis grin, too caught up in staring at the stone in his hand.

"You are quite the male specimen. Some of the warriors were wondering if you'd like to help strengthen the next generation of warriors."

Ron nearly dropped the stone. "You want me to what!?"

"Hell no!" Daphne grabbed on to Ron's arm. "He's spoken for."

Lis laughed. "I'll tell them the news. Farewell friends."

* * *

It was a joyous occasion when Ron and Daphne returned to the Akinha village, Jewel in hand. _"You have earned the trust of the tribe young warriors."_

_"It was quite the challenge getting this back."_ Ron handed the stone back to Elder Kalesh. _"Salketh had been corrupted and took on an evil form. We had to kill the source of the evil power and she returned to normal."_

_"You saw Salketh? Only a chosen few get to witness her true form."_ Kalesh set the stone back into its place above the throne._ "Your deeds here won't be forgotten. You are a friend to the Akinha."_ Kalesh picked up a small wooden bowl, inside was a dark red paste. Dipping his thumb in the bowl he then made a mark on Ron and Daphne's foreheads. A red dot with a line through it, a wave line below that and another straight line above. _"Go now with our blessing."_ Ron and Daphne turned around and when the villagers saw the marks on their foreheads they went wild.

"Well I'd say that went pretty well." Ron smiled. "Time to head home."

Daphne nodded. "Yeah but first we're finding a secluded spot so you can was that stink off."

* * *

Harry Potter poked at his food. "Are you ok Harry?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked up at the brunette across from him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." The couple was sitting in a muggle cafe, the sun was setting.

"About Sirius again?" Harry just nodded and Tracey sighed. "If only Ron were here. He could snap you out of this mood. You two could go do some guy stuff."

"Ron would more than likely hit me. Remember Defense class?" Ron kicked Harry in the back of the leg every time he'd started to act out in Umbridge's class.

"I do remember, unfortunately." If it wasn't for Umbridge they wouldn't have had to go underground to learn new skills. They wouldn't have been found out and Dumbledore removed from his position as Headmaster. Then when Harry had his vision he could've went to Dumbledore and he'd have confirmed that Sirius wasn't captured. So she blamed Umbridge for all of it.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "It's time." Setting money on the table the couple left the cafe. Standing across the street was Dumbledore. "Evening Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at the two. "Right on time. Excellent. We have something very important to do."

"And what's that?" Tracey asked.

"There's a certain someone I'm trying to get to work at Hogwarts and I think Harry has what it takes to convince him." Dumbledore extended his hands and the two took hold.

"How can I convince him?" Harry asked, confused.

"Just be yourself." And with that they apparated.

* * *

They reappeared in a muggle neighborhood. "Well this is it?" The approached the house. Sitting on the steps was a familiar looking archer. "Mr. Attins. Everything secure?"

"He's squatting in there. I have the place warded so he can't teleport out." Mickey stood up and opened the door for them. "After you."

Inside the place was trashed. Glass broken, chandelier on the ground, furniture over turned, books strewn about and the TV smashed. "Did someone get in here?" Harry asked.

"Nope he did that to dissuade burglars. Who'd burgle a place that has already been burgled?" Mickey approached a chair. "This is him."

"Are you sure?" Tracey looked at the chair.

"Positive. It's got his scent. Come on Slughorn we don't have all night." The chair didn't budge. Mickey sighed angrily and drew his bow string back. "I can put two arrows right in your cushions."

"Ok! Ok! No please." The chair transformed into an old man. "Albus? Were you the one who had this man chasing me?"

"You are a tough man to track. I had to get the best. Meet one of my former students. Mickey Attins." The archer nodded.

"Well what did you need to find me for?" Slughorn asked, taking a seat on a shredded couch.

"You haven't responded to my newest proposal. About the position as Potions Professor." Dumbledore's words shocked Harry and Tracey. If Slughorn was becoming the Potions instructor what was happening to Snape?

"I had already told you once before the answer is no." Slughorn huffed. Then he noticed the two students. "And who might you be?"

"Tracey Davis."

"Davis? As in Geoff Davis?" Tracey nodded. "He was a brilliant lad. Very bright. Had an interest in History. Mostly ancient sites of magical importance."

"He became an Artifact Hunter." Tracey informed him.

"A perfect line of work then." Then Slughorn's gaze shifted. "And judging by that scar you must be Harry Potter. I had your mother in my potions class. She was an outstanding witch. Your father, well...let's just say Lily was the brains to James' brawn." That caused Harry to smile. "Quite an interesting duo you have here."

"Oh there is way more potential at Hogwarts these days Horace." Dumbledore moved about the room. "These two have friends. A witch who is the smartest of her generation. And a pair, a witch and wizard, who are strong mercenaries with quite a few powerful connections. All that and more."

"Interesting. Quite a bit of potential sway." Horace thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be worth it to come out of retirement. That much potential does need proper guidance."

"Of course." Slughorn couldn't see it but Dumbledore was smiling.

"Very well then. I accept."

Dumbledore turned back around. "Excellent. Then before we go I have to ask one thing." Harry eyed the Headmaster, wondering what else he needed to ask. "Can I use the loo?"

* * *

Daphne and Ron had received orders via owl to report straight to Grimmauld Place. "Wonder what's going on." Ron said as he opened the front door and entered. "Hello!?" Ron called out.

Molly emerged from the kitchen. "Hello dear." She gave the two a hug. "We've been expecting you. This way." They were led to the dining room where they found Arthur and both of Daphne's parents. "Have a seat."

The couple sat down across from the parents. "What is this? What's going on?"

"We know what happened. Between you two." Reginald spoke. "We were told by your guardian that, during your time away, forces beyond your control brought you together. Now you're not in trouble. Just the opposite. We wanted to let you know that we understand and accept your changes."

Arthur spoke up. "Which is why we had signed the official forms so you kids won't have to worry about it later." An official looking form and a black quill appeared on the table. A Marriage License. Then a long scroll appeared next to it. The Marriage Contract. "We know in all sense you might as well be considered married but this will see your status as engaged and at some point after Hogwarts there will be an official ceremony." The young couple looked at each other and had a quick silent conversation. Daphne nodded and Ron nodded back before he took the quill, signing both forms. As he did he felt a prick on his finger and his name came out red before turning black.

Daphne took the quill and signed hers, feeling the same prick on her finger. Once she set the quill down it, and the papers, vanished. Replacing those were two velvet boxes the opened by themselves. One held a large dark steel ring. The other was slimmer, but not by much, with a white gem set in it.

"We had your Forge Master make these. He figured given your line of work that a stronger material would be better." Anora explained.

Ron reached out and put his on. It seemed to be a bit too big but it quickly resized itself. Before Daphne could take hers Ron grabbed it. "Oh no we're doing this right." He slipped in on her ring finger.

"That's just too precious." Molly was nearing tears. "Two of my boys are getting married."

"Wait two?" Ron looked at his mother. "Bill and Fleur?"

"Next summer." Arthur answered.

"Please tell me we'll have a better wedding than them?" Daphne asked her fiancé.

"If not I'm sure Cam will make it wicked." Ron chuckled.

"Welcome to the family son." Reginald hugged Ron. "Son. I always wanted to say that."

Anora rolled her eyes. "Well now you get one. Only took us about fifteen years."

"Another daughter." Molly hugged Daphne. "After six sons you can tell I'm happy for this."

"I wonder how the others are going to take this." Ron and Daphne laughed at the thought of how their friends would take the news.

* * *

**and there you are ladies and gents, part 16. again I hope you liked it. thanks to those who reviews/followed/favorited after last chapter. I really appreciate it. questions? comments? concerns? you can always let me know by pm I am willing to answer. till next time!**


	17. A Darker Tone

**ok guys here's chapter 17! a little bit shorter than what I usually do but this chapter is all about dealing with a certain something from last chapter ;) and the remainder of summer leading up to the start of sixth term. hope you all like it**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Tracey held Daphne's hand, staring at the ring on her finger. "Is this really happening?"

Daphne nodded. "Believe it. I'm engaged to Ron."

Astoria hugged her sister. "This is wonderful! Congratulations!" This had been what Astoria wanted for the last two years. Ron and Daphne were now together. Sure they've progressed farther than she'd have thought but that she considered a bonus. "Mom and dad work fast don't they?"

"They do." Daphne smiled. "They caught Ron and me off guard that's for sure."

Tracey spoke up. "So now two Ancient and Noble houses are tied together through marriage. That'll be a shock to the world."

"An unlikely union but there is worse things than marrying into a family of noble heroes." Daphne looked down at her ring. "Merlin our kids are going to be amazing wizards and witches."

Tracey's head tilted to the side in thought. "Question. Since you and Ron are both werewolves will your kids inherit that ability? Are you going to have a litter?"

Daphne shot a small glare at Tracey. "Ok I'll start with the second one, screw you." Tracey laughed. "And for the first one I don't really know. No one else in the pack has kids. We'll just have to see."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Harry gasped.

"Believe it mate." Ron crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. "Daphne is my fiancée now."

Hermione chuckled. "Which is funny considering you never really became official until this summer."

"What can I say? I work fast."

Harry couldn't resist. "You'd think Daphne would want someone who could last a little longer wouldn't you?"

Ron shoved Harry. "Git." The mercenary looked over the field. With Sirius no longer with them the Order started using the Burrow as a come and go point. Members were in and out throughout the day. Grimmauld Place was now their fallback headquarters. The Golden Trio was sitting on the stone wall looking out over the property, the sun setting. They were watching it, having fallen into a comfortable silence.

Hermione then spoke up. "We're going back to soon. Can you believe we only have two years left?"

"It's…It's been a wild time." Harry said solemnly. Ron put an arm around his best mate to comfort him. "It's not fair."

"I know mate, I know. But we'll get them back." Ron promised. "Those bastards will pay."

* * *

Daphne was looking for her mate, for wherever he was the other two were bound to be in close proximity. Mrs. Weasley sent her to bring the three friends inside for dinner. Using her enhanced senses finding them was easy. They were in the barn. Hermione was sitting on a bench reading a book. "Hey Hermione."

The brunette looked up from her book. "Hello."

"What's going on here?" The female werewolf asked.

"Well we were sitting outside talking, and then Harry started thinking of Sirius again. So Ron decided that being men they must use violence to make themselves feel better. And now we're in here and I decided to read and make sure they don't get hurt when they duel."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Of course they would think that works."

"So I hear congratulations are in order. Congratulations." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Our parents really surprised us." Daphne turned back to the duel. "So who's winning?"

"I don't think anyone is winning. Ron seems to be just letting Harry cast spells and he's deflecting or blocking.

He'll cast back now and then to make it seem like he's engaging in combat but really he's letting Harry work out his anger." Hermione explained.

"Ah I see." Daphne nodded.

Harry shot a bolt of light green at Ron. Ron rolled to the side, firing a yellow ribbon back. Harry deflected it easily. His second wand slid out of his sleeve, using the first he distracted Ron with a simple flash. Ron, even Daphne, yelled in pain and they covered their eyes. Harry capitalized and sent a white bolt at Ron. The warrior was struck in the chest and he flew back several feet, crashing into a support beam in the barn. The beam cracked as Ron slumped down, groaning. Hermione closed her book. "Ok. Think that's enough."

Ron opened his eyes, which still stung. Glancing at his friend he noticed Harry looked shocked at what he had done. 'He's even angrier than he thought.' Ron thought as he pulled himself up and dusted off his pants and shirt.

Hermione fixed the beam. "Feeling better mate?"

"A little. What about you?" Harry put his wands away.

"Just a bit of soreness but that's going away." Ron then punched Harry in the shoulder. "And a pain in my arse."

Harry just chuckled at the joke and rubbed his arm. "You ok Daphne? I didn't realize you were here."

"I'll be ok. Our senses are our strength and our weakness. Just something we have to deal with." Daphne stopped rubbing her eyes and moved over to Ron's side. "Collin's camera fourth year must have been driving you nuts." She hooked her arm around Ron's.

"Just a bit." Ron smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Daphne came to inform us that dinner is ready." Hermione, now done repairing, pocketed her wand and left the barn with the other following behind.

* * *

Dinner was quite calm even with a few members of the Order and the Lunar Knights around the table. Once the food was gone and the table cleaned there was a meeting. Sitting around the table were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Ron and Daphne's parents, Sehan, Alec, Jen, Ron and the newest member Daphne. "Severus, any recent developments?" Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Draco did indeed receive the Dark Mark. I believe Voldemort has a task for him but he hasn't shared it with the rest of the group." Snape replied.

"I know." Ron spoke up. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a small object. Setting it on the table he enlarged it. It was a metallic bird. "Draco developed this to send me messages. No need to use an owl that someone might need. It's quite clever. He'd write messages and put them inside. Once in my possession I'd verify it's me with a password we already decided upon. It will then spit out the message." Ron pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. He showed the table. Written on it were six words.

**HE WANTS ME TO KILL DUMBLEDORE**

Gasps sounded around the table. "Holy shit." Alec said.

"We obviously can't let that happen." Lupin spoke up. "We should pull him out now."

"This is indeed a sensitive development." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "We probably still have the full school year until Draco must provide results of his mission. There might be more to his mission. At Hogwarts we can speak with him more and then properly work on a counter to this."

The rest of the meeting wasn't as productive with the now darkened mood that settled over the room.

"This is getting intense." Daphne said as she sat on Ron's bed. "I mean asking a teen to kill a wizened old warlock?"

"There are ways." Ron was pacing the room. "There's always a way. If you're determined enough."

"We can't tell Harry what Draco's mission is." Daphne watched her mate pace. "He'd kill Draco regardless of any deal you have with Malfoy. Harry's already lost Sirius he's not going to want to lose someone else."

"No he won't." Ron sighed. "As much as I don't like to wait we have to. Until we can sit down with Malfoy and talk everything over there's nothing much we can do."

"Let's just sleep then." Ron stopped his pacing and looked at Daphne. She wore only his Cannons jersey and purple underwear. Daphne smirked when she saw the predatory gleam in her mate's eye. "Unless you have other ideas?"

Ron smirked. "Silencio."

* * *

Daphne nuzzled into Ron's chest. Ron had fallen asleep a few minutes ago but she had stayed awake. She had been thinking about everything that had happened over the last two years. About how her life had been turned upside down ever since Ron had walked into her home two years ago. First they had become acquaintances, then good friends.

But that friend line had blurred real quick and they spent time dancing around the fact that they had developed feelings for one another. Daphne knew that if Ron had gotten his way he'd have told her his werewolf secret and would see how things went depending on her answer. She hoped that she'd have been ok with it but she didn't know how she would have taken the news because due to events beyond their control she had been turned into one too. Her life depended on it. Slowly she was dying of a toxic mix of potions the Ministry was working on.

But Ron had saved her life again and now she was strong. Really strong. A werewolf, like him, who could shift forms at will. It was that fact that she had overlooked at St. Mungo's. She had hated Ron for what he had done at first but once she was taken to the den and underwent the training he went through she quickly changed her attitude. And now she was connected to Ron, bonded, engaged to her hero, her savior, her knight in shining armor.

Reaching up she stroked his chest, fingers playing with the few red hairs. Daphne inhaled his scent. Ron had told her that she smelled like caramel. It was her favorite flavor, she loved it. And Ron smelled like chocolate. Ron loved his chocolate frogs. Chocolate and caramel. It had seemed to perfect. When she told Ron what he smelt like to her the very next day he had shown up the next morning with Chocolate caramel. Daphne smiled at the memory. They didn't leave their room that day. The seniors let them off luckily enough though training had doubled the next day. With a smile on her face Daphne drifted off to sleep finally, lulled by her mate's heartbeat.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning, Daphne curled up against him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Lifting his left hand he looked at the dark grey steel ring on his finger, channeling a bit of energy to it. Daphne's name was glowing faintly, her elegant writing in red that matched how she wrote on the official documents. Daphne's could do the same, his signature appearing on the bottom due to the stone set in the top.

***knock*knock***

Harry's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Oi mate you up?"

"Yeah what's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry replied, "Diagon Alley today. Better start getting ready to avoid the rush. I'm done in the bathroom."

"Good call." Ron heard Harry leave and he woke up Daphne. "Hey wake up."

"Ugh." Daphne rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up." Ron leaned down and kissed her exposed back.

"Damn it." Daphne sighed, then she jump when Ron playfully swatted her on the rear. "Ow!"

Laughing Ron pulled on a pair of boxes and opened the door. Daphne threw a pillow at him which collided with the back of his head as he stepped through.

* * *

Ron had managed to miss the early morning Diagon Alley rush to get ready bustle by four minutes. Harry sat with him in the living room while they waited. The chaos wasn't helped with Order members moving in and out of The Burrow. Around half past eleven everyone was ready and they took the Floo to the Leakey Cauldron. Once everyone had cleared the soot off themselves they were on the street. It was a dreary scene. Overcast with soft rumbles of thunder in the distance, most of the stores that weren't necessary for students were boarded up. Tracey frowned. "No ice cream this year."

Harry put an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"They're all afraid." Ron looked over the few people that were on the street. "Either we came on a really slow day or Voldemort has people cowering in their homes."

"My Galleons are on the latter." Daphne replied. "Let's get moving. The atmosphere is really off-putting."

"You can say that again." Hermione led them to Flourish and Blotts for their school books.

Daphne and Ron were by themselves in the back. "You think this is the calm before the storm?" She asked her mate.

"The summer has been fairly quiet, even more than last year. They're waiting for something. Probably for Draco to finish his mission." Ron pulled a book off the shelf, glancing at the cover before putting it back, not being the one he needed.

"You really think Draco could go through with it?" Daphne grabbed a book off a lower shelf and tucked it under her arm.

"Draco? No he's coward. He could never kill someone." Ron grabbed another book, the right one this time. "We'll find out more when we talk to him."

The group met up at the front counter and paid for their books. It seemed to take them forever to get the rest of their things but that was due to the poor atmosphere of Diagon Alley, it was effecting them. After getting their potion supplies Daphne noticed a few familiar hooded figures heading down Knockturn Alley. "Well that looks suspicious."

"We should follow them." Harry took a step forward when Ron grabbed his arm.

Ron then spoke in a commanding tone. "Let me and Daphne go. You head back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with the others."

Tracey took Harry's hand. "Come on it'll be safer. You still have a target on you and shouldn't be going down to Knockturn Alley." Harry relented and let Tracey drag him back to the pub. Hermione wished them luck and followed after them.

Ron and Daphne, using their best stealth, followed the hooded figures around the dark pathways of Knockturn Alley until the group entered a store. "Borgin and Burkes? Wonder what kind of meeting they're having in there?"

"Let's go to the rooftops. Maybe we can see in through a window." Daphne suggested. The couple climbed atop the building across from the store. They could see through a large window into a small office. They were able to pick out Bellatrix, her husband, Draco and his parents as well as Borgin. In the center of the room was a large cabinet that the group seemed to be discussing. "I wonder what that is."

"Maybe an antique that crazy bitch wants to buy." Ron joked as he drew his sword out of his pocket and put it on his back. Daphne did the same with her tonfa. The air around them shimmered as simple pants and shirts changed to their combat armor once they cancelled the illusion that covered them. Now they were ready in case the Death Eaters tried anything.

* * *

Once the group emerged from the store, with a few parting words to Borgin they left. Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, a feeling overtaking her. She looked toward the store across the street. Her eyes meeting the two students. Ron and Daphne, who had hiding behind the backside of the room, stood to their full height. Ron gripped his sword, resting the blade on his right shoulder. Daphne had a tonfa in each hand. The other Death Eaters noticed the Bellatrix had fallen behind. They turned and found her looking up to the roofs, following her gaze they saw the two warriors staring down at them all.

Draco took a few hesitant steps backwards. His suspicion was confirmed. No one knew why Daphne hadn't returned to Hogwarts after the Battle at the Ministry but he had guessed. Like Ron she had become a warrior.

"Bella." Narcissa hissed. "Now is not the time. You know the Master's orders."

"Are you afraid sister?" Bellatrix looked over to her sister. "Afraid of two children?"

"Yes. They can kill us easily!" The Malfoy Matriarch hissed, grabbing her sister's arm and pulled her away. "Let's go." Draco was the last to take his eyes off the mercenaries, giving them the nod before he left after his mother.

* * *

Ron and Daphne landed on the ground in a crouch before standing. Daphne's heart was beating fast. "I can hear that from here." Ron said. "Nerves?"

"I thought we'd have to fight." Daphne put a hand on her chest.

"You get used to it after a while." Ron replied. "Come on." He led her down a few pathways.

Daphne noticed they weren't going towards the Leaky Cauldron. "We're not going back yet?"

"Nope." They made a right. "We got to find out what that cabinet is and see if it is important." Ron took Daphne to the Drowning Rat. Inside Ron looked for a familiar figure. Shamus sat at a table alone so Ron approached him.

"Ah a familiar face!" Shamus exclaimed. "'Aven't seen you in a bit lad. Off on more ventures?" The crow next to him cawed in recognition of Ron. "An' who do we 'ave 'ere lad?"

Ron introduced his mate. "This is Daphne. Our newest member. We need to find Varys."

"He's round." Shamus raised his hand and gestured to someone behind Ron. "Have a seat while we wait." The couple sat down. "So lass, you has a story fer me?"

"Shamus likes hearing tales of our missions." Ron explained.

"Well I've on one." Daphne admitted.

"Does' 'ave to be bout a mission lass." Shamus poured a shot of whiskey and slid it across to Ron who downed it quickly. "Jus' somethin' entertainin' is all."

"Do it and he'll give you a shot of Dwarven Liquid Gold." Ron smirked. "Good stuff."

Daphne thought a moment and started to tell the story of the Ministry battle with Ron filling in with the Voldemort battle and once he told her that Shamus knew of their other forms she was able to tell how the battle really ended. Shamus let out a whistle. "Aye that was good." He slid the shot across and Daphne downed it quickly, wincing at the burning sensation.

"You two." A man with shaggy dark hair and grey robes approached the couple. "Varys is free now." Saying goodbye to Shamus they stood and followed the man upstairs and back to the room Ron first encountered Varys.

Once inside the bald man addressed the two. "You were lucky to find me wolf. A day later and I'd be in America."

"Yes very lucky." Ron spoke. "I need to know something."

"Ask away young wolf." Varys reached over to a goblet of wine and drank.

"Borgin and Burkes. Did they recently get a new item in?" Ron asked.

"Yes my informant did manage to overhear something. Seems the owner recently acquired a Vanishing Cabinet." Varys stood and faced the couple. "Oh a new face. My name is Varys and I'm an information broker. And you are?"

"Daphne Greengrass." The new werewolf answered.

"Soon to be Weasley if I am not mistaken. Congratulations." Varys smiled at Daphne's surprised expression. "I have a man inside the Ministry who looks at official documents."

Ron got the conversation back on track. "So this Vanishing Cabinet. What's so special about it?"

"Well they come in pairs and when you go in one end you pop out the other." Varys explained. "Though where the other end is I am unsure of."

Ron crossed his arms. "So it could be anywhere. Great."

"I do apologize I wish I could have been more informative. Will that be everything then?" Varys asked. Ron nodded.

"Very well. Do not worry about paying me young wolf. With this war I will make more than enough. Consider my services helping an ally."

Ron smiled at the bald man. "Thank you." Daphne said thanks as well and the two left the pub, returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry, Tracey, Hermione, Ginny and Molly were finishing lunch by the time Ron and Daphne strolled into the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny noticed them first. "Where were you?"

The mercenaries sat down. "Working. We followed them to Borgin and Burkes. They were eyeing a Vanishing Cabinet but there's no way to tell what they're going to use it for since we don't know where the other end is."

Harry hummed in thought. "Do they know where it is?" Ron just shrugged. "They could be looking for it."

"Once again we have to wait for more intel." Daphne added, poking at some food.

After lunch the group visited Fred and George's shop. While Diagon Alley seemed vacant the store did not. The group saw several familiar faces browsing the twin's stock of joke items. Ron let out a whistle. "Impressive."

They spent some time in the shop, talking with the twins and picking out something from the shelves. Harry enjoyed the time in the shop, it was a pleasant distraction.

* * *

Severus was having a calm evening. Hogwarts was starting soon and he was spending his time not during Order business getting ready. With Slughorn now taking over as the Potions Professor he had an entirely new class to organize a curriculum. Defense Against the Dark Arts. A subject he had been yearning for a while now. Now it was his. He had just decided on one of his lessons when a knock came at his door. Setting a book down on his table he answered the door. Standing out in the rain was Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Shut up Severus and let us in." Bellatrix snapped. Begrudgingly he let them in out of the rain and they moved into the study, the room he had previously been occupying. Bellatrix picked up a textbook off the table. "Getting ready for school I see Severus."

"Indeed." He took the book out of her hand and set it in a trunk. "Now why are you two here?"

Narcissa was looking out the window, watching the rain hit the glass pane. "I'm worried about Draco. I believe the task the Master has assigned him will be too much for him."

"He'll be fine." Snape replied. The Order already knew of the plan to kill Dumbledore and was ready to act to prevent that. "Clearly the Master has faith in the boy, and so should you."

"She wants you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he can handle it." Bellatrix was hovering over his shelves, fingers brushing up against the spines of his collection.

Snape didn't hesitate. "Of course I will."

"But do you swear it?" The crazy witch turned to face him swiftly.

"You want me to take an oath?"

"Bella. That is not necessary." Narcissa glared at her sister.

"It is completely necessary." Bellatrix strode over to Snape. It reminded him of a predator stalking its prey.

"The Master might trust you but I don't."

"Very well I'll do it. I'll take the Oath. To help Draco." Severus and Narcissa clasped arms while Bellatrix held out her wand.

Red strings of magic covered their arms as Bellatrix spoke the term of the oath. "Will you swear help Draco do what must be done?"

Again Snape didn't hesitate. "I swear it."

* * *

Once again the group was back on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Ok you kids stay out of trouble this year ok?"

Molly said. The Golden Trio suppressed their chuckles. By now they were used to trouble. After saying their goodbyes to everyone they boarded the train. Ron and Daphne's rings had been relocated to their right hands for their time at Hogwarts, wanting to keep knowledge of their engagement to just close friends and family.

Finding a compartment the group piled in. "Another year." Harry said, settling in his seat with Tracey leaning against him.

"Wonder who our new Defense professor is." Hermione said, pulling a book out to read for the trip.

"No idea. Dumbledore hasn't said anything really. Though I wonder why he hired a new Potions professor." Ron put an arm around Daphne. "What did you think of him mate?"

"Well," Harry thought back to when he met Professor Slughorn. "He seemed like he was interested in very promising students. Ones who went on to become very influential. He didn't really want the job until he knew I was there and Tracey's father was mentioned. Dumbledore even had to drop your profession and how intelligent Hermione was. I don't understand what Dumbledore is planning."

"He's keeping his cards close to his chest that's for sure." Daphne leaned against Ron and yawned, having been kept up late last night thanks to Ron.

"He'll tell us." Ron added. "Once all the pieces are in place."

* * *

The new first year group seemed a bit small this year. Whether because there weren't that many this year or if parents were keeping their kids hope because of Voldemort's return was something Ron would never know. Once the Sorting Hat was finished Gryffindor has four new members, Ravenclaw and Slytherin each had six a Hufflepuff received five new first years. It was a really small group.

The feast was as filling as ever and Ron ate an enormous amount as usual. Though Daphne's increased appetite didn't go unnoticed as she nearly put down as much food as Ron. Though Ron did have a big appetite werewolf powers or not so that didn't surprise her that he could eat more. Once the feast was over Dumbledore went up to the podium for his speech.

"Hello everyone!" Dumbledore cheered. "Welcome to another exciting year here at Hogwarts. A few rules for the first years. The Forbidden Forest is as its name implies Forbidden. No student should be out of bed and wondering the halls at night."

_'If I had a Galleon for every time I broke that rule of the course of my time here at Hogwarts.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"And this year I'd like to introduce our new Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn." Slughorn stood up and the students applauded their new. Once the clapping had died down Dumbledore spoke again. "And this year our new Defense teacher isn't someone new. It is Hogwarts' very own, Professor Snape." There was more clapping, the loudest from the Slytherins.

"Snape's the new Defense professor?" Daphne was shocked.

Ron eyed the staff table. It made sense. Snape was very qualified. Slughorn had been a potions professor previously and would need his old position for whatever Dumbledore had in mind. That of course left the Defense slot open and Dumbledore of course would want to keep Snape close to inform him on whatever Voldemort was planning, especially since Voldemort had Dumbledore's death in his sight so what better spot to put Snape than in the only open one. "Things just got weird. Or should I say weirder. Things are always weird here."

* * *

**one more school year before things really get serious. thanks to those that have reviewed/favorited/followed means a lot. till the next one.**


	18. The Artifact

**Man it's been a bit huh? My schedule at work got screwed up. My coworker is having a kid so he's been having to shift swap with me to get ready for it. Like what am I gonna do say no you can't prepare to have a baby? That'd be a dick move on my part. But I've lost a bit (lot) of sleep so I've had no energy to write so I slowly added bit by bit to this chapter. (Also been playing a lot of Heroes of the Storm. Good game) but whatever enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ron rolled out of bed and stretched, joints popping and removing the stiffness. He glanced at Draco's bed, the teen still sleeping. Ron knew sooner or later the two of them would be summoned into the Headmaster's office to discuss his mission to kill Dumbledore. With a sigh Ron went to the bathroom and showered quickly. The warm water woke him up. Once he was showered he stepped out and dried himself off. After that he brushed his teeth and changed into his school robes.

Now done with his morning preparations Ron went down to the common room. He was sad to see that he was the only one there. Normally Astoria was there to wait with him. "Guess it was only a matter of time." He sat down in a chair and waited.

* * *

Tracey glanced at Daphne, who was picking her shirt out of her trunk. "I'm jealous."

Daphne paused, looking at her friend. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Tracey moved over to her best friend's bed. Now next to her Tracey poked

Daphne's stomach. "I'm talking about these."

The werewolf looked down at her toned stomach. "Oh yeah. Took a lot of work for those."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "If by a lot of work you mean almost dying and Ron deciding he couldn't live without you so he gave you super healing."

Daphne laughed. "Yes exactly." When they were done getting ready the exited their dorm, bumping into Astoria. "You're usually ready before us."

"She's growing up." Tracey teased.

Entering the common room they found Ron seated in the corner, his wand twirling between his fingers lazily as he waited. Ron noticed them instantly, his nose filling with Daphne's caramel scent. Standing up he put his wand back into his sleeve. "Morning."

"Hello sweetie." Daphne stepped closer to Ron and reached her hands up to adjust his tie. "This is crooked."

"Thank you." Ron leaned down and kissed her once she was done. "How was your night?"

"Pretty boring actually." Daphne replied. "Yours?"

"Same. There was a bit of tension in the air too. Like one wrong move and spells would have started flying around the room." The group moved toward the exit of the common room. "I'm not surprised though. Considering I was in a room with the sons of a bunch of Death Eaters and I'm the best mate of their lord and master's arch nemesis."

"Think they'll try to make a move on you?" Daphne asked, hooking her arm around his once they were out of the dungeons and began making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't think so. I set up defenses around my bed every night and they know that. But I have been wrong before." Ron sighed. "Guess I will just have to wait for them to make the first move."

"So more waiting." Daphne growled.

"Well it's not like I'm going to attack them first so I have no choice but to wait." Ron kissed the top of his mate's head to calm her down.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall students ate their breakfast. Talk was the same as it was every first day, what the year could possibly hold, what their schedules might be like, who would win the Quidditch House cup. When Ron entered he saw Professor McGonagall walking away from Harry. Harry himself had a slight dazed look on his face. Going over to his best mate he nudged Harry. "You ok?"

"Huh?" Harry turned and faced Ron. "Yeah I'm alright. Just got some surprising news is all."

Ron nodded. "Good news I hope."

Harry smirked. "Does being made Quidditch Captain count as good news?"

It took Ron a few seconds to register what exactly Harry told him but when he did put it together he gave his friend a hug. "Alright mate that's wicked."

"Now I have to host tryouts for the vacant positions." Harry explained. "Ginny was thinking about trying out this year as Chaser. She's a good player."

"If I didn't have to train every night and wasn't in Slytherin I'd try out for Keeper." Ron lamented.

"Those enhanced reflexes would have been really useful." Harry chuckled.

"Even though that would technically be cheating." Hermione spoke up from her spot at the Gryffindor table.

"True." Harry scratched his chin, pretending to think. "I'd be ok with cheating."

Ron let out a laugh. "How very Slytherin." Ron laughed even more at the look Harry shot him. "I better get back to my table, my mate looks like she's going to pounce on me and drag me back any minute." After bidding his friends a farewell till later he finally sat down for breakfast at the Slytherin table.

Daphne immediately asked questions. "What was that about?"

Ron answered. "I wanted to see what McGonagall said to him that got him flustered. Turns out he was made Quidditch Captain."

Tracey cheered. "That's great!"

"Yeah I'm happy for him. He deserves it." Ron bit into his food.

"Well I'm sure we'll go to the tryouts to support him." Daphne suggested.

"Can we?" Tracey looked to Ron pleadingly.

"Well normally it's supposed to be House only in attendance but considering it's his best mate, his best mate's girl and his girlfriend I'm sure he'll allow it." That answer seemed to appease Tracey as she went back to her meal.

* * *

After they were finished their schedules were handed out. Ron read out his first class. "Potions with Slughorn."

Daphne smiled. "I have that too."

"Same here." Tracey replied happily.

"Let's get going then." The three returned to the dungeons and arrived at the classroom. Ron noticed Hermione was also in the class. Ron approached her. "No Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "He didn't meet the grade minimum." Ron cursed before sitting down.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom. "Good morning everyone." He greeted. He started going over the course and what the students could expect from the year. About twenty minutes into the class they were gathered around a cauldron, being shown an advanced potion, when Harry entered the class. "Ah Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry apologized. "Sorry for the intrusion but I was told that with you as the instructor this year instead of Professor Snape that my grade was sufficient enough to take the class."

Slughorn went over to his desk. "Let me see here." He shuffled through a pile of papers. "Ah here it is. Yes I believe you do meet the requirements. With all that confusion I don't believe you received the proper supply list am I right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Well I do keep a few spare textbooks." Slughorn pointed to a shelf against the wall. "Help yourself."

Harry moved over to the shelf and spotted two textbooks. One was a brand new one and the other looked old and has writing all over it. So he reached out to take the brand new one.

With Slughorn distracted for a moment dealing with Harry, Ron took the chance to get a little fresh with Daphne. Ever since their bond they've been all over one another. So with a smirk plastered on his face Ron gave Daphne's rear a good squeeze. Daphne let out a sharp squeal of surprise. Unfortunately she had also been holding her wand and a purple bolt sailed across the room, and struck the new textbook.

Harry turned and glared at the couple. Tracey and Hermione giggled at their friends and the rest of the class looked at them weirdly. Professor Slughorn shook his head. "I'm all for romance and everything but Mr. Weasley please keep it out of my classroom ok?"

Ron's, and Daphne's, face flushed deeply. "Yes Professor."

Harry sighed and grabbed the only remaining textbook before taking a seat between Tracey and Ron. "Asshole."

"Sorry mate." Ron replied.

* * *

After potions Ron had Ancient Runes by himself. Professor Babbling was waiting for him and the rest of her students. There was only a group of seven in the class. She smiled seeing her prodigy student sit down. "Hello everyone!" Bathsheda sang her greeting. "Welcome to another year of Ancient Runes." After reviewing last year Bathsheda revealed the list of ancient cultures whose runes they'd be studying this year. Ron was interested in learning runes from other cultures.

Once class was over and their summer homework was placed on their desks she called out to Ron. "Ronald?"

Ron stopped, turning to face his teacher. "Yes Professor?"

"I didn't get to see much of you over the summer. Is Daphne ok?" With Ron gone most of the summer and being busy with Order and Hogwarts business she didn't get a chance to catch up.

"She's fine Professor. It took some getting used to on her part but she adjusted quickly." Ron explained.

Professor Babbling nodded. "Excellent. And I'm glad to see your relationship is ok."

"We're better than ok actually." Ron held up his right hand. "This is supposed to be on my left hand but we're keeping it a low profile."

"Well congratulations. I'm very happy for you." She smiled at her best student. "Now it'd be best if you moved along. Don't want to be late for your next class."

* * *

After Ancient Runes Ron had Charms. With his career path already picked Ron was basically taking classes he enjoyed being in. He was once again reunited with Daphne, Harry, Hermione and Tracey.

"Hey Ron." Daphne greeted, having smelt his chocolate scent coming down the hall.

"Hey." He kissed Daphne's cheek.

"You're not going to blow up another book are you?" Hermione asked the flirting couple.

Harry glared at Ron and smacked his best mate in the arm with the potions book. Ron just chuckled. "No Hermione."

"Morning students." Flitwick greeted the class. "Take your seats please." Once the remaining mingling students sat down Flitwick started his lesson. Hermione took down notes as if her life depended on it like she always does. Harry, who was still mad, folded pieces of paper into planes and flew them into Ron's head. Tracey did her best not to laugh and a few chuckles and snorts escaped causing Flitwick to turn in their direction which caused the offending parties to try to act normal. Hermione rolled her eyes at them knowing that no matter what she did to reprimand them they'd ignore her and go right back to fooling around. Daphne did her best to make Ron jump and succeeded when she slid her leg up his and dropped her hand into his lap underneath the table. Ron's knee impacted with his desk which again caused Flitwick to turn around. "Problem Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shock his head no. "Just a bit jumpy today sir. I'm ok. Won't happen again." Ron sent a pointed look at Daphne and whispered to her. "You just like pushing it don't you? Next you'll want to shag in an empty classroom."

"Oh can we?" Daphne smirked.

Ron put his face in his palm. "Merlin help me."

* * *

Once Charms was over Ron had another class with his friends. This time they were in Transfiguration. Daphne was keeping her hands to herself which was a surprise to Ron. Daphne knew that McGonagall wouldn't let them get away with flirting in class. The last thing she wanted was to get a detention because she was caught copping a feel on her mate. That would be embarrassing. Plus it didn't help that the Professor was keeping an eye on them closely. What the couple didn't know was that McGonagall had gotten a message from Flitwick warning her of their unusual behavior in his class. "Now students open your textbooks and take the next few minutes to read through the first chapter then we'll discuss the contents and next class we'll learn the practical application."

Harry leaned over to Ron. "This is a better reading assignment than last year."

Ron grunted back at Harry bringing up Umbridge's horrible teaching style. "You got that right mate."

* * *

With the class now over lunch was being served in the Great Hall. "Seriously what's wrong with you? You've been letting your hands wander all morning."

"Just a bit of payback for Potions class." Daphne stuck her tongue out at Ron. "But if you want me to stop I will."

"I'm not saying don't stop." Ron flirted back.

"Hey you two save it for that magical practice room." Tracey warned.

"That's a great idea Tracey thanks." Ron smiled. "We will have some alone time when we train tonight."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Don't say that like you haven't already thought of that. Just let me and Harry borrow it sometime."

* * *

Lunch ended and Defense Against the Dark Arts class was next on the schedule. It was interesting, and a bit weird if Ron was honest, to see Snape not teaching Potions but Ron wouldn't deny that he was a very capable Defense instructor. To test them Snape started them with a few practice duels to gauge where the class' skill level was. Pairs of students were called up. "Now keep this is mind this is not a serious due. It is to test what you have learned up until this point. I will not tolerate any childish antics."

Harry was called up with Draco. Ron raised his eyebrow and leaned over to Daphne. "No one told Harry about Draco's mission right?"

Daphne replied, "No I don't believe so."

"Good cause if someone had this could go badly." Ron straightened back up and watched the duel.

Draco started, firing a stunner at Harry. The Gryffindor countered by simply side-stepping the red bolt of magic. Having a mercenary for a best friend had taught Harry a few things by observing his best friend in action. Not everything had to be countered with a spell. And as one of the mercenaries had best described it 'getting the fuck out of the way is the best defense and he agreed. It required less thinking, less time going through your arsenal of spells for what would work best as a defense. No casting time. No wand movements. Simple. Harry liked simple.

After dodging Harry pointed his wand. "Fumos!" A cloud of smoke came from the tip of his wand, creating a walk of thick grey smoke blocking him from Draco's view.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

Tracey chuckled. "During his stay at my place we went through the library and picked up a few spells. It was covered in the book The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Professor Quentin Trimble. A good read and very informative."

Hermione leaned over to Tracey. "Can I borrow that?"

Draco fired into the cloud but he couldn't see through it, unlike Harry, and all his shots missed. With his opponent unable to hit him Harry drew his second wand. Holding both out he created a purple orb, much smaller than the one he used against Voldemort in the Ministry. Draco waited on the other side of the cloud and tried dispelling the smoke with a wind charm but nothing. Harry had put a lot of energy into it.

"Risky move." Ron commented on Harry's tactic. "This wouldn't work anywhere else. Unlike, say, a forest where his opponent could move around the cloud and get a better shot Draco is confined to that section of the classroom."

"And unlike us charging through the cloud would be bad. Since Harry is the spells caster he could see through it and see Draco coming and prepare an ambush. Plus who knows if Harry can augment the cloud to have other effects." Daphne added to Ron's explanation.

Harry launched his attack through the cloud of smoke and hit Draco in the chest. Draco landed on his back. "That's enough." Snape called an end to the duel and the class applauded lightly. Harry returned to his seat next to Ron who bumped fists with his best mate and congratulated him.

"Granger. Longbottom." Snape called the next two duelists.

Both Gryffindors walked to the front of the classroom and faced each other. They bowed before taking ready stances. "This should be interesting." Ron commented.

Harry nodded. "Neville has improved a lot. Hermione will still win but I doubt he'll make it easy." Hermione wasted no time when the duel started and fired, a dark blue bolt sailed toward her fellow Gryffindor. Neville brought up a shield, a small yellow square that appeared in the air, catching the spell and wrapping the shield around it before sending it back toward Hermione.

"I wouldn't be surprised if more members from the DA picked up a few tricks over the summer." Tracey replied to her boyfriend. Daphne and Ron nodding in agreement with her.

Hermione aimed her wand at the ground and fired a blasting jinx. A chunk of the floor was then levitated into the air and met the returned spell before it was hit and shattered into pieces.

With a flick of her wand Hermione transfigured the shards into small birds that flew over and started harassing Neville. With Neville distracted by getting pecked Hermione was able to fire a stunner in and end the duel. The class applauded the two combatants. Hermione returned to her seat while Snape assisted Neville with his stun problem.

"Well done 'Mione." Harry said.

"Really wicked with that transfiguration." Ron complimented.

Hermione smiled at the praise from her friends. "Thanks. Can't wait to see what you come up with."

"Davis. Greengrass. You're next." The two friends smiled at each other and took their places.

Tracey drew her wand. "Take it easy on me ok?"

Daphne chuckled. "I was going to say the same thing to you." She drew her wand and waited for Snape to start the duel.

Snape looked between the two students. The first of the School's mercenaries was about to duel. "Begin."

Both girls started firing simple spells at each other, easily deflecting and avoiding them. "What are they doing?" Hermione spoke first.

"Trying to gauge the other's abilities. Daphne's been gone for three months. Tracey has no idea what she's learned in that time. Same goes for Daphne. She has no clue what her friend has been up to while she was gone." Ron explained. "It should pick up soon."

And Ron was right. After a few more spells were traded between the two Tracey launched her attack. Raising her wand she created eight pink disks about four inches in diameter. They floated around her until Tracey pointed her wand at Daphne. They flew through the air in a random pattern.

But Daphne was better. The werewolf jumped, turning her body to the right and spinning, firing her own spell mid rotation. The disks passed harmlessly by her, though Daphne could feel heat radiating off them they were that close. The disks embedded themselves into the wall before fading out. Tracey fired a spell to counter Daphne's but her spell broke into two separate bolts, her counter sailed right through one, it had been a decoy. She was hit with the real one and fell onto her back. Opening her eyes after the fall she saw a small white orb hovering over her.

Daphne had her arms crossed and a victorious smirk on her face. "Enough." Snape called an end for the duel.

"Wicked moves." Tracey said to her friend once they returned to their seats. "Was not expecting you to see a way out of that."

"If I had stayed on the ground I'd have been screwed but my enhanced abilities proved key in my dodging." Daphne explained. "And the Illusion Shot I learned from Cam. It's great in duels. If you're opponent isn't fast completely distracted by the second or fast enough to counter the remaining bolt once the fake is discovered it almost always hits."

"Well done." Ron smiled at his mate.

The rest of the class was becoming nervous. With no one else left in his group of friends to pair him up against Ron was the only one left and they knew what the Tri-Wizard Champion, the Dragon Rider was capable of. "Weasley and Brown. You're next." Snape called out. The remaining duelists breathed a sigh of relief. Ron didn't really know Lavender Brown all that well despite being in his year. Granted he wasn't in Gryffindor the last two years so he didn't really get a chance. The ex-Gryffindor stared down his ex-housemate, his wand sliding out of his sleeve. Lavender took a ready stance and Ron just stood with his arms at his side.

Daphne spoke up. "Ron's going to take it easy on her. This isn't really a fair fight anyway."

Snape started the duel. "Begin."

Ron fired his first shot but it went wide, passing Lavender and hitting the ground behind her. She returned fire but Ron blocked them and pushed forward, launching a volley of spells in quick succession towards the Gryffindor. Lavender backed up away from Ron who continued to fire. Her foot got caught in a small hole in the floor and she fell down. "A nice harmless way to end it."

Hermione spoke up. "Ron's first shot wasn't a miss at all but a trap."

Ron extended his hand down to Lavender. "Better luck next time." Lavender took the offered hand, Ron pulled her to his feet before making his way back to his friends and sitting down. "Easy."

"And I was hoping to see some more fancy moves." Harry teased.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't get to pick my opponent. Unfortunately other than you four, Neville and possibly Draco, everyone else here wouldn't be able to last less than three minutes."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

After classes they had dinner and life fell into a routine. Wake up go to breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes, dinner and homework. After doing their assignments Ron and Daphne would sneak leave the dorm and head to their training room to get some training in. Sparing and doing other exercises to improve themselves. After training they would spend some time enjoying each other's company. One night Ron decided to put the language rune on her. "So why didn't we do this earlier?" Daphne asked as she sat there while Ron mixed the components together.

"Well," Ron dabbed his finger into the mixture and drew it on Daphne's forehead. "After we finished everything during the day we were busy learning every night."

"We were? What were we learning?"

"Each other." Daphne's face darkened at the memory of her and Ron's first few nights together.

"Well then I say the wait was worth it." Daphne smirked. Once the application was done Daphne channeled her energy and like her mate the purple rune was on her forehead. "That it?"

"That's it." Ron packed up the materials that were left over. "Not painful at all."

"No it wasn't." Daphne summoned a mirror and looked at the rune on her forehead before it faded.

"Brilliant." She glanced at Ron who wasn't paying attention and approached him. When she was close he noticed and turned toward her. Daphne just smirked and pushed him back. Ron felt himself hit something soft instead of the hard stone floor and relaxed.

Ron chuckled. "You could've just asked."

"I know but I'm taking charge tonight." Daphne straddled his legs and started removing her top. "Are you ready my mate?"

Ron's hands moved up her sides. "Oh I'm always ready."

* * *

Dumbledore tapped his finger on his desk in thought. He was contemplating Draco's mission while he waited for the others to arrive. So far he had a few ideas on how to handle the situation but they needed to be fleshed out more before he decided on one course of action to take regarding the troublesome matter. He also thought Voldemort must be desperate, using a child to kill him. It was absurd but that the same time brilliant. Someone of his status wouldn't suspect a student capable of such a thing.

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Enter." His office door opened and Draco Malfoy along with Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass entered. "Right on time. Please have a seat." Draco sat down and Daphne did as well. Ron stood behind Daphne's chair. "So Mr. Malfoy, how are things?"

"Could be better. No doubt you already know of my assignment." Draco shifted in his seat, uncomfortable discussing his mission to kill the Headmaster.

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore interlaced his fingers on his desk. "Quite the predicament you're in."

"I have until the end of the year or else Voldemort will see to my execution personally." Draco informed them."

"So we have some time to come up with a solution." Ron spoke up.

"Snape has to report back to them that I'm at least trying. No news and he'll surely start to suspect something."

"We can set up fake attempts easily." Daphne said. "A miss-timed large object falling. Stuff like that."

"I don't see why Snape can't just lie and say he's trying." Ron brought up a good point.

"There are many ways to get the truth out of someone." Dumbledore said. "This way we give him some credibility." Ron just nodded. "That will be all Mr. Malfoy you are free to go." Draco nodded and stood, leaving the office. "And now to our next order of business." Dumbledore waved his hands and a small red pillow floated down from the next level. On it sat a ring.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, reaching out to take hold of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dumbledore warned. "This is a dark artifact that must be destroyed."

Ron raised in eyebrow in confusion. "Why call us in then?"

"Due to the unknown nature of this artifact I believe some assistance is required." Dumbledore moved to a display case and opened it, withdrawing the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Since all the spells I've used won't work we need something a bit more destructive." Going back over to the desk Dumbledore took the pillow off the desk and moved away, Ron and Daphne turned to watch him. Tilting his hand he dropped the ring onto the ground and tossed the pillow behind him, Ron catching it easily and setting it down. Turning the sword he stabbed downward. Black energy erupted from the ring, flailing around the room knocking over books and other sorts of objects.

Ron pulled Daphne from her seat and the two moved behind the desk, crouching down behind it and watched. The noise was almost unbearable, almost as if the ring itself was howling in pain. "Ron look at his hand!" Daphne pointed to Dumbledore.

The top of his right hand was turning black and it was spreading slowly. "Shit." Ron cursed and jumped over the desk. Reaching out he grabbed the Headmaster and pulled him away from the ring. Ron took the sword from him and channeled his energy into the metal. The sword glowed a bright red and Ron attacked. "RAH!" More black energy exploded out, this time wrapping around Ron, his wrists, forearms and neck.

"It's fighting back." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"RON!" Daphne yelled.

"I got this!" Ron pumped more energy into the sword. The glowing intensified until Ron and Daphne were forced to shut their eyes due to the pain. All of a sudden there was an explosion and the remaining black energy faded away. Ron opened his eyes, shards of the ring were scattered around the ground and his right arm throbbed. He handed the sword back to Dumbledore and pulled up his sleeve. His arm up to about an inch past his elbow had decayed but it was slowly healing.

"Are you ok Ronald?" Dumbledore asked, gently taking the boy's arm and inspecting it.

"I'm healing so I'll be ok." Ron pulled his sleeve back down and was immediately hugged by Daphne.

"Thank merlin you're ok." She pulled back and looked at Ron. "I mean I know we heal fast but who knows what dark artifacts do."

"Dark artifacts can't stop me." He pulled Daphne in and kissed her but stopped once he heard Dumbledore.

Dumbledore coughed into his hand. "Ahem. Yes, well, thank you for your help Ronald. I believe you've done the world a great service in destroying that ring."

Ron smiled at the praise. "As Cam isn't here I have to make the joke. It ain't no One Ring."

The Headmaster chuckled. "Well I do believe you channel Mr. Attins quite well. You two have a nice evening now."

"We will. Night Professor." Ron took hold of Daphne's hand.

"Good night." She said and the two walked out of the office.

Albus looked at the shards of the ring that were laying on the ground of his office. A victorious smile on his face. "So they're capable of destroying them without sustaining permanent damage." Dumbledore looked at his own hand, the small dot of decayed flash in the center of the top of his hand. He cast an illusion on it and it appeared normal again. "That's good news."

* * *

**And there you go ladies and gentlemen chapter 18. Hope you all liked it. Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited on the last chapter. As always I appreciate it. Till next time guys!**


	19. Nail In The Coffin

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long. Had a massive case of writer's block that was due to the many different directions I wanted to take this. But I settled on this path so let's see how it goes shall we?**

* * *

Ron sat himself down on a bench that was on the side of the Quidditch Pitch. Next to him was Daphne who leaned against her mate. To the left of Daphne Tracey sat. They were here to watch Harry host tryouts for the Gryffindor team. Gathered around Harry were a lot of other students, some seemed to belong to other houses. "Are they mental?" Ron commented.

"They might be." Daphne agreed. "I mean how do you confuse your house teams? They're color coded for Merlin's sake."

First up for their attempt at making the team was Ginny. She was trying out for a Chaser and did exceptionally well. Ron smiled and clapped loudly with pride for his sister. Ginny had always been amazing whenever he'd play Quidditch with his siblings and he was confident she'd get a spot on the team.

What surprised everyone was when Neville decided to go out for Beater. "Wow was not expecting that." Daphne said.

"Neville's come a long way and I think he's overcoming his confidence issues. I'm proud of him." Ron gave Neville a thumbs up before he began his attempt. He had to hit bludgers back at targets and he only missed one of the targets. Clearly the best out of those that tried, the second being someone who missed two targets.

A Gryffindor named Cormac McLagan was trying out for Keeper. He managed to stop all six shots that were sent his way. What Ron thought funny was the way he kept flirting with Hermione. She didn't like it too much but he was her problem to deal with. After the practice Daphne and Tracey kept teasing Hermione about it. "I think it would be good for you." Daphne teased the brunette.

"Please tell me you're joking." Hermione glared. She found Cormac to be too arrogant for his own good.

"Maybe we are." Daphne teased as the group made their way toward the Great Hall for dinner. "Could be worse."

Tracey smirked. "Yeah could be Draco." face twisted and she walked away from the group and went over to the table.

Ron chuckled. "Looked like she almost had an aneurism."

"From sheer stupidity." Harry added causing both friends to laugh before heading to their tables.

* * *

"Everyone set your homework on your desks. Class dismissed. Except you two." Professor Slughorn pointed at Ron and Harry. Their friends gave them confused looks, wondering if the two had done something to upset the potions professor. Once the class was empty Slughorn approached them. "I've managed to hand out invitations to everyone else but you two. I'm having a dinner tomorrow night with a few students, a sort of club if you will. I'd like to extend an invitation to you both."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before looking back at their professor. The redhead spoke first. "I could use a break from training for tonight."

Then Harry answered. "I'll go. Could be a nice get together."

"Excellent!" Slughorn smiled. "The invitations are plus one which is why neither of your other halves received one. You'd no doubt bring them anyway. And it seems I've kept you long enough. I've made passes for you both. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Out in the hall Ron turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"I think he's cherry picking students and we're probably at the top of his list." Harry replied as the two used the stairs. "We should still go to see what's happening."

"Sounds interesting to say the least." The two split up and went to their different classes.

* * *

At lunch Ron approached Daphne about the dinner. "A break sounds good." She agreed. That it would be nice to have a night off of training.

The night of the dinner found Ron seated with the likes of Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, the Patil twins, several students he didn't know too well along with Daphne, Harry, Tracey and Hermione. Hermione was just finishing up her explanation of her parent's occupation. Being her friend meant Ron and Harry already knew what her parents did and weren't really paying attention. "So they clean teeth?" Hermione nodded. Ron chuckled to himself at Slughorn's confused face. "And what about you Mr. Weasley? Care to entertain us with some of your adventures?"

"I could." Ron sipped his drink slowly. "But then I'd have to kill you."

"Yes well moving on." Daphne squeezed Ron's arm lightly, letting him know she approved of his unsettling of the professor. "The look on his face." Daphne chuckled, leaning into Ron. "Not the entertaining party I was hoping for."

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later." Ron pecked her lips. Then he looked over at Harry who looked ready to turn his wand on himself as Slughorn turned his attention to his best friend.

* * *

It had been a few days since Slughorn's boring dinner. Things around Hogwarts proceeded as normal. Normal until, "We need to talk." Ron looked up from his breakfast to see Harry standing in front of him.

A few thoughts ran through his head about why his best mate needed to interrupt one of his favorite moments of the day to have a discussion. A serious discussion from the sound of it.

Grabbing a napkin Ron wiped his mouth. "Alright. Let's talk."

"Privately." Ron nodded and stood up, following Harry out to the Entrance Hall. "So I know why Dumbledore hired Professor Slughorn."

Ron crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well this should be interesting to hear."

"Last night Dumbledore showed me memories. Memories of Voldemort. One of them was tampered with though and I need to get the real one." Harry explained.

"Memories can be altered?" Ron looked perplexed.

Harry nodded. "Seems so. Dumbledore tasked me with getting him to give up the real one. So I was wondering if you could help."

"If you're asking me to interrogate our Potions Professor you can forget it." Ron scratched the back of his head and he looked away from Harry. "The amount of detention I would get wouldn't be worth it."

"What about one of the mercenaries?" Harry looked hopeful when he asked.

Again Ron shook his head. "They're all out hunting Death Eaters cells. Sorry mate."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The Boy-Who-Lived was clearly getting frustrated.

"I don't know mate. I can't ask him because if he wouldn't even tell you then he sure as hell wouldn't tell me. Dumbledore wouldn't have given you this task if he didn't think you were capable of it though." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "You can do it."

"Maybe." Harry sighed. "It's just so frustrating."

"I know mate. I know." Students started coming out of the Great Hall. "Looks like this is the end of our discussion." The duo were rejoined by the rest of their group and they made their way to potions class.

* * *

Professor Slughorn introduced them to a very unique potion known as Felix Felicis. Supposedly it gives you good luck. Not only that but he was offering a vial of it as a reward to whoever made the best Draught of the Living Dead. Hermione looked really focused and determined. Ron chuckled at his friend. Honestly it was a silly contest amongst students and didn't really matter to him, he didn't need the luck. Harry, he noticed, was nose deep in the old textbook. "You know for hating that book so much you sure do read it a lot."

Harry sent Ron a mild glare. "Not like I have a choice thanks to you two love birds." Ron rolled his eyes and Daphne made an amused hum noise at the memory of that potions class. After the embarrassment subsided it was a pretty funny moment. "But it gets the job done regardless." At the end of the class Harry ended up winning the Felix Felicis. Hermione was disappointed and stomped ahead of the group towards the next class.

"You do know she's going to bug you about this right?" Ron said as the group left the dungeons.

"Ah bloody hell." Harry cursed causing the other three to laugh.

* * *

Daphne enjoyed dancing with Ron even if the venue wasn't one she had picked. Slughorn's party was boring as always. Harry was dodging Slughorn who was trying to show off his promising student to old associates. Tracey was doing her best to assist him and keep Slughorn away. Hermione was busy being pursued by Cormac McLagan. Daphne pulled her head away from Ron's chest and looked up at her mate. "Is it weird we're the only ones not having a difficult time here?"

Ron smiled down at Daphne. "It is a bit strange yes but considering everything else we've gone through we're owed some normalcy. Even if it is this boring party."

A voice called out to Ron. "Mr. Weasley? I never thought I'd see you again."

"Mr. Jencho?" Ron and Daphne stopped dancing as Calvin Jencho and his wife approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"Horace is an old friend of mine and invited us." Calvin turned to his wife. "Dear you remember Ron."

Elise extended her hand and Ron took it. "Of course. So nice to see you again."

"Indeed." Ron then turned to Daphne. "Remember my mission to Egypt? This is the man we saved."

"Oh! Yes I remember you telling me about that." Daphne introduced herself. "I'm Daphne. Newest member of Ron's order and his other half."

"That you are." Ron smiled.

"Well then congratulations young man." Calvin smiled.

"So what have you been up to since Egypt?" Ron asked his former client.

"Well I've been preparing for the fallout of the coming war. Once it's all said and done a lot of people are going to need some help. Homes rebuilt. Lives needing reconstructing." The two started walking around the party to talk. "I know what it's like to lose everything. Thankfully I had people to help after it was all said and done."

"Sounds like you had a life changing experience."

Calvin chuckled. "Indeed I did. Though some of my employees were surprised by the shift in work dynamics but they'll adapt quickly I'm sure. Though I believe your lady friend is trying to get your attention." Ron looked to where Calvin was pointing and saw Daphne waving him over. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Nothing major happened for a long time at Hogwarts. It was quiet. Very routine. Other than Ron and Daphne having to help Draco fake assassination attempts on Dumbledore. They tried an enchanted item which Daphne took the hit on and spent two days in Hospital Wing recovering. Another option the tried was faking being poisoned by a bottle of Brandy. These two attempts seemed to work as Draco hadn't mentioned anything.

So one day about two months before the end of term Ron was surprised when Harry told him he had a plan. "I'm going to use the Felix Felicis. It should help me in getting the right memory."

The two were standing outside the potions classroom. "It should work. I'd say good luck but you'll have all you'll want when you drink that."

"I can only imagine what this memory will show us. It could change everything." Harry was very optimistic for the rest of the day.

During dinner Ron and Daphne received a message to meet with Dumbledore after dinner. "Know what this is about?" Daphne asked her mate.

Ron shook his head. "Not a clue. We'll be surprised together. You have been saying you wanted to do more things as a couple."

Daphne rolled her eyes at him. "Ha, ha you're so funny."

After dinner the two made their way to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was waiting for them. "Harry will be arriving shortly with the memory we require from Slughorn."

"That's good, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes indeed Mr. Weasley it is very good." Dumbledore interlaced his fingers on his desk and rested his chin on them. "But there is something else going on. I don't know what exactly but I have taken measures."

* * *

Harry rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He was excited. His plan worked. Using the Felix Felicis Slughorn turned over the memory they required. Harry didn't know what exactly it was but considering how long it took for him to retrieve it the contents of the silvery liquid in the vial was undoubtedly important. Reaching for the door he was surprised when it opened itself and Ron and Daphne walked out. "Hey. Everything ok?"

It took a few moments for Harry's voice to register to him but after shaking his head Ron answered. "Yeah just some mercenary news. No big deal." After that sentence Daphne seemed to come back, rubbing her forehead.

"You ok Daphne?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Just...just a headache is all." Daphne leaned against Ron. "We should be going."

"Agreed. Fill us in tomorrow?" Ron asked his best mate.

Harry nodded. "Probably for the best. You both look out of it."

"Did some intense training before we came here." Ron replied. "See you at breakfast." The two moved past Harry and descended the stairs. Harry watched them till they disappeared around the corner of the stairs.

* * *

"A horcrux?" Ron asked. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's an item one can put part of their soul into. That way if they die part of them remain and they can come back." Harry explained. "Only problem is Voldemort decided he wanted multiple to ensure he can stick around."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "How many is multiple?"

Harry sighed. "We're thinking at least seven."

"Merlin. I can't imagine splitting my soul one time let alone seven." Ron bit into a piece of bacon.

"Well you actually have. How many people have you killed?" Harry asked.

"Um...wow ok. At most thirty." Ron answered.

"You murdered thirty people?" Harry was shocked.

"I don't know. It was in the line of duty, to save lives." Ron looked away from his friend. "It's not something I want to talk about really. Death is a part of the job when it needs to be."

"So you might not actually have. Murder is how you split your soul but you didn't set out to murder people. It's a bit of a grey area so let's not dwell on it." Last thing Harry wanted was Ron to think about the parts of his job he didn't want to. "But anyway once your soul is split you cast a spell and transfer it into an object."

"Any object?"

"Yes."

Ron snorted. "Well we're fucked."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. It's going to be tough. Think you can sniff them out though?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you weren't my friend I'd punch you for that joke." Harry laughed at that. "Oh well. Easy is boring."

* * *

Ron went to train by himself that night. Daphne was busy with homework, a project for Charms that was due and a big part of her grade. He would have brought Harry so he could have someone to practice with. Harry found a new spell in his old textbook he wanted to try out and thanks to his healing factor he was a prime test subject. But unfortunately Harry was summoned by Dumbledore and the two took a trip somewhere.

As he approached the doors to his training room the doors opened up. Draco rushed out and paused, seeing Ron. "What the hell?" Ron wasn't expecting to see Draco here.

"We have a problem." Draco reached Ron and grabbed him. "I swore an oath. I couldn't tell anyone until my task was complete."

"What task?" Draco was flustered, almost to the point of hysterics. So Ron shook him and yelled. "DRACO!" That made Draco refocus. "What. Task?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet. The other end was in the Room of Requirement." Draco gestured behind them. "They are coming. Death Eaters."

"Shit." Ron cursed. "Shit! Ok get out of here. It'd be bad if they see you with me. We'll be having words later." Draco ran off down the hall. Ron's blood was on fire. He knew a battle was inevitable. Sucking in a deep breath Ron let out a beastly roar that shook the castle alerting students and staff.

A few Death Eaters were already stepping out of the Vanishing Cabinet. Ron drew his wand and fired a few bolts into the Room of Requirement. One was struck down but the others managed to duck down behind some discarded furniture. Ron himself hid in an alcove and peeked around the wall, he recognized a few figures from the Ministry, Bellatrix especially. "What are you cowards doing!? Attack!" Flashes of light flew past the alcove. Ron was pinned and he knew if he didn't move soon he'd be in a lot of trouble.

The Death Eaters were moving down the hall towards him now. Waving his wand Ron cast his spell. "Windgardium Leviosa." Stone tiles lifted themselves off the floor and with a flick of his wand the sailed down the hall. Ron heard a few grunts of pain and bodies hitting the floor before he burst out of the alcove, blindly firing stunners behind him. Approaching the stairs Ron vaulted the railing, blue bolts flying over him. Ron landed on the stairs a floor below. Looking up he saw Death Eaters looking down at him. One pointed their wand. Cursing Ron dove, rolling into the hallway.

"Ron!" Running at him were Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Professor McGonagall. "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters are in the school." Ron informed them. "One floor up."

"Oh dear." McGonagall looked extremely worried. "I'll inform the teachers. This place needs to be held while the others are gathered."

"We can hold the line." Ron told her and she went off to gather the rest of the staff.

"They'll be coming down the stairs. Think you can hold them while I go get Daphne and Tracey?"

"I'm sure we can manage." Hermione held up a vial of golden liquid. Some of the contents of the vial have been consumed. "We left a little for Tracey." Hermione passed the Felix Felicis to Ron.

"Thanks." Sprinting back toward the stairs Ron jumped the railing to the next level, avoiding more spells. As he was running he could hear his friends returning fire. It took him two minutes to get to the dungeons. Speaking the password the door swung open and he rushed inside. There were a few students hanging around the common room. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria sat in front of the fire working. Daphne, as if sensing the arrival and mood of her mate, looked up at Ron. "Everything ok?"

"No. The castle is being invaded by Death Eaters." Ron tossed the Felix Felicis to Tracey.

"Drink that. Everyone is holding them off on the sixth floor but it's only a matter of time before it either breaks of the find another way."

"I'm coming too." Astoria spoke up.

Daphne turned to face her sister. "Hell no!"

"I want to help!" Astoria argued back.

"It is too dangerous!" The screaming match continued.

"Maybe she should." Daphne turned and glared at her mate. "The professors will be there with us so she'll be protected. She'll need the experience anyway."

Daphne crossed her arms. "I thought you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am. This will be good for her. We did fight in the Ministry last year remember?" Ron looked over at Tracey who had saved a bit of Felix Felicis. Astoria had spoken up mid-drink which caused her nearly to spill so she had pulled the vial away and swallowed what she had drank. "She'll need to know what to expect in the battles ahead."

"Ok fine." Daphne relented. "But stick close to us or one of the professors."

Astoria nodded. "I will. I promise." Tracey handed the Felix Felicis to Astoria. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione ducked behind a stone column as a spell impacted with the side of it knocking out a huge chunk forcing her to move to another. Poking her head around the new column she saw two Death Eaters moving around the right side. "Ginny! Neville! On the right!" The two Gryffindors turned and fired a volley of stunners at the flanking Death Eaters. They were hit and went down.

"Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I've just been told they found another stairwell."

"We'll be spread too thin." Hermione clenched her fist. "Where are you Ron?"

"Someone call?" The Slytherins rounded the corner. "Astoria stay here, do not leave Professor McGonagall's side. The three of us will take the other stairway." The group split and ran through the halls.

"So how did Death Eaters get into the school?" Daphne asked.

"Remember that Vanishing Cabinet?" Ron replied, turning the corner. "The other end was in the Room of Requirement. Draco swore an oath that he'd fix it and not tell anyone what he was doing."

Tracey then asked, "You think Voldemort knows of your deal?"

"It's a possibility but I doubt it. More than likely an extra insurance policy that his plan wouldn't get discovered." The trio came to a three-way T intersection hallway. A group of Death Eaters ran past and they were sure there were more to come. Ron reached up and grabbed his sword. Swinging down he sent an arc of white energy down the hall. It caused the next group of Death Eaters to pause in their advance. Ron exited the hall and faced the oncoming Death Eaters. "I think that's far enough."

Daphne and Tracey looked down the hall in the other direction. "They're heading toward the Great Hall."

"Go I got things here." Ron took a ready stance.

"See you in a bit then." Daphne and Tracey took off running.

The Death Eaters seemed nervous. Most looked like they were ready to bolt back the way they came. One though seemed brave. "Its eight to one we can take him."

Ron tiled his head to the side and gave the Death Eater a look. "You must be new. Allow me to show you why they're all scared." Ron lifted his wand. "Fumos!" A large cloud of dark grey smoke expelled from the wand obscuring the Death Eaters vision.

"Damn it!" Thinking quickly the brave Death Eater countered, using his wand to blow the smoke away. They saw Ron hadn't moved. Instead he stood there, his sword raised in a two handed grip. The blade was glowing bright white and had doubled in size.

"Lunar Slash!" Ron swung the blade sending a large wave towards the Death Eaters. It cut through them like they were nothing.

* * *

Tracey and Daphne made it to the Entrance Hall. The brunette stepped out from behind the wall at the top of the stairs and was quickly pulled back by Daphne as spells impacted against the wall. "Thanks." Tracey said to her friend.

"Don't worry about it." The mercenary drew her tonfa. "There's five of them down there."

"I'll cover you till you get down there." Tracey turned, firing a volley of purple bolts down the stairs at the Death Eaters. Daphne jumped down and rushed the group of Death Eaters. She swung her blades, leaving wispy trails of energy while she attacked and cut each of them down. Tracey started coming down the stairs. "Nice work."

"Thank you, I try." Daphne inhaled through her nose and picked up a familiar scent. "Harry seems to have passed through here." She turned and looked through the main door. "He went out there."

"I wonder why." Tracy said, concerned for her boyfriend. Last she had seen him was before he left to help Dumbledore with something. She thought he was still gone but apparently he was back and outside the castle. Suddenly the two were interrupted by a shrieking laugh. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She's in the Great Hall." Daphne flicked her tonfa back into their original position. "I'll handle her you go to Harry." Nodding Tracey went through the large double doors and into the Great Hall to see Bellatrix standing atop the Hufflepuff table.

Hearing the doors open Bellatrix turned to face Daphne. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood traitor's bitch."

"Oh. Scathing." Daphne tightened her grip on her weapons. "At least I'm not a loony like you." Bellatrix snarled. "Wow it doesn't really take much to set you off does it?" Bellatrix fired a green bolt at Daphne. The werewolf easily stepped to the side. "Starting off strong huh? Might as well." Daphne raised her right leg and brought it down on the Hufflepuff table. Bellatrix fell to her knees as the table shifted and lifted. The sheer size caused the table to crack in the middle as it raised, with Bellatrix on the half that remained on the ground. Daphne slashed the table repeatedly and sent to chunks of wood at the evil witch. Bellatrix started obliterating pieces with blasting jinxes but as she aimed at the last one it collided with the Death Eater sending her flying across the Great Hall.

"You wretch!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Now, now. Name calling isn't nice." Daphne mockingly wagged her finger at Bellatrix. "How very rude of you." Bellatrix got to her feet and started toward Daphne between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, firing more bolts. Daphne jumped atop the Gryffindor table and ran toward Bellatrix, dodging the spells as Bellatrix couldn't match Daphne's enhanced speed.

Once she was near Daphne slid, swiping at Bellatrix with her tonfa. The Death Eater leaned back in time to get cut across the cheek. Bellatrix howled and fell back to the staff table. Daphne got off the table and sat on a bench at the Gryffindor table. "That's a good look for you."

"Blood Traitor!" Bellatrix snarled again and aimed her wand at the House Hourglasses. The exploded and then she aimed at Daphne. The colored sand mixed and flew at Daphne. The mercenary ducked underneath the table. From underneath the table Daphne was able to hear the sound of glass shattering.

The sand stopped and Daphne came out from underneath the table. There was a large hole in the stained glass window behind the staff table. Daphne looked around the Great Hall at the destruction she had helped create. "Definitely going to lose points for this."

* * *

Harry lay on the ground in pain looking up at the flames as Hagrid's Hut was ablaze. Thankfully the half giant wasn't in it at the time. He was busy helping others fight up at the castle Tracey lay unconscious a few feet away. Standing over him was Snape and Draco. "Damn you!"

"I'll say I didn't think you had it in you." Bellatrix approached the group.

"Bellatrix. You look terrible." Snape commented on the Death Eater's appearance. A few streaks of blood on the left side of her face, clothes ripped in a few places thanks to the table.

"Screw you. I had a run in with a really strong Blood Traitor." She informed him.

"Weasley?" Draco spoke.

"No the other one." Bellatrix stopped next to Draco.

"Ready to go?" Snape and Draco avoided looking in Harry's direction as if the teen's intense gaze would set them aflame like the hut behind them.

"Not just yet." Bellatrix stalked over to Harry. "How does it feel? To loose someone precious again?"

"Fuck you." Harry cursed back at her.

"I don't like your tone. Crucio!" Harry yelled in pain as Bellatrix used an unforgiveable on him.

A flash of red hair burst from the darkness. "Back off!" Ron's fist collided with the right side of Bellatrix's face. The force of the blow sent her back onto the ground in front of Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Now the other one is here." Ron roared at the three. The Potions Master looked at Bellatrix and Draco. "I suggest we leave before he tries to kill us all."

With that Snape grabbed Draco's arm and apparated away. "We'll finish this next time Blood Traitor." Before she left Bellatrix fired a bolt into the sky which formed the Dark Mark.

Ron roared loudly in victory and in anger before putting the sword onto his back. Going over to Harry he helped him sit up. "You ok mate?"

"HE BETRAYED US!" Harry yelled, shaking with rage.

"What happened!?" Ron shook Harry. "Come on mate talk to me. What. Happened?"

"Snape...he..." Harry was silent for a moment. "Snape killed Dumbledore." Ron let go of Harry and took a few steps backwards. He tripped and landed on his rear. He could only stare in disbelief. All that work, all that planning. Wasted. The Order has just suffered one of their biggest defeats to date.

* * *

There wasn't a dry eye at the funeral. All the students comforted each other. Members of The Order and the Lunar Knights were on the sides. Master Sehan stood near Dumbledore's body. He gripped his staff tightly, leaning on it heavily. The Centaurs had come out, led by Herzel. Even the mermaids made an appearance, their bodies emerging from the lake to pay their respects. Tracey leaned against Harry, burying her head into him as she cried lightly. Harry also was crying. Ron and Daphne were with their families, which were right next to each other. They both felt terrible, they felt like they failed Dumbledore. As if they were there and failed to stop it.

"We are gathered here today to honor the memory of one of the greatest wizards of our time." McGonagall began the ceremony. A few people said some meaningful words.

Afterword the Golden Trio were gathered in the clock tower. "I can't believe this happened." Ron ran a hand through his hair as he sat against the wall.

"We all thought he was invincible." Hermione said, looking out over the forest.

"Just goes to show no one is." Harry stood next to Hermione. "And the Horcrux we obtained is gone. Snape managed to take it."

"Another nail in the coffin." Ron muttered from behind them. "What was it?"

"A locket. Belonging to Slytherin. We think Voldemort made a horcrux out of a different item belonging to a founder." Harry explained. "Snape took it with him." Harry gazed upon Hogwarts. "Enjoy your remaining time here. Something tells me we won't be back for a while."

Ron scoffed. "If anyone can find enjoyment now please tell me the secret."

* * *

High in the French Alps a cloaked figured climbed to a large manor. It was carved into the mountain side. Reaching the doors a shaky hand reached out and knocked on them. Two minutes later a woman in her thirties, brown hair pulled into a ponytail and hard green eyes answered. "My grandfather said you would come. In." The hooded figure entered and the woman led him down several flights of stone stairs. She opened the door to reveal a room with candles lit all around the room. Several large books on pedestals were open. Bookshelves lined the entirety of the room save for where a large four poster bed with dark red curtains was against the far wall opposite the door.

On the bed an aged figure lay. The figure was male, a few strands of white hair remained. Both eyes were dull grey indicating he was blind. This man was old. Very old. "Ah my old friend. So good to see you." The man coughed violently for a few minutes before trying to raise a cloth to wipe his mouth. The hooded figure reached out to assist, grabbing the man's wrist. "Thank you." Once the job was done the hooded figure let go only to be stopped by the old man grabbing his wrist. "Seems you're dying too. Cursed by the looks of it. But at least we can fix you." Reaching over to the bedside table the man pulled a white cloth off the table revealing a red stone.

* * *

**Again had some serious writers block but I worked through it. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story I really appreciate it. And just to remind you guys I have every intention of finishing this story. If it's taking a while to update the cause is either one of a few things. 1. Life got busy. 2. Extreme case of writers block. 3. A combination of both. Also I will be on vacation 10/17-10/24 but that gives me plenty of time to completely iron out the remaining chapters. Maybe I can write if the weather is bad or something or if I got downtime like at night or something. This is it folks! Are you excited!? I know I am! Till next time.**


	20. The Hunt Begins

**Been too long. just a mix of stuff going on. More explanation at the end so I don't waste your time here.**

* * *

It was starting to aggravate him. All the hustle and bustle around The Burrow was driving him nuts. As much as he liked Fleur and was happy she was getting married to his brother all the pre-wedding preparations were slowing driving him insane with the amount of work he had to do. Also while balancing the demands from the Veela he had his own duties to preform such as helping his pack run raids on Death Eater safe-houses. Not only that but Olivanders was recently raided, the entire store stunk of Fenrir which set the wolves on edge. So no Ron Weasley was not in a good mood. "I hope you're not like this when we get married."

Daphne put down the book she was reading and looked at her mate. The two were relaxing on the couch at The Burrow, enjoying their break before their mission tonight. Chuckling at her mate Daphne said, "If I do I promise I will totally make it up to you." Daphne leaned over and pecked her mate's cheek.

"Now you have me looking forward to it." Ron smirked as Daphne chuckled at him. He was about to continue to flirt with his future wife when his senses picked up the arrival of three familiar people. Master Sehan entered The Burrow with Mickey and Cam behind them.

The two warriors were in their combat gear which immediately set the other two warriors on edge. "Ronald, Daphne, we have a problem."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, getting serious.

"Harry returned to his relative's place. Its his birthday and the blood wards wards on the place are about to run out as soon as Harry becomes of age." Mickey informed the two. "And as soon as he vulnerable Voldemort's men are going to swarm the place."

"Why'd he go back?" Daphne asked.

"No idea but we've gathered others to help us get him out. Moody came up with an extraction plan." Cam spoke, cocking his shotgun for emphasis. "Gear up we're moving soon."

"Guess tonight's mission is cancelled." Ron and Daphne stood up from the couch and went upstairs and proceeded to change into their combat gear. "What the hell is that fool doing?"

"Maybe he left something there?" Daphne slipped her hand into Ron's. "Hey look at me." Ron's blue eyes met her lighter blue ones. "He'll be ok." Ron just nodded and touched his forehead to her's. "I know you're worried about him especially after everything else that's happened. Now lets go get him."

* * *

Harry was flipping through the photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. He was sitting on the floor in the barren house. The Dursleys had packed up and left. Seems they knew what was coming and had gotten themselves to safety not that he actually had cared. When he left the summer of his fifth year he didn't exactly have time to pack everything, and when Ron snuck back in to get him a few things he didn't grab everything. After that school term he had spent all his time practicing and travelling between The Burrow and Tracey's place. So now he made the trip to reclaim one of his prized possessions.

*knock*knock*

Ron s voice filtered in through the front door. "Mate if you don t open this bloody door I m blasting it down!"

Harry closed the photo album and set it down. Getting up off the ground Harry dusted his pants off and proceeded to the front door. Opening it revealed Ron with a large group of people. Hermione, Daphne, Cam and Mickey, Lupin, Fred and George, Bill with Fleur, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Hagrid and a man by the name Mundungus Fletcher. "So where's the party?"

"This is no time for jokes Potter." Moody spoke.

Ron grabbed Harry s arm and dragged him into the living room while the others entered the empty house. "What the hell were you thinking mate?"

"What's the problem?" Harry didn't like how serious Ron was acting. Something was obviously wrong.

Ron explained. "The wards on this house are about to run out. In a few minutes you'd have been a target."

"What wards?"

"From what I ve been told your mother's sacrifice created a barrier and the minute you come of age it runs out." Harry remained silent, surprised to learn that even in death his other was still protecting him. "Why'd you even come back here?"

Softly, Harry spoke. "I had to get something."

The werewolf huffed and looked off to the side. What could be so import- That s when he saw it, the album lying on the ground. Ron flicked his wrist and the book levitated off the ground and floated into his left hand. He flipped through a few pages before closing the book and sighed. Ron handed the album to Harry before hugging his friend. "We'll get him back for them mate. For all of them."

"You're damn right we will." Harry agreed.

Moody bustled in. "Yes well if you two are both done having a moment can we get on with it?" Ron and Harry rejoined everyone in the kitchen. "Now then. Once the wards drop Death Eaters are going to be all over us. Which is why we're going to give them multiple targets."

"How?" Harry asked. Moody reached into his robes and pulled out a flask from an inner pocket. "If what's in there what I think it is then forget about it. None of you are going to risk your lives for me."

"Well Potter that's why you don't have a say in the plan. Everyone here is of age and knows the risks." Moody passed the flask around. Fletcher, Fleur, Fred and George took a drink.

Before the flask could be passed to Hermione, Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You both don't have to do this."

Hermione answered. "Harry, shut up. This is happening." She pulled her hand away and drank the flask, grimacing at the familiar taste of Polyjuice.

"Is it really that bad?" Daphne took the flask and took a drink. Coughing and nearly gagging she passed the flask off and wiped her mouth. "Shit. It is that bad."

Moody dumped a pile of clothes onto the ground. "Everyone change and pair up." Fred and George were teamed up with Cam and Mickey respectively. Fleur was with Bill. Lupin was looking after Hermione. Fletcher was paired with Moody.

Arthur put a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Don't worry son I'll watch out for her."

Ron chuckled. "I think it'll be the other way around actually. But thanks."

Daphne joked. "Not how I was looking forward to spending time with my future father-in-law but what can you do?" Chuckling Arthur followed Daphne out of the house.

Ron left the muggle home and retrieved a broomstick from off the front lawn. Lined up in the street were more broomsticks, Thestralls and Hagrid's motorbike. The mercenary took his place beside the motorbike and mounted his broom. "Everyone ready!? You all know the plan! Get to your designated safe-house and take the Portkey to The Burrow!" Moody shouted. Hagrid revved the engine, a couple Thestralls neighed in annoyance. Ron gripped his broom tighter.

Time seemed to slow down for Ron because without warning the Dursley's house exploded. The group scattered. Ron followed Hagrid and Harry into the air and he glanced at his best mate. He was smiling. "I bet you're happy that place blew up huh!?" He had to yell over the wind.

"You're right about that!" Harry was happy to find a silver lining in a Death Eater attack.

"Incoming!" Ron steered his broom toward an oncoming ball of dark energy. Grabbing his sword off his back he swung, cutting down the Death Eater who materialized and tried to take a shot at Harry. "One down!"

"As long as You-Know-Who doesn't show up we'll be alright!" Harry yelled at his warrior friend. Just then the sound of thunder rang out and a large cloud of smoke appeared behind them and was gaining fast.

"POTTER!"

"Just had to fucking say it didn't you!?" Ron cursed as he readied himself to face off against Voldemort again. If he was honest with himself he was a bit nervous. The first time they fought Voldemort had broken his weapon and the second time he had been run through with his new one. Zero for two, Ron didn't like that. Voldemort appeared at the head of the oncoming clouds and fired a bolt of lightning at them. The trio dodged, Harry nearly falling off the bike in Hagrid's haste to avoid the attack.

"He's going Sith on us!" Harry yelled.

"I don't know what that is but it sounds bad!" Ron yelled back as his wand slid out of his sleeve. Turning Ron started firing bolts back at Voldemort. They did nothing but bounce off a shield. Ron glanced around, noticing a group of power lines approaching. Thinking quickly Ron shouted to Harry. "I've got a plan! I need a smokescreen!"

"Got it!" Harry drew his wand and pointed back toward Voldemort. "Fumos!" A large cloud of smoke shot out of Harry's wand obscuring Voldemort's vision. Ron aimed his broom skyward.

"You think you can hide from me!" Voldemort easily blew the smoke away, nearly tripping himself on a set of power lines. "You're mine Potter!" The tip of his wand started to glow the familiar glow of the killing curse when a broomstick fell in front of him. Voldemort looked up to see a falling red head.

"RAH!" Ron swung his blade. His aim was true, slicing Voldemort's wand in two.

Voldemort's wand sparked then exploded, knocking the dark lord back. "AH!" The evil wizard seethed. "You foul blood traitor! I'll make you pay!" Ron said nothing, he just grabbed a power line next to him. Voldemort was positioned between the two towers that held the lines. Pumping energy into the line a arc of electricity ran to the towers turning the space between them into an electrified net. Voldemort yelled in pain before apparating away.

Ron smirked in victory, a small one but after having lost twice he's taking it. Ron extended his hand. "Up!" The broom shot into his hand, a little to forcefully and it smacked him in the face. "Damn it! Not again." Glancing around Ron sighed. "Ok, nobody saw that."

* * *

Ron arrived by himself at the Burrow, having been left behind by Harry and Hagrid while he engaged Voldemort in combat. He set down in front of the house and dismounted his broom. There was a tension in the air and he didn't like it. Daphne waited for him at the door in her true form. She changed back five minutes ago. "Ron..." Her voice was soft which worried Ron.

He moved over to his mate. "What is it?"

"Moody didn't make it." Daphne pressed herself against him, hugging her mate. Ron's arms wrapped around her. "He's dead."

"Damn it." Ron sighed and kissed the top of her head. The mood for the rest of the night was sullen and it seemed to drag on.

* * *

The next day the group got a strange visitor. The new Minister of Magic Scrimgeour. The Golden Trio were seated on the couch across from him. "I am here today to discuss the contents of Albus Dumbledore's will." Harry tensed up. "First Ms. Granger. Dumbledore left you a book. The Tales of Beedle the Bard." The book was set on the small table in front of the teens. Hermione took it, running her hand over the cover before holding it against her, as if protecting the memory of the fallen Headmaster. Next Scrimgeour turned to Ron. "For you Mr. Weasley he left his Deluminator."

Ron took the item and flicked it. All light in the room flew into the Deluminator. "Interesting." Was all he said before returning the light to their sources.

Finally Scrimgeour's gaze turned to Harry. "He left you two things Mr. Potter. Firstly the very first Snitch you caught during your first year. A curious thing to leave someone."

"It was one of my proudest moments. I'm glad he left it to me." Harry took the golden orb. "What else die he leave to me?"

Scrimgeour shifted in his seat. "You see that's another interesting one as it is not one that I can actually give, you see. The item seems to be the Sword of Godric Gryffindor." Harry's mouth dropped, Hermione gasped in surprise and Ron's fist tightened. "Artifacts such as that cannot be willed to another being, no matter who's final will and testament it is. And when we went to retrieve it the sword wasn't even there." Ron's fist tightened even more, knuckles cracking. He knew what that meant, the enemy had the sword.

* * *

The day of Fleur's wedding came. Ron was one of Bill's Groomsmen along with Charlie who was Bill's Bestman, and Fred and George. Fleur's Maid of Honor was a classmate of her's from Bauxbatons along with two others as Bride's Maids. Daphne was also a Bride's Maid and got to walk down the aisle with Ron, obviously. When the Bride and Groom finally said 'I do' there was much rejoycing. "I can't wait for ours." Daphne said to Ron while the couple danced with others.

Ron smiled. "We have a war to win first."

"Well get your friend to hurry up then so I can become the next Mrs. Weasley." The couple shared a quick kiss.

"Get a room you two." Looking to the left, Daphne's right, they saw Harry and Tracey dancing together. She arrived yesterday afternoon to be Harry's plus one to the wedding.

"Maybe we should get a room." Ron's right hand, which had been on Daphne's lower back, moved down to give her rear a playful squeezes. "Then we can do more than kiss."

"I like the way you think love." Daphne growled seductively.

"Why do you encourage them Harry?" Tracey asked.

"Not my fault." Harry replied. "Those two can take anything and make it sexual." The four laughed and continued to dance.

Reality though liked to rear it's ugly head every now and then and it choose the reception to do so. A ball of white light crashed through the ceiling of the large tent the reception was held under. The light turned into a Lynx, Kingsley's patronus. "Death Eaters have raided the Ministry. The Minister is dead. I managed to escape and send this message. They are coming. Be ready. You have only moments." Mercenaries drew weapons, Order members drew wands as the Death Eaters struck.

It was chaos as spells flew everywhere and tables were turned over. Ron and Daphne fought, the latter complaining about how hard it was to fight in a dress. "But you look so good doing it." Ron flirted with his mate. The couple was back to back when Harry crashed into them, trying to avoid a flying chair. "Whoa mate you ok?"

"I'm good. Seen Tracey?" Harry asked.

"I'm here!" The two had gotten separated during the initial chaos. "What's the plan?"

"Everyone grab onto each other!" Hermione shouted, running at them.

"Looks like 'Mione has an idea." The four teens held onto each other. Ron's ear twitched. Looking up Ron saw a large black figure coming through the roof. "Move!" The group dove in opposite directions. Ron glanced to his left, seeing Tracey pushing herself up. Across from him was Harry, Daphne and Hermione. Between them stood a werewolf. "GO!" Ron yelled.

Hermione nodded and reached for Harry and Daphne. Harry reached out a hand. "Tracey!"

"Ron!" Daphne cried before she vanished before his eyes.

Ron stood up, veins bulging as he started to transform. He noticed something about the werewolf. Around it's neck was a glowing white gem. Rushing forward he tackled the werewolf to the ground, roaring loudly in it's face. It pushed Ron off and scrambled to it's feet. It lunged for the nearest person only to be knocked down again. Standing up it saw two more werewolves eyeing him. Three more to it's right, two to the left and Ron behind it.

Outside the tent the huddled mass of civilians, having fended off the Death Eaters, listened to the painful howls as the attacking werewolf was slaughtered by it's own kind. Once all was said and done what emerged caused the uninformed people to gasp, a reddish brown werewolf walked through the tent flaps. Some people screamed in fear. The werewolf turned back into Ron. More wolves emerged and they turned into Alec, Jen, Cam, Mickey, Jezza, Richard and Michael. Looking down at his hand Ron gave the jewel an annoyed looked before crushing it in his palm, effectively turning it into nothing but white dust.

* * *

"I'm going back!" Harry yelled as he was about to apparate back to the Burrow.

Hermione protested. "You can't! The Death Eaters were there for you. Now that you're gone they have no reason to send reinforcements. The second you arrive they'd attack again."

"But Tracey."

"Ron is with her. He won't let a friend get hurt." Hermione put a hand on Harry s shoulder.

"I'd go back but if something happens to you both while I'm gone, Ron wouldn't take that very well." Daphne knew Ron would want her to protect their friends. Harry was the priority, the one destined to defeat Voldemort. And Hermione was their source of knowledge on many different aspects and would be a key component in figuring things out. So as much as it ached being away from him, her other half, her mate, she had to trust Ron that he would find his way back to her. "We need to get moving."

"Well we're not going anywhere dressed like this." Hermione drew attention to their outfits. Grabbing a small backpack off the ground she opened it up. "I brought clothes." Harry took first watch of the alleyway they were hiding in while the girls changed behind a dumpster. "Not the most glamourous thing I've done."

Daphne chuckled. "I doubt anything glamourous is in our near future." Ron's jacket had been pulled out with their clothes. Daphne picked it up and hugged it to herself, inhaling her mate s scent. The smell of chocolate filled her senses.

Hermione noticed Daphne s faraway look. "Are you going to be ok?"

Daphne put on Ron"s jacket. It was a little big, her hands just barely passing through the sleeves. "It's hard for me. Unlike Harry and Tracey, Ron and I have a deeper bond thanks to our wolf blood. It's like a cold hand has gripped my heart and is slowly squeezing the longer we're apart."

"That's deep." Hermione replied after a few seconds of taking in Daphne s word. "He'll find us." Daphne nodded and looked down at her engagement ring on her left hand. Ron would find her. She tightened her fist in determination before she and Hermione relieved Harry so he could change.

* * *

The trio walked the streets of London aimlessly. "We're going in circles." Daphne mumbled after the seventh time passing the same shopping center.

"Well we don't exactly have any idea where to start." Harry replied leading the girls left this time instead of right. This prompted Daphne to tease him that he did know a direction other than right. "Ha, ha, very funny." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look there's a coffee shop over there." Hermione pointed. "Let's get off the streets, sit down and think about what to do next." The trio entered the shop, Daphne went up to the glass display case and browsed their baked goods while Harry and Hermione took a seat. Hermione sat across from Harry. "First thing we should do is find a secure place to spend the night."

Harry replied almost instantly, "Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me in his will."

Hermione smiled. "And Ron and Tracey could find us there."

Harry shook his head. "Ron knows about the defenses. Only I and any guests I have with me are allowed to apparate in and I don't exactly know how to change them at this momement."

"Well maybe he could be in the area and we could run into him out in public?" Hermione asked.

Again Harry shook his head. "Ron would kill us if we were out in public. We're supposed to be hiding from the Death Eaters remember? No, he'll find us somewhere else. It's just a matter of time."

Daphne came back to the table, sitting next to Harry, and a waitress followed her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee please." Hermione ordered.

"Water, thank you." Was Harry's.

"Water as well please. Also can I get that vanilla pastry?" After writing down their orders the waitress went back behind the counter. "So we're going to Grimmauld Place then?"

"Its the best place we can hold up for now." Harry answered.

"Here you go." Daphne's pastry was set down in front of her along with the two waters.

"Thank you." Daphne picked it up and took a bite. The waitress walked into the backroom to make Hermione's coffee. "Can't believe you drink that stuff."

"Well not everyone can have enhanced stamina." Hermione teased. "Plus it helped with staying up and studying." Daphne hummed in response. "Its an acquired taste really."

"Doubt I'll be acquiring it anytime soon." Harry replied.

Daphne swallowed another bite of pastry and washed it down with water. "My dad didn't drink coffee. Then he had me." Harry groaned as the two girls laughed at him. The bell above the door rang and two men walked in. One took a seat in the corner the other went up to the counter. "We got a problem. I recognize the scents of the two who walked in."

"From where?" Hermione asked.

"One of the raids the pack ran during the summer. Some Death Eaters managed to slip away." Daphne's wand slid out of her sleeve and into her right hand. "They don't know that we made them for Death Eaters yet. We should attack now."

Harry nodded. "On three?"

"Yes." Daphne's grip on her wand tightened. "Three!" Daphne turned and fired a stunner at the Death Eater at the counter. He was knocked forward, his face bouncing off the glass. Harry fired his but the Death Eater was faster, ducking below the table and flipping it to act as cover. Hermione fired an Incendio at the wooden table. The Death Eater, not wanting to get burned like his cover rolled to the next table but Daphne fired several Diffindo and cut the table to pieces which allowed Harry to land a Stupefy.

"What's going on out here!?" The waitress yelled.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Mind handling that?" Hermione set about altering the waitress' memories. With that taken care of he moved next to Daphne. "What are you doing?"

Daphne answered, "Leaving Ron a message, a location to find us."

"Isn't that risky?" Harry asked, looking at the Death Eater turned messenger.

"For you yes but I can tell if I'm being followed so I'll handle it." Daphne finished and went over to the unconscious Death Eater at the counter. "Hey Hermione. Make it so the waitress thinks these guys work here."

* * *

Getting into Grimmauld Place was simple and the group set about taking stock of the place. They had enough food to last them a while but even then it wouldn't be difficult for Daphne to go out and get them anything they'd need. Hermione claimed Sirius' library and started looking up any information she could about Horcruxes. Harry went about checking all the defense wards on the property making sure they were strengthened. In the entryway he paused and looked at the portrait of Sirius' mother. Ever since Cam, the mad gunner, made his first appearance in Grimmauld Place the portrait had a large circle blasted in the facial area. It was for the best as that seemed to kill the enchantment that caused the portrait to start screaming at random intervals.

They had spent about a week before something happened. Daphne returned from a patrol one morning. She had taken up the habit of walking a couple blocks and seeing if anyone or anything seemed out of place. On her way back she picked up a Daily Prophet, like she did every morning. The group had started using it to see if there was any news about The Order. There was, about both sides. The Order and Death Eaters had battles in broad daylight twice over the week with The Order claiming victory. Daphne said that in a straight up fight The Order would easily win due to having the mercenaries in their ranks. But it wasn't a brawl in the middle of downtown London that caused Harry to spit out his drink one morning, that was yesterday. No what Harry saw on the cover was a picture of Umbridge. She was standing with the new Minister, obviously a Death Eater planted figurehead by Voldemort. "She's wearing it."

"Wearing what?" Hermione asked, grabbing a cloth and wiping Harry's drink off her sleeve.

"Umbridge has the Horcrux, look." Harry practically shoved the Daily Prophet into Hermione's face. Hermione grabbed the paper and moved it a reasonable distance from her eyes. "Fantastic. But how do we get it?"

"Obviously we're going to have to take it." Harry answered, crossing his arms and sighing. "But getting in will be the hard part."

The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard and Hermione called out, "Welcome back Daphne."

Daphne entered the dinning room, grabbing an apple. "What's going on?" She took a bite out of it as she sat down in an empty seat.

"We found the Horcrux. Umbridge is wearing it." Daphne's fist tightened at the mention of Umbridge's name, crushing the apple. Harry smirked. "Glad all our feelings are mutual toward her. We need to sneak into the Ministry and steal it."

"I think I have a plan." Hermione spoke up. "Daphne do you think you can get me a few items for a Polyjuice potion?"

* * *

"I can't believe the entrance was in the toilets." Harry complained as he rejoined Hermione and Daphne in the main hallway.

"Unfortunately thanks to incidents two years ago they changed the phone booth entrance." Daphne informed him. "I'm talking about us storming the Ministry."

"Thank you, Daphne, I remember. I was there after all." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Looking around the Ministry Atrium Harry found it to be different from the last time they had been here. Notably the statue had been replaced. Now it had been replaced by a black stone statue of a wizard and witch seated on ornate thrones made from the bodies of naked Muggles. Below the statue was an inscription that read 'Magic is Might. "Ok lets find Umbridge."

The trio made their way to the lifts and filed in. Much to their surprise Dolores Umbridge entered right behind them. "Ah Mafalda there you are. I was wondering where my record keeper was." The doors of the lift opened to a new floor. "Lets get to work." Hermione shot Harry and Daphne a look as she exited after Umbridge.

Another woman entered, she had short hair in a bob cut and an expensive set of robes. "Amelia! I've been looking all over for you. For some reason all the files in my office have decided to fold themselves into little animals and have a run about my office. I was told you'd be able to assist me."

Inwardly Daphne groaned. "Yes, right away ma'am." Daphne followed the woman out of the lift leaving Harry alone.

"Damn it. Not even three minutes here and we're split up." He had to fight to keep himself from slamming his head into the lift wall out of frustration. Though Harry did continue to search for Umbridge's office by himself. After asking around he found it. What he saw on the door to her office door though made his blood boil. Alastor Moody's magical false eye. He tightened his fist before he removed it and entered. Searching the office he didn't find the horcrux. Though there was a file on Arthur Weasley and that he was being watched for having 'un-acceptable pro-muggle learning'. Harry already figured the Weasleys were being watched now, this just confirmed it for him.

Back in the lifts Harry met up with Daphne. "How'd your work go?"

Daphne chuckled. "I used Diffindo to shred all the files."

Harry let out a laugh. "Bet that went over well."

"I said I could stop them from running around, not turn them back into the original forms." Daphne hit another button on the lift. "Oh well, I never liked Pansy's mother anyway."

"That was Parkinson's mum? Nice." Harry's grin faded when Arthur Weasley himself strolled into the lift. Daphne had to really fight herself from hugging her soon-to-be father-in-law. "Morning Arthur."

"Albert good to see you." Arthur replied. Thankfully the lift ride was over shortly and the Ppolyjuiced duo exited into a new hallway.

"Ah!" Harry gripped his forehead and leaned against the wall. "Dementors."

"Lets investigate." The two moved down the hall and came to a courtroom. Conducting trials was none other that Umbridge. Behind her Hermione was taking notes on the proceedings. And the edge of the Judge's bench sat a cat protronus projecting a barrier keeping Dementors above the chambers. "That's a lot of Dementors.

"I've faced worse." Harry replied as they moved further into the chambers. Umbridge had just sentenced someone to Azkaban when she scratched her neck, revealing the horcrux.

Hermione noticed it. "That's a beautiful necklace."

"Why thank you." Umbridge seemed delighted that it was noticed. "It's a Selwyn family heirloom. It helps bolster my pureblood status."

"Alright screw this." Harry fired a stunner at Umbridge and hit her in the chest. "Merlin that felt good." He said before firing at other members of the court, Daphne assisted him in stunning. A man named Yaxely, Head of Security, was Harry's next target. Hermione moved fast, grabbing the locket and swapping it for a duplicate she made before they left for the Ministry.

Once Umbridge went unconscious her patronus disappeared releasing the Dementors that were aboce the chamber. Harry and Daphne summoned their own patronus. Harry's stag was joined by Daphne's Dire Wolf. Harry glanced at Daphne. "So it is a werewolf thing."

"All the other members of the pack have direwolves as their patronus." Hermione joined the others and they left. Daphne kicked in the nearest door. "In here!" The trio slammed the door behind them. "By the light of the moon, look at this." Daphne said. They were in a room full of holding cells. "These are all the muggle-borns they capture."

Quickly they released the prisoners. "Everyone get out of the country! While Voldemort is in power it's too dangerous here!"

A massive crowd rushed to the Atrium as Ministry workers rushed to seal the exits. Umbridge's head of Security, appeared. He was not happy at having been stunned and rushed toward them. "We need to get out of here!" Hermione grabbed a hold of Daphne and Harry and prepared to disapparate. Just before they vanished Yaxley grabbed hold of Daphne's arm.

Another thing happened before they left the Ministry. They heard voices, familiar voices. Two voices.

"Harry!" One was female.

"Daphne!" The other male.

"Tracey!"

"Ron!"

Through the crowd they could see them. Ron was sprinting toward them, Tracey two steps behind him. They were almost there. Ron reached back and grabbed Tracey's hand and reached out with his. Harry reached for his best mate. Another foot was all they needed. But Hermione was to focused on apparating and picturing their destination and didn't hear what was going on. And before Ron could grab Harry they were gone.

* * *

Daphne pulled her tonfa blade out of Yaxley's chest and he slumped to the ground. She let out a roar of fury. Once again she had been separated from her mate. Harry was upset too, seeing Tracey get left behind again. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. "I didn't hear them. With everything going on in the Atrium I wasn't paying attention."

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault Hermione." Harry sat himself on a rock. "You think the prisoners we set free are going to be ok?"

Daphne leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. "Ron will get them out. He'll use our contacts to get them out of the country quickly."

"So what do we do about this?" Hermione lifted up the Horcrux.

"Destroy it. Obviously." Harry was up instantly, he had forgotten about the locket after loosing Tracey again. Hermione set the horcrux on the ground. They each took turns cast spells at it but quickly realized nothing they knew would work.

"Fiend Fire could work." Daphne suggested.

Hermione shot that idea down. "No way in hell are we casting that. Once it starts it doesn't stop spreading. This entire forest would go up in flames."

Daphne nodded. "Good call. Those Ents over there wouldn't take to kindly to that." She gestured to a gathering of trees and waved. One branch waved back. "We should make camp. The Ents will keep us safe but I'm going to put up wards just to be safe."

Hermione withdrew her bag from her pocket. "I have a tent in my bag. It's the one we used during the World Cup."

"I'll gather some wood for a fire." There was a low rumble that shook the clearing the trio was gathered in. "Some dead wood." The rumble that followed was more pleasant sounding. "Wish Hagrid had covered Ents at some point."

* * *

**Oh my god its been too long. November and December are really bad for my work. holiday travel is killer and I unfortunately work at an airport. but I also scrapped almost the entirety of this chapter to rework it when I decided, when I was almost done with this entire thing, to split the group. Hey means more chapters for you guys. thanks to those that reviewed/followed/favorited. I appreciate it :) till next time guys!**

* * *

**~edited as I noticed something happened when uploading. should be better now~**


	21. Your Present For Christmas Is An Attack

**guess what, I'm back. excuses at the end as I want to keep this short so you can get right back into it. also Red8404, thank you for reviewing just to tell me you're not reading this story due to my "lame summary" I like it and that's all that matters. at least I don't have "I suck at summaries" in it .**

* * *

Harry hit the dirt and let out a few painful coughs. "Get up!" Grunting Harry did as instructed, pushing himself off the ground and he faced his opponent. Daphne smirked, "Took you long enough." The two squared off, Harry throwing punches and Daphne easily blocked them. "You're getting better."

"Well after getting thrown around a bit I hope I'd learn something." Harry replied, throwing another punch.

Daphne stepped back, watching Harry's fist go by her face. Deciding to end it she thrust her head forward, slamming her forehead into Harry's face. The Boy-Who-Lived reeled back, landing on his backside holding his now bleeding nose. "That'll be it for the day."

Hermione approached Harry and crouched down at his side. She was wearing her own bruises, not having faired well in her own training. Daphne had taken it upon herself to teach her two friends a bit of hand-to-hand combat. Her reasoning for this was that in case there was a situation where she couldn't get to her friends in time they at least had more options when it came to defense. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I'll be fine." Harry wiped the blood away, brushing his hand in the grass in a quick attempt to clean it before remembering he could use scourge. The only male of the group looked into the tent where Daphne had retreated after their training. She looked worn down and it wasn't from exhaustion. With each passing day being separated from Ron was taking an emotional toll on her. Harry himself missed Tracey but unlike the two wolves they weren't linked by a bond. "Anything on that radio?"

Daphne looked down at the small magical device they had picked up. Daphne raided a patrol for supplies and snagged it. It was obvious that it had belonged to a member of the resistance. "No." Daphne sighed. "Nothing. I swear I didn't overhear that conversation. There's a rouge radio station that broadcasts for the Order."

"Keep trying." Hermione placed a comforting hand on Daphne's shoulder. "You'll guess that password eventually."

"In the meantime we need to think of our next move." Harry entered the tent and sat at the table. "We have no clue where any of the other Horcruxes are...or how to destroy them for that matter."

"Fiend fire-" Daphne started.

"No way are we using that. The danger is to great." Last thing he wanted was an unstoppable fire on their hands. "But we can come up with that later. Right now our priority should be on gathering the Horcruxes."

"Can't destroy what we don't have." Daphne quipped as she set the radio aside and gathered her weapons. "I'm going hunting. I can smell a deer nearby and we're running low on meat. I'll be back soon." The werewolf took off into the woods.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Harry, is she going to be ok?"

"She's pretty strong but even I don't know. Being away from Ron is...I don't know, weakening her will or something." Harry sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Damn it Ron why'd you stay behind?"

"Because you needed to escape before more Death Eaters showed up." Hermione reminded him. The night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, the attack during the reception. "He thought of you over himself so don't blame him."

"I know. And I'm greatful. Ron has had our back more times then I can count." Standing from the table Harry moved to prepare dinner so when Daphne returned they would be ready. "We have to find him and Tracey fast."

"Not to sound pessemistic but with us Apparating all over the place that might be a bit difficult." Hermione went over to assist Harry. "He's probably doing the same for us after we left the Ministry."

Harry was silent a few moments. "...Do you think Tracey is safe?"

"Of course." Hermione chuckled. "Not to say anything negative about your own combat abilities but her being with Ron is probably the safest she'd ever be. Ron's combat skills surpass the four of us combined."

"You're right." Harry nodded. "Of course you're right, you always are."

"Thank you. But there is one thing I hope I'm going to be wrong about." Hermione looked down.

Harry blinked in confusion and looked at his bushy haired friend. "What is it?"

"You said her will seems to be weakening right? Like she'd struggling just to get up in the morning and carry on." Harry nodded in affirmation. "Well I was thinking, should we let her continue to wear the Horcrux in that case?"

"You think being away from their mate will weaken a werewolf's mental barriers?" Harry scratched his head. It was an interesting concept to think about.

"Perhaps. Being in a constant state of depression isn't healthy regardless." Hermione started peeling the skin off of some potatoes. "We should be careful."

* * *

Daphne's condition deteriorated slowly. Harry and Hermione didn't see it until it was too late. The trio was eating dinner when Daphne brought up their lack of progress. "I don't like this random hopping around." She grit her teeth.

Harry, also annoyed, unknowingly made the mistake of responding. "Join the club."

Daphne's fists slammed into the table. "This is bullshit!"

"Hey Daphne calm down." Hermione reached out for her friend's shoulder. "We all don't like this situation and we understand how you feel being away from Ron for so long."

Daphne turned on Hermione. "I figured at least you of all people would have a plan. Aren't you supposed to be the brains of this group? Useless Mud-Blood."

Hermione gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock. Harry was on his feet. "Daphne that's enough!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Harry didn't like the way Daphne looked. Her appearance was feral. Nails had turned to claws and a canine was enlongated enough to be noticeable. Her eyes, while normally slits like the wolf who's blood coursed through her veins, were narrowed and watching both of them carefully. She was ready for a fight. "What are either of you going to do!?" Harry moved quickly, blasting Daphne out of the tent and onto the patch of grass in the clearing they were taking shelter in for the night.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in surprise.

"We have to get the Horcrux off of her!" Harry rushed out of the tent. Daphne was already picking herself up and glarring daggers at Harry. The werewolf warrior let out a mighty roar that shook the entire forest, birds took off in fright and any nearby creature bolted to safety. "Ok I'll admit I didn't think this through entirely."

Daphne stalked towards Harry, muscles bulging with rage. "No you didn't." Lashing out Daphne before he could even raise his wand she punched Harry in the stomach. Harry gasped and clutched his chest but he didn't get long to recover as Daphne's fist caught his chin in an uppercut. The Boy-Who-Lived actually left the ground before landing on his back. Standing above him Daphne raised her leg and stomped on Harry's chest. "What would any of you know about you feel!?" Another stomp. "Ron was savior!" Stomp. "My knight!" Stomp. "My entire world and now he's gone!" Pulling her arm back Daphne partially shifted her right hand into a claw. "All because of you!" As she was about to strike Hermione jumped onto Daphne causing both girls to tumble to the ground. "Get off me Mud-Blood!"

"No!"

Grunting in pain Harry rolled onto his side, grabbed his fallen wand and pulled himself toward the two wrestling girls. "Bollocks this hurts." Reaching out with his wand he cast a stunner into Daphne's side. She roared in pain, the beastly sound sent shivers down both humans. Hermione didn't dwell on it long and quickly grabbed the Horcrux and lifted it off Daphne, tossing it away. Daphne immediately lost consciousness.

Hermione rolled off Daphne onto her back. "I can't believe we did that."

Harry coughed a little, still in pain. "It's obvious she was holding back."

"You think?"

Harry chuckled. "If she hadn't been Daphne would have seriously maimed us."

Hermione nodded. "Or worse."

"No Hermione we wouldn't have been expelled." Hermione swatted Harry's arm. "Ow! Hey I'm hurt here."

"Apparently not enough to stop being an arse." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I say one dumb thing first year and you make jokes about it."

"You are literally the only person who would think getting expelled from school is worse than death." Slowly Harry got off the ground. "Lets get her back inside."

* * *

Her head hurt as she slowly regained consciousness. "Ow." Rubbing her forehead Daphne sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"You went crazy for a second." Harry's voice filtered in through the pain. "Said some things you probably would never had said." Daphne stood up on shakey legs.

"It's...coming back to me." Daphne looked pale as the memories resurfaced in her mind. "Oh Merlin did I really say that? Hermione I-" A punch across the face silenced her.

"Hermione!"

Daphne raised a hand. "No Harry I...I deserved that. I should have had better control of myself." Hermione pulled Daphne into a tight hug. "Um ok?"

"We miss him too. We miss both of them." Hermione pulled back and looked Daphne in the eye. "We will see them again."

Daphne nodded. "You're right. I just don't know what came over me."

"This." A metallic thunk was heard and the two girls looked at that table. The Horcrux sat there in all its evil glory. "As Ron explained to us fifth year werewolves have amazing metal barriers that prevent all sorts of charm and mind probing spells from working. But being apart from Ron seems to have caused your will to weaken creating a crack just big enough that the dark forces in that thing could worm it's way into. Guess it was only a matter of time till it reached the tipping point."

Hermione then entered the explination. "The changes in you were subtle. We noticed depression but we just thought it was from missing Ron and your mate bond which isn't entirely untrue. Iritability and agression were small and we thought that was something more...natural." Daphne's face darkened and she looked away. "Then the agression levels spiked suddenly and now here we are."

"I should have had better control." Daphne tightened her fist.

"Don't blame yourself." Harry took hold of her hand and she loosened her fist. "We should have made you take that thing off sooner. You're so much stronger than us I guess we took you for granted."

"Even a great pillar will fall to a small chisel with enough chips at it's base." Hermione smiled at Daphne.

"Aw you guys are the best." Daphne pulled both of them into a hug. "But seriously Hermione what fortune cookie did you get that from?"

"And the moment is gone." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Ron share that skill. You really are perfect for each other."

* * *

"It's getting colder." Hermione shivered slightly and wrapped her jacket, Daphne's combat jacket, around herself. Harry was practically drowning in Ron's jacket, Daphne had lent it to him so he would be warm. Daphne herself was kept warm by her beast's blood. The Mercenaries only wore large jackets like that as a style and or tactical choice, depending on who it was. Unlike Ron's jacket Daphne's didn't have front pockets, instead metallic plates on either side of the zipper to provide some armor. Thankfully the extra weight didn't bother Hermione to much.

"Well Hermione it is December." Harry replied, huddling closer to the fire.

"Christmas Eve I think." Daphne answered. Mentally she counted. "Twenty four. Yep definitley Christmas Eve."

"I know this might sound out of the blue but I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I've had the idea since Dumbledore died." Harry spoke up. "While he might not have an item of Grydffindor to turn into a Horcrux he might have hid one there. A sort of insult so to speak."

Daphne replied, "It's possible. Also Bathilda Bagshot lives there."

Hermione's head snapped up. "Did you say Bathilda Bagshot?"

"Uh...yes? What's so important about that name?" Daphne inquired, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"She's an author. Wrote A History of Magic. You're a pure blood witch surely you'd know all the famous people." Hermione looked at Daphne expectantly. "You didn't know did you?"

Daphne scoffed and looked away. "I didn't really care about that book to much if I'm being perfectly honest."

Hermione sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter. But I think I discovered something while reading said History of Magic. You remember the Goblins forges Godric Gryffindor's sword?" Hermione got to nods of affirmation. "Well The Sword of Gryffindor contains special properties that only goblin made metalwork would possess, most notably the ability to take on the power of substances it touches. Say something that would make it stronger?"

Daphne huffed in annoyance. "I wish Jezza was here. He's understand this metalworking nonesense."

"Harry remember Riddle's Diary?" The scarred boy nodded. "You said it contained part of The Dark Lord, that you saw him manifest himself."

"The Diary was Horcrux!" Harry exclaimed after a moment of pondering.

"Holy shit." Daphne smiled. "We're up one!"

Hermione nodded. "And Harry, what did you do to destroy it?"

"I stabbed it with a dead Basilisk tooth...the Basilisk venom. It can destroy a Horcrux! And I stabbed the Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword!" Harry was excited.

"We have a means of destroying them now. And if Bathilda Bagshot lives in Godric's Hollow, the same home place Dumbledore grew up, there might be a good chance he gave it to her. He might have predicted we'd end up there at some point."

"The Minister did say the sword went missing." Harry crossed his arms. "Ok that settles it. We're definitely going there now."

* * *

Godric's Hollow, a village in the West Country of England. A small community which centers on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few shops. The residential streets are lined with lovely quaint cottages, and an area called Church Lane that leads up to the church. "So this is Godric's Hollow?" Harry said, his breath visible in the cold December air.

"Quaint." Daphne said, standing next to Harry and Hermione on the outskirts of the town.

"It does seem like a nice little town." Hermione remarked. "Shall we?"

"Lets go." Harry started walking down the main road. Hermione and Daphne were quick to follow behind him. The streets were quiet with a few people scurrying indoors to escape the cold December air.

"Do you need a coat deary?" One woman asked Daphne, who was in Ron's Chudley Cannon's Jersey and her usual combat pants, boots and gloves.

Daphne brushed off the concern. "I'm fine thanks. It's not that cold."

Hermione reminded Daphne, "That might attract a little muggle attention if you keep doing that."

"I'm a little more concerned with staying alive than raising some muggle's suspicion." Daphne looked around Godric's Hollow. "This place seems small enough that we can split up and search. If anything happen's we're close enough to each other to assist."

"You going off on your own then?" Harry asked, turning to face the she-wolf.

"I'll be faster and can cover more ground thoroughly." Harry nodded at her explination. "I won't be to far away." With that said Daphne ran off down another street.

Harry turned and came face to face with the ruined structure of a house. "What happened here?"

"You killed The Dark Lord." Hermione answered. "This is where your family lived. Did Dumbledore never tell you where you spent your first moments?"

"I don't think he had time." Harry replied.

"It's under an enchantmet to hide it from muggles. Keeps them away too. Sort of a memorial of the first defeat." Hermione explained. "They're buried here too. It's pretty common knowledge. Dumbledore probably didn't tell you because he knew you'd run off the minute he did."

"I would have. Were you going to tell me?" Harry turned to face Hermione.

"I wouldn't have let you leave here without seeing them." Hermione hooked her arm through Harry's. "Come on." It was a few minutes of walking before they arrived at the church and entered the graveyard grounds. They found the tombstone quickly, almost as if Harry was drawn to it. _"Here lies James and Lily Potter. Devoted husband and father. Loving wife and mother."_ Harry's eyes dampened with tears as he read the inscription on the tombstone. _"The last enemy that shall be defeated is death."_ Behind them the church bell rang twelve times signalling midnight.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione spoke.

"Yeah...real fucking happy." Hermione couldn't blame him for his anger and sadness.

The sound of shuffling feet caught Hermione's attention. Turning around she saw an old haggard looking woman approaching them. "Oh my. Harry. Its Bathilda Bagshot."

"And you know that how?"

"Cause I have the newest release of A History of Magic which has a picture of the author on the back." Hermione smacked Harry's arm. "You seriously think I don't know what the author of one of my favorite books looks like?"

Harry didn't respond, instead approaching the elder woman. "Excuse me ma'am? Ms. Bagshot? Did...did Dumbledore see you before his death? Or perhaps someone working in his name?" She said nothing, instead pointing to a house down the road. "Probably doesn't want to talk out in the open."

The two followed her into the house. "I think we should have told Daphne somehow."

"We won't be here long." Harry assured her. Bathilda Bagshot disappeared further into the house and Harry moved forward to follow.

Hermione was caught up looking around the place. A layer of dust was covering almost every surface. "Does she not clean?"

Harry found Bathilda in a room deeper in the house entered. "Ma'am please. We have to know if you were given anything by Dumbledore or one of his agents." The elder woman said nothing, instead slowling leaning in. Harry thought she would whisper it and he leaned in. That's when he heard it. The hissing. Words. Parseltongue. Recognition flashed across Harry's face. "Oh shit!" Bathilda's form was replaced by a large snake. It lunged at Harry, attempting to sink it's fangs into his leg. Harry jumped over the attack and went for the door, firing spells back over his shoulder. Slamming the door shut behind him he called for Hermione.

"What is it!?" She entered the hall only for the snake to bust the door down, seperating the two.

"It's a trap!" Harry backed up, his feet hitting some stairs and her ascended. The enlarged serpent lunged, this time in an attempt to coil it's prey. Harry dove to the right, up a the remaining stairs. With a flick of his wand he destroyed the section of stairs. The scaley beast fell back to the ground floor. Hermione rushed up the stairs, jumping the gap. Harry reached out to steady Hermione. "In here!" Opening the door to a bedroom the two slammed it shut behind them.

"Do you think that will hold it?" Hermione asked.

"No. No I don't." The two moved until their backs hit the wall. They could hear it moving on the first floor, knocking over all manner of furniture. But then it got quiet. The only sound was Harry and Hermione's quick breaths, clouds of steam hung in front of them. Only the light of the moon shone in through the window which offered them poor visability. "I think it gave-"

The snake burst through the floor, hissing loudly at the two. Then came the roar. The crash. Shards of glass flew through the air as two blades flashed toward the serpent. Daphne roared again as she slashed at her opponent. But her blades proved ineffective as they barely scratched the snake's skin. "The hell!?" It was her turn to be on the defensive as the snake hissed, baring large fangs and striking. Daphne raised her arm, her tonfa catching the fangs which slid harmlessly, centimeters from her skin. Venom dripped from the fangs. Daphne's other blade held the bottom jaw in place. "Any time you'd like to get off your arse and doing something! It'd be much appreciated!"

Harry raised his wand. "Flippendo!" The Knockback Jinx hit the snake, sending it flying into the wall. It didn't slow the snake at all as it recovered quickly.

"We're out of here!" Hermione grabbed onto Harry and Daphne, firing a blasting jinx to cover their escape. With a quick thought the trio disapparated out of the house.

They didn't get that far though, reappearing outside in front of the church. "What the hell?" Harry gasped, picking himself up out of the snow. Before him lay the splintered remains of his wand. It had been damaged when Hermion cast her spell. "Why didn't we go anywhere!?" The snake landed on the ground down the street from them.

"I believe your friend is injured." A new voice caught their attention. Harry looked down at Hermione, a piece of glass was stuck in her left arm. Standing atop the church steps in a black robe was an older gentleman. He had dark hair with some gray streaks, brown eyes behind thin framed glasses. What was distinguishable about this man of the cloth were the seven brown orbs floating around him. "The names Father Nigel." Three of the orbs flew infront of Nigel and formed a triangle. Glowing blue lines connected them and a runic writing formed with a small circle appearing in the center before a bleam of energy shot out at the snake. The serpent easily avoided it and kept coming. "Not your regular beasty is it?" A fourth orb joined the original three and spread out forming a rectangle. The snake lunged, impacting with the invisible barrier and bouncing back. "I think it's time you lot left."

"What about you?" Daphne asked as she pulled the glass out and quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around it.

"I survived one wizarding war and I have no plans to die in this one. Now get out of here." Nigel's remaining three orbs sailed past him and began crashing into the snake which was doing little more than pestering it but it did keep it back.

"Thank you!" Hermione shouted at the priest before they apparated away.

"And that is my que." Nigel recalled the orbs and they started circling aboce him. A purple light filled the ring of orbs and they descended on Nigel and he disappeared within a portal. The orbs were left behind but no longer being controlled through magic one could tell they were simple oversize prayer beads.

* * *

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Hermione asked the group as they settled in for the night.

"We might. Based on what he said he fought in the first war so he's probably coming back to fight again." Harry answered.

"That was some really wicked magic." Daphne spoke up. "And I've seen a lot of unique techniques at the den."

"It was interesting. I wonder why a wizard decided to become a priest?" Hermione pondered the subject.

Daphne shrugged. "Who knows. Either way he helped us till we were back on our feet. If not that snake would've been on us. But right now I'm going to go looking for some decent food."

"I'll set up the tent and wards." Hermione stood, brushing the snow off her pants.

"Guess I'll get some firewood then." Harry borrowed Hermione's wand and went deeper into the woods, trying to find decent wood to burn. "We probably could just use a drying charm or something so it really doesn't matter what I bring back." With that idea in his mind Harry began collecting branches. He had a good armfull when a flash of light caught his eye. Crouching behind a tree, wand at the ready he scanned the woods to find the source. It didn't take him long to find a glowing animal patronus off in the distance. He thought it was a stag. "Dad?" Emerging from the tree he walked toward it but it turned and moved deeper into the trees. "Wait!" Harry gave chase, running after it for a good five minutes before the patronus stopped. Now close Harry could see the stag wasn't a stag at all. It lacked antlers, it was a doe. "Why'd you lead me here?" Harry took a step but paused when he her a loud snap. Backing up quickly he saw that the doe had lead him to a pool of water that had frozen over for the winter. Looking up, intending to ask another question, he saw the doe had vanished.

"What the hell is going on?" Glancing down again Harry pondered if her was going crazy. Seeing strange patronus in the woods and chasing after them. He figured he was going indeed going mental, seeing as he could now see the Sword of Gryffindor underneath the ice. "Wait what!?" Getting on his knees Harry peered down into the ice. "That's it!" Waving the wand he tried to summon it to him but it wouldn't budge. "Oh this is going to suck." Standing on the bank of the pond, he assumed it was a pond, he cast a heat charm to melt a hole large enough to fit his body through. "Shit it's cold." Harry's teeth chatterd as he removed his glasses, pants, socks, shoes jacket and t-shirt. He knew he'd need something dry to change into once he came out of the frozen water.

"Ok Harry just jump in, grab the sword, and get the fuck out. Thirty seconds at most mate you can do this." Once Harry felt he had psyched himself up enough he jumped in. His body screamed at him to get out of the water but he had to keep going. The sword was here, he didn't know how or why. All he knew was that he needed it, his quest depended on it. But the sword was a lot farther down than he'd originally thought, the ice not clear enough for him to judge the distance properly. His vision was fading and he was loosing consciousness. But his fingertips brushed metal. Closing his right hand around the hilt of the sword wasn't enough to snap him out of it. Harry's eyes shut and he slowly floated upward, the last air bubbles rising to the surface.

Biting wind snapped him back into the realm of the living. He was out for a few seconds. Harry cough, spitting up water. "The. Hell." He said between coughs. The sword fell from his hand but he could tell it didn't hit the ground nor did it re-enter the water, he'd have heard it impact. Someone had grabbed it. Harry could also tell he had yet to touch the ground, someone was holding him up by his left arm.

"Oi mate if you wanted to go for a late night swim could you have done it somewhere a bit warmer?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The figure holding him up was fuzzy around the edges but he'd recognize that mop of red hair and large frame anywhere. "Ron?"

* * *

**ok so what happened is life, and a wee bit of writers block. guy at work quit and I took his hours so mandatory overtime, laziness, the replacement for my coworker quit so back to square one, more laziness and Overwatch. honestly it felt good to type this out, could feel my stress just slip away. that's about it really, quick summary. so I'm back and things should be regular from here on out *knocks on wood***

**thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed**


	22. An Old Ally Reappears

_Ron had to go into extreme detail not to panic the guests. Master Sehan was called in to help keep order. Some people weren't happy but a lot less were angry and calling for his head. "So you are a werewolf?" Fleur asked her brother-in-law. Ron was seated on the stairs inside The Burrow._

_"Oui. My third year I got bitten and was taken in by the mercs to control my powers. Daphne is one too. I changed her to save her life. She was dying of poison at the time." Ron explained._

_"It iz remarkable, your strength." Fleur replied._

_"You ok Ron?" Bill asked._

_"I'll be fine." Ron stood up. "In the morning I'm leaving. I have to find the others."_

_"I'm going too." Tracey also stood up next to Ron. "They'll need our help."_

_"I doubt anything could keep you here with Harry out there." Ron nudged Tracey playfully. "We leave at dawn."_

_Tracey nodded. "I'll be ready."_

_"You should probably be getting some rest then." Bill said to her. "Unlike Ron who can probably function perfectly with little sleep this will probably be a tough journey."_

_"The only tough part will be not being with Harry." But Tracey went up to sleep regardless._

_"That girl haz some fire." Fleur smile up the stairs._

_"Harry will need every bit of it before this war is done." Ron replied._

* * *

_They were up early, about five o'clock and getting ready. Ron's usual combat gear was in Hermione's pack so he had to go with something different. A pair of grey cargo pants, black belt and boots, a dark red t-shirt underneath a grey leather jacket. After pulling on his black fingerless gloves Ron went downstairs. A large meal was laid out on the table. "You must have been up for hours to prepare all of this?"_

_Molly Weasley was standing at the sink cleaning up the last of her cooking utensils. At the sound of her son's voice she turned around to face him. "You're going to need your strength. It will probably be the last full-sized meal for awhile."_

_"We'll make do." Ron sat at the table and started eating. Tracey joined him at the table soon after. She seemed to have borrowed some of Daphne's clothes for the adventure they were about to embark on. Grey pants and shoes, a thick brown belt that had a pouch hanging over her right hip. Up top she wore a light blue t-shirt and over that was a black leather jacket. Unlike Ron's hers only went down to about her midriff. She also had a pair of gloves on like Ron's. "Looking good. Almost like you're ready for a battle."_

_"Well I figured I should dress for the occasion." Tracey sat down. "I'd have been down sooner but I had to resize several items of Daphne's. She's a bit bigger in some...areas compared to me." Ron nearly choked on his food. Tracey chuckled. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that."_

_"Yes dear please try to be decent." Molly scolded. "At least while you're at my table."_

_"Yes ma'am. Sorry." The two continued to eat in silence until their meals were done._

_Cam entered the kitchen, a white backpack thrown over his shoulder. "Morning adventurers." He greeted, setting the back on the table as he did so. "Alright so we gathered some provisions for you. Hermione seems to have taken your dad's tent so we got you a new one. Some food and water. Medical supplies though we hope you won't have need for them. Rope. Basically your standard adventuring kit."_

_"Thanks." Ron stood up and took the pack, throwing it over his shoulder. "We should head out now." Outside The Burrow was a gathering of people waiting to say their goodbyes. Ron hugged his parents, Fred and George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur._

_"Find them fast son. And stay safe." Arthur said as he watched his son shoulder his weapon._

_"I will." Next he moved on to the members of The Order who had come to see him off. After them was the mercs._

_Master Sehan placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ronald I know you're prepared for the trials ahead. It will be long and arduous. Just keep a cool head and work together and the two of you will succeed."_

_"Thank you Master." Ron bowed to the Alpha._

_"You got this Ron." Alec spoke to Junior._

_"Those Death Eaters better think twice before trying to stop you." Jen smiled at Ron._

_Ron looked at his two Seniors. The two who had helped him transition into his new life as a werewolf and joining the ranks of their Mercenary group. "We'll show them our strength."_

_Ron moved over to Jezza, Cam and Mickey. His three best mates from the pack. "Hey there he his." Each of them hugged him. "Mate you really should let at least one of us come with you." Cam pouted childishly, as if he was left out of some fun game._

_Ron shook his head. "There's to much work to do. A lot of fighting is going to be happening and every available warrior is going to be needed." Cam nodded, understanding._

_"Make sure to take care of your gear Ron." Jezza patted his shoulder._

_"And if you really need us, you know how to find us." Mickey smiled._

_"Thanks." Once everyone had wished the two luck and said their goodbyes Ron put a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "Ready?"_

_Tracey nodded. "Of course." Instantly the two apparated away._

* * *

_They reappeared in the city. "So how do we approach this?" Tracy asked Ron as they stood in an alleyway._

_Ron shrugged. "I guess we just start walking around?"_

_"You don't have any other plan?" Tracey asked, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_"Well we don't know where they went. Hell we don't even know if they came here." Ron crossed his arms, thinking about their plan._

_"What about Grimmauld Place?" Tracey asked him._

_"Possibly. But I don't even know how to get past the defenses so it wouldn't even matter if they're there or not." Ron scratched his chin._

_Tracey sighed. "We're screwed."_

_"Yeah pretty much." Ron sighed as well. So the two decided to wander the streets while Ron hoped he could pick up one of their scents. Though he knew with all the scents of the city and Harry, Hermione and Daphne having a couple hours on them meant picking it up would be hard. If the conditions were better he might have been able to pick up the scent from a good distance away. But now he'd have to practically walk into it. "We're going to be at this forever."_

* * *

_A week later found Ron and Tracey sitting themselves down in a cafe. Ron sighed, burying his head in his arms on the table and sighing. Tracey sat next to him, patting his back. "There, there." They've been searching the city from dawn till dusk, then retreating back to the Leaky Cauldron, all week._

_"This sucks." Even though Ron's voice was muffled by his arms Tracey could still make out what he was saying._

_"I know but we can't give up." She looked towards the back of the shop. "I'll get us some food."_

_Ron waited patiently for Tracey to return. It was interrupted though by a presences Ron sensed on his right. Peeking up from his arms he saw a strange man wearing an apron standing above him. "Uh...can I help you mate?"_

_"Are you Ron Weasley?" He asked._

_"Depends on who is asking." Ron's arms dropped to his sides as he sat up. Stealthily he tried reaching his boot knife._

_"I have a message from Daphne." That got Ron's attention. "She says the defenses are down at Grimmauld Place and they are there hiding out but they do not know for how long. She'll leave a message of where they'll be next if they leave." Ron was about to ask more when the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head._

_"Hey!" Ron stood, reaching for him and grabbing him by the shirt._

_The man snapped back into his previous state. "Unhand me you young ruffian!" Ron let go of him. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_"Sorry. You...looked sick and were about to faint." Ron's lie came quickly. The man just looked at him before going back to work, taking dirty coffee cups and plates off an empty table and disappearing into the kitchen._

_"Everything ok?" Tracey sat back down, setting a couple pastries and cups down on the table._

_Ron sat back down. "They were here. Left a message in that bloke's memories for me." He paused to take a bite of this pastry. "Harry got the defenses down at Grimmauld Place somehow. They've been hiding out there but they don't know for how long but there will be a note or something of where they went."_

_"Then lets head back to the Cauldron to grab our supplies and finish our business there." Tracey sipped her drink quickly, eager to see her friends again._

_After grabbing the backpack full of supplies and returning their room keys the duo apparated to Grimmauld Place. Ron burst through the front door. "Daphne!" But he was met with silence. "Fuck!" Ron cursed, kicking the wall._

_"Not here I take it?" Tracey entered the house._

_Ron growled. "No." He went further into the house. "Their scent is fading but from what I can tell we're an hour behind at most. We have to find that message they left. I'll tale the upstairs." Tracey nodded and separated from Ron. He took the steps two at a time. He searched each room, pausing at one in particular. It was a room he had shared whenever they were here together. The memories flashed through his mind, mornings sleeping in after their late nights with each other. It hurt, being away from her. Like half of him was missing. Sometimes Ron didn't know how he was even able to function._

_"Ron!" Ron snapped out his thoughts, his hand drying his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was shedding tears. "I found it!" The stairs were a waist of time so he jumped them in his haste. Tracey was in the kitchen. holding a slip of paper. "It was stuck to the wall with a knife."_

_Ron read the note quickly. "Oh Merlin."_

_"What is it?" Tracey asked. In her haste to let Ron know she had forgotten to actually read it._

_"Umbridge has the Horcrux. At the Ministry." Ron handed the note so Tracey could see for herself. "They're sneaking into the Ministry to try and steal it from her."_

_"They must be there already. The plan well underway at this point." Tracey set the note on the table. "We should go there."_

_"And just charge right in?" Ron crossed his arms. "We'd be swarmed with Death Eaters."_

_"More Death Eaters on us mean less that'll catch them." Tracey pointed out. "Plus it'll be a chance for you to get some action in. I know you've been skipping training so you'd have more time to search. Time to stretch those muscles."_

_Ron nodded. "Both are good points. Lets do it."_

* * *

_Ron eyed the toilets. "Are you kidding me? What happened to the phone booths?"_

_"Probably changed the entrance after a group of Hogwarts students broke in." Tracey replied._

_"Ok that's fair. We did do that." Ron stepped out of the alley, Tracey following closely. "See you in there." Enter the bathroom he waited in line for an empty stall. It took him some time and peering over into another one to see what he had to do, apparently flush, and he was in the entrance lobby for the Ministry. "Those entrances get stranger and stranger."_

_"Ron." Tracey bounded over to him after emerging from the entrance. "That was weird."_

_"I know right?" Ron scratched the back of his head. "Now how do you suppose we go about finding them."_

_"Something tells me we won't have to." Tracey pointed down the hall towards the Atrium. "Seems they're coming to us." Indeed they were. Harry was leading a large mass of people into the Atrium while Death Eaters tried to stop him._

_"Harry!" Tracey yelled._

_"Daphne!" Ron also yelled and the two took off running towards their friends._

_"Tracey!"_

_"Ron!"_

_They were almost there. Ron reached out with his hand. All he had to do was touch one of them and they'd apparate out of there. Reaching back he grabbed Tracey to make sure she was with them. But it wasn't to be as just before they made contact Hermione apparated them. "No!" Ron and Tracey came to a screeching halt. "Damn it! We were so close!"_

_Tracey tugged on Ron's sleeve to get his attention away from his cursing and back on the current situation. "Uh Ron." Ron turned, seeing an agitated Dolores Umbridge coming towards them. A large group of Death Eaters behind her._

_"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Ron drew his sword and stalked toward the group. Bright bolts and arcs of magic flew everywhere as the werewolf engaged the Death Eaters in the Atrium. Ron slashed and cut, roaring in anger that his mate had once again vanished before his eyes._

* * *

_"Geez mate." Cam stepped over a dead Death Eater. "When your patronus said you had a situation I didn't think this was it." The gunner, followed by his archer brother and Richard, their groups spearman, eyes Ron as he sat on the ruined edge of the fountain monument. The Magic is Might monument was a black stone statue created after the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and it replaced the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The "Magic is Might" monument depicts a witch and a wizard sitting on carved thrones made of the naked bodies of Muggles twisted and pressed together to support the thrones of the witch and wizard, and each Muggle with an ugly and stupid face. It was a hideous thing to behold._

_"We don't have a lot of time." Ron stood, putting his sword on his back. "Death Eater reinforcements will be coming soon and we need to get these people out of here. They won't be safe in the country until Voldemort is defeated"_

_Mickey nodded. "Don't worry we can take care of them. We'll use a mass teleportation ritual."_

_"Ok everyone huddle up together!" Cam shouted. "Don't be shy now!" Since there were four mercs each took a point on the corners and drew runes on the ground with their blood. Channeling their magical energies into the runes they glowed red before a two lines burst from each to connect the four runes. A larger form of the blood runes appeared underneath the group. And soon enough the group left the Atrium of the Ministry and were in a large empty field. Several people vomited from the sensation of teleporting. "Where are we brother?"_

_"Switzerland." Mickey informed the group. "Ok everyone you are now out of England. Sadly you can't return until things settle down."_

_"Where are we supposed to go?" Someone in the crowd asked._

_"How the fuck should we know?" Cam, always one to speak bluntly._

_Richard then spoke up. "Didn't Michael say that America takes refugees seeking asylum from evil."_

_Cam looked skyward, an insult already flowing through his mind. "Tch. His country is about to elect an evil dark lord."_

_"Cam!" Mickey scolded his twin._

_"What!? I'm just sayin'. It's a fucking circus over there, seriously." Cam grumbled and walked away._

_"Either way Tracey and I have to be heading out." Ron told his pack mates. "I'll send my patronus if I need anything." After saying their farewells Ron found his brunette friend. "Ready to go?"_

_"What is it?" Ron put a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_"We were so close." Tracey sniffed._

_Ron pulled her into a hug. "I know. But we can't give up. We got close once, next time we'll succeed."_

* * *

_It wasn't easy for them. Ever since the Ministry Ron and Tracey had been busy. Wherever they apparate to there seemed to always be some Death Eater hit squad or Snatcher Patrols around the corner. They couldn't take three steps without walking into another battle or enemy camp. By the time late November rolled around Ron and Tracey were practically running on empty. "This is bullshit." Ron sat down angrily._

_Bill's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Things not going your way?" The elder red head emerged with two cups of tea. He handed one to Tracey and one to Ron. "Earl Grey, hot."_

_"My favorite. Thank you." Tracey replied before sipping hers._

_"Thanks Bill. Sorry for dropping in on you two like this." Ron and Tracey had arrived at Shell Cottage the previous day in the middle of the night. Both were exhausted from battle liberating prisoners from a Snatcher Camp. Tracey had a small cut on her forehead which Fleur treated quickly and it was healing nicely._

_"Nonsense. You needed a safe place to stay and rest." Bill sat down next to his brother. "I'm glad you chose here. We think The Burrow is being watched by the New Ministry."_

_"Maybe. I figure even after everything we did there and they pulled some people from watching targets that was months ago. Probably back at full strength." Ron sipped his tea._

_"Il doit tre difficile, travaillant sans aucune id e o aller." Fleur commented that it must be hard to work without any idea where to go._

_Ron shook his head. "Non ce n'est pas." Fleur smiled at her friend. Their bond as champions three years ago was still strong. Ron wished Cedric and Viktor were here now, to be like old times when the only thing they had to worry about was surviving deadly challenges to win a blue glowing trophy._

_"You two take as much time as you need." Bill patted his brother's shoulder. "I want you fully rested before heading back out to fight. Older brother's orders."_

_Ron nodded. "You got it."_

* * *

_They stayed a week at Shell cottage before they resumed their travel hopping. "I said it before and I'll say it again. This is bullshit." Ron slumped down against a tree, ignoring his now snow covered pants._

_"I agree with you." Tracey sat down on a fallen log after moving snow off it with a wave of her wand. She watched as Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his jacket pocket. "You're still playing with that?"_

_"Dumbledore left it to me in his last will and testament. I look at it sometimes and wonder what sort of advice he'd give to us in this situation." Ron spoke, sadness heavy in his words._

_Tracey answered him. "He'd tell us to never give up hope and that if we fight and work hard enough we'll see our loved ones again."_

_Ron looked over at his traveling companion and grinned. "You're right. Dumbledore would say something like that." Standing up Ron dusted snow off the back of his pants. "I'm going to go hunt. You gather some wood for a fire. We can set up the tent while I cook." Tracey nodded and went to pick up fuel for the fire. Ron entered the woods intending to find some small creature hiding out. As he walked he played with the Deluminator, waiting for his senses to pick up some scent or sound of far off pray. He flicked the open the device and a ball of light popped out. Ron watched it before closing it again. The process was repeated a few more times. On the seventh time the ball of light appeared it jumped forward before Ron could close it back in. "Hey!" It stopped several feet away and Ron, still walking, eventually caught up to it. "Have you gone mental? Or have I since I'm asking a ball of light expecting it to answer me?" As Ron raised the Deluminator up to reseal the light it moved again. "The bloody hell is going on here?"_

_So the werewolf chased after the ball. If Harry was here Ron was sure he'd back a dog chasing the ball joke at his expense. Though the sphere of light stopped suddenly and Ron passed right through it, blinding himself. "Shit." Ron cursed, rubbing his over-sensitive eyes. Once the dots faded from his vision he turned back to face the source of his ire and was surprised to see it had vanished. "Just great." He was about to turn and head back to where he and Tracey were going to set up camp when his ear twitched. There was noise. Off in the distance was a brown haired person standing over a body of water. Even having just recovered from being temporarily blind he could tell it was Harry. Before he could call out to his friend Harry jumped in the water. "Fuck!"_

* * *

"And that's what we've been up to while we were gone." Harry shivered as he walked with Ron, having finished listening to his friend's story. Ron was carrying the Sword of Gryffindor while he walked with Harry, admiring it.

"You've been busy." Harry replied. "Disrupting the enemy will help. But answer me this, where are we going? My camp is behind us."

"I'm taking you to the answer of your next question." Ron grinned and winked at his friend.

"My next question?"

The sound of lumber hitting the ground was heard followed by a shout. "Harry!" Tracey latched onto Harry and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you so much." Harry and Tracey touched foreheads while they held each other.

"I missed you too." Tracey let a few tears of joy slip down her cheeks.

Ron leaned against a tree, arms crossed. "While I'm enjoying this reunion don't you think we should meet up with the others?" Harry agreed and led Ron and Tracey back to his camp. Hermione was standing over a fire. Harry called out to her. "Hey Hermione!"

"And where were you?" Hermione was about to scold Harry for being gone for so long, then she looked up. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around Ron and Tracey. "It's so good to see you both."

"Where's Daphne?" Tracey asked after the hug.

Harry smirked. "Probably sprinting back. She's more than likely picked up Ron's scent." And soon enough they heard stomping footsteps in the snow rushing towards them. Ron moved toward them, eyeing a blonde head of hair running toward him.

Daphne launched herself at Ron who caught her easily and kissed her. Both were crying. "I missed you my love." Ron whispered.

* * *

The group sat around the fire as Ron retold his and Tracey's adventures. Afterwards Harry told them everything they've been through. Ron growled. "That fucking snake."

"You've encountered it before?" Hermione asked.

"Nagini." Tracey answered, clenching her fist. "Ron and I ran into it a few times while raiding Death Eater safe houses and Snatcher camps. Sometimes it would show up and chase us off because nothing we did to it seemed to put it down for more than a few seconds. We haven't seen it the last two months though, now we know why."

"Could it be a Horcrux?" Ron asked the group. "Heard those things are tough."

"It more than likely is." Harry held up the sword. "We have a way to destroy them now though."

"That thing destroys Horcruxes?" Ron pointed to the sword. "Hey Daph, remember last year Dumbledore asked for our help with a ring? He used the sword."

Harry blinked. "Wait what?"

Ron smiled at his friend. "Mate I think we're down a Horcrux."

"First the diary and now a ring. About to be three." Harry held up the necklace.

* * *

They decided to wait till morning to destroy the Horcrux. After the night before the group decided to be well rested before risking anything. So after a hearty breakfast and breaking down camp Harry set the Horcrux on the ground before handing Daphne the sword. "That thing messed with your head. Show it why that was a bad idea."

"With pleasure." Daphne took the sword.

"Can I just bring up the irony of a Slytherin using the sword of Gryffindor to take out a Horcrux?" Hermione joked.

Daphne brought the sword down on the Horcrux. She met a barrier that tried to repel her back but she pushed back with all her strength. Black tendrils reached out and wrapped around her arms and neck. "Daphne!" Tracey tried to rush to her friend and help.

"No!" Ron grabbed her. "She can do it! This happened to me. Daphne just needs to overpower it." The Horcrux tried to probe Daphne's mind but along with the return of her mate came the return of her mental fortitude. With a mighty yell Daphne pushed the sword through the barrier, piercing the locket. A small burst pushed Daphne causing her to land on her back. Ron was at her side, helping her up. "You ok?"

"I'm good." Daphen hugged Ron. "Three down."

"Voldemort doesn't like that." Harry smirked despite the pain in his forehead.

"Scar hurt?" Ron asked, watching Harry rub his head.

Harry chuckled. "I know that's rhetorical but yes."

"We have incoming!" Hermione yelled, pointing up. The group looked skyward and swirling back orbs of smoke were coming towards them. "We have to apparate now!" They didn't get the chance as one hit the ground producing a Death Eater. She emerged already firing spells. Tracey countered, blasting the Death Eater away.

"Run! Into the trees!" Daphne yelled and they took off running, knowing if they tried to group up to apparate they'd be interrupted. They refused to be seperated again.

"Anyone got a plan!?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah!" A Death Eater materialized in front of Ron and was quickly cut down. "Don't get hit!"

"How about something long term!?" Hermione yelled back.

This time Daphne answered. "Beat them all!?"

"We'll never last that long!" Tracey ducked a bolt which impacted with a tree. A large explosion sent the group flying. Harry was in pain and couldn't move having the wind knocked out of him as he had the unfortunate luck to crash into another nearby tree, Tracey and Hermione were unconscious heaps on the ground. Daphne tried to stand but was stunned into submission.

There was immense pain in Ron's chest. A large piece of tree bark had broken off and lodged itself through his stomach. Gripping it tightly Ron roared as he painstakingly pulled it out of him. His roar shook the forest scaring off lesser creatures but it didn't intimidate the Death Eaters. They were closing in. Painfully rolling onto his stomach Ron crawled forwards. There was a river before him, it had been frozen but the blast destroyed some of the ice. "Aw look at him he's still trying to run away." A Death Eater taunted as he and ten of his mates stood around the fallen group. "I know lets give him a ten second head start." Ron knew his body was regenerating but it'd take more than a few minutes to repair that kind of damage, he had a whole right through him.

Ron made it to the riverbank. Shakily he raised a bloody hand and drew a symbol in the now. A straight line. Below that a small dot with a line through it. A wave line was drawn in below that one. It was all Ron could do before he lost consciousness. "Times up." The Death Eaters moved to finish their job. A deep roared stopped them in their tracks. The river started to glow a bright white light. Ice cracked and shifted before it exploded as a large thirty foot purple serpent, ten eyes and four tentacles burst from the river. In the Death Eater's confusion and fear the serpent grabbed four of them, crushing them easily and discarding their bodies like broken playthings. A ball of green liquid hit two more. Three Death Eaters appareated away. "Cowards!" The remaining one yelled before he was inevitably swallowed whole.

* * *

Slowly the group regained consciousness. "Why do I feel like I was run over by the Hogwarts Express?" Harry groaned.

"Or beat up by the Whomping Willow?" Tracey added on to her boyfriend's statement.

"Ugh my head hurts. Both of you keep it down." Hermione held her head.

Ron's eyes opened and he turned his head looking for threats. The first thing he saw was red scales. The group had been laying on a tail of bright red, almost pink, scales that went up to a woman's upper torso. Pale green skin, breasts also covered in red scales. Her ears were actually small fins, her hands human like. A green and red headdress secured long green hair the fell down to her mid back. "S-Salketh?" Ron gaped. Daphne moved next to Ron. "Daphne wake up. Guess who's here."

Groaning Daphne sat up. "If it's not someone with a drink I don't care."

"Hello heroes." Salketh spoke. "It is great to see you again."

Hermione was the first one to ask, "Ron? Who's this?"

"This is Salketh. She's a powerful River Spirit. A Guardian of Nature. Daphne and I helped her during the summer between our fifth and sixth year." Slowly Ron stood up. "I see you can control your other form."

"I've always been able to. It's what I use when I have to defend myself." Salketh smiled. "And when I detected our symbol and your blood I knew you needed help."

"We appreciate it." Tracey said while being helped up by Harry.

"We were almost done there for a second." Harry supported Tracey.

"I must leave you now heroes. Remember, if you ever need assistance I'm only a water source away." Salketh returned to the water. The river glowed again signaling Salketh had returned to whatever plain of existence she called home.

"So do we set up camp here then and rest up?" Daphne asked.

Harry looked around, seeing bodies of dead Death Eaters. "I'm voting no on this one."

"The place is a little corpsy." Ron agreed. "Everyone grab on." The group latched onto Ron. "Any suggestions?"

Hermione put forth an idea. "Somewhere warm please? Not all of us have werewolf blood coursing through our veins." Ron nodded in understanding and with a flash they left the snowy forest behind them.

* * *

**So now I'm starting to bring back points from previous chapters. its all coming full circle. about time too. :p thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. really appreciate it and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	23. Breakout

Ron stood around the others over the evening campfire. "Ok so we have evil book, evil ring and evil necklace destroyed."

Harry nodded. "Yes. We're trying to think of anything that could've been turned into Horcruxes."

"What about important items of other houses?" Daphne suggested.

"Well we have Gryffindor's sword." Hermione nodded to the blade, held firmly on Ron's left side, safely secured on his belt. He was the best choice to hold the sword, having been trained in it's practical use. "And I can't recall any other item of importance for Gryffindor off the top of my head."

Tracey cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "I...might have some ideas."

Harry took of Tracey's hand. "Well we're grasping at straws here. Any possible ideas is better than none."

Tracey went on to elaborate on her idea. "Well as you all know my father was an artifact hunter before he settled down with my mother. I once saw some of his old notes in our library. It went into detail about the founders. Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem that she was fond of."

Ron raised his hand. "Question. What's a diadem?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at her mate. "It's a type of headdress, like a crown."

"Got it."

"As Rowena Ravenclaw was a very intelligent woman, it is most likely she enchanted the diadem, putting a charm on the object to increase the wearer's intelligence. Sadly Rowena died shortly after her daughter, Helena, stole the diadem. Helena Ravenclaw greatly envied all the attention her mother received. She stole the diadem in hope of using its power to make herself wiser and fled Hogwarts. Her mother fell fatally ill and in spite of Helena's betrayal wanted to see her daughter one last time. Rowena sent the Bloody Baron, a man who once loved Helena, to find her. When he caught up with her in a forest in Albania she hid the diadem. Upon her refusal to return with him, the Baron stabbed her; horrified by what he had just done, the Baron then stabbed himself as well. The diadem was later found to be lost and was sought after by students for hundreds of years. Guess we know who has it now if it was made into a Horcrux. I know a few Ravenclaws who planned to search for it after they graduated, sort of a celebration trip. And the Bloody Baron often spoke of his lost love. And my father's notes went into some details." Tracey explained the history the history she was able to piece together from the Slytherin House Ghost, Ravenclaw classmates and her father's writings.

Harry digested the knowledge. "Ok so we have Ravenclaw's."

"Helga Hufflepuff was known to favor a golden goblet. The cup was a creation of Helga Hufflepuff. It was described as a shining golden cup with two finely wrought handles on either side and a badger engraved on its cup was said to possess many magical powers though the exact nature of those powers is not known. Hufflepuff as we all know was brilliant with food-related charms and with house-elves so the cup may have been the very first dining utensil at Hogwarts to assist in the magical transportation of food from the House-Elf Kitchens. Probably why their house is near there. The cup remained with Hufflepuff until the time of her death. It was then passed down through her family so it was probably easy it steal."

Daphne counted off the items. "Ok so we have evil cup, evil crown and evil snake. No Gryffindor object so that leaves one unknown out there."

Hermione sighed. "For all we know it could be muggle currency and spent to put it back into circulation around the country."

"No." Harry shook his head. "That's to intelligent of an idea. Giving way to much credit there 'Mione."

"How about an evil sofa?" Ron suggested.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "No."

"Evil tea cup?"

"No."

"Evil postbox?"

"No!"

* * *

After Ron had his fun spending five minutes listing objects that might be evil Hrcruxes, much to Harry's annoyance, the group settled in for the evening. Ron and Daphne had returned with a wild hog. Tracey was preparing it, having taken the role of the group's cook. Hermione had just returned from setting up wards around their campsite and Harry assembled the tent. Hermione was reading a book. "Reading Dumbledore's book?" Harry asked, sitting on a log by the fire.

"Yes. It's an interesting story." Hermione turned a page. "Though there's this weird symbol in the book that I can't figure out."

"What symbol?" Ron asked.

"This one." Hermione showed the group. A triangle with a circle inside with a line passing through the center.

Ron scratched his chin. "Can't say I've ever seen it. Not even during my time at the den."

Daphne and Tracey didn't know of it either. But Harry knew of it. "I saw it at your brother's wedding. Luna's dad, Xenophilius, had a pendant like that on his person."

"So I take it we're visiting Luna tomorrow?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

Harry nodded. "Guess so."

* * *

The next morning the group packed everything up quickly. After putting out the fire they latched onto one another and apparated. Reappearing outside a tower like structure on the edge of a forest the Horcrux Hunters ascended the steps. Harry knocked on the door. Thirty seconds later Xenophilius answered. A thin man with bright blond, almost white, hair. "Harry Potter. What an unexpected surprise."

Harry nodded back. "Hello sir. We have a couple questions we need to ask you."

"Yes, of course. Please come inside." Opening the door wider the group of five entered.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked, looking around trying to spot any sign of their strange friend.

"She'll be along soon." Xenophilius poured himself a cup of tea. "Now I believe you had something to ask me?"

"Yes. At the wedding I saw you wearing a pendant with a strange symbol." Xenophilius pulled the pendant out from beneath his shirt. "That's it."

"It symbolizes the Deathly Hallows." Xenophilius explained.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Hermione dug through her pack and pulled out the book. "Does it have any connection to this story?"

Lovegood nodded. "The items in that book are believed to be the Deathly Hallows."

"Better fill us in Hermione." Ron pointed to the book.

"Everyone get comfortable." The group sat around the room while Hermione started reading out of the book.

Hundreds of years ago three brothers, the Peverell, were travelling at twilight and reached a river too dangerous to cross. The three brothers, being wizards, simply waved their wands casting spells and created a bridge across the river. They were then stopped by Death, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river seeing as most travellers drowned in it. Death, who was a cunning liar, then pretended to congratulate them on being clever enough to evade him, and offered each of them a powerful enchanted item. The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful wand out of his combative personality; Death broke a branch off an elder tree and created for him the Elder Wand. A wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, out of arrogance wanted to humiliate Death even further and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the realm of death; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone. A stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The third brother, Ignotus Peverell, who was a humble man, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility. An invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age. In time the brothers went their separate ways.

Antioch Peverell travelled to a wizarding village where he killed a wizard he had once dueled with. He then boasted of the power of the Elder Wand, that it was unbeatable and in his possession. Envy spread among the many wanting to possess it for themselves. His throat was slit in his sleep by another wizard who stole the Elder Wand.

Cadmus travelled back home and used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the woman he loved, but was dismayed to find that it was only a pale imitation of her. The dead did not truly belong in the mortal world. In the end Cadmus committed suicide by hanging himself so he could truly join her in the afterlife.

Ignotus used the cloak to remain hidden from Death for a long time. When he was an old man he passed the cloak onto his son, greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him to the next world.

Xenophilius then spoke up after the story. "They say whoever posses all three will become the Master of Death."

"Well we can't have that." Daphne crossed her arms. "We already have one of them."

Harry looked at her, confused. "We do?"

Everyone turned to Harry. "You can't be serious?"

"You mean my cloak?" Harry was amazed. "That can't be."

"It is old and didn't loose it's enchantment through the ages." Hermione added.

Ron couldn't focus on the discussion of Harry's cloak as he was busy examining Xenophilius. He didn't notice when they arrived but he was acting strange. Jittery and he kept looking outside. "Mr. Lovegood? Where's Luna? I'm only asking because we've been here about an hour now and you said she'd be back shortly. Also her scent isn't as strong, almost like she hasn't been here in days, maybe weeks."

Xenophilius cracked under the intense stares of the group. "They took her! Said if I didn't tell them when you showed up I'd never see her again!"

"Shit! He sold us out!" Daphne moved over to the window and looked outside. "They're here!" Xenophilius bolted out of the house. "Where does he think he's going!?"

"Forget about him for now!" Ron yelled. "Everyone group up!" Once everyone was gathered around him he brought up a shield. Spells crashed through the walls and hit the shield. "They aren't holding back."

"I'm sure they know about the River Guardian. They're probably going to prevent us from escaping at all cost." Harry spoke up. "We should leave before they have time to set up." Everyone grabbed onto Harry. He tried apparating but it was no use. "They already have wards up."

"Do we try to make it to the woods?" Daphne asked, her blades drawn and at the ready.

Tracey shook her head. "We'd never make. They'd hit us before we even made it three feet out the door."

"I'm loosing it!" Ron grunted as more spells hit the barrier, cracks forming around the bubble. "We need to-" Ron was cut off as a large white sphere crashed through the ceiling and hit the shield. The barrier fell and more spells filtered into the room. One by one the group fell to stunners.

* * *

When Ron regained consciousness he was being dragged along a cobblestone path to a large manor. The others were being carried in a similar state. Knowing he couldn't break free and risk the other's safety Ron did nothing. It'd be a different situation if the others were awake. "Oi, he's up." The Death Eaters holding him up set him on his feet. "Walk." Defiantly he didn't move, trying to buy time in hopes his friends would wake up and they could mount an escape. Suddenly excruciating pain shot through his body as someone behind him cast Crucio on him. "Walk!" He complied this time and walked toward the Manor.

Inside it was darkly lit save for a few candles set up. "Well well well what do we have here?" An annoyingly familiar voice floated into his ear as he was brought into the main chamber. The others were starting to wake up as Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered into the room, the Malfoy family in tow. "Harry Potter and his merry band of fools." Ron growled loudly, the animalistic tone caused a few Death Eaters to step back. "Well you're a wild one."

"And you're a bitch." Ron retorted.

Bellatrix snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "Quite the disrespectful mouth on you boy. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your betters?" Walking over to him she grabbed his chin as if inspecting him.

"Get your hands off him!" Daphne was awake and iritable.

"Greengrass." Bellatrix turned to her. "How low your family must have fallen. Blood-traitors. There will be no recovering from that."

"Don't care." Daphne spat back angrily. "Ever since Ron came into my family's life we knew what true goodness was. And we'll be better off once we defeat the Dark Lord once and for all!"

"Enough!" Bellatrix yelled. She did not enjoy being talked to in such disrespectful tones by those she deemed beneath her. "You," She pointed to a Death Eater off to the side who was holding the group's confiscated items. "What did they have on them." Silently he brought them and her eyes widenend in surprise when she saw the familiar glint of steel belonging to the Sword of Gryffindor. Taking it in her hand she approached Ron, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer. "Where did you get this!? This is supposed to be locked in my vault with the everything else?" But Ron wasn't intimidated and remained silent which infuriated Bellatrix more. "Take them away! Except that one!" She pointed to Hermione. "Every chain has it's weak link after all." Ron, Daphne, Tracey and Harry all yelled in futile protest.

"No!"

"Hermione!"

"Stay strong!"

"We'll get you out!"

As they were taken away the passed Draco on the stairs. He and Ron caught each other's eye. Draco gave Ron the nod. It was time, he was calling in the favor Ron owed him. Ron nodded back, thankful it was Bellatrix's grunts escorting them rather than an capable wizard who'd have noticed the exchange.

"Bollocks!" Ron kicked the door, cursing even more when it didn't budge. "Hey is it me or am I out of shape?" Ron started breathing heavily. "That one kick took it all out of me. I need to rest." Falling to the floor he leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Harry asked, examining Ron.

"I can feel it too." Daphne spoke up as she inspected the wall. "This room was specifically set up to deal with us. Runes are carved into the side here, see?" Daphne pointed them out.

Tracey looked between her and Ron. "Then why aren't you like him?"

"Unlike my foolishly angry mate here,"

"Love you too dear."

"I didn't exert any sort of energy and thereby causing these to activate." Daphne knelt down beside Ron and caressed his cheek. "While its a steady drain on us to keep us pacified if we rile up it will shut us down fast. So don't plan on any feats of strength to get us out of here. No bending the bars, no kicking the door and definitely no jumping the guard."

"Damn it." Harry cursed, not liking his plans for escape being tossed out the window.

"Harry?" A new voice interrupted them. "Is that you?" Luna materialized out of the darkness.

Tracey leaned into Daphne. "Are your senses dulled because of these runes too? Not like one of you two to not notice her here."

"Seems that way." Daphne replied as she helped Ron stand.

"Good to see you Luna." Harry looked past her. "Who else is back there? It's kinda dark in here."

"I got you mate." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his deluminator. "They didn't take this from me because it can't do anything other than produce light." A ball of light shot out from the deluminator and entered an empty jar that was sitting atop a crate. "Mr. Olivander?"

"Good to finally see friendly faces." The wandmaker smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked. "Did they want you to supply them with wands?"

"They wanted information." The aged wizard answered, sitting on a small barrel. "Information about a specific wand in face."

Harry spoke up. "The Elder Wand."

Olivander was surprised. "You know of it?"

"It's one of the Deathly Hallows that Voldemort is looking for." Ron said before turning to the third member of the group. "And what about you goblin? Got a name?"

"Griphook." The goblin replied, clearly not pleased with his current company.

Tracey scratched her head, slightly confused. "What would they need a goblin for?"

"I was brought in to examine a certain...item." Griphook was clearly trying to hold back information.

"Probably the sword." Daphne's words did not put Griphook in a better mood.

Griphook fixated his gaze on the werewolf. "And what do you know of it?"

"We had it before we were captured." Ron answered this time. "Now they have it again and we need to get it back after we save Hermione."

"We have to get out of here first." Harry turned and gripped the bars. "And I'm not seeing how. It's impossible."

A higher pitched voice entered the scene this time. "I wouldn't say impossible, Harry Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"The Malfoys came to Dobby two years ago. Offered Dobby an apology. Said they needed Dobby's help." Dobby explained, confusing everyone in the room.

"What the bloody hell is Draco playing at?" Ron asked as he got to his feet. Up the stairs and around the corner came a flash of blue light and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Laying before them on the landing was a Death Eater. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Lets fix that shall we?" Draco rounded the corner, stepping over the stunned Death Eater. With a wave of his wand the door to the cell opened up and the runes shut off allowing Ron and Daphne to regain their strength. "Now allow me to explain. Dobby as a house elf can travel regardless of any wards put in place which means he's our way out of the manner."

"Why don't you just turn disable the wards?" Daphne inquired.

Draco shook his head. "Bellatrix would know immediately something was going on. If you want to get Granger and the sword back you'll need the element of surprise and any other advantage. My parents are standing by to turn on Bellatrix."

"How many others are in the room?"

"Four. They're outnumbered. Otherwise they'd have ended this awhile ago." Reaching into his robes Draco produced Hermione's bag. "Here are your things." The group armed themselves.

Harry turned to the house elf. "Dobby you take Luna, Olivander and Griphook to safety." Ron told Dobby the location of Shell Cottage. "Come back for us in about three minutes." Dobby grabbed onto the three and apparated away. "Lets go."

* * *

"How did you get this from my vault!?" Bellatrix yelled, hovering over Hermione. Hermione screamed as she was hit with Crucio. "This is ridiculous." Bellatrix huffed, stepping away from the girl. "Who knew a filthy Mud-Blood would be so resilient." Standing before a small table she reached down and picked up a knife. "You will tell me what I want." Now gripping the blade she stalked toward Hermione. "Now then shall we resume?" As she was bringing the knife down a roar echoed from down the stairs. Five teens came charging up the stairs. Roaring, Ron slashed a Death Eater with his blade. Daphne spun her blades forward, impaling her target, lifting him off the ground a little. Tracey reached Hermione and helped her up, handing over the girl's wand so she could join the fight.

More Death Eaters were coming up the stairs in the back. Draco was among them. "It's time!" He yelled. Lucius and Narcissa nodded at Draco who returned his parents gesture. The last thing Bellatrix was expecting was her sister to turn on her. So when Narcissa pointed her wand and shot her with a bolt of magic she was caught off guard and hit the ground.

Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't believe it. "Sister? Why?"

"Because the safety of my family is more important." Narcissa replied, standing over her Bellatrix. The Malfoy matriarch picked up Bellatrix's wand.

Ron ducked a bolt of magic before returning a blast of his own to push two Death Eaters back. A sound caught his attention. The squaking sound of metal on metal. "What the?" Glancing upward at the sound he saw Dobby hanging on the chandelier. "Oh merlin. Move!" Everyone dove out of the way as the chandelier came crashing down to the floor. Bellatrix looked up to see Potter and his friends, her nephew, sister and brother-in-law huddled around a house elf. "Hey bitch!" Ron yelled, holding out his right hand. From beside her the sword flew towards Ron and he caught it easily and slid it onto his belt. "Thanks for holding this for me."

Bellatrix was seething and the group started to fade away. So pulling her arm back she threw her dagger at the group.

* * *

"Ah!" Ron gasped.

Harry looked to his friend. "What's wrong?" Looking down Harry saw Ron's fist was held right in front of Dobby's chest. "Ron open you hand. We're here." Ron slowly did what Harry said, Bellatrix's knife dropping onto the ground, blood dripping onto the sand of Shell Cottage.

"Ronald Weasley has saved Dobby."

Slowly the wound on his palm closed. "It was nothing." Ron stood, dusting the sand off his pants.

"Good catch mate." Harry patted Ron's shoulder as he moved past the red head. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're fine." Tracey answered. "Hermione needs some rest though."

Daphne helped Hermione stand. "Come on I'll help you inside."

"Thank you." Hermione was exhausted. Having been tortured by Bellatrix and immediately being drawn into a battle took it's toll on her.

Tracey kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll go help Fleur with dinner."

Nodding Harry watched her walk off before he was snapped out of his gaze by Draco. "Potter." Harry turned to face his one time rival. "Excellent work."

"It was a good breakout." Harry scratched the back of his head. "But if it wasn't for you finding Dobby none of this would have happened."

"I'll admit it was very difficult for my father to swallow his pride and apologize." Draco looked over at his parents who were standing on the beach watching the setting sun. "But he's come a long way since I told him my idea. I'm proud of him."

"You've come a long way yourself." Ron joined the two, Dobby hovering near his legs. "We'll make a good guy out of you yet."

"One step at a time Weasley. We just betrayed my aunt how about a break before step two?"

"Wow you even got some of the banter down." Harry nudged Ron with his elbow. "Guess we can cross that off the list eh Ron?"

Ron chuckled. "Guess so."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets go Scarhead, Wolfboy, I'm hungry."

Ron and Harry flanked Draco. "So you know about that huh?"

Draco explained, "Well when you're around Fenrir Greyback almost everyday you pick up on things. He's got a rager for you by the way, so watch your back."

Ron groaned. "Great I have my own arch-nemesis. That's supposed to be your role in our trio mate."

* * *

The night settled in and everyone settle down for the night after Fleur and Tracey prepared a feast for the large group. Having been informed of the Malfoy's inevitable betrayal during their Order meetings adjusting to their presence was easy for Bill and Fleur. It was tough to find room for everyone but they managed. Ron and Daphne shared a room as did Harry and Tracey along with Hermione and Luna. Everything was quiet. Until the screaming started.

Harry rolled out of bed, grabbed his wand and bolted from his room with Tracey close behind him. Turning the corner Harry saw Bill already kicking in his baby brother's door. "Ron!" The elder red head yelled. He saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over holding his head. Daphne was in a similar state on her side and Fluer went over to her side with Bill tending to his brother. "Ron what's wrong?"

Ron's mind was on fire, like someone was flooding memories into his head. But what confused him was that these seemed familiar, like deep down he knew them all along. He saw Dumbledore's office, Daphne was there with him. They were being shown things. Maps, a location somewhere in the mountains. A picture of a large manor. And the last thing they saw was some sort of flesh like ooze in a cauldron. Then came the oaths he and Daphne made to him before allowing Dumbledore to access their minds. With one final scream both werewolves were still, not moving.

"Ron!" Harry joined Bill, pulling his friend off the bed and into his arms. "Come on mate talk to me?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco and the others joined the group outside Ron's room.

Tracey, who was assisting Fleur with Daphne, answered. "We don't know. They just started screaming."

Ron and Daphne gasped for breath, coming out of whatever stupor they were in. "Ron it's us. Are you alright? What happened?" Harry took in the sight of his friend. He was pale, covered in a layer of sweat. Harry didn't know it but the mind pulling itself back together after manipulation wasn't painful, but memories reappearing without warning caused a sort of overload in their heads. Screaming was just a way to deal with sudden sensation.

Panting for breath Ron reached out for Harry, grabbing him by the shirt. "D-Dumbledore..."

"What about it?" Harry shook his friend trying coax out the rest of the sentence. "Ron, what about Dumbledore?"

"...Dumbledore's alive."

* * *

**This was a plot twist I had in the back of my head ever since I saw a certain episode of Doctor Who. I'm not going to name which one, but I put in a little clue above that should make it obvious :p Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed the last chapter really appreciate it. You guys are the best. See ya in the next one!**


End file.
